


Schattierungen der Farbe Grau

by Hybriseia



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Coming of Age, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Family Reunions, Idealism, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 94,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hybriseia/pseuds/Hybriseia
Summary: „Kommt man wirklich so leicht damit durch? Sogar mit Mord?“, fragte sie dann, wobei sie ihn mit einem brennenden Blick anstarrte. Er zuckte mit den Achseln. Sie bemerkte den bitteren Zug um seinen Mund. „Offensichtlich ja.“ „Aber warum?“ Harvey lächelte müde, sardonisch. „Nun ja, Gotham … ist nun einmal Gotham.“ „Das ist eine Tautologie, aber keine Erklärung.“ – Als Elizabeth Fairchild ihre Stelle als Staatsanwältin am Gericht von Gotham antritt, war sie noch eine Idealistin, die glaubte, dass Gerechtigkeit dasselbe war, wie das Gesetz zu befolgen. Aber Gotham ist eine Stadt mit anderen Spielregeln; Gotham ist … nun ja, einfach Gotham. // (Harvey Dent/OC/Victor Zsasz)





	1. Die Feuertaufe

„Die Stadt Gotham gegen Anthony Carducci. Den Vorsitz führen seine Ehren Richter William B. Hawthorn. Erheben Sie sich, meine Damen und Herren.“

Elizabeth Fairchild strich die Jacke ihres anthrazitfarbenen Kostüms glatt, als sie wie die anderen im Gerichtssaal anwesenden Personen aufstand. Richter Hawthorn, ein hagerer Mann Ende Fünfzig mit angegrautem, schütter werdenden Haar, das glattgestrichen auf seinem Schädel lag, mit schmalen, spröden Lippen und einem müden Ausdruck in den kleinen Augen, betrat den Saal und nahm hinter dem Richterpult Platz. „Bitte setzen Sie sich“, sprach er ins Mikrophon. „Herr Staatsanwalt“, sprach er, nachdem das Auditorium sich wieder gesetzt hatte, zu Harvey Dent, der stehengeblieben war, „können wir die Sitzung eröffnen?“

„Jawohl, Euer Ehren. Meine Herren und Damen Geschworenen, wir werden Ihnen heute beweisen, dass Mr. Anthony Carducci schuldig ist des Mordes an Mr. Dwight Harris sowie an Miss Carla Boioni einschließlich des Hausfriedensbruchs, der Entführung, der Freiheitsberaubung und der schweren Körperverletzung. Wir werden Ihnen beweisen, dass Mr. Carducci im Auftrag der Maroni-Familie handelnd beide Opfer zuerst aus ihrer Wohnung entführte und sie dann an einem unbekannten Ort aufgrund der Mutmaßung, dass sie Informanten des Dezernats für Organisierte Kriminalität seien, folterte und schließlich ermordete. Bei diesen an und für sich bereits grauenvollen und abstoßenden Taten ging Mr. Carducci mit bestialischer Brutalität und bar jeder humanen Empfindung vor, wie später aus dem Bericht der Pathologie ersichtlich werden wird. Die Leichname wurden vom Beschuldigten schließlich zerstückelt und an das Dezernat für Organisierte Kriminalität, verpackt in einem Müllsack in einem Karton, geschickt. Meine Damen und Herren Geschworenen“, Harvey Dent holte tief Luft, wobei er den Krawattenknoten noch fester anzog, um dann mit seinem Eröffnungsplädoyer fortzufahren.

Elizabeth konnte ihm nicht zuhören, ohne dabei leise zu lächeln. Sie war nervös, angespannt; es war erst der vierte Strafprozess, dem sie nunmehr auf der Bank der Staatsanwaltschaft sitzend beiwohnte, und wenngleich sie während ihres Studiums zahlreiche Prozesse als Zuschauerin verfolgt hat, so fühlte sie sich ins kalte Wasser gestoßen, als sie vor einer guten Woche zum ersten Mal den Großen Saal im Justizpalast von Gotham City betreten hatte. An ihre neue Position als Vertreterin des Staats und des Gesetzes hatte sie sich noch nicht gewöhnen können; an ihren Kollegen, dem sie zugeteilt worden war, hingegen mehr, als sie ihr selbst recht war. Harvey Dent war wie sie noch jung, und beide hatten das Unglück, für noch viel jünger geschätzt zu werden. Doch während er seine jugendlichen 28 Jahre nur durch ein tadelloses Äußeres zu kaschieren versuchen konnte, durch einen dunklen Anzug mit so eng geschlossenem Krawattenknoten, dass man meinte, ihm müsse die Luft abgeschnürt werden, und einer kurzen Frisur, bei der sein dunkles Haar glatt nach hinten gekämmt war, war Elizabeth um einiges erfolgreicher darin, ihr zartes Alter zu verschleiern. Ihr langes Haar, dunkelbraun wie Mahagoniholz, war zu einem strengen, hoch angesetztem Knoten am Hinterkopf zusammengebunden, ihre blauen Augen, klar und kalt, erschienen hinter den Gläsern ihrer rosafarbenen Brille kleiner, schmaler, blasser. Sie war nicht geschminkt, abgesehen von dem hellen Puder, dass sie allmorgendlich auftrug, und wenn Elizabeth Fairchild auf einen Teil ihres Äußeren stolz war, dann war es ihre makellos reine Haut. Sie trug eine hochgeschlossene weiße Bluse unter ihrem Kostüm; einem aufmerksamen Beobachter würde nicht entgangen sein, dass ihr Seidenschal wie eine Krawatte gebunden um den Blusenkragen lag. Man würde nicht meinen, dass sie erst 23 Jahre alt war; die überwiegenden Mehrheit, Elizabeth eingeschlossen, schätzte sie erheblich älter ein.

Als ihr Kollege sein Eröffnungsplädoyer beendet hatte und sich unter dem Gemurmel des Publikums neben sie setzte, lächelte sie ihn leise an. „Ein wenig dick aufgetragen, finden Sie nicht?“

„Regel Nr. 1, wenn Sie die Geschworenen für sich gewinnen wollen: Fakten sind nur die Basis Ihrer Argumentation, aber im Zweifelsfall entscheiden die Emotionen“, erwiderte Harvey, während er sein Jackett öffnete, um bequemer zu sitzen, und sich zum Anwalt der Verteidigung, Mr. Wim van Zonnedael, umdrehte, der seinen italienischen Designeranzug glattstrich und sich mit näselnden Unterton den Geschworenen zuwandte. Elizabeth saß mit gezücktem Kugelschreiber bereit, um seine Argumente und Schlussfolgerungen zu notieren. Doch sie wurde enttäuscht, denn Mr. van Zonnedael verkündete lediglich, sein Eröffnungsplädoyer erst nach der Vorlage der Entlastungsbeweise halten zu wollen.

„Habe ich mir schon gedacht“, murmelte Dent ihr zu. Elizabeth nickte, während sie das Gutachten der forensischen Untersuchung der Beweismittel hervorzog und für ihn zitierbereit auf den Tisch legte. Es war ein lehrbuchtypischer Indizienprozess, den sie hier gegen den _The Mechanic_ genannten Auftragsmörder führten, von dem bekannt war – wenngleich es keinen prozesszulässigen Beweise dafür gab –, dass er zur Maroni-Familie gehörte. In Ermangelung anderer Zeugen war Carducci selbst als Zeuge der Anklage nach vorne gerufen worden. Als er den Wahrheitseid ablegte, umspielte ein Lächeln seinen Mund, das Elizabeth allzu gut zu deuten wusste und das auch Dent nicht entgangen sein konnte, der mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Zeugensitz stand. Seiner folgenden Ausführung zu den Tatvorgängen folgte sie mit scharfem Blick und gespitzten Ohren; ihre Anspannung zeigte sich in dem kontinuierlichen Spiel ihrer Finger mit dem Kugelschreiber. Sie beide hatten es schon vorher erwartet, hatten versucht, sich bestmöglichst darauf vorzubereiten, dass alle vorgelegten Beweise mit den haarsträubendsten Begründungen abgetan werden würden, doch die Dreistigkeit, mit der Carducci antwortete, machte sie fassungslos. Eine Kameraaufnahme des Lebensmittelgeschäfts in der Straße, in der die Opfer wohnten? Reiner Zufall, ihm sei der Kaugummi ausgegangen. Ausgerechnet dort? Was habe er dort gewollt, wo doch sein Wohnsitz an anderen Ende der Stadt war? Er sei spazieren gegangen. Morgens um ca. zwei Uhr? Schlafstörungen, der Herr Staatsanwalt wisse schon, und heutzutage leiden doch so viele Menschen darunter, und dann noch in einer Stadt wie Gotham City ... Wie könne es sein, dass das Verbrechen, die Tötungsart und die Verletzungen der Opfer, so große Ähnlichkeit mit dem Fall habe, in dem er damals als dringend tatverdächtig gegolten habe? Das liege wohl an der schlampigen Arbeit der Justizbehörden.

Harvey atmete tief ein und aus, als er neben Elizabeth wieder Platz nahm; seine dunklen Augen glommen mit Zorn. Sie bemerkte, dass seine rechte Hand zu einer Faust geballt war. Unbemerkt von den anderen Anwesenden berührte sie seinen Unterarm. Er blickte sie abrupt, wie aus tiefen Gedanken erwachend, an und sah, dass sie schwach lächelte. Elizabeth sah mit Erleichterung, dass er daraufhin seine gespannte Haltung aufgab; sie wollte, dass sie den Prozess gewännen, und sie würden ihn nicht gewinnen, wenn er sein kühles Pokerface fallen ließe. Dass Harvey Dent ihre Intention missverstand und ihre Berührung daher in einer gänzlich anderen Weise interpretierte, erkannte sie nicht und maß dem Blick, mit dem er sie für einen Augenblick betrachtete, keine Bedeutung zu. Mr. van Zonnedael hielt in der Zwischenzeit sein Eröffnungsplädoyer, in dem er nicht unerwartet die Anklageschrift als haltlos und die wenigen Beweise als fadenscheinig und unzusammenhängend darstellte. Sein letzter Satz hatte es allerdings in sich. „Daher“, setzte er an, „beantrage ich die Vernehmung des Entlastungszeugen Mr. Nikolai Tschermov.“

„Einspruch“, rief Dent aus. Er erhob sich so schnell, dass sein Stuhl nach hinten kippte und mit einem Knall aufschlug. „Die Anklage wurde von diesem Entlastungszeugen nicht informiert!“

„Die Anklage wird Mr. Tschermovs Namen auf der von uns ihnen zugekommenen Zeugenliste vorfinden.“

„Die Anklage hat nichts Derartiges erhalten.“

„Die Zeugenliste wurde heute Morgen im Büro des Herrn Staatsanwalts abgegeben. Wir würden es sehr bedauern“, Mr. van Zonnedael scheiterte daran, eine enttäuschte Miene aufzusetzen, „wenn Ihre Sekretärin es versäumt hätte, die Zeugenliste der Akte beizufügen.“

Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, begann Elizabeth die Akte zu durchsuchen. Die Stille im Saal und die Blicke des Richters, der Geschworenen, die sie auch sich ruhen spürte, ließen sie die Blätter zunehmend hektischer umwenden. Gegen Ende der Akte, unter dem Bericht des Gotham City Police Department zum Leichenfund, fand sich die Liste. Ihre Lippen formten sich zu einem lautlosen Fuck.

„Miss Fairchild?“, fragte Richter Hawthorn. Er klang gelangweilt.

„Erhalten“, sprach sie leise. Sie zog sie hervor, damit Harvey einen Blick darauf werfen konnte. Dieser seufzte so tief und so leer, dass Elizabeth ihre Ahnung bestätigt fühlte. Der Prozess war gelaufen. Carducci wurde ein Alibi bekommen, ein durchsichtiges, ein lachhaftes, eines, das einen unvoreingenommenen Geschworenen nie überzeugt hätte, doch man war hier in Gotham City. Wenn man hier einen Angeklagten ein Alibi gab, egal wie stark oder wie schwach, dann war den formalen Anforderungen Genüge getan und man konnte ihn freisprechen. Und so ließ sich Elizabeth in den Stuhl zurücksinken, während Dent den seinigen wieder aufstellte und sich setzte. Den geringen Hoffnungen zum Trotz notierte sie die Antworten, die Mr. Tschermov gab, mit. Und je mehr sie schrieb, desto heißer wurde ihr, desto heißer wurde ihr Zorn, desto dumpfer, blinder wurde ihre Wut.

„Keine weiteren Fragen, Euer Ehren“, sagte Mr. van Zonnedael schließlich, als er seine Befragung beendete. „Ihr Zeuge.“

Dent atmete erneut tief durch. Sein sonst so brennender Eifer, für Recht und Gesetz einzutreten, kämpfte mit der Resignation. Langsam setzte er an, sich zu erheben. Da war Elizabeth schon aufgestanden und marschierte mit firmen Schritten hinüber zum Zeugensitz. „Mr. Tschermov, darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass Sie unter Eid stehen?“

Mr. van Zonnedael, der sich bereits gemütlich zurückgelehnt hatte, schritt ein. „Einspruch! Die Anklage wird von Staatsanwalt Dent vertreten, nicht von Miss Fairchild.“

„Wie Sie der Anklageschrift entnehmen können, wird die Anklage von Harvey Dent und mir gemeinsam vertreten. Auch ich eine Anwältin des Staats“, antwortete Elizabeth, ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

Richter Hawthorn verzog keine Miene, was nicht bedeutete, dass Elizabeths Einschreiten ihm behagte. Er zögerte noch einen Augenblick. „Einspruch abgewiesen.“

Mr. van Zonnedael setzte sich mit säuerliche Miene nieder und Elizabeth fand sich nunmehr als Ziel aller Blicke wieder. Ihre Anspannung war so groß geworden, dass ihre Handfläche feucht von Schweiß waren und ihre Zehen sich in den zu engen Pump unwillkürlich zusammenkrampften. „Mr. Tschermov, darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass Sie unter Eid stehen? Und dass Sie bei einer Falschaussage mit einer Haftstrafe von bis zu 5 Jahren rechnen müssen?“

„Einspruch, Euer Ehren! Die Anklage versucht, meinen Entlastungszeugen einzuschüchtern.“

„Die Anklage möchte nur sicherstellen, dass Mr. Tschermov sich aller Rechte bewusst ist, sowohl seiner als auch die des Staates.“

„Einspruch abgewiesen. Ich würde es dennoch schätzen, wenn Sie nur Fragen stellten, die einer Ergebnisfindung zuträglich sind, Miss Fairchild.“

Elizabeth nickte. „Mr. Tschermov“, begann sie, die Arme verschränkend, erneut, „Sie sagten also, dass Sie den Tatabend mit Mr. Carducci verbrachten. Sie wollen den Film _Vom Winde verweht_ angesehen haben.“

Da sie nicht weitersprach und ihr letzter Satz in der Luft hing, hob Tschermov in fragender Manier die Hand. „Und? Kommt noch ‘ne Frage hinterher, Missy?“

Gelächter kam von den Zuschauerreihen, wo einige Herren in exquisiten, italienischen Anzügen saßen. „Ruhe im Gericht“, rief Hawthorn, als er mit dem Richterhammer auf den Tisch schlug. „Mr. Tschermov, unterlassen Sie eine derartige Ausdrucksweise vor Gericht. Und Sie, Miss Fairchild, muss ich eindringlich ermahnen, endlich konkrete Fragen zu stellen und sich nicht in rhetorischen Stilmitteln zu ergehen.“

„Jawohl, Sir. Ich fragte Sie deshalb, Mr. Tschermov, weil mir dieses Alibi, obgleich ich es von Ihnen zu ersten Mal höre, bekannt ist. Dieselbe Entlastungsaussage wurde bereits in mehreren Prozessen gegen mutmaßliche Mitglieder der Maroni-Familie verwendet, um den Beschuldigten ein Alibi zu geben. Jedes Mal wollen erwachsene Männer zusammengesessen und exakt diesen Film gesehen haben? Das kann kein Zufall sein. Und daher frage ich Sie nun direkt: Machen Sie hier und heute eine Falschaussage, um Mr. Carducci ein Alibi zu geben?“

„Das ist doch lächerlich, Missy, ich-“

„Ich warne Sie, Sir!“ Elizabeths Stimme hallte in dem hohen Raum laut wider. „Es ist offensichtlich, dass Sie lügen, um Ihrem Compagnon zu einem Freispruch zu verhelfen.“

„Beweisen Sie’s!“, erwiderte Tschermov. Seine Gelassenheit bildete einen merkwürdigen Kontrast zu Elizabeths heiligem Zorn.

„Euer Ehren“, sprach sie zu Hawthorn, „ich beantrage eine Unterbrechung der Verhandlung, um dem Gericht die Fälle vorlegen zu können, in denen diese Aussage bereits als Entlastungsalibi verwendet wurde, und um somit aufzuweisen, dass Mr. Tschermov sich hier der Falschaussage in Form einer Lüge schuldig gemacht hat.“

Es war so still im Saale, dass man die Stimmen und die Schritte der am Raum vorbeigehenden Personen hören konnte. „Antrag abgewiesen“, sagte Hawthorn letztendlich. Er hatte gezögert, bevor er diese Worte sprach, und wandte sich nun mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als schäme er sich, ab.

„Aus welchem Grund?“ Elizabeth blickte den Richter direkt an.

„Der Antrag wird abgewiesen“, wiederholte Hawthorn, der ihre stechenden Augen vermied.

Harvey Dent machte eine warnende Geste in ihre Richtung, die sie aus den Augenwinkeln durchaus wahrnahm, sie jedoch zu ignorieren entschied, als sie bis zum Richtersitz vortrat. „Sir, ich bitte Sie“, sprach sie so leise, dass nur Hawthorn sie verstehen konnte. Er blickte sie noch immer nicht an. „Sir, Sie müssen einfach-“

„Miss Fairchild, Sie wurden nun bereits mehrere Male ermahnt, aber ein derartig aufdringliches Benehmen von Seiten der Staatsanwaltschaft habe ich bisher noch nie erleben müssen. Ich sage es Ihnen daher ein letztes Mal: Ihr Antrag wird abgewiesen.“ Richter Hawthorn hatte sich erhoben, worin ihm Dent und Mr. van Zonnedael gefolgt waren. „Und widersprechen Sie dem Gericht noch einmal, werde ich Sie aus dem Saal entfernen lassen!“ Elizabeth rührte sich nicht von der Stelle und zeugte auch sonst keine Reaktion; einzig ihre Augen hatten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt. „Mr. Dent, vielleicht hätten Sie Ihre neue Kollegin mit den Verhaltensregeln in einem Prozess vertraut machen sollen. So frisch von der Universität ist man offenkundig nur mit den Übungsprozessen vertraut, in denen man Anwalt und Richter **spielt**.“

„Euer Ehren, wenn ich erklären-“, begann Harvey, der einen Schritt hin auf den Richtersitz machte.

Richter Hawthorn hob jedoch die Hand. „Sie setzen sich nun besser, Miss Fairchild. Setzen Sie sich!“, wiederholte er mit einer Stimme, die anzeigte, wie dünn sein Geduldsfaden geworden war.

Abrupt drehte Elizabeth sich auf dem Absatz herum und marschierte zurück an den Tisch der Anklage, wo sie ihre Unterlagen geräuschvoll in ihre Tasche packte. „Elizabeth“, flüsterte Harvey ihr zu, bittend und zornig zugleich.

„Mr. Dent, hat die Anklage noch weitere Fragen, die sie dem Zeugen stellen möchte?“, warf Hawthorn dazwischen.

„Ähm ähm ja – nein, nein, Euer Ehren, keine weiteren Fragen“, antwortete Harvey zerstreut. Dabei sah er ihr hinterher, wie sie den Saal verließ.

Elizabeth blickte starr geradeaus, als sie die marmornen Treppen in den zweiten Stock des Gothamer Justizpalastes hochstieg. Miss Whitstar, Dents Sekretärin, war nicht anwesend, als sie das Vorzimmer zum Büro, das sie und Harvey sich teilten, durchschritt. Sie hielt kurz inne, warf die Akte von Carducci auf Miss Whitstars Schreibtisch. Im Büro erwartete sie ein wortwörtlicher Berg an Akten, der auf einem Tisch an der Wand abgeladen war. Sie nahm sich die oberste Mappe mit zu ihrem Schreibtisch und schlug sie auf. Es war diesmal ein typischer Fall für die Abteilung für Organisierte Kriminalität: Illegale Einfuhr von verschreibungspflichtigen Substanzen sowie solche, die gänzlich verboten waren. Der heutige Mordfall war hingegen ursprünglich bei der Abteilung für Tötungsdelikte gelegen und ihnen aus zwei Gründen zugekommen, einem offizielle und einem inoffiziellen: Die offizielle Begründung war, dass dieser Doppelmord durch ein Mitglied der Maroni-Familie verübt worden ist; inoffiziell hatte man Dent und ihr den Fall mit Erleichterung zugeschoben, dem Himmelfahrtsduo, wie man beide nannte, weil sie so mutig oder so idealistisch oder einfach nur so dumm waren, der Maroni- und der Falcone-Familie die Stirn zu bieten.

Die Akte überfliegend holte Elizabeth die Thermoskanne aus ihrer Tasche, um sich eine Tasse Tee einzuschenken. Als Harvey rund eine Viertelstunde später hereinkam, empfing ihn ein durchdringender Ingwergeruch und eine Miss Fairchild, die aus dem Fenster sah. Sie drehte sich beim Geräusch des Türschließens um. „Und?“, fragte sie.

„Für nicht schuldig befunden worden“, seufzte er, während er seine Anzugsjacke auszog und über seinen Stuhl hängte.

„Ich habe mich nicht beherrschen können, dafür bitte ich um Entschuldigung. Aber er wurde gekauft, nicht wahr? Hawthorn meine ich.“ Dent nickte zögerlich. „Fuck“, flüsterte sie sich selbst. Beide schwiegen einige Zeit, in der Harvey eine Handvoll Akten aus seiner Tasche holte und Elizabeth ihren Tee trank. „Kommt man wirklich so leicht damit durch? Sogar mit Mord?“, fragte sie dann, wobei sie ihn mit einem brennenden Blick anstarrte.

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. Sie bemerkte den bitteren Zug um seinen Mund. „Offensichtlich ja.“

„Aber warum?“

Harvey lächelte müde, sardonisch. „Nun ja, Gotham … ist nun einmal Gotham.“

„Das ist eine Tautologie, aber keine Erklärung.“

„Ja, das stimmt. Hey“, Dent klopfte ihr auf die Schulter, „lassen Sie deshalb nicht den Kopf hängen.“

„Wir haben meinetwegen verloren.“

„Wir hatten bereits verloren, als Zonnedael seinen Entlastungszeugen aufmarschieren ließ. Mir kam dieses Alibi übrigens auch bekannt vor.“

„Hmm“, machte sie, als sie wieder hinaus in den Regen blickte. „Wissen Sie, Harvey, man hat uns da unten in Princeton alles beigebracht, jede argumentatorische Finte, jeden nur möglichen Schachzug bei der Vorlage der Beweise, jeden Paragraphen sind wir einzeln durchgegangen. Nur wie man in einem korrupten System einen Verbrecher hinter Gitter bringt, das haben sie wohl vergessen.“

„Oh, jetzt klingen Sie aber verbittert.“ Dent machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich verstehe, dass Sie das verletzt, doch Elizabeth, ich verstehe das wirklich“, wiederholte er, da sie geschnaubt hatte. „Aber auch wenn es Sie persönlich schmerzt, so dürfen Sie sich davon nicht überwältigen lassen. Ansonsten prophezeie ich Ihnen einen Burnout in spätestens drei Monaten. Und dann muss ich mich wieder allein durch den Prozessalltag langweilen.“ Er schmunzelte, als er an vorhin im Gerichtssaal denken musste, an die überrumpelten Mienen von Richter Hawthorn und Zonnedael, dem alten Schmierlappen. Sie hatte Feuer, sie hatte Blut geleckt, sie war versessen darauf, der Gerechtigkeit zu Sieg zu verhelfen. Ja, Harvey Dent mochte schmunzeln, wenn er an ihr vorheriges Auftreten dachte, doch er war nicht belustigt. Er war stolz.

Elizabeths Lippen hatte sich Dent zuliebe zu einem Lächeln verzogen. „Ich werde mich bemühen.“

„Ach übrigens“, er nahm ihr gegenüber an seinem Tisch Platz und ging die Morgenpost durch, „haben Sie Jim jetzt schon einmal getroffen?“

„Nein.“ Ihre knappe und recht kühle Antwort ließen innehalten. „Hat anscheinend keine Zeit“, fügte sie hinzu.

„Sie sind seit über einer Woche in der Stadt und Ihr Bruder hatte bisher noch keine Zeit, nicht eine Stunde, um Sie zu treffen?“

„Er war beschäftigt. Die Wayne-Morde hatten Vorrang. Aber immerhin, er hat mir eine Nachricht auf dem AB hinterlassen. Das ist für James‘ Verhältnisse eine reife Leistung. Glauben Sie mir“, bekräftigte sie.

Dent schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Und wenn Sie einfach mal hinüber ins GCPD gehen? Ist grade einmal kurz nach neun, da könnte er gerade kommen.“

„Ach, eigentlich fühle ich mich hier ganz wohl. Jetzt schauen Sie nicht so“, denn Harvey hatte sie mit erhobenen Augenbrauen betrachtet. „Und außerdem war ich schon am Freitag im GCPD, wo man mir freundlichst mitteilte, dass die Detectives Bullock und Gordon unterwegs seien, sich aber meldeten, sofern es wichtig wäre. Ich verzichtete darauf.“

„Dann ordne ich Ihnen hiermit an, jetzt nochmals hinüber zu gehen.“

„Oh, ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie mein Vorgesetzter sind, Harvey. Es ist zwar Ihr Büro, aber wir sind doch beide Staatsanwälte, dieselben großen oder dieselben kleinen Lichter, abhängig vom Blickwinkel.“ Ihres schleppend-kühlen Tons zum Trotz deutete sie ein Grinsen an.

„Kommen Sie schon, Elizabeth, seien Sie nicht nachtragend.“

Sie wollte zu der Erwiderung ansetzen, dass sie von James hätte enttäuscht sein müssen, um überhaupt nachtragend sein zu können. Nur war sie es nicht; sie war nicht wütend, sie war nicht traurig. Sie war es einfach gewohnt.

„Wenn Sie es für eine gute Idee halten, werde ich gehen. Doch wenn er nicht da ist und sich auch nicht meldet-“

„Sie nehmen wohl immer gleich das Schlimmste an, was?“

Diesmal tat sie ihm nicht den Gefallen, sein Lächeln zu erwidern. „Ein Pessimist kann zumindest nicht mehr enttäuscht werden.“ Mit diesem schlichten Statement zog sie ihren Mantel an, schnappte sich ihren schwarzen Regenschirm und verließ das Büro.


	2. Kühles Wiedersehen

Elizabeth zog den cremefarbenen Mantel enger um ihren Körper; in der anderen Hand hielt sie ihren Regenschirm, von dem das Wasser nur so herabströmte. Es herrschte ein dichtes Treiben auf den Straßen in Gotham Downtown, die Menschenmengen drängen, stießen und schoben sich gegenseitig auf den Bürgersteigen entlang, die im üblichen Morgenstau feststeckenden Autos hupten unsinniger- und nervenraubenderweise ununterbrochen. Möglicherweise galt es den beiden Officers, die gerade einen Auffahrunfall aufnahmen und mit ihrem Wagen eine ganze Fahrspur blockierten. Elizabeths Weg war glücklicherweise nicht weit, denn alle relevante Behörden der Stadt lagen hier im City Hall District, dem Regierungsviertel. Es herrschte ein Gedränge am Eingang des Gotham City Police Department; es waren überwiegend Männer, aber auch einige leichtbekleidete Damen, die schimpfend, fluchend und unausgeschlafen herauskamen. Das übliche Klientel, das während der Nachtschicht verhaftet und in die Ausnüchterungszelle gesteckt worden waren. Laut war es in diesem gewaltigen, hohen Raum; Menschen redeten durcheinander, die Telefon kreischten nach ihren Besitzern, Fax- und Druckergeräte schnauften und ratterten. Nicht, dass es in den oberen Stockwerken des Justizpalastes anders zuging, doch gab es dort zumindest abgetrennte Büros. Hier zu arbeiten stellte sich Elizabeth als Albtraum vor.

Von ihrem letzten Besuch her kannte sie den Schreibtisch ihres Bruders und konnte so schon von weitem sehen, dass er nicht anwesend war. Ein Mann mittleren Alters saß dafür am Tisch gegenüber. Elizabeth fiel sogleich das nachlässige Äußere dieses Herrn auf, dass der Krawattenknoten nur locker und verzogen um den Kragen des Hemdes, das keinen hochwertigen Eindruck machte, gebunden war, und auch seine angegrauten rotblonden Haare waren etwas zu lang und wirkten obendrein fettig. Sie erinnerte sich an die Nachricht, die Jim auf ihren AB hinterlassen hatte, in der er sich in einem Nebensatz über seinen neuen Partner ausließ.

„Wollen Sie zu mir, Schätzchen?“, wurde sie von ihm angesprochen, als er von seiner Zeitung aufgeblickt hatte. Er nahm seine Brille ab, musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß. Hoffentlich war es nicht für ihn; um Harvey Bullock bei seinem Frühstück an einem Montagmorgen zu stören, war sie nicht hübsch genug.

Elizabeth überging ihre Titulatur. „Ich wollte zu James Gordon.“

„Ah ja, unser Soldatenbürschchen müsste gleich kommen.“ Damit war die Sache für ihn erledigt und er konnte sich wieder der Zeitung und dem Kaffeebecher widmen.

Seine nonchalante Art kam bei ihr alles andere als gut an. „Sie müssen Bullock sein, was?“

„100 Punkte, Schätzchen.“

„Der faule Schlamper also.“ Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf den freien Stuhl am Schreibtisch.

Die Brille abnehmend blickte er erneut auf. „Was ist Ihr Problem?“

„Dass Sie während der Arbeitszeit lieber frühstücken anstatt Ihren Job zu machen.“ Damit nickte sie in Richtung des schiefen Aktenstapels, der weitmöglichst von ihm entfernt auf seinem Tisch lag.

„Sie können ja eine Dienstaufsichtsbeschwerde einreichen, wenn Sie’s glücklich macht.“

„Danke, ich werde es in Erwägung ziehen.“

„Jetzt hören Sie mir mal zu“, Bullock beugte sich über den Tisch, sein Zeigefinger zeigte drohend auf sie, „wenn Sie nur gekommen sind, um Stress zu machen, können Sie gleich wieder abziehen. Klären Sie Ihre Bettgeschichten mit Jim woanders, ja? Wir haben hier schließlich alle Hände voll zu tun.“

„Das war der Witz des Morgens, oder?“, erwiderte Elizabeth, während sie in ihren Mantel fasste. Bullocks Miene wurde noch grimmiger, als sie ihre Dienstmarke von der Gothamer Staatsanwaltschaft zu ihm hinüberschob. Diese Geste, jemanden ihre Marke zu präsentieren, sich selbst als Mitglied der Justizbehörden auszuweisen, erfüllte sie klammheimlich mit Stolz und einer arroganten Genugtuung.

„Fairchild, was? Waren Sie nicht vor kurzem in der Zeitung? Schön die Hände geschüttelt mit dem Bürgermeister und gegrinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, als Sie die Marke hochhielten?“, brummte Bullock.

„Wenn Sie es als offenkundiger Zeitungsexperte sagen, wird’s wohl stimmen.“

„Haben Sie im Gericht eigentlich auch so ‘ne große Klappe, Lady?“

„Die heutige Show haben Sie leider schon verpasst.“ Ihrer Schlagfertigkeit und kühlen Miene zum Trotz nagte die Verhandlung von zuvor an ihr.

„So“, machte er nur. Da sie glücklicherweise schwieg, sagte auch Bullock nichts mehr, um kein neues Wortgefecht zu provozieren. „Hey Jim! Jo, Jimbo, komm‘ gleich mal her, da wartet ‘ne Lady für dich. Von der Staatsanwaltschaft“, brüllte er plötzlich durch den Saal.

Elizabeth drehte sich in die Richtung, in die Bullock blickte. „Na, hart am Arbeiten?“, spöttelte James Gordon, als er die Treppe hochkam und seinem Partner auf die Schulter klopfte. „Womit kann ich Ihnen helfen, Ma’am-“ Er hielt beim Sprechen inne.

„Sie würden mir schon sehr helfen, wenn Sie sich einfach mal meldeten, Detective.“ Elizabeth war aufgestanden und stand nun mit verschränkten Armen da. Sie hatte sich vornehmen, sie hatte es sich so fest vorgenommen, als er sie nach ihrer Ankunft hier in Gotham am Bahnhof im Regen wartend vergessen hatte, dass er bei ihrem ersten Treffen deutlich merken solle, wie wütend und wie enttäuscht sie von ihm war. Und jetzt, als er vor ihr stand und sie mit Verwunderung und einem offenkundig schlechten Gewissen ansah, da konnte sie nicht anders, als auf ihn zuzugehen und fest zu umarmen, fest, so fest, dass ihm der Brustkorb schmerzte.

„Okay, Freunde, bevor wir jetzt alle Händchen haltend in Tränen ausbrechen, hole ich lieber mal den Wagen.“ Damit setzte Bullock seinen Hut auf, schlüpfte in die Lederjacke, bevor er gemütlich davonschlenderte.

„Habe dich gar nicht mehr wiedererkannt, Liz“, sprach Jim schließlich. Kein Wort davon, dass er sie vermisst haben könnte, dass es schön sei, sie zum ersten Mal seit Weihnachten, das bereits ein Dreivierteljahr zurücklag, wiederzusehen. Und kein Wort der Entschuldigung dafür, ihre Ankunft hier vergessen zu haben. Ja, das war auch James Gordon, das waren die weniger guten Qualitäten seiner Person. „Gibt es eigentlich eine inoffizielle Regelung, dass sich alle Frauen bei der Staatsanwaltschaft unattraktiver geben müssen, als sie sind?“ Er versuchte zu lächeln, er verzog sogar die Lippen zu dem, was man einem Lächeln nannte, doch seine Augen blieben kalt und unbeteiligt.

„Schöne Frauen werden nicht ernst genommen“, erklärte sie schlicht. Beide nickten und beide schwiegen dann. Es traf sie in Herz, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie ihm sagen sollte. Dass sie ihm eigentlich gar nichts zu sagen hatte. Und seiner Miene nach zu schließen ging es ihm nicht viel anders. Sie waren erwachsen geworden, sie waren sich fremd geworden. „Glückwünsch übrigens, dass ihr die Wayne-Morde so schnell aufgeklärt habt. Hat auch für einen Aufruhr bei uns gesorgt. Stratford, unser Chef, wollte Dent zum Vertreter der Anklage ernennen, damit der Kerl ganz sicher in Blackgate landet. Aber so weit ist es ja doch nicht gekommen.“

„Leider.“ Und sie schwiegen einander schon wieder an.

„Wie geht’s dir?“, fragte sie dann. „Siehst nicht gut aus. So bedrückt.“

„Nichts, womit ich nicht klar käme. Und wie geht’s dir?“

„Ach, nichts, womit ich nicht klar käme.“

Er nickte. „Ich muss jetzt los. Bullock wartet schon. Ich melde mich aber.“

„Wann? Nächsten Monat?“

„Morgen Abend. Heute geht’s leider nicht. Ich hab‘ noch was zu klären“, fügte er hinzu und es war nicht gelogen. Montoyas Gerede davon, dass Mario Pepper reingelegt worden sei, nagte an ihm, und er hatte sich vorgenommen, Fish Mooney einen Besuch am heutigen Abend abzustatten. 

„Klar.“ Sie glaubte ihm nicht. „Du, James, richte deiner Freundin liebe Grüße aus. Ich würde mich auch freuen, sie einmal kennenzulernen.“

„Jawohl, Ma’am.“ Jim nahm Haltung an und salutierte vor ihr. Sie grinste nun doch. Dann nahm sie ihren Regenschirm, um sich auf den Weg zurück in den Justizpalast zu machen.

 

„Es geht mich ja nichts an“, sagte Bullock, als Jim durchnässt auf der Beifahrerseite einstieg, „aber es ist nicht gerade professionell, wenn deine Bettbekanntschaften auf der Arbeit auftauchen.“

Jim, der sich das nasse Gesicht an der Jacke abgewischte, starrte ihn an. „Welche Bettbekanntschaften?“

„Na, wer wohl? Die Kleine da von der Staatsanwaltschaft. Dachte übrigens, dass du schon ein Mädchen hast.“ Jim starrte ihn noch immer an, grinste dann freudlos.

„Sie ist meine Schwester.“

Nun war es an Bullock, verwirrt auszusehen. „So? Und warum heißt sie dann Fairchild? Wohl schon verheiratet.“

„Adoptiert. Von ‘ner Cousine unserer Mutter und deren Mann.“

„Und warum?“

„Was geht Sie das an, Bullock?“

„Whoa, ganz cool, Pfadfinder. Wolle nur nett sein; so tun, als interessierte ich mich für meinen neuen Partner.“

„Ja, vielen Dank auch.“

Beide fuhren schweigend weiter durch die Häuserschluchten und den scheinbar endlosen Stop-and-Go-Verkehr von Gotham City.

 


	3. "Ich kenne James Gordon." - "Sind Sie sich sicher?"

„Das verstehe ich, Euer Ehren, Sie haben natürlich Recht. Doch wir haben eine Zeugenaussage, dass dort heute Abend ein großes Geschäft abgewickelt werden soll. Es heißt, Maroni sei selbst anwesend. Wir brauchen den Durchsuchungsbeschluss daher sofort, damit der Einsatz mit dem GCPD koordiniert werden kann.“ Ihre Finger lieferten sich ein virtuoses Spiel mit dem Kugelschreiber, während sie Richterin Dearings Antwort lauschte. „Nein, Ma’am, es fand noch keine offizielle Befragung dieses Zeugens statt, da augenblicklich die konkrete Gefahr besteht, dass- Ja, das weiß ich, Euer Ehren, aber wenn doch- Aber wenn der Einsatz erfolgreich ist, wenn wir Maroni eines Verbrechens unmittelbar überführen könnten, wird der Zeuge auch aussagen- Ich glaube aber nicht, dass der Einsatz ein Fehlschlag sein wird- Aber Euer Ehren- Verstanden.“ Elizabeth legte auf. Sie starrte stumm auf den Schreibtisch, die Armlehne ihres Stuhls so fest umklammert, dass ihre Hand schmerzte. „Was ist denn?“

Miss Whitstar hatte angeklopft und kam nun herein. Ihr Äußeres bildete einen lebhaften, man wusste nicht ob nun Amüsement oder Irritation erzeugenden Gegensatz zu Elizabeth. Ihr platinblondes Haar war sorgfältig in Locken gelegt, Lippen und Augenlider waren in rosa Schattierungen bemalt. Auf Harvey Dents eindringlicher Bitte hin war ihre Kleidung, die zu Beginn ihrer Tätigkeit allzu farbenfroh gewesen, neutraler, seriöser geworden; dennoch blitzte, wenn sie sich bückte, ein Tattoo an ihrem Oberschenkel hervor, und die Narben an den Augenbrauen und um die Lippen verwiesen auf frühere Piercings. „Mr. Dent ist nicht anwesend, oder?“

„Offenkundig.“ Sie wollte noch die Bemerkung hinterherschieben, dass sie es wohl mitbekommen hätte, sofern er bereits gekommen wäre; man konnte das Büro schließlich nicht betreten, ohne das Vorzimmer zu durchqueren.

„Oh, okay.“

„Warum denn? ‘n Telefonat für ihn?“, hakte Elizabeth nach, als Miss Whitstar dabei war, die Tür zuzuziehen.

„Nein, Ma’am“, aus dem Mund einer gleichaltrigen Frau klang diese Ansprache noch ungewohnter als sonst, aber auch schmeichelhafter. „Zwei Detectives von der MCU sind hier.“

„Haben sie gesagt, worum es konkret geht?“

Miss Whitstar blickte hinter sich. „Geben sich ganz geheimnisvoll, Ma’am“, flüsterte sie mit einem Zwinkern.

„Schicken Sie beide rein.“ Elizabeth räumte ihre Thermoskanne weg und strich ihr Kostüm glatt, während sie aufstand. „Guten Morgen. Staatsanwältin Fairchild.“

„Montoya. Mein Partner, Allen.“ Man gab sich flüchtig die Hand.

„Mr. Dent ist augenblicklich noch im GCPD, aber ich werde Ihnen bestimmt“, das letzte Wort betonte sie mit erhobenen Augenbrauen, da sie die kritischen Blicke, die beide Detectives einander zuwarfen, durchaus bemerkt hatte, „auch weiterhelfen können.“

„Wir haben mit Dent bereits über den Fall gesprochen … Er hat uns zugesichert, sich darum zu kümmern und … da wäre es doch ineffizient, noch einen weiteren Staatsanwalt mit diesem Fall zu betrauen“, sagte Crispus Allen mit einigem Zögern.

„Ineffizient vielleicht, aber gewiss nicht illegitim. Oder wollen Sie es mir einfach nicht sagen, aus welchem Grund auch immer?“ Elizabeth sah Allen starrend an, der ihrem Blick auswich.

„Sie haben in Princeton studiert, nicht wahr?“, fragte stattdessen Renée Montoya. Sie hatte die Beine übereinandergeschlagen und die Arme verschränkt. „Sie sind eine der Besten Ihres Jahrgangs, sogar im landesweiten Vergleich. Da standen Ihnen doch alle Möglichkeiten offen, auch an den Universitäten oder in der Wirtschaft. Sie hätten auf einen Lehrstuhl hinarbeiten können oder auf eine Karriere bei Konzernen wie Wayne Enterprise.“

„Wussten Sie, dass die Einstiegsgehälter für ihre Juristen bei 200 Riesen im Jahr liegen? Und das ohne die ganzen zusätzlichen Leistungen und Boni“, fügte Allen hinzu.

„Das stimmt. Und was verdienen Sie hier bei der Staatsanwaltschaft? Mehr als 50 im Jahr dürften’s nicht sein, was?“

„Bei 10 Stunden am Tag schaffe ich die 50 ganz knapp.“ Unter ihrer kühlen Miene war Elizabeth nervös, irritiert von den Fragen der Detectives.

„Sehen Sie? Und da stellt sich doch die Frage, warum Sie trotz allem zur Staatsanwaltschaft gingen, und dann noch hierher nach Gotham.“

„Es gibt Dinge, die wichtiger als Geld sind“, antwortete sie schlicht.

„Aber nicht hier in Gotham.“

„Auch hier in Gotham.“ Montoya und Allen sahen sich. Sie klang nicht, als würde sie lügen, doch sie wussten nicht, was sie von der jungen Frau halten sollten. „Detectives, unser aller Zeit ist limitiert. Ich helfe Ihnen gerne, sofern Sie mir sagen wollen, worum es geht.“

„Wir wollen Sie nur warnen, dass der Fall heikel ist und nicht zu Ihrer Beliebtheit im GCPD betragen wird. Er hängt mit den Wayne-Morden zusammen“, sagte Allen schließlich.

„Die doch schon aufgeklärt wurden.“

„Der vermeintliche Mörder war nur ein Bauernopfer.“ Elizabeth setzte sich nun aufrechter hin. „Und der Informant, der uns das gesteckt hat, ist nun verschwunden.“

„Schon einen Verdacht, wer es war?“, hakte sie nach. Ihre Finger hatten wieder begonnen, mit dem Kugelschreiber zu spielen.

„Es geht das Gerücht um, dass es ein Cop war. Im Auftrag der Mafia.“

„Jetzt verstehe ich, warum man sich damit keine Freunde bei unserer Polizei machen würde … Beinhaltet dieses Gerücht auch den Namen der Person?“

„James Gordon.“

„Pardon …“ Elizabeth war der Kugelschreiber aus der Hand gefallen. Sie nutzte die Möglichkeit, für einige Sekunden hinter dem Schreibtisch zu verschwinden, um ihre ihr entglittenen Geschichtszüge zu verbergen. „Sind Sie sich bezüglich Ihres Verdachts sicher? Ich meine …“, sie kämpfte hart, das Zittern und Stottern aus ihrer Stimme fernzuhalten, „so ein Verdacht wiegt schwer. Und er sollte auf mehr als nur ein Gerücht aus der Unterwelt gegründet sein.“

„Wir arbeiten noch an den Beweisen. Nur hoffen wir dann, dass es einen Staatsanwalt geben wird, der sich auch traut, einen Cop zu anzuklagen.“ Elizabeth nickte langsam, was die Detectives als Ablehnung interpretierten. „Wenn Sie uns schon nicht helfen wollen, dann werden Sie uns hoffentlich keine Steine in den Weg legen. Lassen Sie es uns nicht bereuen, dass wir so aufrecht waren“, sagte Montoya daher, als sie aufstand.

„Sie missverstehen mich“, erwiderte sie, ebenfalls vom Stuhl aufstehend. „Wenn Sie einen Beweis finden, einen prozesstauglichen, einen unwiderlegbaren Beweis dafür, dann werde ich selbst die Anklage übernehmen, das verspreche ich Ihnen hier und jetzt. Aber Sie werden keinen Beweis finden, glauben Sie mir.“

„Und weshalb nicht?“ Allen saß als Einziger noch da und beobachtete beide Frauen, die einander nicht die freundlichsten Blicke zuwarfen.

„Ich kenne James Gordon.“

„Sind Sie sich sicher? So lange sind Sie auch noch nicht in der Stadt.“

„Ich kenne ihn einfach“, wiederholte Elizabeth umso fester, als dass sie das Gefühl hatte, eine Lügnerin zu sein.

„Dann steht zu befürchten, dass Sie enttäuscht werden“, wandte Allen ruhig ein. „Wir waren gestern bei Fish Mooney. Sie hat uns alles erzählt.“

„Darf man fragen, mit welchem Recht Sie der Aussage einer Person aus der Unterwelt mehr Glauben schenken als der eines Polizisten, der sich bisher noch nie etwas zuschulden hat kommen lassen?“ Darauf wusste beide Detectives nichts zu erwidern.

„Warum sollte sie lügen?“, warf Montoya schließlich ein.

„Um einen guten Cop schlecht zu machen? Einen, der sich eben nicht von der Mafia kaufen lässt?“

„Sie sind voreingenommen, Miss Fairchild. Sie wollen nur das Beste in Gordon sehen.“

„Und Sie nur das Schlechteste, wie mir scheint.“

Es war offensichtlich geworden, dass beide Parteien nichts mehr zu sagen hatten und jede Fortsetzung der Konversation auf Behauptungen und Rechthabereien hinausliefe. Man verabschiedete sich daher so kühl wie man sich begrüßt hatte; Montoya und Allen ging unzufrieden und mit erheblichen Zweifeln bezüglich ihrer Person, Elizabeth blieb aufgewühlt zurück. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was die Detectives James unterstellten, sie wollte es auch nicht glauben. Wenn nur nicht dieses nagende Gefühl in ihrem Inneren wäre, wie ein brennender Stachel in ihrem Fleisch. _Ich kenne James Gordon_ , hatte sie gesagt. Doch kannte ihn wirklich? Er war ihr schon so fremd erschienen, als er aus dem Krieg zurückgekehrt war und von dort diese Härte, diese Kälte, diese Verbissenheit mitgebracht hatte. Und wenn sie an beider Aufeinandertreffen vor einigen Tagen dachte, an die Distanz zwischen ihnen und an die Unfähigkeit, diese quälende Unfähigkeit, Emotionen zu zeigen, so miteinander zu reden und zu agieren, wie es ein Bruder und eine Schwester tun sollten, da wurde ihr bewusst, dass es den früheren James Gordon nicht mehr gab. _Aber das macht ihn nicht zu einem Mörder_ , sagte sie sich, _er kann unseren Vater nicht so sehr verraten_. Doch der Stachel namens Zweifel brannte weiterhin in ihrem Fleisch.

Die Zeit, eine gute halbe Stunde, bis Harvey Dent eintraf, verbrachte sie damit, die Akte des aktuellen Falls oberflächlich und nur mit halbherzigem Interesse durchzublättern. „Der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm, was?“, meinte dieser, als er mit triefnassem Mantel, einem Papphalter mit zwei Kaffeebechern in der einen und einer Papiertüte in der anderen Hand hereinkam. Sie brummte, was man als Zustimmung interpretieren konnte. „Ich hoffe, Sie mögen Cappuccino?“

„Ähm … ja.“ Sie erwähnte nicht, dass sie gar keinen Kaffee mochte, und wandte sich wieder der Akte zu. Sie hörte Miss Whitstar hereinkommen und, während sie noch einige Ordner auf dem Arm hielt, mit Dent reden, und hörte sie doch wieder nicht. Sie dachte darüber nach, was Allen gesagt hatte, dass sie sich bereits mit Harvey bezüglich ihres Bruders unterhalten hatten. Er hatte es mit keinem Wort ihr gegenüber erwähnt …

„Elizabeth?“ Sie blickte auf. „Schoko oder Vanille?“ Dent hielt ihr die Tüte mit Donuts entgegen. „Ist was?“, hakte er nach, als sein Lächeln schwand. Ihre Augen hatten einen Ausdruck, der ihm noch unbekannt war. Er missverstand ihn als ein Zeichen der Abneigung, der Distanzierung; er konnte schließlich noch nicht wissen, dass die Farbe ihrer Iris umso blauer, umso kälter wurde, wenn sie zornig war.

„Ich hatte heute Morgen Besuch von den Detectives Allen und Montoya“, sprach sie dann, und mehr war auch nicht nötig, damit Dent sie verstand. Seine Mimik, der ihr ausweichende Blick, und seine Gestik, das Reiben über die Nasenspitze, das Kratzen am Hinterkopf, sprachen Bände. „Warum haben Sie mir nichts gesagt, Harvey? Es geht immerhin um meinen Bruder.“

„Und genau deshalb habe ich nichts gesagt. Weder dürfen Sie in die Ermittlungen involviert sein noch im Falle eines positiven Beweises die Anklage vertreten. Elizabeth, Sie sind befangen.“

„Machen Sie mir zum Vorwurf, dass ich meinen Bruder so lange verteidige, bis es einen Beweis gibt? In dubio pro reo.“

„Nein“, murmelte Dent. „Es war nur eine Feststellung.“

Schweigend widmeten sich beide ihrer Arbeit; Dent nahm den Telefonhörer in die Hand, um wie allmorgendlich die wenigen ihm wohlgesonnenen Richter nach Genehmigungen wie Durchsuchungsbeschlüsse oder der Anordnung von Schutzhaft abzuklappern, während sie sich wieder auf die Akte vor ihr zu konzentrieren versuchte. Harvey beobachtete sie scharf, wie sie erst zu lesen begann, dann aufhörte, um aus dem Fenster zu starren und schließlich den Computer aus seinem Ruhezustand erweckte, um etwas zu tippen. „Ich muss los“, sagte sie plötzlich. Dent, der Richterin Merry zuhörte, verstand erst nicht, was sie gesagt hatte.

„Euer Ehren, verzeihen Sie, einen Augenblick nur ... Wo wollen Sie denn hin?“, fragte er, als Elizabeth bereits ihren Mantel überzog.

„Muss was überprüfen“, war ihre knappe Antwort.

„Jetzt? Wir haben in gut zwei Stunden eine Verhandlung. Warten Sie doch. He, warten Sie! Elizabeth! Liz!“ Rasch legte er den Hörer beiseite, um ihr zu folgen. Auf der Höhe der Treppe holte er sich ein. „Liz“, sprach er, ihren Oberarm umfassend, eindringlich, „Sie können mich doch jetzt nicht im Regen stehen lassen.“

Sie ging auf seine Worte nicht ein, als sie seine Hand vorsichtig von ihrem Arm entfernte, und sagte stattdessen: „Ich hasse es, wenn man meinen Namen abkürzt.“

Dent brauchte einen Moment, um sich seines Fauxpas bewusst zu werden, einen Moment zu lange, in dem sie bis ganz nach unten gelaufen war. „Miss Fairchild-“, rief er dann, und wider Erwarten hielt sie tatsächlich inne.

Ihr Lächeln, als sie sich ihm zuwandte, hatte einen schelmisch-neckenden Zug. „Aber Sie können mich ruhig Liz nennen, wenn Sie mögen.“

Mit einem Zwinkern war sie auch schon weg und ließ einen Harvey Dent zurück, dessen erste Gefühlsregung das Bewusstsein seiner eigenen Verletzbarkeit war. Ihre Worte hatten in das getroffen, was sorgfältig verborgen hinter seinem Pokerface, seiner demonstrierten Gelassenheit, seiner Reserviertheit lag. Er ging langsam zurück ins Büro, Miss Whitstar nur mit halbem Ohr zuhörend, wie sie ihm mit kleinlauter Miene mitteilte, er möge sich nur bei Richterin Merry melden, sofern er auch die Zeit für ein Telefonat mitbrächte. Sie habe gerade ins Büro zurückgerufen und sie, Miss Whitstar, ziemlich heruntergeputzt. Doch Harvey Dent erschien das nicht so wichtig, es erschient ihm plötzlich alles nicht mehr so wichtig. Ein feines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er an seinem Schreibtisch Platz nahm. _Aber Sie können mich ruhig Liz nennen, wenn Sie mögen_ , hallte es in seinen Ohren wider. „Mit Vergnügen … Liz Fairchild“, flüsterte er zu sich selbst. Er hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so gut gefühlt.

Mit neuem Elan sortierte er seine Akten für die heutige Verhandlung und schaltete dabei seinen Computer ein, um die Dienstmails durchzuschauen. Er ließ sich beim Sortieren nicht wenig Zeit und dennoch war der PC laut der Meldung auf dem Bildschirm immer noch dabei, hochzufahren. „Miss Whitstar …“, rief er mit ennuyanten Tonfall, die letzte Silbe ihres Namens langziehend, „können Sie mal schauen?“

„Fährt Ihr Computer nicht hoch, Sir?“, kam es von draußen aus dem Vorzimmer. „Tja“, fuhr sie auf sein Ja hin fort, „Sie wissen doch, Sir, dass Sie ihn als erstes anschalten müssen, wenn Sie morgens kommen. Bei unseren High-End-Maschinen kann es schon ein Weilchen dauern.“

„Man sollte meinen, dass staatliche Behörden bestmöglichst ausgestattet sind, nicht wahr?“

„Das ist nur die Steuerfahndung, und das auch nur deshalb, weil man da den Bürgern noch ein paar Cents mehr aus der Taschen ziehen kann. Die Strafverfolgung ist dagegen uninteressant, wir verursachen nur Kosten, aber keinen Gewinn.“

„Miss Whitstar, wirklich …Seit wann sind Sie so schlagfertig?“

„Stammt nicht von mir, sondern von Miss Fairchild.“ Harvey musste grinsen. „Apropos, gehen Sie doch an ihren Computer, sie ist doch nicht da.“

Ihr Vorschlag klang plausible, doch traf auf wenig Gegenliebe bei Dent, dem die Vorstellung, Elizabeths Computer ohne deren Zustimmung zu benutzen, als äußerst unhöflich und nicht gerade vertrauensförderlich vorkam. Andererseits, so sagte er sich, ist’s der Dienstcomputer; private Dinge sollten doch nichts verloren haben. Und so wechselte er den Sitzplatz. Der Browser war noch geöffnet und zeigte die Seite eines Onlinetelefonbuchs mit der Rubrik der Bars und Nachtclubs von Gotham. Dent öffnete ein neues Fenster, um sich in das interne Nachrichtensystem der Staatsanwaltschaft einzuloggen. Während er wartete, fiel ihm auf, dass Elizabeth vergessen hatte, ihren Kaffee mitzunehmen. Auch hatte sie noch keinen der Donuts angerührt. Das trübte seine gute Laune nur wenig. Sie hatte es schließlich eilig … Und als er das dachte, da fragte er sich mit einem abrupt auftretenden Beklemmungsgefühl in der Brust, was sie denn so eilig zu erledigen hatte. Er klickte zum ersten Browserfenster zurück. Er las die alphabetisch geordneten Namen der Gothamer Bars, Nachtclubs, Variétés und Szene-Locations, die manchmal mit dem Logo des Etablissements hinterlegt waren. Bei der Abbildung eines Fischskeletts hielt er inne. „Fuck …“, wisperte er. Er konnte sich nun denken, wohin sie gegangen war.


	4. Im Mooney's

Noch während Harvey Dent klar wurde, wohin Elizabeth unterwegs war, hatte diese an der nächsten Metrostation bereits den Zug in Richtung des Theaterviertels genommen. Dicht an dicht zusammengedrängt mit den anderen Mitfahrern stand sie im morgendlichen Berufsverkehr, wurde geschubst, angerempelt und auf die Füße getreten. Was war sie froh, dass ihre Arbeit zu Fuß zu erreichen war und sie sich diesen Wahnsinn in der Frühe nicht antun musste; ihr Apartment lag in der Innenstadt in einem renovierten Altbau, dessen Sanierung primär dazu gedient hatte, die Mieten exorbitant zu erhöhen. Die kleine Wohnung verschlang rund die Hälfte von Elizabeths monatliches Nettogehalt, aber es war das auf die Schnelle das Beste gewesen, das sie hatte finden können.

In der Station des Theaterviertels angekommen empfand sie einen erheblichen Widerwillen dagegen, aussteigen zu müssen. War die Station im Rathausviertel noch leidlich sauber und halbwegs sicher gewesen, so schien man es hier aufgegeben zu haben, Ordnungswidrigkeiten wie das Sprühen von Graffitis oder das widerrechtliche Entsorgen von Müll zu ahnden, und auch die Verfolgung von Straftaten schien man eingestellt zu haben, was sich darin zeigte, dass Rauschmittel sämtlicher Art ungeniert und offen verkauft wurden. Kleine Plastikbeutelchen raschelten, zerbrochene Spritzen knackten unter Elizabeths Schritten, mit denen sie die schwarz-weiß-geflieste Station durchschritt und sich innerlich fest vornahm, beim Drogendezernat eine Anfrage zu stellen, weshalb man hier nicht energisch durchgriff. Die Straßen, zu denen sie hochstieg, sahen nur auf den ersten Blick ein wenig besser aus; die Gassen und Seitenstraßen waren aber genauso verdreckt und im Würgegriff von Dealer und allzu leicht bekleideten Damen.

Langsam lief sie die Hauptstraße entlang, auf der zu dieser Morgenstunde nur noch die letzten Nachtschwärmer und übriggebliebenen Schnapsleichen unterwegs waren. Die Öffnungszeit für das Mooney’s lag zwar am späten Nachmittag, doch musste der Club schließlich auch mit Getränken beliefert und irgendwann einmal aufgeräumt werden. Ergo, so hatte Elizabeth für sich geschlussfolgert, würde auch man auch schon tagsüber hineinkommen. Ihre Handflächen waren feucht und kalt, der Magen schmerzte ihr wie nach einem Schlag zwischen die Rippen, als sie die Türe aus dunklem, schweren Holz aufzog und eintrat. Der Vorraum war verwaist, die Art-Déco-Kronleuchter mit baumelnden Glasdiamanten blinkten silbern im Dämmerlicht. Ein Kellner im roten Frack stand hinter den Tresen, wo er Spirituosen einräumte, ein anderer wischte die Tische ab. Beide erschienen müde, hatte blasse Gesichter unter dunklen Schatten unter den Augen. Munter wirkte nur ein kräftiger Mann, der im eleganten, dunklen, ein wenig zu eng sitzenden Anzug an den Tresen auf einem Barhocker saß und einen Espresso trank. „Mr. Gilzean“, murmelte der junge Mann, als er dem so Angesprochenen ein weiteres Tässchen servierte und dabei in ihre Richtung nickte.

„Hey, guten Morgen, immer hereinspaziert. Wir haben schon alles bereitgelegt.“ Elizabeth rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Gleich mehrere Dinge verwirrten sie: Die der frühen Morgenstunde völlig unangemessen gute Laune des espressotrinkenden Herrn, dann seine Aussage, die implizierte, dass man sie schon erwartet habe, und nicht zuletzt der Blick, mit dem sie gemustert wurde. „Ian hat wohl Urlaub, was? Macht nichts. Jo, Bill, frag‘ die Lady, was sie trinken will“, rief er dem Barmann noch zu, während er durch eine Tür neben den Tresen ging. Elizabeth verneinte die Nachfrage nach einem Getränk, nahm aber dennoch auf einen Barhocker Platz. Dass man sie offenkundig mit jemanden verwechselte, war ihr mittlerweile klargeworden; nichtsdestoweniger war sie gespannt, welche Richtung dieses Aufeinandertreffen einschlagen würde. Sie hörte das tiefe Lachen einer Frau aus dem Hinterzimmer und zwei Personen miteinander reden. „Butch Gilzean, Miss“, stellte er sich vor, als er mit einer Mappe zurückkehrte. Während er ihr diese hinüberschob, stellte sie erneut fest, dass er sie mit diesem Blick musterte. Und sie ekelte sich plötzlich. Umso lieber nahm sie die Mappe entgegen. Sie war nicht wenig erstaunt, als sie die Papiere durchging, die allesamt amtliche Formulare und darüber hinaus auch noch vollständig ausgefüllt waren. „Sie müssen einfach nur unterschreiben, Missy“, sagte Gilzean, sich zum Barmann wendend. Elizabeth hörte ihn schnipsen, daraufhin einen dumpfen Schlag und ein Stöhnen. „Billy, habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du die Lady bedienen sollst?“ Er hielt den Kopf des jungen Kellners nach unten auf den Tresen gepresst. Ihrem erschrockenen Blick begegnete er mit einem süßlichen Lächeln.

„Danke, ich wollte nichts trinken“, antwortete sie dann. Sie schämte sich, dass ihre Stimme auf einmal so zittrig, so schwach, so weiblich klang.

„Aber warum denn nicht, Schätzchen? Geht doch auf’s Haus.“ Gilzeans Hand fiel auf ihren Oberschenkel. Sein Zeigefinger fuhr den Saum ihres Rocks nach, bevor er unter den Stoff schlüpfte. Ihre Haut war von feinem Nylon bedeckt. „Strapse oder halterlos?“ Er gab sich nicht die Mühe, leise zu sprechen. Er hatte es nicht nötig.

Elizabeth, die den Blick von ihm nicht abwenden konnte, spürte ein Brennen und Stechen in ihren Augenwinkeln; ihre Sicht wurde, gleichsam ein Vorbote der aufsteigenden Tränen, verschwommen. Würde jetzt zu weinen beginnen, dann war es gelaufen, dann brauchte sie nie wieder vor einem Mitglied der Gothamer Unterwelt zu treten. Eine heulende Staatsanwältin wäre schließlich ein gefundenes Fressen, und solch eine Geschichte verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer. Sie entschloss sich daher, zum Angriff überzugehen. „Sind Sie sich bewusst, Sir, dass Ihre Handlung den Straftatbestand der sexuellen Belästigung erfüllt, der mit bis zu 4 Jahren Gefängnis geahndet werden kann?“, entgegnete sie laut, unnötig laut, als stünde sie im Gerichtssaal. Der Barmann, der sich von ihnen diskret entfernt hatte und nun ein Taschentuch an seine blutenden Schläfe presste, schaute sie entgeistert an. Auch der andere Kellner hatte seine Tätigkeit des Tischesäubern eingestellt und beobachtete die Szenerie.

Während ihr Gesicht zu dem ernsten, harten Ausdruck, der ihr grundsätzlich eigen war, zurückgefunden hatte, brach Gilzean nach einem Augenblick des verdutzten Schweigens in brüllendes Gelächter aus. „Whoa, Missy, ganz cool-“

„Und sind Sie sich bewusst, dass das Fälschen amtlicher Dokumente eine Strafe von bis zu 5 Jahren Gefängnis nach sich ziehen kann?“, fuhr sie, seine Stimme übertönend, fort. „Und sind Sie sich ferner bewusst, dass auf Körperverletzung eine potenzielle Haft von bis zu 1 Jahr steht?“ Dabei nickte sie in die Richtung des Barmanns.

Butch Gilzean, der selbst nicht wusste, ob er wütend oder eher amüsiert von ihr sein sollte, nahm sich die Zeit, ein paar Mal zu schmunzeln. „Was glaubst du, Mädchen, wo wir hier sind? Im Justizpalast?“, fragte er dann.

„Noch nicht.“ Und damit zog sie, die ihre Schlagfertigkeit zurückkommen spürte, ihre Dienstmarke hervor. Das frische, noch intensiv riechende Leder der Umhüllung, das kalte Metall, das das Wappen der Stadt Gotham mit ihrem eingravierten Namen darunter bildete, waren alles, was sie brauchte, um sich ihres Jobs, ihrer Aufgabe, ihrer Mission gewiss zu sein; sie war alles, was sie brauchte, um sich ihrer selbst gewiss zu sein.

„Assistant District Attorney E. Fairchild“, las Gilzean währenddessen laut vor. Seine Augen huschten zwischen der Marke und ihrer Person hin und zurück, und zu Elizabeths tiefer Befriedigung war ihm das schmierige Grinsen aus dem Gesicht gewischt worden. Stattdessen blickte er nun ernster, nüchterner, geschäftsmäßiger drein. „Ach, das in der Zeitung waren dann Sie? Habe Sie gar nicht wiedererkannt, aber in Echt sehen Sie gar nicht so übel aus. Wenn die Brille nicht wäre.“

„Sir, ich bin hier, um mit Miss Maria Mercedes Mooney im Rahmen einer Ermittlung zu sprechen“, erwiderte sie, ohne weiteres auf seine Worte einzugehen. „Bitte melden Sie mich ihr.“

Gilzean nahm sich die Zeit, seine Krawatte zurechtzurücken. „Ich bedauere, Miss Fairchild, doch Miss Mooney ist nicht anwesend.“

Elizabeths Augen wurden schmal, nahmen Form und Ausdruck als, als wenn man jemand wie ein Ziel anvisiert. „Muss ich Sie auch noch darauf hinweisen, welche Strafe auf die Verhinderung der Ermittlung eines Kapitaldelikts steht?“ Während er noch überlegte, wie sie am schnellsten Weg vor die Tür zu setzen sei, ohne übermäßigen Ärger mit Generalstaatsanwalt Stratford, der wie viele andere Offizielle auf Falcones Gehaltsliste stand, zu riskieren, war sie, sich die Mappe mit den Dokumenten schnappend, abrupt aufgestanden.

„Hey, so läuft das nicht!“, brüllte er ihr hinterher, doch sie war schon in das Hinterzimmer gestürmt. Dort war es noch schummriger als im Hauptraum; die primäre Lichtquelle war die Lampe am verwaisten Schreibtisch. Auf einem gewaltigen Sofa, bezogen mit dunkelrotem Samt, saß eine Frau, die Geldscheine zählte, während ein Mann, der deutlich jünger als sie war, ihre Füße massierte. Es brachte Elizabeth für einen Moment aus dem Konzept, als sie seinen eingegipsten Arm und die Blessuren in seinem Gesicht bemerkte. Man nahm vorerst keine Notiz von ihr, wodurch sie die Dame begutachten konnte. Ihr schlanker, dunkler Leib steckte in einem goldschimmernden, enganliegenden und doch vergleichsweise langen Kleid, das dafür ausgesprochen tief ausgeschnitten war. Auch die Haut ihrer Arme glänzte wie unter feinem Goldstaub; ihr Augen-Make-up mit seinen blauen und goldenen Tönen reichte bis zu ihren Augenbrauen empor, über denen die rotgefärbten Fransen ihres langen Ponys seitlich hingen.

„Laszlo, Schätzchen, das machst du wirklich gut …“, wisperte sie dem jungen Mann zu, was wie das Schnurren einer Raubkatze klang. „Was gibt‘s?“, fuhr sie, ihre Miene und ihren Tonfall augenblicklich wechselnd, Elizabeth an. Ihr Blick wanderte weiter zu Gilzean, der der jungen Staatsanwältin gefolgt war.

„Sorry, Boss, sie ist einfach reingestürmt. Ich-“

„Sind Sie Miss Maria Mercedes Mooney?“, fuhr Elizabeth dazwischen.

„Was gibt’s, wenn’s stimmt?“ Fish Mooney wirkte von allen Anwesenden entspannt und gelassen, innerlich hatte ihr hitziges Temperament aber schon den Siedepunkt erreicht. Was fiel dieser Schlampe ein, einfach hier hereinzurennen? Wie konnte sie es wagen? In ihrem eigenen Club, im Zentrum ihres Reviers? Es war für Fish mehr als das, was es faktisch war, mehr als eine Unhöflichkeit oder Bagatelle. Es war der Dreh- und Angelpunkt, an dem es begann, ob man respektiert wurde oder nicht. Würde sie diese Kleinigkeit, gerade als Frau, durchgehen lassen, würde man sich ihr gegenüber bald noch weitere Freiheiten herausnehmen. Und Fish war nicht die Frau, die es zuließe, dass man ihre Autorität untergräbt.

„Wie wäre es mit einer Anzeige wegen Dokumentenfälschung? Die hier“, sie hielt die Mappe hoch, „laufen schließlich auf Ihren Namen.“

Fish setzte sich aufrechter hin, musterte Elizabeth eingehend. Dann lachte sie, Gilzean herbeiwinkend, auf. „Schmeiß‘ sie raus, Butch.“

Der Angesprochene zögerte einen Augenblick zu lange, in dem sie erneut ihre Dienstmarke hervorzog. Fish kam mit geschmeidigen Schritten, wobei sie ihre Hüfte elegant bewegte, auf sie zu. „Und du hast mir erzählt, es sei das Finanzamt“, sagte sie dann zu Gilzean. Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung entriss sie Elizabeth die Mappe. „Laszlo, Liebling, bring‘ das nach oben, ja?“ Sie gab dem jungen Mann noch ein süßes Lächeln mit auf den Weg. „Sie sind also diese Elizabeth Fairchild aus der Zeitung, wie? Wurden von unserem Bürgermeister ganz groß angepriesen, als Aushängeschild für sein Engagement, der Gothamer Justizbehörde qualifiziertes und motiviertes Personal zuzuführen …“

„Das habe ich jetzt schon ein paar Mal zu hören bekommen.“

„Und es gefällt Ihnen nicht.“ Es war keine Frage, die Fish ihr stellte.

„Ich habe noch nichts getan, um eine stadtweite Bekanntschaft zu verdienen.“ Fish nickte langsam und deutete ihr durch ihre erhobenen Augenbrauen an, sie möge ihre Anwesenheit hier nun endlich erklären. „Sie … haben den Detectives Allen und Montoya von der MCU erzählt, dass ein Polizist einen Auftragsmord begangen habe. Sein Name sei James Gordon.“

„Nicht habe, Schätzchen, er hat.“

„Man kann viel behaupten. Welchen Beweis haben Sie für seine Schuld?“

Elizabeth erntete ein verächtliches Schnauben. „Ist das nicht Ihr Job? Beweise zusammenkratzen?“

„Wenn es für die Behauptung einer Straftat, zumal einer solchen wie Mord, keinen Nachweis gibt, dann machen Sie sich bei der Verbreitung derselbigen strafbar, Miss Mooney.“

Fish, die die Fäuste in die Hüften gestemmt hatte, lachte für eine Sekunde, bevor sie Elizabeth bei den Haaren packte und ihren Kopf nach hinten bog. Diese keuchte vor Anstrengung, sich in dieser verrenkten Position auf den Beinen zu halten; stöhnte, als eine Haarwurzel nach der anderen aus ihrer Kopfhaut riss. „Sag’s nochmal, Schätzchen“, flüsterte Fish in ihr Ohr, während ihre krallenartigen Fingernägel über ihre entblößte Kehle wanderten, „droh‘ mir noch einmal in meinem eigenen Club.“

„Bezüglich welcher Straftat genau?“ Elizabeth schaffte es tatsächlich, ein glucksendes Lachen zustande zu bringen. Sie wusste, dass die Provokation durch persönliche Sticheleien für einen Vertreter der Justiz reichlich unprofessionell war; sie wusste auch, dass sie hier gefährliches Spiel spielte, wenn sie diese Dame weiter reizte, doch konnte sie aus denselben Grund nicht nachgeben, aus dem Fish Mooney nicht nachgab. Ein einmaliges Zögern, eine einmalige Schwäche wäre fatal für ihre Positionen. Den folgenden Gewaltausbruch, als Fish ihren Kopf auf das gläserne Tischchen vor dem Sofa schmetterte, hatte sie dennoch nicht kommen gesehen. Ein heftiger Schmerz schoss durch ihren Kopf, gefolgt von einer Woge der Übelkeit; zahllose Glassplitter staken und bohrten sich in ihre Stirn, in ihre Wangen, in ihre Hände. Etwas Heißes, Brennenden tropfte von ihrem Haaransatz, lief ihr seitlich am Gesicht entlang. In der Stille, von irgendwoher konnte sie Fish laut keuchen hören, und von noch viel weiter weg erklangen zwei sich streitende Männerstimmen. „Kümmer‘ dich um sie, Butch.“ Ihre Stimme, obwohl wieder ganz ruhig, bebte unterdrückt.

„Nehmen Sie’s mir nicht übel, Boss, aber so wie Falcone schon bei Bullock und Gordon reagiert hat … und sie ist trotzdem eine Staatsanwältin. Sie einfach so zu beseitigen, das wird nicht laufen.“

„Ich sprach auch nicht von Beseitigen. Sie ist eine junge Frau, vielleicht keine Schönheit, aber gut gebaut …“ Ihr Blick glitt über Elizabeths Busen und Hintern. „Nimm‘ dir ein paar von den Männern und besorgt’s ihr, damit sie lernt, dass man sich mit Fish Mooney nicht anlegt … Verdammt noch mal!“, brüllte sie nach einem Moment, in dessen Stille die diskutierenden Männerstimmen wieder hörbar wurden. „Seit wann haben wir eigentlich tagsüber geöffnet?!“

Vom Rande ihres Bewusstseins konnte Elizabeth knallende, sich entfernende Schritte von hohen Schuhen hören. Unter leisem Stöhnen versuchte sie aus dem Meer von Scherben und Splittern aufzustehen, bis sie von zwei kräftigen Armen hochgezogen wurde. „Vorsicht, Schätzchen, schneide dich nicht. Du willst uns doch nicht verbluten, bevor wir unseren Spaß hatten, was?“ Sie spürte seinen Brustkorb vibrieren, als er sie zum Sofa hinübertrug und dort unsanft fallen ließ. Die erneute Woge Übelkeit stieg ihr dieses Mal bis in den Rachen empor; ihr Mund war vom bitteren Geschmack der Magensäure erfüllt. „Also, wie war das vorhin? Strapse oder halterlos?“ Sein heißer Atem strich über ihr Ohr, über die feinen Härchen an ihrem Nacken.

„Fick dich ins Knie, Arschloch“, murmelte sie in dem roten, mittlerweile blutbefleckten Samt.

Er lachte brüllend auf, schlug mit der flachen Hand auf das Polster neben ihr. „Ich mag das, Schätzchen, wenn ihr Mädchen Mut habt, wenn ihr kämpfen wollt. Ist doch sonst so langweilig. Aber du, Kleines, du hast Feuer, du hast wirklich Feuer. Du brennst. Das gefällt mir wirklich sehr.“

„Nicht nur Ihnen, Gilzean.“

„Harvey … nett, Sie mal wieder zu sehen.“ Butchs Grinsen gelang nicht recht, als er Harvey Dent mit einem uniformierten Polizisten an der Seite, der seine Waffe im Anschlag hielt, musterte. Er nahm seine Hände von Elizabeths Hüften und Hintern, als Dent und der Cop den Raum betraten. Harvey kniete sich neben dem Sofa nieder; Butch Gilzean hörte, wie er scharf und zischend einatmete, als er ihre Verletzung sah. Sie reagierte auf seine Berührungen nicht; vielleicht hatte sie das Bewusstsein verloren. Der Polizist, der so jung war, dass er aussah, als habe erst gerade erst die Highschool beendet, richtete seine Waffe noch immer unmittelbar auf sein Gesicht. Dennoch musste Butch erneut grinsen; das Zittern seiner Hände, der ängstliche Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht ließ erhebliche Zweifel an seiner Bereitschaft, im Fall der Fälle abzudrücken, aufkommen.

„Officer, bringen Sie Miss Fairchild nach draußen in den Wagen“, sprach Dent zu dem jungen Polizisten. Man schwieg, während dieser Elizabeth vorsichtig anhob und in seinen Armen davontrug. Gilzean erhob sich und strich mit unverbindlicher Miene, die in merkwürdigem Kontrast zu Dents Gesichtszügen stand, seinen Anzug glatt. Harveys Augen, so dunkel wie zornig, waren weit aufgerissen; seine Kinnmuskeln waren hart angespannt, und sein linker Mundwinkel zuckte unwillkürlich. So trat so nahe an den anderen Mann, dass beider Nasen sich beinahe berührten und Gilzean instinktiv einen Schritt zurückging. „Miss Fairchild ist eine Staatsanwältin …“, sprach er leise und dennoch durchdringend deutlich.

„Die Fish provoziert hat“, ergänzte Butch, der in entwaffnender Geste die Hände erhob.

Harvey ging auf seine Antwort nicht ein. Er betrachtete Gilzean für einen weiteren Augenblick abschätzig. „Das hier“, flüsterte er dann, „wird nicht vergessen werden.“ Dent drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und marschierte mit firmen Schritt von dannen.

„Paragraphenreiter …“, murmelte Butch, seine Krawatte zurechtrückend, vor sich hin, und machte sich auf den Weg hinaus in den Hauptraum des Clubs. Dort stand Fish Mooney mit einem nach innen gekehrten Blick an den Tresen und rieb sich das rechte Handgelenk. „Hey Boss, was ist los?“ Sie sah weiter geradeaus, schnipste aber mit der Linken. Der Barmann reichte ihr wortlos ein Handtuch, in das Eiswürfel eingewickelt waren. Sie legte es behutsam auf ihr Handgelenk. „Dent?“, fragte Butch weiter.

„Ja“, knurrte Fish, wobei sie genauso genervt über Gilzeans Fragen wie wütend über Dent war. „Das wird er mir noch einmal büßen … er und diese Schlampe Fairchild …“ Ihre harte, rachsüchtige Haltung überspielte gekonnt den Schrecken, den Dent ihr eingejagt hatte, als er auf ihr Lachen über seine Frage hin, wo Elizabeth Fairchild sei, ihr Handgelenk gepackt und soweit umgedreht hatte, bis sie vor Schmerz keuchend in die Knie gegangen war. Wer hätte gedacht, dass dieser Dent auch noch ein anderes Gesicht als das hübsche des strahlend weißen Ritters aus dem Gerichtssaal hatte …

 

Als Harvey mit den beiden Polizisten, die im Hauptraum auf ihn gewartet hatte, hinaus auf die Straße trat, war Elizabeth wieder halbwegs zu Bewusstsein gekommen. Sie saß auf dem Beifahrersitz in einem der beiden Streifenwagen, die am Straßenrand parkten, und wurde von den zwei anderen Cops notdürftig verarztet. Der junge Officer, der sie hinausgetragen hatte, trat zur Seite, um Dent Platz zu machen. „Hey …“, murmelte sie, die Augen halb geschlossen. Mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung betastete sie ihre rechte Stirnseite, die verbunden war.

„Platzwunde“, erklärte Harvey auf ihre verwirrte Miene hin.

„Aha …“, machte sie nur. Sie wusste nicht, wie schlimm sie aussah: Das Haar war schwarz mit Blut verklebt, ihre rechte Gesichtshälfte mit Blut bedeckt, das ihrem Hals hinuntergelaufen war und den Kragen ihrer Bluse und ihres Kostüms dunkelrot eingefärbt hatte. In kuriosem Gegensatz dazu stand ihr Gesichtsausdruck, der dem eines friedlich dahindösenden Betrunkenen ähnelte.

„Liz, passen Sie auf: Sie werden jetzt ins Krankenhaus gefahren und entsprechend versorgt. Ich muss zur Verhandlung, werde Sie aber besuchen, sobald ich mich absetzen kann, ja?“ Sie gab ein zustimmendes Brummen von sich, das bei Dent Zweifel hinterließ, ob sie ihn überhaupt verstanden hatte. Doch sie verstand ihn nicht, und sie erahnte so auch nicht, dass er sich selbst Vorwürfe machte, sie nun nicht begleiten zu können, sie im Stich zu lassen, obwohl es – so sagte er sich selbst – aus objektiver Perspektive betrachtet unsinnig war. Er wusste zugleich aber auch, dass sein Blick auf Elizabeth Fairchild schon nicht mehr objektiv war, und er glaubte auch nicht, dass er jemals objektiv gewesen ist. Und so sah er dem Polizeiwagen mit einer sehr seltsamen Gefühlsmischung hinterher, bevor er in den anderen stieg, um sich zurück in den Justizpalast fahren zu lassen.


	5. Unfreiwillige Auszeit

Bis Elizabeth endlich zur Ruhe kommen sollte, vergingen nochmals mehrere Stunden; gerade genug, damit sie kein Mittagessen mehr bekam. Obwohl noch vergleichsweise früh am Morgen, war die Notaufnahme des Gotham General Hospitals, wohin sie gebracht worden war, überlaufen, und da bei Patienten, die unter Schlaganfall, Darmverschluss, einer Schussverletzung im Bauchraum und einem offenen Bruch des Oberschenkels litten, eine Gehirnerschütterung von sekundärer Bedeutung war, hatte sie mehr schlecht als recht rund zwei Stunden in einem zugigen Flur sitzend verbracht. Mit ihr warteten beide Polizisten, die sie hierhergefahren hatte; der jüngere, der sie bereits aus dem Club getragen hatte, kümmerte sich vorbildlich um sie, versorgte sie mit einer Decke und einem Becher Wasser, während sein älterer Kollege lieber den vorbeieilenden Krankenschwestern und Ärztinnen nachblickte. Nach einer Weile begann sie, ganz entgegen ihrer üblichen Neigung, ein Gespräch mit dem jüngeren Cop. Frank Harson sei sein Name. Ja, sie habe richtig vermutet, er hatte gerade erst die Polizeischule abgeschlossen. Warum er zur Polizei gegangen sei? Familientradition, auch wenn es sein Dad nicht mehr erleben durfte. Ist vor ein paar Jahren bei einer Verkehrskontrolle erschossen worden, direkt ins Gesicht. Gotham sei eine verdammt gefährliche Stadt geworden; die Kriminalitätsrate sei zwar schon eh und je hoch gewesen, habe aber mehr das Organisierte Verbrechen betroffen und die normalen Bürger kaum beeinträchtigt. Und warum sei sie Staatsanwältin geworden? Ihr Vater war einer gewesen. Hier in Gotham? Ja, es sei aber schon eine Zeit her. Ob er jetzt stolz ist auf sie sei? Sie hoffe es. Wieso hoffen? Er war tot. Der junge Cop drückte ihr sein Beileid aus.

Schließlich kam eine junge Ärztin auf die kleine Gruppe zu. Sie mochte Absatzschuhe tragen, doch war ihr Schritt energisch; ihr dunkles, beinahe schwarzes Haar mochte offen sein, doch war es gerade einmal kinnlang; sie mochte Schminke aufgelegt haben, doch unterstrich es ihre kühle Ausstrahlung und vollendete die Form ihres Gesichts zu einer Perfektion, die sie unnahbar erscheinen ließ. „Guten Morgen, Miss Fairchild. Bitte entschuldigen Sie, dass Sie warten mussten, doch wir hatten einige Notfälle, die keinen Aufschub duldeten. Ich bin Dr. Leslie Thompkins.“

„Meinen Namen kennen Sie ja schon“, erwiderte Elizabeth. Beide Frauen gaben sich die Hand.

„Verzeihen Sie, Ma’am-“

„Doktor“, korrigierte Leslie den älteren Polizisten.

„Entschuldigung, Doktor, wenn Sie sich nun um Miss Fairchild kümmern, dann gibt es für uns nichts mehr zu tun, oder?“

Leslie verneint die Frage, woraufhin beide Männer aufstanden; der ältere rückte sein Holster zurecht und schlenderte gemütlich hinaus, der jüngere namens Frank nahm vor beiden Frauen Haltung an. „Miss Fairchild, Dr. Thompkins, Officer Harson meldet sich ab.“

Elizabeth dankte ihm, bevor sie, auf Leslies Arm gestützt, mit ihr in ein Behandlungszimmer ging. „Also, Miss Fairchild, mit welchem Mafia-Boss genau haben Sie sich angelegt?“ Leslie klang neugierig und seltsamerweise auch belustigt, während sie den provisorischen Verband entfernte. Und auf Elizabeths Frage hin, wie sie darauf komme, fuhr sie fort: „Gothams Straßen mögen unsicherer denn je sein, doch es ist noch etwas früh, um das Opfer eines Überfalls zu werden. Außerdem werden Staatsanwälte unterdurchschnittlich selten Opfer derartige Verbrechen. Nein, wenn ein Staatsanwalt mit einer Körperverletzung hier auftaucht, dann hat er zu tief im Dreck gewühlt und ist einigen obskuren Personen auf die Füße getreten. Wessen italienische Lederschuhe haben Sie also eingedrückt?“

Elizabeth grinste, bis Dr. Thompkins den ersten Stich ausführte. „Es waren wohl eher mit Goldpailletten besetzte Highheels“, sagte sie dann und atmete ein weiteres Mal scharf ein, als der nächste Stich folgte.

„Eisspray? Betäubungsspritze?“

„Danke, nein. Eher etwas gegen das Schädeldröhnen und die Übelkeit.“

„Sogleich Sie genäht sind.“ Dr. Thompkins fuhr, nachdem sie Elizabeth von oben bis unten gemustert hatte, fort: „Man hält große Stücke auf Sie, wissen Sie das? Setzt große Hoffnungen in Sie. Es war ja auch ein entsprechend großer Artikel in der Gotham Gazette.“

„Oh, Dr. Thompkins“, stöhnte Elizabeth, „Sie ahnen nicht, wie oft ich das bereits in den letzten zwei Wochen zu hören bekam.“

Leslie lachte auf, während sie die Stiche so vernähte, dass die Naht zum größten Teil vom Haaransatz verdeckt war. Sie nahm Elizabeths Kopf in die Hand und leuchtete ihr wie der andere Notfallarzt zuvor in die Augen, um die Pupillenreflexe zu testen. „Sie werden jetzt auf die Station gebracht, Miss Fairchild, aber ich möchte heute noch eine MRT-Untersuchung mit Ihnen durchführen, um sicherzustellen, dass der Schädelknochen keine Mikrofrakturen erlitten hat. Momentan sieht es nur nach einer üblen Gehirnerschütterung aus, aber ich will nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, Gotham seines Justiznachwuchses zu berauben. Sie werden einige Tage hierbleiben müssen.“

Elizabeth begann augenblicklich zu protestieren. Auf keinen Fall könne sie eingewiesen werden, sie habe für morgen noch eine Verhandlung vorzubereiten. Und andere Fälle warteten auch noch auf sie. Man sei sowieso unterbesetzt, da könne sie nicht auch noch im Krankenhaus liegen. Wortlos überging Leslie Thompkins ihren Protest, ein leises Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund. Sie wusste, wenn die Kopfschmerzen und insbesondere die Übelkeit und Schwindelgefühle in spätestens einer Stunde, sobald der Adrenalinstoß, der sie augenblicklich so wach und konzentriert machte, nachließ, kämen, dass sie sich dann freiwillig hinlegen würde. Und als sich Elizabeth rund eine halbe Stunde später im Bett in einem Einzelzimmer liegend befand, das Gesicht von ihrem eigenen Blut gesäubert und einen Krankenhauskittel tragend, war sie innerlich froh, dass Dr. Thompkins sie nicht entlassen hatte. Es war auch bezeichnend für ihren derangierten Zustand, dass ihr bis zu diesem Moment nicht auffiel, dass ihre Brille abhanden gekommen war, was jemanden, der so kurzsichtig wie sie war, definitiv nicht entgangen wäre. Den Nachmittag verbrachte sie halb schlafend, halb dösend; sie bekam nicht mit, dass man ihr ein Tablett mit einer Tasse Tee brachte und wieder wegräumte, dass Dr. Thompkins am Ende ihrer Schicht nochmals hereinschaute, und dass man ihr einen Strauß hoher, schneeweißer Lilien auf den Nachttisch stellte, der beim Stationsempfang für sie abgegeben worden war.

Am fortgeschrittenen Nachmittag wurde sie geweckt und zur Magnetresonanztomographie abgeholt. Sie durfte erneut eine ganze Weile auf dem kalten metallenen Untersuchungstisch liegend warten, bis jemand kam, was einer Person wie Elizabeth Fairchild, die auf Effizienz und Perfektion getrimmt war, erheblich gegen den Strich ging. Der Befund des MRT war glücklicherweise negativ, doch man wolle nichts riskieren; laut Dr. Thompkins‘ Anordnungen müsse sie mindestens bis übermorgen, also bis Freitag auf Station bleiben. Schließlich gelang es auch erst nach einigen Versuchen, ihr die Nadel für die Infusion zu legen, wovon sie einen zerstochenen linken Handrücken davontrug. Als sie dann zurück auf dem Zimmer feststellen musste, dass ihr Abendessen aus einer Scheibe Toastbrot mit einem Hauch Schinken und einer verschwindend geringen Menge an Käse neben einer Tasse lauwarmen Tees bestand, war ihre Laune im Keller und sie faktisch an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem sie mit den Tränen kämpfte. „Was wollen Sie denn jetzt?“, fauchte sie die weibliche Person an, die behutsam an ihrer offenstehenden Zimmertür geklopft hatte.

„Ähm Verzeihung, aber sind Sie Elizabeth Fairchild?“, fragte diese.

„Ja, leider. Im Augenblick zumindest.“

„Im Augenblick?“

„Im Augenblick bin ich es leider, sonst bin ich es gerne. Ich selbst, meine ich. Vergessen Sie’s“, sagte Elizabeth, als die Frau nichts erwiderte und sie so annahm, dass diese verwirrt war. „Also, was wollen Sie?“

Die Frau räusperte sich, als sie näher kam und schließlich die Hand hinhielt. „Barbara Kean. Ich bin Jims Freundin, na ja, eigentlich schon Verlobte. Ich hoffe sehr, dass er mich schon einmal erwähnt hat.“

„Hat er. Freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen.“ Beide Frauen gaben sich die Hand; Barbaras Griff war weich und zurückhaltend, Elizabeths hingegen männlich fest und energisch. „Sie müssen entschuldigen, Miss Kean, wenn Ihnen mein Blick etwas desorientiert erscheint, aber meine Brille ging zu Bruch oder zumindest verloren und ich bin recht kurzsichtig.“ Dennoch versuchte Elizabeth, so viel wie möglich von Barbara zu erkennen. _Ein hübsches Blondchen also_ , dachte sie sich. _Wirklich, James, das entspricht jedem Klischee_. „Wie komme ich denn zu der Ehre, dass Sie mich besuchen, Miss Kean? Woher wussten Sie überhaupt, dass ich hier bin?“, fragte sie, während Barbara ihren Mantel ablegte und sich einen der Besucherstühle nahm.

„Bitte, sagen Sie doch einfach Barbara. Und ja, Jim rief mich zuvor an und sagte, er würde später nach Hause kommen, weil er Sie im Krankenhaus besuchen wolle; er habe nämlich von Harvey Dent einen Anruf erhalten, dass Sie verletzt wurden. Und da dachte ich mir einfach, dass ich Sie ja auch besuchen könnte, wenn Jim sowieso hierherkommen würde. Mein Gott …“ Sie begutachtete Elizabeths Gesicht mit den blauroten Blutergüssen auf der rechten Seiten, den Verband um ihre Stirn, ihre bandagierten Hände.  „Was ist denn überhaupt geschehen?“

„Eine halbseidene Dame hat meinen Kopf auf einen Glastisch geschmettert.“

„Wirklich?“, erwiderte Barbara. Sie wirkte aufrichtig erschrocken.  Elizabeth verkniff sich einen spöttischen Kommentar, zumal Barbara ihre Hand nahm und sie zärtlich drückte. „Haben Sie denn starke Schmerzen? Die Verletzung sieht wirklich übel aus …“

„Geht so. Wie Sie sehen können, wurde ich bestens versorgt.“ Sie verwies auf die Infusionsnadel inmitten der geröteten, blutunterlaufenen Haut.

„Ah ja …“, sagte Barbara, die offenkundig noch Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihren Sarkasmus richtig einzuschätzen. Beide schwiegen dann; sie wussten nicht recht, was sie sagen sollten, obwohl beide neugierig aufeinander waren. „Die sind aber schön … Da hat jemand an Sie gedacht.“

„Anscheinend …“

„Von wem sind sie denn?“

Elizabeth zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht; sie müssen gekommen sein, als ich noch bei der Behandlung war.“

Barbara stand auf und begann die Lilien zu untersuchen. Sie grinste, als sie eine kleine Karte hervorzog. „Mal sehen, was Ihr unbekannter Verehrer so schreibt. Wenn Sie erlauben“, fügte sie hinzu.

„Bitte, lesen Sie nur“, erwiderte Elizabeth. Barbara räusperte sich, bevor sie den Text der Karte vorlas, auf der stand:

 

            Verehrte Miss Fairchild,

wir bedauern den heutigen Zwischenfall zutiefst und wollen Ihnen unsere besten Genesungswünsche aussprechen. Es liegt im Interesse aller, wenn auch Sie diese unerfreuliche Begebenheit auf sich beruhen lassen und die Sache nicht weiter verfolgen. Der entsprechenden Unannehmlichkeiten, die daraus resultieren, werden wir uns annehmen.

In der Erwartung eines baldigen Kennenlernens,

ein Freund

 

Als sie geendet hatte, schaute Barbara Elizabeth mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an. „Das klingt nun wirklich nicht nach einem Verehrer. Tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie nun enttäuscht habe.“

Elizabeth erwiderte ihr Lächeln nicht. „Das klingt auch nicht wirklich nach einem Freund …“ Ihre Vermutung, dass die Nachricht von der Mafia kam, teilte sie Barbara aber nicht mit, für die der Blumenstrauß zum Anlass wurde, ein Gespräch über die aktuelle Ausstellung in der Galerie, die sie leitete, zu beginnen. Sie erarbeiteten eine Ausstellung mit hyperrealistischen Gemälden,  worunter auch einige Naturabbildungen seien, zum Verwechseln ähnlich mit Fotographien. Elizabeth, deren Kunstgeschmack – soweit vorhanden – sich auf frühere Epochen begrenzte, hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu; vielmehr betrachtete sie Barbara genau, während diese erzählte. Sie war ihr nicht unsympathisch, doch konnte sie zwischen ihr und dem James, den sie von früher kannte, nicht viele Gemeinsamkeiten feststellen. Sie war eine richtige Jetsetlady, genauso wie Elizabeth sich reiche, verwöhnte Mädchen der Upper Class vorstellte, mit einem Hang zum Luxus und einer Neigung zur Oberflächlichkeit. Sie wusste nicht, dass sie sich, wie die meisten, bezüglich des letzten Punktes irrte. Augenblicklich war sie aber froh, als ein Klopfen von der Tür her erklang, wo sie die mittlerweile vertrauten Umrisse einer männlichen Person ausmachte. „Na, hat ja lange gedauert, bis Sie sich losreißen konnten“, spöttelte sie, als Harvey Dent hereinkam. Seine durchaus schuldbewusste Miene konnte sie auf der Distanz nicht erkennen, und so sah sie auch nicht, dass er neben ihrer Handtasche einen kleinen Strauß rosafarbener Blümchen dabei hatte. Entsprechend verwirrt war sie, als Barbara sie mit dem Ellbogen anstupste; sie nahm an, dass sie beide einander vorstellen sollte, während Barbara auf die Blumen verweisen wollte. „Harvey, das ist Barbara Kean, meine Schwägerin in spe sozusagen. Barbara, das ist mein Kollege Harvey Dent.“

Beide gaben sich die Hand. „Sie sind sehr aufmerksam“, meinte Barbara dann mit einem Blick auf die Blümchen.

„Ach was“, erwiderte Dent schnell, „das kommt eigentlich von der ganzen Abteilung.“

„Aha …“, machte Elizabeth, während Barbara erneut grinsen musste.

„Ich schaue mal, ob sich noch eine Vase finden lässt“, sagte diese dann. Sie nahm den Strauß von Dent entgegen und verließ das Zimmer unter vom Linoleum widerhallenden Schritten, während er auf ihren Stuhl Platz nahm. „Oh, da bin ich wohl nicht der Erste, was?“, sprach er schließlich, nachdem sie sich einige Augenblicke angeschwiegen und dabei Blicke, die man durchaus als verstohlen bezeichnen konnte, getauscht hatten.

Elizabeth reichte ihm wortlos die Karte, die den Lilien mitgegeben worden war. „Lesen Sie und sagen Sie mir, was Sie davon halten. Klingt nach Mafia, wenn Sie mich fragen“, setzte sie nach, als er ihr die Karte wieder zurückgab.

„Klingt ganz genau nach Mafia. Hören Sie, Liz, ich …“, Dent räusperte sich,  „ich will nicht, dass Sie einen falschen Eindruck gewinnen, aber vielleicht wäre es wirklich nicht … unklug, wenn Sie die Sache auf sich beruhen ließen.“

„Nahmen Sie denn an, dass ich etwas anderes im Sinn hätte?“

Er musste grinsen. „Liz, ich kenne Sie doch mittlerweile, und ich weiß, dass Sie niemand sind, der die Dinge unerledigt fallen lässt  … Wissen Sie eigentlich schon, bis wann Sie entlassen werden? Es fühlt sich bereits jetzt komisch an, wieder alleine im Büro zu sitzen.“

„Bis übermorgen, also Freitag soll ich noch hierbleiben.“

Harvey nickte. „Was haben Sie dann am Sonntag vor?“

„Arbeiten“, antwortete sie nach kurzem Zögern. „Was auch sonst?“

„Und am Abend?“ Elizabeth sagte nichts, aber sie spürte ihr Gesicht plötzlich heiß werden. „Möchten Sie mit mir ins Gotham City Auditorium? Die städtischen Symphoniker spielen die Balladen Chopins und noch einiges anderes. Nicht, dass ich mich jetzt besonders gut im Bereich der Klassischen Musik auskenne … aber ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn Sie mich begleiteten. Sofern Sie Klassische Musik überhaupt mögen“, setzte er nach.

Sie kämpfte hart, nicht zu offenkundig zu grinsen; gleichzeitig war ihr die ganze Situation peinlich, und am peinlichsten kam sie sich selbst mit ihrem Verhalten, das viel eher zu einem adoleszenten Mädchen als zu einer erwachsenen Frau passte, vor. Sie wusste nicht oder wollte es vielleicht nicht wahrhaben, dass sie längst nicht so reif war wie sie dachte. Sie nickte schließlich mit geröteten Wangen.

Glücklicherweise kam Barbara in diesem Moment zurück. „Schaut mal“, trällerte sie, die Vase präsentierend, deren silberne Farbe sich furchtbar mit den rosa Blumen biss. „Das bringt Glück. Silber und Rosa, na ja eigentlich Purpur. Gemäß der Feng-Shui-Lehre zumindest …“

Ihre Begeisterung traf auf Unverständnis bei Dent und Elizabeth. „Feng-Shui … ist das nicht eine ähnliche Schwindelei wie die Mär vom Elektrosmog und irgendeiner Erdstrahlung?“, entgegnete Harvey dann, was Elizabeth zum Lachen brachte.

Barbara zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das hat Jim auch schon gesagt.“

„Was habe ich auch schon gesagt?“

„Hey Darling!“ Sie ging auf Jim zu, der mit festen, schnellen Schritten hereinkam, und küsste ihn.

„Na, so wie du lachst, kann’s dir gar nicht so schlecht gehen“, sagte er dann in Richtung Elizabeth, während er seine klatschnasse Jacke auszog. „Sie haben maßlos übertrieben, Dent. Aber wenigstens lernt man Sie mal persönlich kennen. Ich habe nur Gutes über Sie gehört.“

„Vielen Dank …“ Dent nahm Jims Hand zögerlich entgegen. Jetzt, da er Detective James Gordon zum ersten Mal gegenüberstand, musste er unweigerlich an den Grund denken, weshalb sie überhaupt hier waren. Er betrachtete Gordon eindringlich. Ja, er konnte eine gewisse äußere Ähnlichkeit mit Elizabeth feststellen, und wenn beide Geschwister im Inneren nur die Hälfte der äußeren Ähnlichkeit teilten, dann konnten die Gerüchte über Gordon als Handlanger der Mafia einfach nicht stimmen.

Jim setzte sich dann neben seiner Schwester aufs Bett; behutsam drehte er ihren Kopf zur Seite, um ihre verletzte Gesichtshälfte besser betrachten zu können. Seine Mimik verriet keine Regung, doch konnte man einen Ausdruck in seinen blauen Augen wahrnehmen, der schmerzlich war. „Geht es dir gut?“, fragte er, woraufhin sie beruhigend nickte. „Das vergesse ich Fish nicht, das nicht …“, sagte er leise, so leise, dass nur Elizabeth es hören konnte. Sie nahm seine Hand, drückte sie fest. Jim legte seinen Arm um sie, zog sie heran, und beide pressten ihre Stirnen gegeneinander, wie sie es früher als Kinder getan hatten. „Dad wäre stolz auf dich“, sprach er wieder laut. „Sein kleines Mädchen ist zu einer toughen Staatsanwältin geworden …“

„Einer äußerst toughen, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf. Sie müssten sie mal im Gerichtssaal sehen, Gordon, da schenkt sie Maronis Männern nichts“, setzte Harvey nach.

„Oh ja, und besonders tough war ich,  als man meinen Kopf auf einen Glastisch knallte, ist schon klar. Macht euch ruhig lustig über mich.“ Sie boxte ihre Faust gegen Jims Brust und erntete ein Lachen von den anderen. Sie suchte dann ihren Wohnungsschlüssel aus ihrer Handtasche hervor und überreichte ihn Jim mit der Bitte, ihr morgen einige Kleider und die notwendigsten Kosmetika aus ihrem Apartment zu holen. „Sonst kann ich am Freitag in diesem Kittel nach Hause laufen. Und habe ich keine Lust, schon wieder in der Zeitung zu landen, wenngleich es bestimmt ein gefundenes Fressen für die Gotham Gazette wäre.“

„Soll ich dich nicht lieber abholen?“, fragte Jim.

„So wie du mich vom Bahnhof abgeholt hast?“, erwiderte sie trocken.

„Ich kann Sie doch abholen“, wandte Barbara rasch ein. Beide Gordons wollten Einwände erheben, doch sie bestand darauf.

Man verabschiedete sich dann. Als Jim ihr versprach, morgen Abend wieder vorbeizuschauen, bat sie ihn noch, ihr einige Sandwichs und eine Tüte Chips mitzubringen. „Denn schau mal“, sie hielt ihm das Kärtchen, das auf dem Tablett neben dem Essen gestanden hatte, hin, „die haben mir Diät-Kost verordnet. Das ist doch eine Frechheit.“

Ihre Empörung löste nur Heiterkeit aus. „Schaden würde es dir ja nicht …“, meinte Jim grinsend und zwickte ihr in die fülligeren Oberschenkel. „Hey, ärztliche Anordnungen soll man einhalten, oder? Ist das nicht sogar gesetzlich festgelegt?“, schob er hinterher, als sie ihm erneut einen Schlag gegen die Brust versetzte.

„Nein, solange es die eigene Person betrifft und diese geistlich zurechnungsfähig ist sowie unter keinem gesetzlich festgelegten Vormund steht, dann nicht!“

„Sagen Sie mal, Dent, ist sie bei Ihnen im Gericht auch so eine alte Besserwisserin?“, sagte Jim zu Harvey, der sich lässig auf den Stuhl stützte, den er Barbara überlassen hatte.

„Absolut, das ist sie. Aber ich mag das.“

Elizabeths Lachen verebbte, eine Hitzewelle überflutete wie zuvor ihre Wangen, als sie seine Worte vernahm. Man verabschiedete sich nunmehr zum zweiten Mal, wobei Jim es am eiligsten hatte. Seine lapidare, aber für Elizabeth durchaus nachvollziehbare Begründung: Er habe Hunger. Harvey Dent brachte hingegen den respektableren Grund an, dass er noch zur Pathologie fahren müsse, um sich eines Berichtes wegen zu erkundigen. Er gab ihr zum Abschied die Hand, doch wie sehr unterschied sich die Geste vom ersten Händeschütteln vor zwei Wochen: Was einmal ein firmer, energischer Händedruck gewesen, war nun eine weiche, behutsame Berührung geworden, wobei dieses Mal sein Daumen ihre blasse Haut streichelte. Diese Liebkosung sollte sie für den Rest des Abends beschäftigen, diese und ihre Tagträume von den Sandwichs und Chips, die James ihr morgen – hoffentlich! – brächte.


	6. Wiedergutmachung?

Geräuschvoll raschelte die Tüte, als Elizabeth die letzten Chips herausfischte und sie unter lautem Knuspern verzehrte. Währenddessen blickte sie zur Zimmerdecke empor und lauschte dem Fernseher, da sie dessen Bild ohnehin nicht recht erkennen konnte. Es lief eine Reportage über den Ballonmann, wie ihn die Medien getauft hatten, wieder einmal. Seit heute Morgen gab es offenkundig kein anderes Thema mehr, das berichtenswert schien, nachdem es ein zweites Opfer, diesmal einen korrupten Polizisten, gegeben hatte. Auch Jim, der sie vorhin besuchte, hatte ihr nicht mehr Details als die, die schon in den Medien grassierten, mitteilen können. Stattdessen hatten sie sich über den Kern der Sache unterhalten, über die Verzweiflung, die die Stadt befallen haben musste, wenn man nur noch die Selbstjustiz als probaten Ausweg im Kampf gegen die Korruption sah. Nach dem ersten Mord habe man ihn gefeiert, hatte Jim gesagt, und ihnen habe man geraten, den Fall auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Es habe niemanden interessiert, weil dieser Investmentbanker eine öffentliche Hassfigur gewesen war. Erst als nun ein Sergeant des GCPD gen Himmel gesandt wurde, sind sie vom Captain deutlich angewiesen worden, sich der Sache anzunehmen und den Ballonmann schnellstmöglich zu finden. Aber sollte die Polizei nicht für jeden da sein? Sollte sie nicht jedes Verbrechen gleichermaßen verfolgen, ungeachtet der Intention, mit der es begangen wurde? Selbstverständlich, hatte Elizabeth sogleich erwidert. Ex iniuria ius non oritur, aus Unrecht entstünde schließlich kein Recht. Und so wie jeder Verbrecher ohne Rücksicht auf seine Intention zu verfolgen sei, so sollte er auch bestraft werden. Sie hasse es, wenn man seine Motive als Entschuldigungen für seine Taten verwende, so wie wenn bei Gewaltverbrechern deren problematische Kindheiten herangezogen würde, um mildere Strafen verhängen zu können. Ein Verbrechen sei ein Verbrechen und müsse als solches geahndet werden. Fiat iustitia et pereat mundus, es möge Gerechtigkeit geschehen und gehe darüber die Welt zugrunde. Wo Elizabeth offenkundig keine Zweifel kannte, reagierte James zurückhaltener. Der Sog von Gotham City hatte bereits seine Wirkung bei ihm entfaltet.

Als sie nun auf dem Flur Schritte vernahm, stopfte sie die leere Chipstüte schnell in die Schublade des Nachttisches, auf das Dr. Zhang, der die Schicht leitender Arzt, ihren eindeutigen Verstoß gegen die Diätverordnung nicht bemerkte. Die Person, die dann aber im Türrahmen stand, mit den Fingerknöcheln sachte gegen diesen klopfend, sah nicht nach Dr. Zhang aus. Sie kniff ihre kurzsichtigen Augen zusammen; die männliche, kräftige Person im dunklen Anzug kam ihr bekannt vor.

„Na, wie geht’s denn unserer Frau Staatsanwältin?“, sagte Butch halb freundlich, halb spöttisch, als er hereinkam.

„Mr. Gilzean … Hat Fish Sie mal von der Leine gelassen? Sie haben wohl Auslauf bekommen, was?“

„Freundlich wie immer, nicht wahr, Miss Fairchild?“ Gilzean setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett, wobei er der Bequemlichkeit halber sein Jackett öffnete.

Elizabeth musterte ihn von oben bis unten und fauchte dann: „Was zur Hölle wollen Sie?“

Mit langsamer Bewegung, sie nicht aus den Augen lassend, griff er in die Innentasche des Jacketts. Ein Gedanke schoss durch Elizabeths Kopf, die Rate ihres Herzschlags verdoppelte sich in einem Sekundenbruchteil, ihre Pupillen weiteten sich, ihre Atmung stockte, ihre Zehen verkrampften sich, ihre Hände waren auf einmal so kalt und feucht. _Das wird er nicht wagen, nicht hier, nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit ..._

„Voilà.“ Er zog ein Brillenetui hervor, es demonstrativ schüttelnd. „Haben Sie gestern nicht etwas bei uns vergessen?“ Diesmal blieb sie, die geglaubt hatte, er zöge vielmehr eine Pistole hervor, eine Antwort schuldig. Gilzean begann schließlich zu lachen, als sie perplex zwischen ihm und dem Brillenetui, das er ihr entgegenhielt, hin- und herblickte. „Was hast du denn gedacht, was ich vorhabe, Kleines? Dich erschießen? Nicht, dass ich es nicht könnte …“ Er griff erneut in das Jackett und holte dieses Mal in der Tat eine Pistole oder vielmehr einen Revolver hervor. „Aber der Don hält momentan die Hand über Sie, so …“ Er streckte die Waffe zurück und hob, die Schultern zuckend, die Hände. Währenddessen öffnete Elizabeth das Etui. Länger als einem Tag der Kurzsichtigkeit ausgesetzt, schmerzten nun ihre Augen, als sie ihre Brille aufsetzte und die Welt in ihrer Schärfe wieder vor ihr erschien. „Ohne gefielen Sie mir besser, Miss Fairchild.“

„Sie mir auch, Mr. Gilzean“, spöttelte sie zurück. „Meine Güte, so lustig war das auch wieder nicht“, setzte sie nach, da Butch aufgelacht hatte. „Sieht irgendwie … wie neu aus.“ Sie hatte die Brille wieder abgenommen und aus verschiedenen Winkeln begutachtet.

„Ist sie auch. Sehen Sie’s als Wiedergutmachung von Seiten Miss Mooneys.“

Elizabeth schnaubte. „Wirklich? Es fällt mir irgendwie schwer zu glauben, dass Miss Mooney eine Frau ist, die sich entschuldigt.“

„Wie gesagt, Don Falcone protegiert Sie im Augenblick, aus welchen Gründen auch immer … und das muss Miss Mooney akzeptieren. Sehen Sie es dennoch nicht als Freifahrtschein für weitere … nennen wir es mal Demonstrationen Ihres Egos.“ Butch musste erneut grinsen, als sie ihn grimmig anfunkelte.

„Es ging nicht um mein Ego.“

„Es geht immer um das Ego bei euch Paragraphenreitern, und besonders bei Dent und bei Ihnen. Weil ihr euch für das Maß der Dinge haltet.“

„Weil wir das Maß der Dinge sind.“ Elizabeths Stimme war lauter geworden. „Weil wir uns nicht kaufen lassen, deshalb“, fauchte sie hinterher.

„Was Sie früher oder später einmal alles kosten könnte.“

„Drohen Sie mir, Mr. Gilzean?“

Butch beugte sich zu ihr heran, bis beider Nasen sich fast berührten. Sie widerstand dem Reflex, ihm auszuweichen. „Nein. Es ist nur ein wohlgemeinter Ratschlag. Für Sie und Dent. Es sind schon viele gekommen und gegangen, Cops, Staatsanwälte, Richter, so auf die ein oder andere Weise.“ Elizabeth senkte ihre Augen, den Blick nach innen gekehrt. Sie spürte, wie er sie erneut musterte. „Hübsche Blumen“, sagte er dann mit einem Nicken in Richtung der Vasen, „für eine hübsche Lady.“

Sie zeigte ihm wortlos den Mittelfinger, dann kam ihr ein Gedanke. „‘ne Ahnung, von wem die da kommt?“ Sie hielt ihm die Karte, die mit den Lilien gekommen war, hin.

„Verehrte Miss Fairchild, so so …“, wiederholte er nach dem Lesen. „Sie müssen beim Don wirklich einen Stein im Brett haben, man fragt sich nur, weshalb …“

„Wollen Sie mir sagen, dass sie von Carmine Falcone kommt?“

„Jep“, war seine lapidare Antwort. Er warf die Karte auf ihren Schoß, wo ihre Hände sich zu Fäusten geballt hatten.

„Ist noch etwas? Oder wollen Sie hier Wurzeln schlagen?“, herrschte sie ihn schließlich an, als beide schwiegen, er aber keine Anstalten machte, zu gehen.

Butch räusperte sich und rückte zuerst seine Krawatte zurecht. „Fish Mooney würde gerne wissen, weshalb sich die Staatsanwaltschaft überhaupt für Cobblepot interessiert.“

„Wer ist Cobblepot?“

„Nun kommen Sie, stellen Sie sich nicht dümmer, als Sie sind. Fish hat es sich einiges kosten lassen, um Wiedergutmachung zu leisten, Ihre Brille, das schöne Einzelzimmer hier …Da wir jetzt alle Freunde sind, wäre es nur fair, wenn Sie nun Fish einen Gefallen täten.“

„Ich habe nicht um Wiedergutmachung gebeten, Mr. Gilzean.“

„Und dennoch haben Sie es angenommen.“

Seine schlichte Feststellung traf sie. „Sie sollten jetzt besser gehen, Sir“, erwiderte sie dann mit eisigster Förmlichkeit. Beide starrten einander an, bis Gilzean sich mit einem Seufzen erhob. Er wusste, dass er bei ihr nicht weiterkäme, schon gar nicht, wenn er ihr nun drohte. Butch mochte noch andere Weg kennen, eine widerwillige Person zu reden zu bringen, doch da Carmine Falcone beim gestrigen Zusammentreffen der Familie betont hatte, dass Elizabeth Fairchild nicht ohne seinen ausdrücklichen Befehl hin angerührt werden dürfe, waren ihm nunmehr die Hände gebunden.

„Fish Mooney wird über Ihre unkooperative Haltung nicht erfreut sein“, sprach er, als er sich zum Gehen wandte.

„Fish Mooney geht mir am Arsch vorbei, ja? Und dieser Cobblepot auch! Es ging mir nur um James Gordon.“

„Warum? Wollen Sie eine Anklage gegen ihn ins Feld bringen?“ Er setzte sich wieder lässig auf die Kante ihres Betts. „Richter Hawthorn und Ihr Chef Stratford werden das nicht zulassen, wissen Sie? Man hat schon dafür gesorgt. Es wäre also vergebene Liebesmüh, weiter gegen ihn zu ermitteln. Und es würde Sie in Falcones Gunst bestimmt nicht steigen lassen.“

„Also ist er schuldig …“

„So sieht’s aus, Missy, aber wer ist das nicht? Man sieht sich.“ Mit einem Grinsen schlug er ihr zum Abschied sachte auf die Oberschenkel; zurück ließ er eine Elizabeth Fairchild, deren Inneres zerrissener denn je war. Sie hatte ihrem Bruder gestern in die Augen gesehen, und in diesem Moment war ihr klar gewesen, dass in ihm all der Jahre zum Trotz noch genug von dem alten James übrig geblieben war, genug, um ihn nicht zu korrumpieren. Doch jetzt … jetzt herrschte wieder dieser furchtbare Zweifel, der so langsam wie unerbittlich an ihr nagte. _Sie lügen, sie lügen, sie alle lügen_ , sagte sie sich, wieder und wieder. Und wieder und wieder glaubte sie sich selbst nicht.

Schließlich stand sie abrupt auf und nahm die Vase mit den Lilien. Im Badezimmer stopfte sie den Strauß in den Mülleimer; die dabei zu Boden fallenden Blumenkelche zertrat sie mit ihren nackten Füßen. Zum Schluss zerriss sie die Karte mit der so eleganten Handschrift. „Scheiß‘ auf Fish, auf Falcone, auf die ganze Mafia“, wisperte sie dabei. „Wir lassen uns nicht einschüchtern. Wir sind die Kinder unseres Vaters.“


	7. Wahrheiten, unerfreuliche und erfreuliche

Die Fahrt ins oberste Stockwerk, wo sich Barbaras Apartment befand, dauerte länger als gedacht, da immer wieder Leute zu- und ausstiegen, und doch wünschte Elizabeth, als sie endlich oben ankam, sie hätte noch länger gedauert. Dann hätte sie nicht aussteigen müssen, hätte nun nicht den Flur entlanglaufen, hätte nicht klingen müssen. Und hätte ihren Bruder nicht treffen müssen. Nach dem, was sie heute Morgen erfahren hatte, wusste sie nicht mehr, wie sie ihn noch ansehen sollte.

Die Sache begann damit, dass sie, nachdem Barbara sie mit leichter Verspätung vom Krankenhaus abgeholt und sie nach Hause gebracht hatte, sich trotz des noch für heute geltenden Attestes entschlossen hatte, zur Arbeit zu gehen. Als sie das Vorzimmer zu ihrem und Dents Büro betrat, hatte sie dort zwei Bekannte, die Detectives Allen und Montoya, angetroffen. Beide schienen sie nicht erwartet zu haben.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?“, hatte Montoya schließlich gefragt. „Wir haben schon von der Sache gehört“, erklärte sie auf Elizabeths erstaunten Blick.

„Darf man fragen woher?“

„Ich bitte Sie, Miss Fairchild, das ist Gotham. Man erfährt es schnell, wenn ein Unterweltboss einen Staatsanwalt ausknockt“, erwiderte Allen.

„Sie klingen, als freute Sie mein Krankenhausaufenthalt … Was wollen Sie überhaupt schon wieder hier?“, unterbrach sie den Detective, der zu einer Entgegnung angesetzt hatte.

Beide Polizisten wechselten bedeutsame Blicke. „Wir beantragen einen Haftbefehl für Gordon.“ Arroganz und ein bestimmtes Maß an Befriedigung schwang in Montoyas Stimme mit.

„So? Ohne Beweise?“

„Wir haben einen Zeugen. Einen Augenzeugen des Mordes an Oswald Cobblepot durch James Gordon.“

_Cobblepot … das hat Gilzean also gemeint_ , schoss ihr durch den Kopf. „Und hat Ihr Zeuge auch schon ausgesagt?“ Allen hielt ihr eine papierne Akte entgegen. Elizabeth nahm sie nicht an. „Ist Ihnen schon der Gedanke gekommen, dass der Zeuge vielleicht gekauft sein könnte?“, sagte sie stattdessen.

„Nein.“ Montoya beugte sich zu ihr heran. „Aber uns ist der Gedanke gekommen, dass vielleicht **Sie** gekauft wurden. Ihr Interesse, Jim Gordon von jeder Schuld freizusprechen, ist jedenfalls ziemlich verdächtig.“

„Wie können Sie es wagen!“, fauchte Elizabeth zurück. „Wie können Sie es nur wagen, ausgerechnet mir so etwas zu unterstellen!“ Ihre Stimme war so laut geworden, dass Miss Whitstar, die das Gespräch bis dahin neugierig von ihrem Schreibtisch aus mitverfolgt hatte, nun tunlichst den Blick gesenkt hielt.

„Was regen Sie sich denn so auf? Oder haben wir etwa einen wunden Punkt getroffen, Miss Fairchild?“, setzte nun Allen nach.

Harvey Dents Erscheinen entband sie von einer Antwort und bewahrte die Situation davor, zu eskalieren. „Sie wollen zu mir?“, fragte er die Detectives kühl, nachdem er Elizabeth umso wärmer begrüßt hatte.

„Sonst wären wir kaum hier“, gab Montoya mit einer gewissen Stutenbissigkeit zurück. „Aber bitte unter sechs Augen“, fügte sie mit einem Blick auf Elizabeth hinzu.

„Tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können“, spöttelte diese und nickte Harvey zu, der gezögert hatte, die Tür zum Büro hinter ihm zu schließen und sie somit auszusperren.

„Ma’am“, piepste dann Miss Whitstar, hielt gar den Zeigefinger empor, als sei sie in der Schule und melde sich, als Elizabeth sich zum Gehen wandte. „Ich soll Ihnen ausrichten, dass Sie, sobald Sie wieder da seien, bei Mr. Stratford zu einem Gespräch erscheinen sollen.“

„Gründe?“ Miss Whitstar zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Gut. Hören Sie, ich möchte, dass Sie von der Akte, die beide Detectives dabei haben“, sie nickte in Richtung des Büros, „eine Kopie anfertigen. Des Weiteren möchte ich, dass Sie mal unsere Datenbank durchforsten, ob Sie etwas zu diesem Cobblepot finden, ja? Und wenn Sie nichts finden, dann rufen Sie gefälligst beim GCPD an.“

Miss Whitstar räusperte sich. „Jawohl, Ma’am.“

Damit hatte Elizabeth das Vorzimmer verlassen und sich auf den Weg hinunter in den ersten Stock gemacht, wo sich das Büro von Robert Stratford, dem Generalstaatsanwalt von Gotham City, befand. Sie meldete sich bei dessen Sekretärin an und wurde sogleich hereingebeten. „Guten Morgen, Sir“, murmelte sie schließlich, als sie vor ihm stand. Er hatte ihr keinen Stuhl angeboten.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Fairchild“, erwiderte er, sich in seinen mächtigen, ledernen Bürosessel zurücklehnend, die Hände über seinen stattlichen Bauch gefaltet. Elizabeth hatte ihn bisher nur einmal angetroffen, nämlich am Tage ihrer Vereidung. Er hatte damals genauso indifferent und gelangweilt dreingeblickt wie in diesem Moment.

„Sie wurden also aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen?“, fragte er schließlich, nachdem er sich einige Mal über seinen gewaltigen Schnurrbart gestrichen hatte.

„Ja, Sir.“

„Sie sind sich bewusst, dass Sie dort einzig aufgrund Ihrer Unsachlichkeit gelandet sind?“

„Ja, Sir.“ Sie hatte bei ihrer Antwort kurz gezögert.

„Und dass Sie Ihre Kompetenzen überschritten haben, als Sie in einem Fall ermittelten, mit dem sich zu beschäftigen die nahe verwandtschaftliche Verbindung mit dem Verdächtigen Ihnen verböte?“

„Sir?“

„Und dass Sie dadurch einige einflussreiche Persönlichkeiten vor den Kopf stießen?“

„Die Mafia kann mich mal kreuzweise.“

„Miss Fairchild!“

„Verzeihung, Sir, ich meinte, dass ich nicht geneigt bin, Rücksicht auf die Herren und auch Damen des Organisierten Verbrechen zu nehmen, nur um einen Eklat zu vermeiden.“

Beide Juristen musterten einander von Kopf bis Fuß, als suchten sie in der Miene ihres Gegenübers ein Zeichen von Nachgiebigkeit. Stratford atmete tief, aufseufzend durch. „Setzen Sie sich.“ Elizabeth, die sich sehr wohl ihres unangemessenen Tonfalls bewusst war, den sie ihrem Vorgesetzten gegenüber angeschlagen hatte, nahm nervös Platz. „Meine liebe Miss Fairchild“, begann er in einem Ton, als spräche er mit einem Kind, während er wieder die Hände über den Bauch gefaltet hielt, „da Sie offenkundig mit Absicht die Augen verschließen, lassen Sie mich einige Dinge offen darlegen. Ein gewöhnlicher Polizist oder Staatsanwalt hätte sich für das Verhalten, das Sie an den Tag gelegt haben, auf den Grund des Gotham Rivers wiedergefunden. Nun schauen Sie nicht so, meine Liebe. Sie sind sich allem Anschein nach nicht bewusst, dass Sie sich äußerst glücklich schätzen dürfen, da Carmine Falcone persönlich Sie protegiert. Nein, unterbrechen Sie mich nicht.“ Er hob abwehrend die Hand, dennoch fuhr er nicht sogleich fort, sondern betrachtete sie mit einem Blick, der nostalgisch wirkte. „Sie genießen diesen, sagen wir mal, Welpenschutz auch nicht Ihres Abschlusses aus Princeton wegen, sondern nur deshalb, weil man noch nicht vergessen hat, wer Ihr Vater war. Dasselbe trifft auf Ihren Bruder zu.“

Stratford machte erneut eine Pause, in der er sie musterte. „Sie …“, setzte Elizabeth an, deren Mund auf einmal trocken und deren Kehle rau war, „Sie wissen, dass Peter Gordon mein Vater war?“

„Miss Fairchild, wirklich … Glauben Sie etwa, dass ein neuer Staatsanwalt die Pforten dieses Gerichts durchschreitet, ohne dass man weiß, wer er oder sie ist? Und ohne dass Don Falcone bei der Auswahl und Ernennung ein Wörtchen mitzureden hat? Ich hatte Sie nicht für so naiv gehalten.“

„Idealistisch“, erwiderte sie murmelnd.

„Beides können Sie sich hier in Gotham nicht leisten.“

Elizabeth schlug die Augen nieder, während ihre Hand dieselben Bewegungen machte, als spielte sie mit einem Stift. Dann, als sei ihr plötzlich ein Gedanke gekommen, hob sie den Kopf, ihren Vorgesetzten unvermittelt anblickend. „Mein Vater war Bezirksstaatsanwalt von Gotham City …“, sprach sie langsam. „Er hatte keine Verbindungen zur Mafia.“

Stratford begann zu schmunzeln, wobei sein voller Bauch bebte. „Jeder Amtsträger, ob früher, ob heute, hat Verbindungen zur Unterwelt.“

„Und das sagen Sie mir so unverblümt ins Gesicht? Sie- Sie wagen es, mir in diesem Gebäude, im Palast der Justiz, und in Ihrer Position als Generalstaatsanwalt-“

„Setzen Sie sich wieder, Miss Fairchild!“ Seine Stimme klang finster wie ein Donnergrollen, nichtsdestoweniger wartete er, bis sie nach einigen Augenblicken wieder auf der Stuhlkante Platz genommen hatte. „Sie stehen Ihrem Bruder in nichts nach, was? Weder in Sachen Idealismus noch an Starrköpfigkeit oder an Impulsivität. Andererseits sind Sie beide auch die Kinder Ihres Vaters.“

„Und eben deshalb verbiete ich es mir, dass Sie unseren Vater derart verleugnen!“, schnauzte sie zurück.

Stratford zuckte mit den Achseln. „Bitte, Sie müssen mir nichts glauben. Oder vielleicht werden sie dem Don mehr Glauben schenken.“

„Bestimmt nicht!“

Ihr Vorgesetzter hob den Zeigefinger in warnender Manier. „Ihr kindisches Verhalten könnte man durchaus amüsant finden, Miss Fairchild, wenn die Situation nicht so ernst wäre. Hören Sie mir deshalb genau zu: Ich wurde vorhin vom Empfang informiert, dass die Detectives Crispus Allen und Renée Montoya vom Schwerverbrechen gekommen sind. Beide haben sich auf die Fahnen geschrieben, Ihren Bruder zu Fall zu bringen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Wenn beide bei Richterin Dearing erfolglos waren, dann werden sie vermutlichen Ihren Kollegen Dent beknien, ihnen einen Haftbefehl für Jim zu beschaffen. Sollte dieser Fall wirklich eintreten und sie ihn festnehmen“, er hob erneut die Hand, um sich eine Unterbrechung zu verbitten, was allerdings unnötig gewesen war, da Elizabeth ihn stumm und mit großen Augen anblickte, „so müssen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen. Es wurde bereits jemand losgeschickt, um sich dieses einen Zeugens … nun ja, anzunehmen. Was der MCU dann bleibt, ist die Aussage eines an Alkoholismus leidenden Obdachlosen, der sich darüber hinaus in Luft aufgelöst hat und von keinem Gericht mehr befragen werden kann. James Gordon hat also nichts zu befürchten, schließlich wirft Don Falcone keinen loyalen Mann den Hunden zum Fraß vor.“

„A-also- ich meine-“, setzte sie an. Ihr zitternde Stimme, ihre sich überschlagenden Gedanken ließen sie immer wieder stocken. „Also hat er diesen Cobblepot wirklich …?“

„Das will ich hoffen“, war Stratfords lapidare Antwort. „Um seinetwillen. Und auch um Ihretwillen. Sie dürfen gehen, Miss Fairchild“, sagte er dann, als sie ihn weiterhin angestarrt hatte.

Ihr Körper erhob sich und verließ langsamen Schrittes das Zimmer, führte sie durch die weiten, hohen Gänge und die Marmortreppe empor in den zweiten Stock. Die an ihr vorbeieilenden Menschen nahm sie nicht wahr, all ihre Aufmerksamkeit, all ihre Anstrengung verwendet sie darauf, die kalte, abweisende Maske ihres Gesichts zu wahren. Die zaghafte Ansprache von Seiten Miss Whitstars, als Elizabeth das Vorzimmer durchquerte, bemerkte sie nicht. Harvey war nicht anwesend. Sie sank in ihren Stuhl nieder; ihre Hände umklammerten die Lehnen, bis ihre Fingernägel schmerzhaft pochten, ihre Zähne bissen auf ihre Unterlippe, bis diese blutete. Und endlos liefen die Tränen über ihre Wangen.

Eine behutsame Berührung ihrer Schulter lief sie laut aufschluchzen. Sie musste nicht aufblicken, um zu wissen, dass es Dent war. Es sagte kein Wort, kein Wort war nötig, damit er sie verstand. Der Wahrheit halber muss man sagen, dass er auch nicht wusste, was er ihr hätte sagen sollen. Ein _Es wird schon wieder_ oder _Alles ist halb so schlimm_? Nur einem Zyniker würde das über die Lippen kommen. Und was sollte ihr ein _Tut mir leid_ helfen? Wenngleich es in diesem Falle wirklich zutraf, wenn es auch Harvey aufrichtig schmerzte, dass James Gordon, eine so große Hoffnung des GCPDs, doch so korrupt wie die meisten seiner Zunft war und vor der Mafia zu Boden kroch, so änderte es nichts, gar nichts, und konnte ihr auch weder den Schmerz noch die Verzweiflung nehmen. Die Mühlen der Justiz hatten angefangen zu mahlen; sie mochten langsam mahlen, doch aber auch beständig und unerbittlich, und es würde so kommen, wie es zu kommen hatte: Der Haftbefehl gegen James Gordon war beantragt und er würde noch heute die Anklageschrift verfassen. Gordon würde lebenslang nach Blackgate wandern, im besten Fall. Der elektrische Stuhl oder die Giftspritze wären die Alternativen …

Seine Gedanken stoppten, als er bemerkte, dass sie ihn ansah. Er zog das blütenweiße Stofftaschentuch, das für gewöhnlich nur zu Dekorationszwecken die Brusttasche seines Jacketts zierte, hervor; mit der anderen Hand nahm er ihr vorsichtig die Brille ab. Sie hielt kontinuierlich den Blick auf ihn gerichtet, ihre blauen Augen versanken in seinen tiefbraunen, während er ihre Tränen wegtupfte und den Seidenstoff dann auf ihre blutende Lippe drückte. Es erschien nur oberflächlich betrachtet als ein Paradoxon, dass beide, denen doch nun wahrlich anderes durch den Kopf ging, plötzlich einzig an ihr Gegenüber denken konnten, Elizabeth an seine Finger auf ihren Lippen, Dent an ihre Lippen unter seinen Fingern. „Harvey …“, flüsterte sie. Sein Atem stockte. Er zog seine Hand zurück, beugte sich an sie heran. Letztendlich zögerte er aber, sie zu küssen, und es lag nicht an irgendwelchen vernünftigen Überlegung. Es lag an seinen Gefühlen für sie, die allzu zärtlich und allzu idealistisch waren. Und so nahm er sie einfach in die Arme.

In Gedanken diese Ereignisse rekapitulierend, betätigte sie nun die Klingel unter dem blank polierten Messingschild mit der eleganten Aufschrift _Barbara Kean_.

„Jim? Jim! Los, mach‘ auf, das muss Elizabeth sein“, rief Barbara aus der Küche, wo sie ihre ganz eigene Schlacht mit den Töpfen und Pfannen schlug. James schoss vom Sofa hoch, wo ihn die Müdigkeit übermannt hatte. „Komm‘ schon, Darling“, sagte sie, als sie mit schnellen Schritten an ihm vorbeimarschierte, um die Kerzen auf dem langen Esstisch anzuzünden, „ich muss wirklich in der Küche bleiben, sonst verbrennt der Karamell.“ Sie drückte ihm, der noch herzlich gähnte, einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie wieder in die Küche verschwand.

James streckte sich ein letztes Mal, stopfte noch rasch das herausgerutschte Hemd zurück in den Hosenbund, bevor er zur Tür ging. „Immer hereinspaziert“, begrüßte er sie und konnte ein Grinsen bei ihrer verblüfften Miene, mit der sie die Wohnung betrachtete, nicht unterdrücken. „Ja, so in etwa habe ich auch dreingeblickt, als ich das erste Mal eintrat …“

„Die Miete muss horrend hoch sein ...“, erwiderte sie mit monotoner Stimme. _Viel zu hoch für eine Galeristin …Ob er etwas beisteuert?_ Sie warf ihrem Bruder einen Seitenblick zu. _Und ob das ein Bonus für seinen Gefallen gegenüber Falcone war?_ „Ach, für euch …“, setzte sie nach, als James die Blumen und die Flasche Wein, die sie mitgebracht hatte, bemerkte.

„Oh, danke. Barbara ist noch in der Küche.“

„Ah, okay …“

„Ja, sie wollte uns unbedingt bekochen. Lauter französisches Zeug …“ Er täuschte eine entsetzte Miene vor und lachte dann. Sie erwiderte sein Lachen nicht. Ihr kaltes, abweisendes Gesicht verwirrte ihn; der Ausdruck in ihren geröteten Augen verursachte ein Verklemmungsgefühl in seiner Brust. Welten lagen zwischen der zwar derangierten, aber lachenden Elizabeth von vorgestern aus dem Krankenhaus und ihrem kalten, harten Auftreten in diesem Moment.

„Wie schön“, murmelte sie. Mit langsamen, zögerlichen Schritten, ihren Mantel ausziehend, durchquerte sie das Penthouse, das aus einem großen Raum bestand. „Hey“, rief sie in die Küche, wo Barbara am Herd stand.

„Hey, so schön, dass du da bist!“ Barbara lief so schnell auf sie zu, dass Elizabeth zurückschreckte, küsste sie auf beide Wangen, und stürmte wieder zurück. „Darling, mach‘ ihr einen Drink. Du entschuldigst, Liz, ich komme gleich nach.“

Sie setzte sich auf Jims Aufforderung am Esstisch nieder. Während er ihr ein Glas Champagner holte, betrachtete sie das Apartment erneut. Das Design mit der gewaltigen Fensterfront, durch die sich metallene Verstrebungen in einem expressionistischen Muster zogen, war ausgefallen, die Einrichtung im Art-Déco-Stil hingegen so exquisit und ausgesucht, dass es den finanziellen Rahmen eines Detectives weit überstieg. _Ob sie es weiß? Nein, er wird ihr nichts von seinem Nebenjob erzählt haben …_

James kam zurück und brachte ihren Champagner mit. Er selbst trank aus seiner Bierflasche, während er sich ihr gegenüber an den Tisch setzte. „Und“, begann er dann, nachdem beide sich angeschwiegen hatten, „warst du heute schon wieder arbeiten?“ Sie nickte. „Und? Wen habt ihr alles hinter Gitter gebracht?“

„Nur Bauernopfer …“ Ihr Ernst kontrastierte hart zu seiner bemüht freundlichen Miene.

„Kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor …“

Barbaras Kommen entband sie von einer möglichen Antwort. Sie hatte die kleine Schürze abgelegt und erschien nun im mitternachtschwarzen, enganliegenden Seidenkleid. Ihre Person fügte sich nahtlos in den sie umgebenden Luxus ein und Elizabeth fragte sich erneut, wie es ihrem Bruder nur gelungen sein konnte, eine solche Frau wie Barbara zu erobern. „So, jetzt aber.“ Sie ergriff ihr Sektglas. „Lasst uns auf einen wunderschönen Abend anstoßen und dass wir diesmal unter angenehmeren Bedingungen zusammenkommen. Cheers.“ Sie stieß mit Elizabeth an und seufzte, als Jim aus der Flasche trank und auf ihren Blick hin mit den Achseln zuckte. „Oh Darling … er ist unverbesserlich.“

Und wieder zeigte Elizabeth nur ein flüchtiges Lächeln, das allzu kalt war. „Das sieht wirklich … lecker aus“, sagte sie schließlich beim Anblick der Vorspeise. Eine gewisse Skepsis schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, die James offensichtlich teilte, da er in fragender Manier die Augenbrauen erhoben hatte, als Barbara ihnen die Vorspeise servierte.

Glücklicherweise war diese viel zu euphorisch, um die Zweifel der Geschwister zu bemerken. „Es ist ein Pastetchen aus Gänsestopfleber auf einem Spiegel aus Cidre-Gelee an buntem Radicchio“, erklärte sie, da beide Gordons keine Eile gehabt hatte, mit dem Essen zu beginnen. „Bon Appétit.“

Die Stille wurde einzig durch die Geräusche von Besteck gegen Porzellan durchbrochen. Elizabeth merkte, dass sie von Barbara nicht aus den Augen gelassen wurde, die angespannt wirkte. „Ist wirklich gut“, sagte sie daher. „Nicht, dass ich schon einmal so etwas gegessen hätte, aber es schmeckt.“

Aufseufzend fasste sich Barbara an die Brust. „Oh Gott, da bin ich aber erleichtert. Weißt du“, sie war im Verlauf des heutigen Morgens dazu übergegangen, ihre künftige Schwägerin zu Duzen, was diese wortlos akzeptiert hatte, „wenn es nach Jim ginge, könnte es jeden Tag Burger oder Hotdogs geben-“

„Hotdogs schmecken gut, wo ist das Problem?“, fiel James ihr lachend ins Wort.

„Aber ich habe mir schon vorgenommen, ihm eine gesündere Ernährungsweise beizubringen, sobald ich Mrs. Gordon bin.“ Sie kniff ihm neckisch in die Wange.

„So wie du das sagst, klingt’s ganz wie eine Drohung“, erwiderte er mit einem Zwinkern, woraufhin sie ihn küsste.

„Wenn ich fragen darf: Wie lange seid ihr schon ein Paar?“, fragte Elizabeth dann.

„Ähm …“ Jim wandte sich hilfesuchend an Barbara, die mit gespieltem Entsetzen tief einatmete. „So zwei Jahre sind es bestimmt schon“, sagte er daher schnell.

„Glück gehabt, Mr. Gordon. Am 12. August vor zwei Jahren haben wir uns kennengelernt“, begann Barbara zu erzählen. „Es ist … na ja, eigentlich war unser erstes Zusammentreffen schon sehr bedeutungsvoll, wenn man es so im Rückblick betrachtet, oder? Weißt du, es war auf einer Vernissage, nun ja, nicht direkt. Ich war beruflich dort und als ich gehen wollte, stellte sich an der Garderobe heraus, dass meine Handtasche verschwunden war. Angeblich hatte ich sie dort nicht abgegeben, angeblich. Die Sache konnte sich nicht aufklären, also wurde die Polizei gerufen. Und na ja, einer der Herren war ein gewisser Officer James Gordon.“ Sie sah ihn zärtlich an, während sie seine Hand nahm. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln; in seinen Augen lag aber noch etwas anderes, und je länger er sie betrachtete, desto schwermütiger schien er zu werden, als trage er eine Last auf seinen Schultern, die ihn niederdrückte. Elizabeth entging das nicht. „Er war schon damals anders als die meisten Cops, musst du wissen. Ein Diebstahl ist ja nun wirklich eine Lappalie, zumindest hier in Gotham, und trotzdem hat er den Fall ernst genommen.“

James zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ein Verbrechen ist ein Verbrechen, ganz einfach.“

„Absolut“, bestätigte Elizabeth mit Nachdruck.

„Nun ja, die Handtasche ist letztendlich nicht wiederaufgetaucht, sie selbst war schließlich auch das Wertvollste. Dieser Officer Gordon ging mir ab da allerdings nicht mehr aus dem Kopf … was wohl an seiner schicken Uniform lag.“

„Hey, hast du nicht erst vor einigen Tagen gesagt, dass du die Uniform in Wahrheit schrecklich fandest?“, unterbrach James sie.

Barbara machte eine wegwerfende Geste mit der Hand. „Zugegeben, die Uniform selbst war durchschnittlich, sie ging, aber mir gefiel einfach, wie er in ihr auftrat. So schneidig, so männlich. Ja, das hat mir richtig imponiert.“ Sie kicherte mädchenhaft.

„Welch ein Glück, dass ich noch meine Galauniform habe, was?“, seufzte er.

„Die ich noch nie an dir gesehen habe, Darling.“

„Wozu auch? Ich werde sie erst wieder-“

Ein Klingeln unterbrach ihn. „Oh, das sind die Kartoffeln. ihr entschuldigt mich.“ Barbara eilte zurück in die Küche; das vertraut drückende Schweigen senkte sich über das Geschwisterpaar, kaum dass sie gegangen war.

„Bist du okay?“, fragte er dann, schlagartig ernst. Auf ihren Blick fügte er hinzu: „Na ja, du wirkst so … hart. Kalt. Hast du Sorgen? Mit der Arbeit oder so?“

Seine Fragen hatte eine zwiespältige Wirkung auf Elizabeth, sie erstaunten und erzürnten sie schließlich. „Darf man fragen, seit wann es dich interessiert, wie es mir geht?“

„Schon immer“, gab er zurück.

„Klar. Deshalb habe ich jahrelang eine ganze Karte zu Weihnachten von dir bekommen.“

„Du vergisst die Geburtstaggrüße.“

„Oh ja, wow, die habe ich ganz vergessen. Die kamen von Herzen, nicht wahr, diese mit dem schon fertig entworfenen Grußtext, wenn ich noch recht weiß.“

„Es wird wohl einen Grund geben, warum du aus heiterem Himmel mit diesen alten Geschichten anfängst, was?“ James‘ Stimme war ebenso kühl wie sarkastisch geworden.

Elizabeth legte den Kopf zur Seite, musterte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Ich habe mich in letzter Zeit nur des Öfteren gefragt, ob ich den Mann James Gordon überhaupt kenne. Ob er noch Ähnlichkeit hat mit dem Jungen Jim, der mal mein Bruder war.“

„Und was soll ich von dir sagen? Damals ist ein kleines sechsjähriges Mädchen gegangen und zurückgekommen ist eine erwachsene Frau, die ich weder auf dem ersten noch auf dem zweiten Blick als meine Schwester wiedererkannt habe.“

Sie wusste keine Erwiderung noch benötigte sie eine, da Barbara in diesem Moment rief, Jim möge die Vorspeise abräumen, da sie gleich den Hauptgang servieren wolle. Jim schnappte sich die leeren Teller und brachte sie in die Küche. Barbaras Sermon, sie befürchte, die Steaks haben den optimalen Garpunkt entweder über- oder unterschritten, hörte er nur am Rande zu. Auch Elizabeth, die man allein am Esstisch zurückgelassen hatte, hing ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, bis beide zurückkamen.

„Voilà.“ Barbara servierte ihr den Hauptgang, der aus Entrecôte Café de Paris an confierten Cocktailtomaten und kleinen Rosmarinkartoffeln bestand. Sie wiederholte ihre Worte von vorhin, dass sie nicht sicher sei, ob das Fleisch wirklich medium war.

„Es ist vorzüglich“, antwortete Elizabeth nach den ersten Bissen.

„Aber ist es nicht ein wenig zu durch?“

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich persönlich mag das. Ich fand es immer befremdlich, wenn Dad das Fleisch halb roh gegessen hat … also meinen Adoptivvater meine ich“, fügte sie auf James‘ irritierten Blick hinzu. „Mum- also meine Adoptivmutter hat sich jedes Mal furchtbar aufgeregt, weil sie Angst hatte, er könnte sich eine Krankheit holen, gerade wenn er es selbst erlegt hatte …“

„Der Major war schon immer ein Sonderling …“ Jim grinste bei seinen Worten auf eine bittere Weise, die seine Verlobte nicht und seine Schwester allzu gut verstand.

„Ah ja …“, machte Barbara. „Ich ähm … ich meine, Jim hat mir natürlich schon erzählt, was damals passiert ist, dass euer Dad und eure Mum kurz hintereinander gestorben und dass du noch so klein warst-“, rasselte sie mit zunehmender Geschwindigkeit herunter. „Ich … es ist mir so unangenehm, so neugierig zu wirken, weißt du, man soll bei den ersten Treffen ja nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen und sich zurückhaltend geben und nicht neugierig sein, aber … ich meine, es wäre ja nicht normal, wenn ich mich **nicht** für dich interessieren würde …“ Sie blickte sie nervös lächelnd an.

„Du darfst mich ruhig fragen, wenn du möchtest“, erwiderte Elizabeth, von Barbaras Verhalten irritiert, langsam.

„Okay, ähm, ich … weißt du, Jim hat ja erzählt, dass du von einer Cousine euer Mutter adoptiert worden und auf ‘ner Ranch an der Westküste aufgewachsen bist …“ Elizabeth nickte vorsichtig zustimmend. „Er hat mir aber nie erzählt, warum er …“, sie sah ihn an, „nicht auch adoptiert wurde.“

Beide Geschwister blickten sich an. „Ich ähm … es war ja so, dass die Fairchilds keine Kinder hatten und dass Mrs. Fairchild unbedingt eine Tochter wollte …“

„Jep, eine Tochter, keinen Sohn“, sagte James lapidar.

„Aber … das kann doch nicht der wahre Grund sein“, widersprach Barbara.

„Ist er. Sie wollten nicht mich, sie wollten Liz. So war das. Ganz einfach.“ Jim fokussierte sich wieder ganz auf sein Steak. Er tat sein Bestes, beide Frauen zu ignorieren.

„Der Major konnte ihn nicht leiden“, sprach Elizabeth schließlich. Sie vermied es tunlichst, irgendeinen, insbesondere ihren Bruder, anzusehen. „James hatte so eine Phase, nachdem unsere Mutter sich dann die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten hatte. Er ging nicht mehr zur Schule, er rauchte und kniffte, prügelte sich … und der Major war ein Mann, der Regeln und Ordnung über alles liebte. Er sah James für gänzlich missraten an und hat Mum mehr oder weniger verboten, ihm mitzuadoptieren. Also ist er zuerst in Upstate gelandet und dann später in irgendeinem Heim hier in der Stadt.“ Auch sie widmete sich nun mit höchster Aufmerksamkeit ihrem Steak. Schließlich wandte sich auch Barbara, die zwischen beiden Gordons hin- und hergeblickt hatte, ihrem Entrecôte zu. Man aß schweigend, schweigend räumte die Hausherrin dann die Teller ab.

„Das war unnötig.“ Alle Wärme, alle Freundlichkeit war aus Jims Miene verschwunden, als er sie mit verschränkten Armen anstarrte.

„Was? Ist nicht meine Sache, wenn du Geheimnisse vor ihr hast.“ Elizabeth hielt seinem Blick stand. Sie hatte ihr kaltes, abweisendes Pokerface aus dem Gerichtssaal aufgesetzt. „Wenn du ihr Dinge aus deiner Vergangenheit vorenthältst … und so manch andere Dinge.“

James‘ Augen, stechend blau wie ihre, huschten über ihr Gesicht. „Von welchen anderen Dingen sprichst du?“

„Das weißt du genau.“

„Das weiß ich nicht.“ Sie fuhr zusammen, als er mit der Hand auf den Tisch schlug. Er hielt einen Moment inne, dann stand er rasch auf. „Entschuldige …“ Er fuhr sich durch die militärisch kurzen Haare, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ich bin momentan nicht ich selbst, weiß du… es liegt an dieser Stadt. Sie ist nicht mehr wie früher. Alles ist so … verdreht, durcheinander …“

„Korrupt?“

Jim wandte sich abrupt um. „Ja …“, antwortete er gedehnt. „Das trifft es auf den Punkt.“

„Das tut es.“

„Elizabeth …“ Ihr wurde flau, als er ihren vollen Namen aussprach. „Was ist los? Was ist passiert? Warum stellst du so komische Fragen?“

Knallende Schritte von High Heels kündigten Barbaras Rückkehr an. „Ich ähm … das Dessert ist bereit“, sagte sie.

„Danke“, sprach Elizabeth leise. Man nahm erneut am Tisch Platz. Die Atmosphäre zwischen den Geschwistern war zum Zerreißen gespannt; am nervösesten war aber Barbara.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte sie schließlich, was ihr erstaunte Blick von beiden Gordons einbrachte. „Ich wollte nicht indiskret sein, in euer Vergangenheit herumschnüffeln …“

„Hast du doch nicht, Darling.“ Jim tätschelte ihre Hand.

„Okay … okay …“, murmelte sie. „Entschuldige, Liz, ich rede manchmal, ohne nachzudenken, und manchmal rede ich mehr, als ich sollte …“ Sie lachte ein wenig; nichtsdestoweniger beobachtete sie Elizabeth mit einer Neugierde, die nichts eingebüßt hatte. „Also, du und Harvey Dent … ihr seid ein Paar?“ Barbara versuchte erneut, die Konversation am Laufen zu halten; zu groß war ihr Wunsch, die Situation eines normalen Familiendinners heraufzubeschwören. Diese Frage schien auch Jim zu interessieren, der sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte; Elizabeth brachte sie hingegen ganz aus ihrem Konzept.

„Nein“, erwiderte sie schließlich. „Wir sind Kollegen, und das gerade einmal seit zwei Wochen.“

„Ah so … Er scheint dich aber zu mögen. Er hat dir sogar Blumen gebracht.“

„Sie kamen von der ganzen Abteilung, das hat er doch gesagt.“ Nun, da sie seine Ausrede selbst wiederholte, klang sie noch unglaubwürdiger. Sie wusste nur allzu gut, dass sie sich mit ihrem Elan, mit ihrer Hartnäckigkeit, ihrem spöttischen Wesen und ihrem Willen, das Gesetz durchzusetzen, keine Freunde gemacht hatte. „Es war eine rein freundschaftliche Geste“, setzte sie deshalb nach.

Barbara kicherte ein weiteres Mal in ihrer mädchenhaften Manier. „Sein Blick hat etwas anderes gesagt … Und du hattest ganz rote Wangen, als ich mit der Vase zurückkam …“ Sie ließ den Satz bedeutungsschwer auslaufen und zwinkerte James zu.

„Er hat mich nur gefragt, ob wir ins Konzert gehen wollen, nichts weiter.“

Wie erwartet lachte Barbara auf. „Oh Jim, ist das nicht süß? Ich freue mich so für euch!“

„Wofür? Es ist ein Konzertbesuch, kein Heiratsantrag.“

Doch Elizabeths Worte wurden von ihrer Schwägerin in spe gar nicht gehört. „Oh, weißt du was? Wir könnten doch morgen gleich shoppen gehen und dir ein schönes neues Kleid kaufen, ja? Keine Sorge, ich kenne die besten Läden der Stadt und wir werden dort bestimmt einigen Nachlass bekommen.“

„Barbara, das ist wirklich lieb-“

„Und ich werde dir einen Termin bei meiner Visagistin und meinem Friseur machen. Ich meine, deine Haut ist toll, absolut makellos, nicht, dass du es nötig hättest, aber es geht immer ein wenig besser und es ist sehr entspannend-“

„Barbara“, begann Elizabeth mit nunmehr energischerer Stimme. „Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen-“

„Oh, und bezüglich deiner Frisur habe ich auch schon eine Idee. Wir werden es offen lassen, ein wenig in Wellen legen, dann wirken deine Gesichtszüge weicher und weiblicher. Du solltest allgemein das Haar offen tragen; ich wette, dass das unserem jungen Staatsanwalt gefiele-“

„Barbara!“ Elizabeth war aufgestanden. Als sei sie im Gerichtssaal, stützte sie beide Hände auf den Tisch und beugte sich nach vorne. „Harvey Dent ist nur ein Kollege, ja, nur ein Kollege. Und er ist der anständigste, ehrlichste, moralischste Mann von ganz Gotham. Wenn ich also sagen könnte, dass wir Freunde wären – und nicht einmal das wage ich zu behaupten –, dann wäre es schon beinahe zu viel der Ehre, verstanden? Und mehr als das wollte ich auch nicht.“ Ihre Wangen waren zornesrot, als sie Barbara ansah, die völlig perplex wirkte, und doch war es nicht nur Zorn, der sie in diesem Moment bewegte. Da war wieder dieses Gefühl seiner Finger auf ihren Lippen, dieser sanfte Druck, den sie ausgeübt hatten. Da war sein heißer Atem, der ihre Stirn gestreift hatte, und dieser wunderbare Geruch seiner Haut, der Wärme und Geborgenheit versprach, als er sie in die Arme genommen hatte. Strafte sie sich nicht selbst Lügen, wenn sie sagte, dass sie nicht mehr als Freundschaft wolle? Ja, das tat sie. Und das machte sie umso zorniger. „Ich- weiß du, Barbara, du hast dir so viel Mühe gegeben, aber es tut mir leid, ich kann das nicht, diese Art von scheinbar glücklichen Familientreffen-“

„Bitte, Liz“, Barbara umklammerte ihr Handgelenk, „ich weiß, dass ich manchmal ein wenig schwierig bin, dass ich zu viel rede und dass ich zu aufgedreht bin-“

„Es ist nicht deinetwegen“, fiel Elizabeth ihr ins Wort. „Es ist seinetwegen.“

„Meinetwegen, ja?“, wiederholte Jim, der als einziger noch saß.

„Ja, deinetwegen! Wir wissen es.“ In der Stille klang ihr Atemholen raschelnd und asthmatisch.

„Wer weißt was?“, fragte James. Seine Haltung verriet das hohe Maß an Selbstbeherrschung, das er in diesem Augenblick aufbringen musste.

„Wir, die MCU, Harvey und ich wissen, dass du Falcone einen ganz gewissen Gefallen erteilt hast. Leugne es nicht!“, donnerte sie, als er die Augen verdrehte und genervt aufseufzte. „Montoya und Allen haben einen Augenzeugen des Mordes gefunden. Er hat dich eindeutig wiedererkannt.“

„Das kann nicht sein.“

„Das ist so! Ich … ich hatte so gehofft, dass es nur ein Gerücht war … um dich zu Fall zu bringen, aber … es ist einfach wahr. Du hast einen Gefälligkeitsmord für die Mafia begangen …“ Sie drehte sich zur Seite weg. Man sollte nicht sehen, dass ihr die Tränen gekommen waren. Stühlerücken war zu vernehmen, dann wurde sie am Oberarm gepackt. „Lass mich, du!“, zischte sie. James ignorierte ihren Widerstand und zerrte sie mit sich. Elizabeth fiel zum ersten Mal auf, dass er noch seine Pistole trug. Die Angst überkam sie plötzlich wie eine Woge.

„Bleib‘ drinnen“, sagte er noch zu Barbara, bevor er seine Schwester auf den Balkon hinausbugsierte. Es war für einen Abend Ende September bereits recht kühl; der peitschende Wind trug einige Regentropfen mit sich. Jim lehnte sich ein Stückchen von ihr entfernt gegen das Geländer, tief ein- und ausatmend.

„James …“, hörte er sie sagen, und wie flehentlich klang sie dabei. „Bitte, jetzt sag‘ mir die Wahrheit. Ich kann es nicht länger ertragen, im Ungewissen zu bleiben. Hast du wirklich …?“

„Und was, wenn ich diesen Cobblepot wirklich erschossen habe? Was dann? Geht es dir dann besser, wenn du es wüsstest?“ Die Worte brachen nur so aus ihm heraus, hart und bitter und voller Resignation. Er wandte sich erneut kopfschüttelnd ab. „Du glaubst es wirklich, nicht wahr? Dass ich ein Mörder bin?“, flüsterte er dann.

„Alle glauben, dass du einer bist. Fish hat es mir bestätigt, dieser Gilzean auch-“

„Warst du **deshalb** im Mooney’s?“

Sie ignoriert seinen Einspruch. „Und sogar Stratford, mein eigener Chef, hat es indirekt zugegeben.“

„Was hat der Generalstaatsanwalt damit zu tun?“

„Was glaubst du denn? Er ist von Falcone gekauft, da bin ich mir sicher. Er hat mich heute zu sich zitiert, weißt du, und mir ins Gesicht gesagt, ich solle mich um dich keine Sorgen machen, Don Falcone kümmere sich schon darum, dass du nicht angeklagt werden würdest, denn einen loyalen Mann würfe er den Hunden nicht zum Fraß vor.“

„Das hat er gesagt? **Das** hat er gesagt? Fuck …“, seufzte er auf ihr Nicken hin und kratzte sich an der markanten Nasenspitze.

„Ja“, sprach sie leise. „Du siehst …“ Sie machte eine hilflose Handbewegung. „Ich will dich nie wieder sehen, James. Leb wohl.“

„Jetzt warte doch!“ Er zog sie, am Oberarm gepackt, zurück. „Liz, Lizzy …“ Ihr Schluchzen verursachte ein Brennen in seiner Brust, einen physischen Schmerz, wie er ihn seit Jahren nicht mehr erlebt hatte. „Elizabeth, ich schwöre dir, dass ich nichts getan habe. Ich bin kein Auftragsgehilfe der Mafia, ob nun von Falcone oder Maroni. Ich – bin – unschuldig.“

Der peitschende Wind war mittlerweile stärker geworden, trieb finstere Wolken über den Himmel, während eine Schau Regentropfen über die Geschwister niederging, die auf Elizabeths Wangen mit deren Tränen verschmolzen. „Beim Grab unserer Eltern, schwöre.“

James hielt seine rechte Hand empor; heiliger Ernst lag auf seiner Miene. „Ich schwöre.“ Donnergrollen war von fern zu vernehmen, die Regentropfen wurden mehr.

„Was hat dieser Zeuge dann gesehen, James?“

„Ich …“

„Sag’s mir. Bitte.“

„Lass‘ uns reingehen. Ich erzähle es dir dann, versprochen.“

„Nein“, sagte sie mit harter Stimme, den Blick dabei nach drinnen gerichtet, wo Barbara allein am Esstisch saß und beide Gordons nicht aus den Augen ließ. Dabei wippten ihre Füße in den High Heels vor und zurück, ihre Finger spielten nervös mit ihrer Perlenhalskette. „Erzähl‘ es jetzt.“

Jim nickte schließlich. Er nahm plötzlich war, wie verschwitzt sein Hemd war und dass seine Hände zitterten. Ja, nach all den Jahren zitterten sie. Sie hatten nie gezittert, als er im Krieg gewesen war, als er zerfetzte Tote gesehen und wimmernde Verwundete geschleppt hatte. Doch jetzt, jetzt zitterten sie, als er zu erzählen begann. Er begann an dem verhängnisvollen Tag, an dem sein Partner Bullock ihn zum ersten Mal zu Fish Mooney mitgenommen hatte und endete beim heutigen Nachmittag, als einer von Maronis Schlägern ihn mehr oder weniger freundlich vom GCPD abgeholt und zum Don gebracht hatte.

„Das heißt also …“, Elizabeth wagte es kaum auszusprechen, „dass dieser Cobblepot noch lebt?“ Ihr Bruder nickte. „Das- das ist doch- James, weißt du, was das heißt? Weißt du, was das heißt?“ Sie hatte ihn am Hemd gepackt und schüttelte ihn. „Du bist raus! Du bist aus dem Schneider! Wenn Cobblepot wieder auftaucht-“

„Hast du nicht zugehört? Wenn er wieder auftaucht, dann war’s das. Verdammt nochmal …“, er schlug mit der Hand auf das metallene Geländer des Balkons, „vielleicht hätte ich diesen Pinguin wirklich erschießen sollen … dann wären die Fronten wenigstens geklärt.“

„Sag‘ das nicht …“, entgegnete Elizabeth, während sie an ihn herantrat und die Arme um seinen Körper legte. „Ich weiß aber auch nicht, was schlimmer ist: Dass Harvey, die MCU und alle ehrlichen Cops jetzt glauben, dass du korrupt bist, oder wenn Falcone herausfände, dass du ihn hinters Licht geführt hast …“

„Letzteres … letzteres ist schlimmer.“

„Aber es geht um deinen Ruf, James. Um den Ruf der Gordons.“

„Ja, und im anderen Fall geht um Leben und Tod. Ich habe zwei Schwachpunkte, Liz, an denen Falcone mich packen kann: Barbara und dich.“

„Ich bin kein Schwachpunkt. Ich bin eine Staatsanwältin der Stadt Gotham.“

Ihre aufrichtige Empörung erfüllte Jim mit Stolz. _Da kann sie noch zehnmal Fairchild heißen, sie ist und bleibt eine Gordon_. „Das wird Falcone nicht zurückhalten“, antwortete er dennoch.

Beide drehten sich um, als die Balkontür quietschte. „Darling …“, sagte Barbara vorsichtig, „wollt ihr nicht wieder reinkommen? Es regnet doch schon.“

„Wir kommen gleich“, antwortete James. Er zwang sich zu jenem beruhigenden Lächeln, das Barbara stets und auch diesmal besänftigte. Er sah ihr nach, wie sie wieder hineinging. Dabei blickte sie über die Schulter zurück. Er lächelte ihr erneut zu.

„Ist sie neurotisch?“, fragte Elizabeth dann unverblümt.

„Nein … na ja, vielleicht ein wenig. Aber sie mag dich. Doch“, ihren verblüfften Blick begegnete er mit einem Nicken. „Sie hat mich die letzten Tage über dich förmlich ausgequetscht, oder es zumindest versucht. Sie … sie hat sich auch in den Kopf gesetzt, dass ihr beste Freundinnen sein werdet. Sie hat nämlich keine richtigen Freunde … und ich habe auch nicht viel Zeit für sie …“

„Das heißt?“ Elizabeth hob ihre Augenbrauen. „Das ist jetzt ihre Freundin sein soll?“

„Das heißt nur, dass du ihr nicht so ablehnend gegenüberstehst wie zuvor.“

„Zuvor hatte auch noch ganz andere Sorgen als Handtaschen und Schuhe zu kaufen, ja?“

Jim begann zu lachen, das im nun lauter gewordenen, da näher herangekommenen Donner unterging. „Versprich mir nur eins: Rede mit ihr. Du musst Barbara die Wahrheit sagen. Du hast ja gesehen, wohin **uns** beide das geführt hat“, sprach sie, während sie hineinging. „James …“ Ihre Stimme hatte einen warnenden und durchaus ungeduldigen Unterton. Sie schwieg allerdings, als Barbara auf sie zukam. „Es ist alles in Ordnung“, sagte Elizabeth schnell. „Allerdings besteht zwischen euch Redebetraf.“ Sie deutete zwischen ihr und ihrem Bruder hin und her. Jim machte dabei eine finstere Miene. „Und deshalb mache ich mich jetzt vom Acker. Der Abend war wunderschön, Barbara, und du bist eine vorzügliche Köchin. Ähm …“, sie bemerkte die Geste, die James hinter Barbaras Rücken machte, „und wegen morgen, also dem Einkaufen meine ich … ja, meinetwegen gerne. Ruf‘ mich morgen früh einfach an.“

Barbara schien Elizabeths Worte zuerst nicht glauben zu können. „Ähm … okay, ja. Ich freue mich“, erwiderte sie schließlich.

Man verabschiedete sich dann, obwohl Barbara Elizabeth anflehte, noch ein wenig zu bleiben. Diese lehnte es höflich, aber bestimmt ab. James wollte sie noch bis zum Fahrstuhl geleiten. „Und du gehst jetzt nach Hause?“

Sie gab sie erstaunt. „Aber natürlich. Wohin sollte ich sonst gehen?“

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Nicht, dass du wieder auf eigene Faust ermittelst oder so …“

Zur Antwort boxte sie ihm grinsend gegen die Brust. „Versprochen.“ Sie umarmte ihn zum Abschied, schmiegte sich dabei an seinen Körper. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl überkam ihn dabei: Vordergründig erschien es als Nähe und Zärtlichkeit, aber woher kam dann diese Hitze in seinem Unterleib, als er ihren Busen gegen seine Brust und ihre weiblich gerundeten Hüften an seinen Lenden spürte? Es war nicht das, was ein Bruder für seine Schwester empfinden durfte; er wusste auch, als er sich rasch aus ihrer Umarmung löste, dass es nicht der Blick war, mit dem ein Bruder seine Schwester betrachten sollte. Sie hatte zu lange nur in seinen Gedanken existiert, zu lange war sie für ihn das kleine sechsjährige Mädchen gewesen, das ihm, unwissend, wie lange ihre Trennung werden sollte, unbeschwert zugewunken hatte, bevor die Fairchilds sie mitgenommen hatten. Und dieses kleine Mädchen von einst und die junge erwachsene Frau von heute waren auf keinen Nenner mehr zu bringen.

Elizabeth ahnte nichts von seinen qualvollen Empfindungen und interpretierte seinen Rückzug als Zeichen, dass er ihr noch immer böse sein musste. Es bestärkte sie in der Eingebung, die sie bis dahin vage gehabt und eigentlich eher nicht geplant hatte, auszuführen. Sie drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann betrat sie, ihm lächelnd zunickend, den Fahrstuhl. Unten im Foyer zog sie ihr Handy aus der Manteltasche, wählte eine Nummer. „Ich bin’s, Elizabeth“, sprach sie dann. „Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung, sogar sehr. Ich komme gerade von James und Barbara. – Ja, ich war dagewesen. – Doch, ich habe ihn zur Rede gestellt. James ist unschuldig. – Doch, glauben Sie mir, er ist es. Aber es ist kompliziert. Ich wollte Sie deshalb fragen, ob wir uns treffen können. – Ja, jetzt. Ich weiß, es ist schon spät. – Wo? 72ste Ecke Park Avenue, da ist ein Diner. – Bis dann. Und Harvey … vielen Dank.“


	8. Über die Auswirkung einer rechtlich fragwürdigen Observation auf die Beziehung zweier Staatsanwälte

Als das blecherne Glöckchen über der Ladentüre wieder einmal klingelte, drehte Elizabeth sich wieder einmal um. Auch dieses Mal war es nicht Dent, der hereinkam, sondern ein sichtbar durchnässtes und frierendes Pärchen, das heftig und in einer nicht zu überhörenden Lautstärke diskutierte. Neben ihnen waren nur noch zwei Cops anwesend, die ihr Schichtende hier gemütlich abwarteten, und einen Mann mittleren Alters, der, schlecht rasiert und im abgetragenen Anzug, an den Tresen herumgammelte. Sie selbst war von diesem Etablissement, in dem sie wartete, nur wenig angetan: Es roch nach dem kalten Fett von gegrillten Würstchen und nach Pommes frites, das Mobiliar war schon in die Jahre gekommen, auch die Sauberkeit ließ zu wünschen übrig, da Tische und Speisekarten recht klebrig waren. Von außen hatte der Diner erheblich besser gepflegter ausgesehen, außerdem hatte er nur wenige Gehminuten vom Haus, indem sich Barbaras Penthouse befand, aus gelegen, andernfalls hätte sie wohl auf den Absatz kehrt gemacht. Wie deplatziert sie auch war, konnte man an den Blicken der Kellnerin, einer übergewichtigen, blonden Frau in den mittleren Jahren, und der übrigen Kundschaft erkennen, denn in ihrem anthrazitfarbenen Kostüm – sie hatte zu lange gearbeitet, um nochmals nach Hause zu eilen und sich für das Abendessen umzuziehen – passt sie hier ähnlich gut herein wie das Gänseleberpastetchen von zuvor in ein Menü der bekannten Fastfood-Kette McRonald.

Sie nippte an ihrem Schwarztee, dann schaute sie ein weiteres Mal auf die Uhr über den Tresen. Es war bereits mehr als eine halbe Stunde vergangen, aber was besagte das schon in Gotham City, diesem Moloch, in dem Millionen lebten? Sie vermisste die Beschaulichkeit von Princeton, der Heimatstadt ihrer Alma Mater, aber noch stärker sehnte sie sich plötzlich zurück nach San Juan Island mit seiner gänzlichen Abgeschiedenheit von der Welt, selbst am Ende der Welt liegend, wo das Leben an jeden Tag gleich, einfach, monoton verlief, immer gleich, keine Veränderung, kein Fortschritt, immer Stillstand. Und in diesem Augenblick entdeckte sie ihre Sehnsucht danach.

Das Glöckchen der Tür läutete mal wieder. „Elizabeth …“ Sich umdrehend, stand sie auf und ging auf Dent zu, der sich einige Strähnen seines dunklen Haares, das feucht war, aus dem Gesicht strich. Auch sein heller Mantel war klatschnass.

„Harvey, ich –“, begann sie, doch er fasste sie beim Oberarm und bugsierte sie wieder in ihren Tisch zurück, wo er ihr durch eine Geste signalisierte, leise zu sein. Sie war überraschte, wie reserviert er wirkte, wie ernst er sie anblickte. Sie konnte schließlich nicht ahnen, dass ihm bei der Herfahrt die tollkühnsten Ideen durch den Kopf gegangen waren, mit denen James Gordon sie dazu überredet haben musste, ihn doch für unschuldig zu halten. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie so spät abends noch stör-“

Dent winkte ab. „Ich war sowieso noch unterwegs.“

„Dienstlich?“ Er nickte. „Sie sind wohl auch immer im Dienst, was?“

Harvey ging auf ihre Bemerkung nicht ein. „Elizabeth …“, begann er schließlich, ihre Hände in seine nehmend, „es ist absolut verständlich, was Sie hier tun. Gordon ist Ihr Bruder, natürlich wollen Sie ihm daher glauben-“

„Harvey, sagen Sie einfach, was Sie zu sagen haben“, unterbrach sie ihn, dessen Tonfall sie misstrauisch gemacht hatte.

„Ich denke, dass … dass Gordon Ihnen etwas vormacht. Doch, Liz, ich bin mir sicher. Ich sagte doch, dass ich noch unterwegs war. Ich komme gerade von der Hafenverwaltung, wohin ich von zwei Detective gerufen wurde, die Sie sehr gut kennen.“

„Montoya und Allen …Was wollten die denn schon wieder?“

„Eine Leiche ist aus dem Hafenbecken gefischt worden. Es war beider Zeuge gegen Ihren Bruder.“

„Und daraus schlussfolgern Sie, dass James schuldig ist?“

„Elizabeth, ich bitte Sie. Würden Sie den Fall einmal unvoreingenommen betrachten, dann kämen Sie zu derselben Konklusion. Zudem die Todesursache – ein gezielter Schuss in den Kopf – sehr für die Mafia spricht. Ist es da falsch anzunehmen, dass Falcone Ihren Bruder als Gegenleistung für seine Gefälligkeit protegiert? Es wäre nur logisch.“

„Zugegeben … aber hören Sie sich erst an, was James mir gesagt hat.“ Kaum hatte sie begonnen, die Geschichte so wiederzugeben, wie Jim sie ihr erzählt hatte, da kam die Bedienung mit der Kanne in der Hand und fragte, ob er einen Kaffee wolle. Er nickte ungeduldig und kurz angebunden. Beide schwiegen, bis die Kellnerin wieder gegangen war, dann sprach Elizabeth weiter. Dent hatte zuerst die Stirn gerunzelt, während sie von der vermeintlichen Erschießung am Peer berichtete, hörte ihr aber mit wachsender Aufmerksamkeit zu, als sie das Erscheinen Cobblepots bei Barbara und Jims unfreiwilligen Ausflug zu Don Maroni schilderte. „Der langen Rede kurzer Sinn ist also, dass Ihr vermeintliches Mordopfer quicklebendig durch die Straßen von Gotham spaziert.“

„Und er gehört jetzt zu Maroni?“, hakte Dent nach.

„Offensichtlich ja. Er soll ihn gar wie ein Schoßhündchen behandeln …“ Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. Harveys Gesicht hatte hingegen jenen Ausdruck angenommen, der verriet, dass seine Gedanken rasten, während seine linke Hand ständig eine schnipsende Bewegung machte, als spielte er mit irgendetwas. Elizabeth war sein Verhalten nicht entgangen. Sie wartete angespannt, bis sein nach innen gekehrter Blick sie traf und er breit grinsend mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch schlug. „Ich habe eine Idee.“

„Das dachte ich mir bereits“, erwiderte sie lächelnd. Doch anstatt sie in seinen Gedankengang einzuweihen, war er aufgestanden und signalisierte ihr, nachdem er beider Getränke bezahlt hatte, dass sie mitkommen möge. Kaum vor die Tür getreten peitschte ihnen der Regen entgegen. Er sagte ihr, sie solle warten, er wolle ihr einen Regenschirm holen, doch sie folgte ihm nach kurzem Zögern durch den Sturm. „Also …“, begann sie, als beide durchnässt in seinem Wagen saßen und sie sich vergeblich bemühte, ihre Frisur zu richten, „was ist Ihr Plan?“

„Mein Plan ist, dass ich zu Maronis Stammlokal fahre. Wenn Cobblepot zum engeren Kreis seiner Gefolgsleute gehört – und er wird dazu gehören, wenn er für Maroni so wichtig ist –, dann wird vermutlich dort zu finden sein, wo auch sein Don ist. Und freitags findet sich Maroni immer im Bamonte‘s ein. Aber vorher bringe ich Sie nach Hause. Definitiv, Elizabeth“, sprach er energisch, da sie Protest eingelegt hatte. „Ich will Sie nicht schon wieder im Krankenhaus besuchen müssen. Außerdem verstößt es gegen das Gesetz, wenn Sie in die Ermittlungen gegen James eingreifen.“

„Ich würde Sie ja nur begleiten, Harvey.“ Sein von der Seite kommender Blick zeigte seinen Zweifel an ihrer zugesicherten Zurückhaltung. „Bitte …“ Ihre kühlen Finger strichen über seine rechte Hand, über seine warme Haut. Mit einem Lächeln griff er schließlich in sein Jackett und holte zu Elizabeths Überraschung eine große Silbermünze hervor. „Sie wollen doch jetzt nicht die Münze entscheiden lassen“, seufzte sie auf.

Er überging ihre letzten Worte. „Kopf: Sie dürften mich unter der Bedingung begleiten, dass Sie sich zurückhalten und mich machen lassen. Zahl: Ich fahre Sie nach Hause, wo Sie Ihren Schönheitsschlaf halten können und ich Sie morgen über alles informiere.“ Ihrer finsteren Miene begegnete er mit einem Zwinkern.

„Ich finde das nicht lustig, wissen Sie. Es geht erstens um die Aufklärung eines Kapitaldelikts und zweitens um den Ruf meines Bruders. Du meine Güte, dann machen Sie halt …“ Sie hatte entnervt die Arme verschränkt, als er die Münze emporschnipste und wieder auffing. Zu ihrer Überraschung und entgegen ihrer Erwartung lag die Münze mit dem Kopf nach oben auf seiner Handfläche. „Also komme ich mit?“, fragte sie ungläubig. Er gab ihr die Münze. Beide Seiten waren Averse und zeigten das Motiv eines männlichen Gesichtes in der Frontalansicht, das in der Mitte senkrecht geteilt war. „Janus?“, hakte sie nach, wenngleich sie sich ihrer Vermutung gewiss war. Er nickte. „Ich dachte mir schon einmal, dass es mit dieser Münze etwas auf sich haben muss … So kann man das Schicksal auch austricksen.“

Sie erhielt keine Antwort; stattdessen betrachtete er sie schweigend und Elizabeth, sich plötzlich ihres derangierten Äußeren bewusst werdend, spürte, wie sie errötete. Rasch gab sie die Münze zurück und vermied es tunlichst, ihm während der Fahrt durch die dunklen, nassen Straßen einen Blick zuzuwerfen. Sie fuhren zu ihrer Überraschung kein Nobelrestaurant an, sondern hielten in der Nähe des Hafenviertels gegenüber einem Backsteingebäude. „Maronis Ausgangspunkt, als er seine Karriere begann. Wo er Geldwäsche betrieb und das Lokal als Umschlagsplatz nutzte“, klärte Dent sie auf, während er den Motor abstellte. Sie nickte stumm.

Beide begannen zu warten, und Elizabeth merkte schnell, dass Observationen nur im Film spannend waren. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit ließ rasch nach; das konstante Trommeln der Regentropfen auf Wagendach und Frontscheibe hatte einen träge machenden Effekt auf sie. Sie fing an, wieder an ihren Haaren herumzunesteln; da diese aber in ihrem halb feuchten, halb getrockneten Zustand strähnig und spröde aussahen, löste sie ihren Haarknoten auf. Sie bemerkte zuerst nicht, dass Dent sie dabei aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete. Ihr dunkles Haar war länger, als er angenommen hatte; es fiel ihr weit über den Rücken herunter. Sie kämmte es mit den Fingern durch, diese so samten wirkende, weiche Masse. Auf einmal überkam Harvey der Drang, ihr Haar zu berühren; er wollte sich hinüberlehnen und seine Nase tief in dieses Meer an dunklen Wellen versenken. Eine Haarsträhne war beim Durchkämmen über ihr Gesicht gefallen. Sie bewegte den Kopf mit ruckartigen Bewegungen, um sie zur Seite zu werfen. Harvey streckte schließlich seine rechte Hand aus, strich sie ihr hinter das Ohr, was Elizabeth innehalten ließ. Gedanken, die der Situation völlig unangemessen waren, gingen beiden, sowie sie sich ansahen, durch den Kopf: Sie stellte sich vor, wie seine Finger wieder auf ihren Lippen lagen, nur um ab dort die Erkundung ihres Körpers aufzunehmen, um die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen und ihre Brüste durch den dünnen Stoff des Büstenhalters zu liebkosen, danach weiter abwärts vordringend, bis er über ihre Schenkel bis zum Saum ihres Rocks gelangte. Ihre Beine öffneten sich ein wenig, ihr Becken zuckte instinktiv beim Gedanken daran, wie er die intimste Stelle ihres Körpers berührte. Wie nahe ihre erotische Imagination an jener von Dent war, ahnte sie nicht, und sie schämte sich dafür, auf diese Art und Weise von ihrem Kollegen zu denken, bis seine Hand ihre rechte Wange umschloss. Er sprach kein Wort, der starrende Blick aus seinen dunklen, augenblicklich funkelnden Augen sprach hingegen Bände. Elizabeth fürchtete sich plötzlich davor, dass er sie küssen könnte, sie fürchtete sich so sehr, dass sie zu zittern begann. Diese so scheue Reaktion auf seine Berührung verursachte ein solches Brennen in Harvey, dass es ihn zerreißen mochte, und erfüllte ihn mit einem Begehren von einer Intensität, wie er es selbst noch nicht erlebt hatte. Alles, was er in diesem Moment sah, waren ihre bebenden Lippen und ihre großen, blauen Augen.

Beide fuhren zusammen, als gegen das Fenster der Fahrerseite geklopft wurde. Draußen stand ein schwarz gekleideter Mann, dessen dunkles, angegrautes Haar nach hinten gegelt war, und genüsslich an einer Zigarette zog. Dass er inmitten des strömenden Regens stand, schien ihm nichts auszumachen. „Na, wen haben wir denn da? Zwei Turteltäubchen, die herumknutschen?“, spöttelte er, als Dent das Fenster ein Stück herunterkurbelte.

„Was wollen Sie, Carbone?“, fragte dieser mit jener finsteren Miene, mit der er Kriminelle zu betrachten pflegte.

Der angesprochene Mann schmunzelte. „Die Frage ist doch wohl: Was wollen Sie hier, Herr Staatsanwalt? Unbescholtene Bürger ausspionieren, das verstößt doch gegen das Gesetz, nicht wahr?“

„Reiner Zufall, dass wir hier stehen.“

„Wirklich? Sie wissen bestimmt, dass unser Don solche Zufälle nicht gerade schätzt. Außerdem stehen Sie schon eine ganze Weile hier, Dent. Wir haben Sie durchaus bemerkt. Also: Was wollen Sie von Maroni? Wenn Sie schon wieder versuchen, ihn vor Gericht zu zer-“

„Dann was?“, zischte Dent. Blitzschnell hatte er durch das geöffnete Fenster gegriffen und Carbone an der Krawatte gepackt. „Drohen Sie mir noch einmal und-“

„Harvey“, rief sie erschrocken, als ihr Kollege den Mafioso geschüttelt hatte. Dent warf ihr einen raschen Blick zu und stieß Carbone nach hinten weg. Dieser richtete sich, die Krawatte zurechtrückend, auf.

„Sie sollten jetzt besser fahren, Herr Staatsanwalt“, wisperte er mit einem mörderischen Blick.

„Cobblepot“, sagte Elizabeth schnell, als Carbone sich schon abwandte. „Wir sind wegen Cobblepot hier“, sprach sie weiter, da dieser innegehalten hatte.

Er musterte sie mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf. „Wirklich, Schätzchen? Und was wollt ihr von Cobblepot?“

Beide Staatsanwälte warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu. Sie sah, dass Dent begriffen hatte: Nur von einem lebendigen Oswald Cobblepot konnte man etwas wollen, und ein lebendiger Oswald Cobblepot bedeutete endgültig und unumstößlich James Gordons Unschuld. Elizabeth fiel der sprichwörtliche Stein vom Herzen. „Wir müssen uns mit ihm unterhalten“, antwortete Harvey schließlich.

„Worüber?“

„Das muss Sie nicht kümmern.“

„Es geht um seine angebliche Ermordung durch James Gordon.“

Dent warf ihr einen Blick zu, der sein Missfallen offen erkennen ließ. Es war nicht gut, wenn man wie sie vorpreschte und alle Vorsicht vergaß. Er bereute es beinahe schon, sie doch wider besseres Wissen mitgenommen zu haben. Auch Frank Carbone betrachtete mit erwachter Neugierde. „Dann seid ihr also hinter Gordon her, was?“

„Lassen Sie uns einfach mit Cobblepot reden, ja?“, entgegnete Harvey mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Das hat Don Maroni zu entscheiden, das wissen Sie. Und Sie wissen auch, dass er augenblicklich nicht gut auf Sie zu sprechen ist, Dent. Die Ladung Amphetamine von letzter Woche, die Sie beschlagnahmen ließen, war ein stolzes Sümmchen wert. Und was hat‘s Ihnen gebracht? Jetzt liegt das Zeug im Asservatenlager des GCPD bzw. lag es dort. Das meisten dürften Ihre Kollegen von der Polizei schon in die eigene Tasche gesteckt haben-“

„Das eine hat mit dem anderen jetzt nichts zu tun“, unterbrach ihn Dent.

„Falsch“, konterte Carbone, „alles hat mit allem zu tun.“

Harvey schwieg für einen Moment, dann setzte er zu Elizabeths Verblüffung ein freundliches Lächeln auf. „Wissen Sie was, Frankie, Sie haben Recht. Wir werden also fahren. Wirklich schade, dabei habe ich mir doch vorgenommen, diesen Fall zu lösen. Aber stattdessen bleibt mir nun genug Zeit, mich mit anderen Dingen zu beschäftigen. Zum Beispiel mit der unautorisierten Einfuhr mehrerer Container voller Medikamente. Sollen voller Harvoni und Viekirax sein, wie mir zu Ohren gekommen ist. Sind also ein Vermögen wert, ein Vielfaches von dem, was das Amphetamin wert war. Wissen Sie, Frankie, es ist wirklich unmoralisch, mit den Leiden anderer Menschen ein Geschäft zu machen.“ Er täuschte einen empörten Gesichtsausdruck vor. „Solche Machenschaften sollten unterbunden werden, finden Sie nicht auch?“

„Okay, Dent.“ Carbone seufzte entnervt auf. „Was wollen Sie?“

„Das wissen Sie. Ich will nur mit Cobblepot reden.“

„Scheiße, ich wusste doch gleich, dass dieser Freak noch einmal für Ärger sorgt. Also kommen Sie.“ Er trat von der Wagentür zurück, sodass Harvey aussteigen konnte. Dabei nickte dieser Elizabeth mit ernstem Blick zu, die richtig verstand, dass sie im Auto bleiben solle.

Sie sah beiden Männern hinterher, als sie die Straße überquerten und schließlich das Lokal betraten. Dent traf gleich am Eingang auf zwei Burschen mit Maschinenpistolen. Beide hatten herumgegammelt; der eine mit dem Handy gespielt, der andere ein Dosenbier getrunken. Jetzt waren sie zusammengefahren und hatten die Waffen gezückt, doch Carbone, der hinter Harvey hereingekommen war, winkte ab. „Seid ihr nicht ein wenig zu jung, um mit dieser Art von Spielzeug zu spielen? Was sagen eure Mütter denn dazu?“, meinte Dent, zwischen beiden hin- und herblickend. Beide Jungen, die nicht älter als fünfzehn bis siebzehn sein konnten, starrten ihn nur an. „Das ist nun wirklich armselig“, sagte er zu Carbone, der ihn vorwärts schubste.

„Was? Den Jungs ‘nen Job geben? Sie in ‘ne Familie aufnehmen? Nach ihnen kräht kein Hahn und am wenigsten die Cracknutten, die sie in die Welt gesetzt haben …“ Seine Worte bestätigten Harveys Vorstellung von Gotham City, von der Verkommenheit, vom Verfall, der die Stadt im Würgegriff hielt. Doch er riss sich zusammen; er war nicht deswegen gekommen. Aber er würde es nicht vergessen, Harvey Dent vergaß es nie, wenn Unrecht geschah, und nie vergab er es.

„So so, Staatsanwalt Dent …“, begrüßte ihn Salvatore Maroni breit grinsend. Er saß an einem großen, runden Tisch, umgeben von seinen Kompagnons und Spießgesellen, alles vertraute Gesichter, die Harvey aus diversen Gerichtsverhandlungen wohlbekannt waren. Seine Kiefermuskulatur spannte sich an, als er unter den Anwesenden Anthony Carducci bemerkte. „Sind Sie gekommen, um mitzufeiern? Wir wollten gerade auf Antonios Freispruch anstoßen. Sie wissen ja, Dent: Im Zweifel für den Angeklagten.“ Maroni hob entwaffnend die Hände und lehnte sich, Frankie Carbone einen erwartungsvollen Blick zuwerfend, wieder zurück.

„Es geht um Pinguin“, erklärte dieser knapp. „Und irgendwie auch um Gordon.“

„Tatsächlich?“ Maroni nahm sich Zeit, um Harvey eindringlich zu mustern. „Sie haben den Ruf, unbestechlich zu sein. Wenn Sie also Ihrem Ruf gerecht werden und somit nicht von Falcone geschickt wurden, was wollen Sie dann?“

Dent setzte schon zu einer Antwort an, als ein kleiner, schmächtiger Mann von hinten aus der Küche kam. Man wusste nicht, was an ihm extravaganter war, die Frisur seiner pechschwarzen Haare oder der Schnitt seines Anzugs, in dessen Jackettasche er ein Handy steckte. Er humpelte auf dem rechten Bein; darüber hinaus hatte er etliche Blessuren im Gesicht. „Nur meine Mutter, Don Maroni“, sagte er entschuldigend, bevor er am Tisch, direkt neben dem Don, Platz nahm.

Maroni klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Ein guter Junge, unser Oswald hier, was?“, sprach er zu Dent. „Immer zur Stelle, wenn seine Mamma etwas braucht.“ Er klopfte ihm nochmals auf die Schulter. „Weißt du, wer das ist, Pinguin? Das ist Harvey Dent, der aufsteigende Stern der Justiz von Gotham und schon jetzt inoffizieller Anwärter als nächster Generalstaatsanwalt. Hast du vielleicht eine Idee, was er von dir wollen könnte? Deinetwegen ist er nämlich hier.“

„Was? Meinetwegen? Ich wüsste nicht-“, stammte Cobblepot, bis Dent ihn unterbrach.

„James Gordon, klingelt‘s? Sie haben ihn tief in Ihre Angelegenheiten hineingezogen, Mr. Cobblepot. Wo man nur hinhört, kursiert das Gerücht, Sie seien von ihm ermordet worden. Doch während Sie hier sitzen und leben wie Gott in Frankreich“, er machte einen Wink zur Tafel hin, auf der sich ein italienischer Spitzenwein an den anderen reihte, „hat Gordon eine Mordanklage am Hals.“

„Wirklich, ja? Nun, das klingt nicht gut …“

„Ist es auch nicht. Daher werden Sie genau das tun, was Sie Gordon auch schuldig sind: Sie geben sich öffentlich zu erkennen.“

Maronis Kompagnons brachen in brüllendes Gelächter aus; als der Don selbst aber nicht lachte, sondern Dent abwartend, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete, verstummten sie. Auch Pinguin war das Lachen im Hals steckengeblieben. Nicht nur, dass es dieser Staatsanwalt ernst meinte, nein; sein Don schien keine Anstalten zu machen, ihm zu widersprechen. „Ich ähm … ich glaube nicht … dass Don Maroni damit einverstanden wäre“, stotterte er schließlich.

„Warum denn nicht?“, gab Harvey kühl zurück. Mit verschränkten Armen bewegte er sich langsamen Schritts auf Cobblepot zu. „Womit sollte Ihr Don nicht einverstanden sein? Dass Sie sich öffentlich zu ihm bekennen? Dass alle Welt wissen soll, dass Sie nun sein Mann sind? Ihm loyal ergeben?“

„Falcone und Fish Mooney würden meinen Kopf fordern“, widersprach Pinguin mit einem weiteren hilfesuchenden Blick auf Maroni. Der hatte ein leises, kaum merkliches Lächeln aufgesetzt; Oswald wusste ganz genau, dass es ihm Spaß machte, ihn hier zappeln zu lassen.

Auch Harvey ließ nicht locker. „Ihr Don wird Sie schon beschützen, wenn Sie so wichtig für ihn sind. Glauben Sie etwa nicht, dass er Sie beschützen wird? Sie nicht beschützen kann?“, setzte er nach, da sein Gegenüber Einspruch erheben wollte. „Wenn Sie aber Don Maroni für so schwach halten, warum sind Sie dann überhaupt zu ihm gekommen? Wissen Sie, Mr. Cobblepot, da gibt es so ein Spruchwort bei der Mafia. Vielleicht können Sie mir helfen, Don Maroni. Wie heißt es noch einmal: Einmal ein Spitzel …“

„Immer ein Spitzel, ja. So heißt es.“

„Don Maroni … Sie glauben jetzt doch nicht …ich meine, ich-“

„Ja? **Was** meinst du, Pinguin? Hmm? Sag’s uns.“ Maroni lächelte ihn voller herablassender Freundlichkeit an. Da Oswald aber schwieg, fuhr er fort: „Dann sage ich dir etwas: Ich werde das unangenehme Gefühl nicht los, dass der Staatsanwalt einen gewichtigen Punkt getroffen hat. Findest du nicht? Du hast Fish ausspioniert, hast ihr wirklich böse, böse mitgespielt … wer sagt, dass du nicht dasselbe Spielchen mit mir treibst? Halt die Klappe!“ Er schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, dass alle Gläser und Flasche klirrten, als Oswald widersprechen wollte. Als er dann noch in drohender Absicht mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihn deutete, nahm es seine Gefolgschaft als das Zeichen, ihre Pistolen und Revolver zu zücken. „Du magst eine goldene Gans sein, Pinguin, aber das beweist noch lange nicht deine Loyalität. Daher finde ich den Vorschlag des Herrn Staatsanwalts gar nicht so schlecht. Da wäre nur eine Sache …“ Er wandte sich zu Harvey um. „Nämlich die Frage, warum ich ausgerechnet Ihnen einen Gefallen tun sollte.“

„Sie tun sich selbst einen Gefallen“, konterte Dent viel selbstbewusster, als er mit rund ein Dutzend Waffen auf ihn gerichtet war.

„Vielleicht, aber Sie profitieren mehr davon. Wenn mir sein Gesicht nicht mehr gefällt, dann kann ich ihn endgültig zum Grund des Gotham Rivers schicken.“ Er schmunzelte, da Pinguin nach Luft geschnappt hatte. „Aber Sie brauchen ihn unbedingt, um Gordon rauszuhauen. Tja, Herr Staatsanwalt, das haben Sie sich wohl auch nie träumen lassen, dass Sie mal von einem Mafioso Hilfe brauchen, was? Das wäre auch nicht einmal das Problem gewesen. Das Problem ist eine ganz gewisse Containerladung, die Sie mir beschlagnahmt haben. So du mir, so ich dir, wie man so sagt. Es gibt daher keinen Grund, Ihnen entgegenzukommen, Dent.“

„Ach …“, meinte Harvey nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens, „es gibt da schon Gründe, Don Maroni.“

 

Währenddessen war Elizabeth draußen im Wagen immer unruhiger geworden. Ihr gefiel nicht, dass Dent alleine hineingegangen war, und ihr gefiel noch weniger, dass er bis jetzt noch nicht zurückgekehrt war. Dass sie erst seit einer Viertelstunde wartete, was wirklich keine große Zeitspanne ist, war in diesem Moment irrelevant; auch das durch und durch vernünftige Argument, dass es natürlich eine Weile dauern würde, erst einmal mit Maroni zu verhandeln, um Cobblepot dann befragen zu können, zog in diesem Augenblick bei ihr nicht, was uns deutlich das Ausmaß ihrer Nervosität, aber auch das Ihrer Gefühle für ihren Kollegen vor Augen führt. Sie spürte selbst, wie sehr ihre Objektivität und ihre kalte Selbstsicherheit im Verlauf dieser Woche geschwunden waren; sie spürte auf einmal ihre eigene Verletzlichkeit und das beklemmende, beängstigende Gefühl, den Ereignissen ausgeliefert zu sein. Da hatte es auch nichts genutzt, zur Zerstreuung das Radio anzudrehen und durch die verschiedenen Sender zu schalten. Bei Schuberts Serenade hatte sie so lange verweilt, bis das Stück, eine Unplugged-Version, zu Ende war. Anschließend kam die Jupitersymphonie Mozarts, eines ihrer Lieblingsstücke, doch konnte sie jetzt die opulente Dynamik, das lockerleichte, behände Gleiten über die Geige beim Allegro vivace nur schwer ertragen. Sie drehte das Radio wieder aus, lehnte sich mit einem Seufzen zurück. Ihre Anspannung kämpfte mit einem gewissen Grad an Erschöpfung und nicht zuletzt der Auswirkung des Champagners und des Chardonneys, die sie bei Barbara gehabt hatte. Für jemand, der sonst nie Alkohol konsumierte, hatte sie am heutigen Abend eine nicht unerhebliche Menge Wein getrunken. Ihr trüber Blick wanderte über die leere, regennasse Straße und fiel schließlich auf den Seitenspiegel. Sie blinzelte mit schweren Lidern, dann sah sie nochmals hin. Dort, im noch immer strömenden, mittlerweile windstillen Regen stand eine dunkle Person, der Statur nach zu urteilen ein Mann. Sie konnte auf der Entfernung kaum ein Merkmal von ihm erkennen, sein dunkles Haar ausgenommen; sein Verhalten aber erzeugte ein mulmiges Gefühl, seine gänzliche Regungslosigkeit und doch angespannte Haltung, mit der er dort stand und geradeaus starrte. Nicht nur, dass sie sich sicher war, dass er sie beobachtete; sie war sich sicher, dass er wusste, dass auch sie ihn beobachtete. Auf einmal merkte sie, wie klamm ihre Hände und ihre Füße in den drückend engen Pumps waren, wie schmerzhaft schnell ihr Herz pochte. Wo zur Hölle blieb nur Dent? Was machte er da drinnen so lange? Wie hypnotisiert starrte sie auf die Reflexion der Person im Seitenspiegel. Zuerst hatte sie geglaubt, sein Gesicht läge im Schatten, doch jetzt erkannte sie, dass er eine schwarze Maske um die Augenpartie trug. In einer Bedrohungslage wie dieser stand dem Homo sapiens zwei Grundprinzipien des Handelns zur Verfügung: Flucht oder Angriff. Und Elizabeth, ganz die Tochter ihres Vaters und die Schwester ihres Bruders, entschied sich instinktiv und ungeachtet ihrer Furcht für letzere Option. „Hey!“, rief sie laut, als sie aus dem Wagen stieg. „Keine Ahnung, was für ein Spinner Sie sind, aber wenn Sie meinen, Sie könnten mich bedrohen, dann haben Sie sich geirrt. Ich bin Staatsanwältin Fairchild und Sie können Falcone oder wer immer Sie geschickt hat ausrichten, dass ich mich nicht einschüchtern lasse, klar?“ Der Mann zeigte keine Reaktion, außer dass er den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite neigte. „Verdammt, was wollen Sie?“ Auch dieses Mal erhielt sie keine Antwort.

„Elizabeth?“ Sie wandte den Kopf abrupt nach rechts. Dent stand an der Eingangstür des Lokals, hatte gerade seinen Mantel gegen den Regen zugeknöpft. Er sah sie fragend. Als sie sich wieder nach der mysteriösen Person umdrehte, war die Straße leer, als sei dort niemand je gewesen. Sie stieg wieder in den Wagen. „Was standen Sie da im Regen?“, fragte Harvey, nachdem er mit schnellen Schritten die Straße überquert hatte und ebenfalls eingestiegen war.

„Ich … egal“, antwortete sie kopfschüttelnd. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht … Sie waren so lange da drinnen“, murmelte sie dann, nachdem sie von oben bis unten gemustert hatte. Sie blickte schnell weg, als er sie mit jenem Lächeln bedachte, das sie so sehr verunsicherte, dieses kaum merkliche Heben der Mundwinkel gepaart mit einem durchdringlichen Blick. „Also, was ist mit Cobblepot?“

Dent startete den Motor und fuhr los. „Er wird sich stellen.“

„Er wird sich stellen? Aber …“ Jims Worte über Falcone schossen ihr durch den Kopf. „Dann wird alle Welt wissen, dass James Falcone hinters Licht geführt hat.“

„Machen Sie sich Sorgen wegen Falcone?“

„Sie sich nicht? Harvey, verdammt …“ Sie sah ungläubig ob seiner Ruhe an. „Falcone wird sich das nicht gefallen lassen, er kann sich so etwas nicht gefallen lassen.“

„Ich weiß. Aber wenn wir nicht nur die Mordanklage verhindern, sondern auch seinen guten Ruf wiederherstellen wollen, dann ging’s nicht anders.“

„Und was ist mit James?“

„Captain Essen soll ihn unter Polizeischutz stellen.“

„Das halbe GCPD ist korrupt. Das wäre eher ein sicheres Todesurteil.“

„Dann eben Schutzhaft. Und sollte Falcone gegen ihn vorgehen, dann haben wir endlich einen konkreten Grund, ihn anzuklagen.“

„Ach, und mein Bruder wird der Köder sein? Was haben Sie sich dabei nur gedacht? Abgesehen davon, dass ich ernsthaft bezweifle, dass Falcone so dumm sein wird und sich mit einem Anschlag auf einen Cop in Verbindungen bringen lässt.“

„RICO“, sagte Dent nur. „Racketeer Influenced and Corrupt Organizations, Paragraphen 1961 bis 1968“, wiederholte er dann.

„Ich weiß, was ein RICO ist“, fauchte sie. „Aber keiner würde reden, egal,  wen Falcone schickte. Keiner von denen redet, niemals.“

„Ach, abwarten.“ Dent grinste vor sich hin, bis er Elizabeths entgeisterten Blick bemerkte. „Es käme nicht darauf an, dass Falcones Handlanger wirklich redet; entscheidend ist, dass Falcone dann glaubt, dass er geredet hätte. Verstehen Sie?“

„Das sind aber viele _wenn_ und _hätte_ …“

„Glauben Sie mir, das klappt. Da wette ich drauf. Sie müssen mir vertrauen, Liz. Vertrauen Sie mir?“ Da sie mit ihrer Antwort zögerte, ergriff er ihre Hand, dieses Mal im vollen Bewusstsein, welche Wirkung es auf sie haben würde. Sie sah ihn von der Seite an. Seine eine Gesichtshälfte wurde vom Licht der roten Ampel, an der sie standen, erhellt; seine andere lag im Schatten.

„Wollten Sie deswegen die Sache selbst angehen? Um sie für Ihre Zwecke zu nutzen?“, entgegnete sie, während sie ihre Hand von seiner befreite.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Was denken Sie denn von mir?“

„Ich denke, dass Sie verdammt hoch pokern, wenn Sie mit James‘ Leben spielen, zu hoch. Soll ich das vielleicht gutheißen?“

„Jim würde es gutheißen, da bin ich mir sicher. Er ist ein Cop; er weiß, dass man manche Fälle nur auf die harte Tour lösen kann- Ja, verdammt!“ Letzteres galt dem Autofahrer hinter ihnen, der, seit die Ampel auf Grün umgeschalten hatte, durchgehend auf die Hupe drückte. Mit quietschenden Reifen fuhr er los. „Sie sind mir wirklich böse, nicht wahr?“, sagte er nach einer Weile des Schweigens. Sie schüttelte nach kurzem Zögern den Kopf. „Was ist es dann? Ist es wirklich wegen Falcone? Wir werden gut auf Jim aufpassen und Ihnen, Liz, wird nichts passieren, das verspreche ich. Keiner weiß schließlich, dass Sie Geschwister sind, Ihrem Nachnamen sei Dank.“

„Doch, wissen sie. Stratford hat es mir gesagt, als ich heute Morgen bei ihm war. Er … er hat auch gesagt, dass Falcone James und mich persönlich protegiere …“

„Was? Stratford? Unser Chef? Der Generalstaatsanwalt?“

„Oh Harvey, ich bitte Sie, natürlich meine ich den Generalstaatsanwalt.“ Seufzend sank sie in den Sitz, schloss die Augen.

„Warum?“, fragte er, nachdem sie eine ganze Weile schweigend, ausgenommen der Angabe ihrer Adresse, durch die Straßen gefahren waren. „Warum sollte Falcone Sie und Jim protegieren?“

Sie wich seinem Blick aus. „Keine Ahnung.“ Sie verschwieg den seltsamen Verweis auf ihren Vater, den Stratford gemacht hatte. Ihr leuchtete nicht ein, von welcher Art die Verbindung zwischen ihm und Falcone gewesen sein sollte. Schließlich war Peter Gordon für seine harte Linie Verbrechern und gerade der Organisierten Kriminalität gegenüber bekannt gewesen. Wie konnte, warum sollte der mächtigste Mafioso von Gotham seinen Kinder da gewogen sein? Die seltsame Gestalt von zuvor kam wieder in den Sinn. Auch davon sagte sie Dent nichts, der sie immer wieder ansah.

Als sie schließlich vor dem Hochhaus, indem Elizabeths Apartment lag, stoppte, war diese sogar froh darüber, endlich allein sein zu können. Dennoch zögerte sie, aus dem Wagen zu steigen, was Dent aufgrund seines schlechten Gewissens, das er vergeblich mit dem Argument, sich nur an Recht und Gesetz gehalten zu haben, zu beruhigen versucht hatte, falsch verstand. „Soll ich mit nach oben kommen?“, fragte er dann, da er glaubte, sie fürchte sich.

Sie wandte sich jäh herum. „Mit nach oben kommen?“, wiederholte sie. Ihre Wangen waren puterrot geworden und sie sah ihn regelrecht entsetzt an. „Ist schon recht spät, Harvey …“ Sie tippte auf ihr linkes Handgelenk, wo sie gar keine Armbanduhr trug. „Gute Nacht.“

Dent sah ihr perplex hinterher, wie sie geschwind ausstieg. „Oh Mann, du-“, murmelte er, schlug sich mit Hand gegen die Stirn. Dann stieg er ebenfalls aus. „Elizabeth, warten Sie“, rief er dann. Sie hielt, schon die Schlüssel in der Hand, inne, ohne ihn allerdings anblicken zu können. „Ich ähm …ich meinte nur- Sie haben das falsch- Tut mir leid, war nicht so gemeint-“, begann er, nur um immer wieder abzubrechen.

Ein leises Lächeln umspielte schließlich ihre Lippen. Sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellend küsste sie ihn auf die Wange. „Ich rufe Sie wegen Sonntag noch an, wann und wo Sie mich abholen dürfen.“ Sie drückte einen weiteren Kuss auf seine Wange, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg nach oben und ließ einen verblüfften Harvey Dent zurück.

Als ihre Wohnungstür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, fielen auch ihre Mundwinkel, der kurze lichte Moment war vorbei, die Sorgen hatten sie wieder eingeholt. Sie stellte ihre Handtasche auf dem Tisch ab, der sowohl als Küchen- als auch Schreibtisch diente, kickte ihre Pumps in die Ecke und durchschritt mit schnellen Schritten das Einzimmerapartment zum Badezimmer. Es war schon nach Mitternacht und obwohl ihr kalt war, putzte sie nur noch ihre Zähne und zog sich aus. Das Licht löschend ging sie nackt zum Bett hinüber, wo sie ihr Nachthemd unter dem Kopfkissen hervorholte. Die Härchen ihres Nackens sträubten urplötzlich, als habe ein Luftzug sie getroffen, als habe sie einen Schatten aus den Augenwinkeln wahrgenommen. Sie wandte sich um, aber wie erwartet ließ sich nichts Verdächtiges feststellen, alles war still, die Fenster waren fest verschlossen. So löschte sie das letzte verbliebene Licht auf ihrem Nachttisch und ging zu Bett, die schwarzgewandte Gestalt, die im Regen und in der Dunkelheit draußen auf dem schmalen Balkon stand, nicht bemerkend.


	9. Zwischen Schubert und Liszt

„Aua …“, maulte Elizabeth zum wiederholten Male, während Barbara die Lockenwickler entfernte und ihr dabei hin und wieder einige Haare ausriss.

„Ich bitte dich, Liz, ich frisiere dich nur. Kein Vergleich zu dem, was tausende von Frauen auf sich nehmen, um schön zu sein.“

„Wer schön sein will, muss leiden, was?“, konterte sie mit einem abfälligem Grinsen. Da sie auf dem Sofa saß und Barbara hinter ihr stand, konnte sie deren Gesicht nicht sehen, dessen Ausdruck etwas Verkrampftes bekommen hatte. Sie fing sich wieder, bevor Elizabeth den Kopf herumwandte und ihr zulächelte. „Hoffentlich lohnt es sich dann auch.“

„Sonst kriegt der gute Herr Staatsanwalt was von mir zu hören“, erwiderte Barbara mit einem Zwinkern. „Wir sind hier schließlich im besten Schönheitssalons von Gotham City.“

Entgegen ihrer sonstigen, zum Eigenbrötlertum neigenden Grundstimmung stimmte Elizabeth in das Kichern ihrer Schwägerin in spe ein. Die aufgeheiterte Stimmung mochte auch der Flasche Champagner geschuldet sein, die halb geleert auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stand, der vor Kosmetik- und Friseurartikeln überquoll. Elizabeth hatte Barbaras Angebot, sie am Sonntagnachmittag zu besuchen und sich von ihr stylen zu lassen, zuerst mit Argwohn beäugt; andererseits war sie ihr auch dankbar. Sie hatte es nicht für möglich, seit dem Abschlussball der High-School jemals wieder in die Lage zu kommen, einem Angehörigen des männlichen Geschlechts gefallen zu wollen. Die Abschlussveranstaltung der Universität hatte sie hingegen links liegen gelassen und stattdessen ihr Zimmer im Wohnheim leergeräumt, während sich ihre Kommilitonen die Kante gegeben hatten. Einen Begleiter hatte sie sowieso nicht gehabt, da sie von keinem ihrer Mitstudenten gefragt worden war. Doch so war ihr zumindest Theresa Capgraves süffisantes Lächeln erspart geblieben, die doch tatsächlich vor ihr Jahrgangsbeste geworden war. Zweitbeste, die Beste an zweiter Stelle, das hatte Elizabeth getroffen, das hatte sie verletzt. Was war dagegen die Zurückweisung durch ihre Kommilitonen? Sie hatte gegenüber Theresa verloren, und dass diese alles hatte, alles war, was Elizabeth nicht hatte, nicht war, nämlich aus einer wohlhabenden, intakten Familie stammend, dazu ausgestattet mit einem Gesicht, einem Körper, der einem heißen Männertraum entsprungen sein musste, das hatte alles noch schlimmer gemacht. Es war schon genug gewesen, intellektuell geschlagen worden zu sein, was Elizabeth zwar nicht hätte verzeihen, aber zumindest billigen können. Aber hier war es um zwei Lebenswelten gegangen und sie hatte immer gefunden, dass ihre ganze Persönlichkeit auf den Prüfstand gekommen war und nicht bestanden hatte. Und in dieser Nacht, als sie alleine das kleine, stickige Kabuff ausräumte, hatte sie sich vorgenommen, alle Nebensächlichkeiten fallen zu lassen und sich nur noch auf die Vollendung ihres Intellekts zu fokussieren. Aber jetzt, jetzt saß sie hier, angeheitert von Champagner, kichernd wie ein pubertäres Mädchen, und ließ sich einer Puppe gleich frisieren und schminken. _Warum auch nicht_ , hatte sie zuvor noch gedacht, _es ist ja für Barbara. Weil es ihr Spaß macht. Und weil es James freut, wenn ich mich gut mit ihr verstehe. Nur deshalb sitze ich hier. Es ist **nicht** wegen Harvey_. Allerdings war Elizabeth eine so schlechte Lügnerin, dass sie sich selbst nicht glauben konnte.

Sie sah zu James, der gegenüber auf dem anderen Sofa in halb sitzender, halb liegender Stellung vor sich hindöste. Ihr war von Barbara in knappen Worte erzählt worden, woraus beider Sonntag bestanden hatte: In aller Herrgottsfrühe waren sie von Jims Handy aus dem Schlaf geklingelt worden. Nichts besonderes, eine Messerstecherei unter zwei Drogenjunkies, einer tot, der andere lebensgefährlich verletzt. Detective Alvarez sei nicht zu erreichen gewesen, könne daher er den Fall übernehmen? Entgegen aller Bitten Barbaras hatte er ihn angenommen, hatte sie wieder einmal allein gelassen. Vor einer halben Stunde war er erst wieder zurückgekommen, hatte sich ein Bier geholt und war nach einigen neckenden Bemerkungen in Elizabeths Richtung eingeschlafen. Er mochte sich zwar nicht gegen den von Barbara gewünschten Kinobesuch ausgesprochen haben, doch signalisierte sein Verhalten eindeutig, dass er keine große Lust hatte. Während seine Schwester sich innerlich über ihn empörte, hatte Barbara mit einer Mischung aus Resignation und Verbitterung aufgegeben. „Habt ihr … geredet?“, fragte Elizabeth auf einmal.

Barbara verstand nicht gleich, was sie meinte, doch nickte dann schwach. „Er hat’s mir erzählt, das mit diesem Cobblepot … ich- ich konnte es erst nicht glauben …“, murmelte sie.

„Keine Sorge, Barbara. Wir haben uns was einfallen lassen bzw. war es Harveys Idee. Aber sag‘ bitte nichts zu James. Darum hat er mich extra gebeten“, fügte sie ihres Telefonats von gestern gedenkend hinzu.

Barbara nickte. „Ist ein guter Mann, dieser Harvey Dent, nicht wahr? Er war mir gleich sympathisch … Ich bin schon ruhig.“ Elizabeth hatte ihr nämlich einen schiefen Blick zugeworfen, ohne zu wissen, ob sie genervt oder belustigt sein sollte. Barbara hatte während des gestrigen Einkaufsbummels immer wieder versucht, ihr durch scheinbar nebensächliche Bemerkungen mehr Informationen über Dent und ihr aus der Nase zu ziehen, und obwohl sie dabei recht geschickt vorgegangen war, hatte sie bis jetzt nur wenig erfahren, was nicht nur Elizabeths Reserviertheit bezüglich dieses Themas, sondern auch dem Faktum geschuldet war, dass es schlicht und einfach nur wenig zu erzählen gab – noch. „So …“, murmelte Barbara vor sich hin, hier und dort noch an Elizabeths Locken zupfend, bevor sie ihr Werk mit zufriedenem Blick absegnete. „Perfekt, Liz. Ich wusste gleich, dass du mit offenem Haar viel hübscher bist als mit dieser Betschwesternfrisur.“

„Dieser was?“

„Na, als mit deinem Haarknoten. Damit siehst du aus wie eine strenge Lehrerin.“ Sie kicherte.

„Tja, ein hübsches Blondchen würde vor Gericht nicht ernst genommen werden“, konterte Elizabeth. „War nicht auf dich bezogen“, setzte sie nach, als sie Barbaras Miene bemerkte, die sie fälschlicherweise als Ausdruck einer Kränkung verstand. Es war allerdings der Blick eines Menschen, dessen Selbstwertgefühl schon zu oft mit den Füßen getreten worden war. Elizabeth mochte das nicht erkennen; sie erkannte aber, dass das strahlende Lächeln, das Barbara wieder aufsetzte, nur schöner Schein war.

„Ach, kein Problem, kein Problem …“ plapperte diese zu schnell, um glaubwürdig zu sein. „So, komm‘, du musst dich noch umziehen, ist ja schon nach 18 Uhr.“

Während Elizabeth hinüber ins Bad ging, machte sie sich daran, sämtliche Kosmetika zusammen zu räumen. Jim gab auf das Rascheln und Klappern hin einen schlaftrunkenen Laut von sich, eine Mischung aus Brummen und Schnarchen, bevor er erwachte. „Na, schließt der Salon Barbara für heute seine Pforten?“, murmelte er; grinste dann, als sie, sich neben ihn setzend, ihn gegen die Brust knuffte. „War Lizzy also doch kein hoffnungsloser Fall, wie?“ Er bekam einen weiteren Knuff ab.

„Sei nicht so fies, Jim. Es wird dir die Sprache verschlagen, wenn du sie nachher siehst. Du wirst sie nicht wiedererkennen.“

„Dazu gehört nicht viel …“

„James Gordon!“ Barbara gab sich empört, doch vermochte die strenge Miene nicht aufrecht zu erhalten, als er sie zu sich aufs Sofa zog. Sie seufzte, während er ihr Gesicht mit Küssen bedeckte, und stöhnte leise, als seine Hände ihren Weg unter ihren Rock fanden. „Dein liebes Schwesterlein ist noch hier …“, wisperte sie mit leiser Stimme.

„Und?“, erwiderte James. Er hatte seinen unschuldigen Hundeblick aufgesetzt.

„Du willst sie doch nicht auf dumme Gedanken bringen … Nicht, dass sie erfährt, es könnte zwischen Männern und Frauen mehr als Händchenhalten geben … Sonst verführt sie am Ende noch den guten Herrn Staatsanwalt, und er verklagt sie wegen sexueller Belästigung …“

„Du scheinst dir ja reichlich Gedanken über Lizzys Sexualleben zu machen …“

„Mit irgendwas muss ich mich ja nachts beschäftigen, wenn du nicht da bist …“ James keuchte, als sie ihm ins Ohrläppchen biss. Das Geräusch der Türklingel verhinderte weitere Kabbeleien. „Mach‘ schon auf, Darling. Lass‘ den Verehrer deiner Schwester nicht warten.“

„Den armen Teufel, den Lizzy sich als Opfer ausgesucht hat, meinst du wohl?“

Für seine Bemerkung flog ihm eines der Sofakissen hinterher. Grinsend steckte er noch sein Hemd zurück in die Hose, dann öffnete er die Wohnungstür. „Hey Gordon“, sagte Harvey, der schon angesetzt hatte, erneut zu klingeln. Jim entging der musternde Blick von Dent nicht, und nahm dessen ausgesetzte Hand mit einem gewissen Zögern an. Ihm kamen Elizabeths Worte vom Freitagabend wieder in den Sinn, dass Dent über die Causa Cobblepot genau Bescheid wisse. Er fragte sich, ob sie ihren Kollegen auch über den wahren Hergang der Ereignisse aufgeklärt hatte. Immerhin hatte Dent ihm die Hand hingehalten. Konnte er das als positives Zeichen werten, dass Harvey die Wahrheit kannte? Dass er wusste, dass James unschuldig war? Er hoffte es, unwissend darüber, was Dent seinetwegen schon alles unternommen hatte.

„Ich glaube, Liz zieht sich noch um“, sagte er, während der Staatsanwalt hereinkam. „Dass die Frauen immer so lange brauchen …“

Dent schmunzelte. „Das ist nun einmal das Vorrecht der Damen.“ Mit einem anerkennenden Nicken begutachtete das Penthouse. „Miss Kean, guten Abend“, sprach er dann, als die Hausherrin auf ihn zukam.

„Bitte, sagen Sie doch Barbara.“ Sie legte die Arme locker um seine Schultern und deutete zwei Wangenküsse an. Dent, der dieser High-Society-Begrüßungsweise unter gewöhnlichen Umständen nichts abgewinnen konnte, war von ihrer Herzlichkeit angenehm überrascht. Da Elizabeth noch immer nicht erschienen war, begann er mit Barbara einen oberflächlichen Smalltalk über ihre Wohnung zu führen. So erfuhr er, dass das Apartment ein Geschenk ihrer Eltern zu ihrem 18. Geburtstag gewesen war, als sie von Zuhause in Upstate auszog, um an der Gotham University Kunstgeschichte zu studieren. Harvey verkniff sich den Kommentar, dass dieser Studiengang typisch für Mädchen aus wohlhabenden Elternhäusern sei, da man ihn seiner Meinung nach mit wenig Lernen und viel leerem Gerede bestehen könnte.

„Hallo Harvey …“, hörte er hinter seinem Rücken. Alle Augen richteten sich auf Elizabeth, die mit mädchenhafter Schüchternheit, von einem Bein auf das andere tretend, im Raum stand. Ihr dunkles Haar war kunstvoll in Locken gelegt und wurde an einer Seite von einer silbernen Spange geziert, die vorzüglich zur schiefergrauen Farbe ihres Kleides passte. Es war dem Schnitt nach ein Cocktailkleid und fiel dementsprechend schlicht und, vom schmalen silbernen Gürtel abgesehen, schmucklos herab, was ihren weiblichen Rundungen an Hintern und Hüften schmeichelte. Der Seidenstoff bedeckte züchtig ihre Knie und bildete einen relativ hohen, dafür bis über die Schultern reichenden Ausschnitt, der die zarte, blasse Haut ihres Nackens entblößte. Sie trug keinen Schmuck mit Ausnahme ihrer Halskette mit dem goldenen Anhänger; ihre Füße steckten in viel zu engen und viel zu hohen Pumps.

„Elizabeth …“, sagte Harvey, unwillkürlich auf sie zuschreitend. James und Barbara hatte er völlig ausgeblendet. „Sie sind wunderschön.“

Ihre Wangen waren, sofern das noch möglich war, noch röter geworden. „Sie auch- Ich meine, Sie sehen auch sehr gut aus“, stammelte sie. Den anthrazitfarbenen Anzug, den er trug, hatte sie noch nie an ihm gesehen, ebenso die exquisite, in verschiedenen Grautönen gehaltene Seidenkrawatte.

Beider Reaktionen aufeinander wurden von James, der die Arme verschränkt hatte, mit einem aufmerksamen Blick verfolgt. Einen stichelnden Kommentar verkniff er sich aber und fragte deshalb nur, ob sie nicht langsam mal los müssten. Beide stimmten sogleich zu. Harvey war sofort zur Stelle, um ihr in den Mantel zu helfen; dann verabschiedeten sie sich. „Jetzt schau' doch nicht drein ...“, meinte Barbara, kaum dass die Wohnungstür hinter beiden geschlossen wurde.

„Lizzy ist ganz schön in ihn verknallt, was?“

„Es gibt wohl schlechtere Männer, mit denen deine Schwester ausgehen könnte, oder?“

„Natürlich. Dents Ruf ist einwandfrei, außerdem gilt er als äußerst fähig.“

„Aber?“

James zuckte mit den Achseln. „Sagen wir so, unsere Damen im GCPD sind über jeden seiner Besuche erfreut ... Er ist bei ihnen gerne gesehen.“

„Du meinst, er ist ein Frauenheld?“

Er zuckte erneut mit den Achseln, kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Nun ... ja.“

„Er sieht ja auch entsprechend gut aus ...“ Sie begegnete dem scheelen Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, mit einem Grinsen. „Oh, komm' schon, Jim. Ist das dein Großer-Bruder-Instinkt, der da erwacht ist?“

„Möglich. Ich will nur nicht, dass Liz ... eine Enttäuschung erlebt.“

„Sie ist doch nicht dumm.“

„Nein, aber vielleicht ein wenig ...“

„Naiv? Altmodisch?“

„Idealistisch.“

„Nun ja, sie ist immerhin deine Schwester. Da weiß man dann, woher das kommt.“

 

Harvey und Elizabeth waren unterdessen im Fahrstuhl auf den Weg nach unten. Sie schwiegen, obwohl keine weiteren Personen im Fahrstuhl anwesend waren. Elizabeth fiel nur Dienstliches ein, worüber sie hätten reden können, doch empfand sie es in diesem Moment wenig passend, und Dent wusste seit ihrem ersten Tag als seine Kollegin, dass sein üblicher Smalltalk, mit dem er die Angehörigen des schönen Geschlechts bezaubern konnte, bei ihr nicht punkten würde. Sie spürte, wie er sie eingehend betrachtete, sie nahezu anstarrte. Endlich fand sie die Courage, ihn anzusehen, seinem Blick standzuhalten. _Er ist so schön … Schön wie ein junger Gott, ein strahlender Apollo._

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als er die Hand ausstreckte und ihre Wange berührte. Die Augen schließend gab sie sich der Liebkosung hin, was Harveys Phantasie befeuerte. Als sie im Foyer ankamen, nickte er auffordernd und bot ihr wie ein Gentleman seinen Arm an, um sie nach draußen zum Wagen zu geleiten. Auch während der Fahrt zur städtischen Konzerthalle führten sie ihr Spiel aus gegenseitigen Blicken fort. Sie hielten die Stille nicht mit Absicht aufrecht, aber eine Sprachlosigkeit hatte beide überkommen, in der jedes Wort überflüssig erschien. Während Elizabeth, die von Natur aus lieber zuhörte als selbst erzählte, diese Stille genoss, kämpfte Harvey mit diesem neuen Gefühl der Verlegenheit, das ihre stumme Präsenz in ihm auslöste, er, der doch nie verlegen war, ein schlagfertiges oder amüsantes oder ironisches Bonmot von sich zu geben. Sollte er eine Bemerkung darüber machen, wie schön sie heute Abend sei? Das wäre wohl das Standardgesprächsthema und dementsprechend abgeschmackt. Oder lieber ein jeu d’esprit über kuriose Ungeklärtheiten der Gesetzgebung? Damit hatte er regelmäßig zum Lachen gebracht. Andererseits wollte er nicht, dass das zärtliche Funkeln in ihren Augen dem breiten, unbeschwerten Grinsen wich, und außerdem würde es sie zu sehr daran erinnern, dass beide Kollegen waren. Und gäbe es sonst anderes, was er sagen könnte? Etwas, das mit dem heutigen Abend in keinem Zusammenhang stand? Oder gar von dem unerfreulichen Treffen mit Allen und Montoya von gestern erzählen? Das wäre nur geeignet, um ihr neue Sorgen zu bescheren.

„Möchten Sie mir etwas sagen, Harvey?“, fragte Elizabeth und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Sie sehen mich immer wieder so an …“ Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, ihre Augen blitzten auf. Ihm war, dass ihre Stimme auch tiefer, rauchiger als üblich klang.

„Ich wollte Sie mit einem geistreichen Aperçu beeindrucken, doch zu meiner Schande muss ich einräumen, dass mir schlicht und einfach nichts einfallen will“, erwiderte Dent mit einem Zwinkern.

Anstelle einer Antwort streichelte sie über seine Hand; sie streichelte seine Haut so langsam, so ernst dreinblickend, dass diese Liebkosung ihre Gefühle für ihn deutlicher als alle Worte offenbarte: Es war für sie kein Spiel, kein Zeitvertreib, keine kurze Affäre. Es waren die ersten jungen, zarten Triebe einer Liebe.

Beide schwiegen für den Rest der Fahrt, ohne das Gefühl zu haben, die Stille zwischen ihnen wieder brechen zu müssen. An der Konzerthalle angekommen parkte er den Wagen am Straßenrand. „Warte …“, sagte er zu ihr. Sie begriff erst, was er vorhatte, als er um das Auto herumging. Wie eine Dame hielt sie ihm die Hand entgegen, als er ihr die Tür öffnete. Er half ihr beim Aussteigen und führte sie dann an seinem Arm die Stufen zum Foyer empor, wo sie ihre Mäntel abgaben. Elizabeth wurde augenblicklich heiß, als seine Hand, während er ihr den Mantel abnahm, über ihre Hüfte strich. „Sollen wir noch ein Programm holen?“, fragte er, woraufhin sie unentschlossen mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Verzeihen Sie, Sir“, wurde Dent vom Garderobier angesprochen, „doch wir ersuchen unsere Gäste darum, pünktlich zu erscheinen. Um eine Störung der Aufführung zu vermeiden, kann Ihnen bei Verspätungen unter Umständen kein Einlass mehr gewährt werden.“

Harvey sah auf seine Armbanduhr, auf der es in der Tat wenige Minuten vor 19 Uhr war. Also liefen beide mit zügigen Schritten los. Dent war um einiges schneller als sie, die sich in den hohen Pumps die Marmorstufen nach oben quälte; so konnte er aber wenigstens noch rechtzeitig die Karten vorweisen. Die Mehrzahl der anwesenden Besucher hatten bereits ihre Plätze eingenommen; das Raunen und Murmeln hatte jene Lautstärke erreicht, die verriet, dass die Aufführung unmittelbar begänne. Während sie sich auf den Weg zu ihren Plätzen machten und dadurch die halbe Sitzreihe zum Aufstehen nötigten, wurden sie von mehreren Personen bemerkt. Elizabeth sah sich um, bevor sie sich hinsetzte. Der expressionistische Stil des Saals kontrastierte hart mit dem klassizistisch weißen Marmor des Foyers; es mochte für architektonisch Gebildete ein geeigneter Aufhänger für eine Diskussion um die postmoderne Vermischung verschiedenster Stilrichtungen sein, doch Elizabeth gefiel es nicht wirklich. Es widersprach ihrem Sinn für klare Strukturen, für Ordnung und Einfachheit, spiegelte aber die Struktur von Gotham City wider, die Entwicklung der Stadt über viele Jahre, Jahrzehnte, Jahrhunderte.

Als das Licht schließlich gedämpft wurde, nahm Harvey ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Fingerknöchel. Dabei blitzte in seiner Miene das auf, welches Schübe brodelnder Glut durch ihre Adern pumpte, dieses harte Glitzern in seinen dunklen Augen. Sie versuchte, sich auf die beginnende Aufführung zu konzentrieren, und in der Tat war das Gefühl von Dents Hand auf ihrer, die er immer wieder zärtlich streichelte, weniger ablenkend als in Verbindung mit der Musik anregend. Sie lehnte sich zurück, schloss nach einigen Minuten ihre Augen, um alles Beiläufige auszublenden. Es war die Musik, die zählte, und auch sie trat in den Hintergrund, wurde reines Dekor, das sie wie eine Sphäre aus Licht umgab. Jetzt gab es nichts mehr als Harveys Hand auf ihrer, seine warme Haut über ihre kühle gleitend. Ein lautloses Seufzen kam von ihren Lippen.

Dent zu ihrer Rechten erlag weniger dem Zauber der Musik, sondern dachte nach. Das Zentrum, um das seine Gedanken kreiste, war Elizabeth und sein Verhältnis zu ihr. Zwei Seelen kämpften dabei in seiner Brust. _Ruhig Blut, Harv, lass‘ es langsam angehen. Es ist ihr schließlich ernst und warum auch nicht? Du wirst nicht jünger, bist in gut einem Jahr 30 und es wird Zeit, seriös zu werden. Sieh’s ein, das mit Phoebe ist nicht das Wahre, mal seid ihr ein Paar, mal wieder nicht, je nachdem, wie viel der andere zu arbeiten hat. Und Liebe … Liebe ist da sowieso nicht im Spiel. Eigentlich ist’s nur ‘ne Freundschaft mit diesem gewissen Vorzug, sonst nichts. Ja, der Sex ist gut und es knistert immer wieder zwischen euch. Aber war’s das? Wir haben in Wahrheit doch nur wenig gemeinsam, nicht so wie mit ihr …_ Er lugte aus den Augenwinkeln zu Elizabeth hinüber, deren Augen noch immer geschlossen waren. _Ja, Liz ist anders. Sie könnte die Richtige sein. Also lass‘ es ruhig angehen, überstürme nichts. Jeden zu schnellen Vorstoß würde sie zu deinem Nachteil auslegen und annehmen, dir liege nichts an ihr, dass du keine ernsten Absichten hättest._ Doch da war noch ein anderes Gefühl in ihm, das von Mäßigung nichts hören wollte. Es hatte keine Stimme, denn es kannte nur ein unterschwelliges, archaisches Grollen; es war wie ein Brennen, das durch Säure verursacht wurde, zischend und sich immer tiefer fressend. Es hatte ihn in der gestrigen Nacht schlecht schlafen lassen, so wie in der Nacht zuvor, wie in der ganzen Woche und der Woche zuvor, und je länger dieses Brennen andauerte, desto unerträglicher wurde es, und desto öfter füllten sich seine Gedanken mit erotischen Phantasien über sie. Er wollte sie so sehr …

Der Applaus der anderen Besucher durchbrach den Kreislauf seiner widerstreitenden Gedanken und Triebe und ließ auch sie die Augen öffnen. Das Lächeln, das sie ihm zuwarf, war weich und von einer lasziven Trägheit, die nur noch anziehender auf seine triebgesteuerte Seite wirkte. „Wissen Sie, was nach Chopin kommt?“, flüsterte sie dann, nachdem der Applaus verstummt war und das Orchester wieder Platz nahm.

Verlegen lächelnd zuckte Dent mit den Schultern. „Sieht so aus, als müssten wir nun unsere Kenntnisse aus dem Musikunterricht herauskramen.“

„Nun, bei meinen habe ich keine Zweifel …“ Sie zwinkerte neckisch-arrogant, dann lehnte sie sich wieder zurück. Es dauerte auch wirklich nur wenige Augenblicke, nachdem der Pianist sein Spiel begonnen hat, und sie murmelte: „Schubert.“

Harvey nickte, als habe auch er das Stück schon längst erkannt.

 

In der Pause gingen beide ins Foyer hinunter. Elizabeth konnte nicht widerstehen, ihren Kollegen ein wenig aufzuziehen. „Sagen Sie, Mr. Dent, haben Sie wirklich eine Vorliebe für Klassische Musik oder sind Sie nur hier, weil es Ihrem Image als aufstrebenden Staatsanwalt einen noblen Anstrich gibt?“

Harvey grinste. „Ich gestehe, Frau Staatsanwältin, Sie haben mich glatt ertappt. Doch ich hoffe, Sie werden Gnade vor Recht walten lassen.“

„Hmm“, machte sie, den Zeigefinger gegen das Kinn tippend. „Nein, werde ich nicht. Ich hab’s nicht so mit der Gnade. Sie widerspricht dem Prinzip der Gerechtigkeit, des Ausgleiches zwischen Vergehen und Strafe.“

„Ja, das tut es … Und welche Strafe“, er senkte seine Stimme, damit nur sie ihn verstehen konnte, „wollen Sie mir angedeihen lassen?“ Seine Hand, die auf ihrem Arm geruht hatte, war unterdessen zu ihrer Taille hinabgerutscht. Ihre Augen blitzten, doch er merkte, dass er sie in Verlegenheit gebracht hatte. „Sie möchten bestimmt ein Gläschen Champagner“, sagte er daher. Sie nickte schnell.

Sie trennten sich, da Elizabeth noch ein Programm holen wollte. Harvey drängte sich unter dem Murmeln von Entschuldigungen durch die Grüppchen, die plaudernd zusammenstanden, in Richtung der Bar. „Zwei Gläser Champagner, bitte“, sagte er zu den Kellnern. Der eine ignorierte ihn, der anderen nickte kurz angebunden, nachdem er seine Bestellung wiederholt hatte. Dent seufzte genervt und stützte sich mit dem Ellbogen auf die aus Edelholz gefertigten Tresen.

„Harvey Dent, nicht wahr?“

Er drehte sich zu der Stimme hinter ihm um. Seine neutrale Miene verfinsterte sich. „Mr. Falcone“, erwiderte er unterkühlt und mit der bewussten Weigerung, ihn als Don anzusprechen. Die ihm angebotene Hand übersah er.

Seine Ablehnung verursachte ein Schmunzeln bei Carmine Falcone. Er zog schließlich seine Hand zurück, während er den jungen Staatsanwalt betrachtete. „Wir hatten noch nicht die Ehre, uns persönlich kennenzulernen, doch ich habe schon einiges von Ihnen gehört, Herr Staatsanwalt. Sie sollen ein fähiger Rechtsvertreter sein. Und ein ehrlicher Mann.“ Harvey zog auf seine Worte hin die Augenbrauen zusammen. Der Blick, den er Falcone zuwarf, war finster, was den älteren Herrn erneut zum Schmunzeln brachte. „Es missfällt Ihnen, ein Lob aus meinem Munde zu hören.“

„Welchen Wert könnte das Lob eines Staatsanwalts aus dem Munde eines Mafiosos haben?“

„Diese Frage wurde mir schon einmal gestellt, Mr. Dent, vor langer Zeit.“ Falcone schaute für einen Moment nachdenklich aus. Dann sah er zu Elizabeth hinüber, die ein gutes Stück entfernt alleine dastand und ganz im Programm vertieft wirkte. „Miss Fairchild scheint wieder wohlauf zu sein … das ist gut.“

„Fish Mooney ist zu weit gegangen. Die Verletzungen, die sie Miss Fairchild zugefügt hat, waren nicht unerheblich.“

Der Don nickte, während sein Blick noch immer auf Elizabeth ruhte. „Das ist wahr. Ich habe mich mit Miss Mooney unterhalten und Sie dürften versichert sein, dass dergleichen nicht mehr vorkommen wird. Es gibt schließlich gewisse Spielregeln.“

„Ist das so?“, erwiderte Harvey kühl. „Ich kenne nur ein Regelwerk, und das ist das Gesetzbuch.“

„Sie sind ein Mann des Gesetzes und ich respektiere, dass Sie das Gesetz für das Maß aller Dinge halten. Denken Sie aber daran, dass etwas nicht automatisch recht ist, nur weil es ein Gesetz ist.“

„Und das hieße im Umkehrschluss, dass etwas nicht automatisch unrecht ist, weil es gegen ein Gesetz verstößt?“

Falcone wandte sich zu ihm herum. „Ich glaube, Sie kennen die Antwort selbst, Herr Staatsanwalt.“

„In der Tat, das tue ich. Und die Antwort lautet Nein. Recht ist das Einhalten der Gesetze, Unrecht ist das Brechen der Gesetze. Ganz einfach. Alles andere ist Sophisterei.“

„Ich sehe, Sie haben eine gefestigte Vorstellung von Recht und Gesetz, Mr. Dent.“

„Das habe ich, Sir.“ Letzteres sprach Dent mit deutlicher Herablassung aus. Dass der Don sich darüber nicht zu ärgern schien, ärgerte wiederum Harvey. Und doch musste er anerkennen, wie viel Falcone seinem jüngeren Kontrahenten Maroni an Selbstbeherrschung voraushatte. Das war es, woraus diese Autorität stammte, keine angemaßte, sondern eine erarbeitete und somit verdiente Autorität, die auch ihm, Harvey, einen widerwilligen Respekt abnötigte.

Und als ihm der Don seine Hand auf die Schulter legte, wirkte es beinahe wie eine väterliche Geste. „Dann hoffe ich, dass Sie niemals in die Lage kommen, zwischen Recht und Gesetz unterscheiden zu müssen.“

„Recht und Gesetz sind ein und dasselbe.“

„Nicht, wenn Sie Recht im Sinne von Gerechtigkeit auffassen.“ Diese Antwort ließ Harvey schlucken. Er wusste keine Antwort, kein Gegenargument darauf, denn tief in seinem Inneren spürte er die Wahrheit in diesen Worten, die in ihm Zorn und Resignation auslösten. Um nicht Falcone anblickten zu müssen, sah er sich erst nach seiner Bestellung um, von der noch nichts zu sehen war, und dann zu Elizabeth hinüber. Sie war nicht mehr alleine, sondern unterhielt sich mit einer Dame, an der alles, Kleidung, Statur, Haltung, durch und durch aristokratisch war. „Doch lassen wir die philosophischen Erörterungen. Wie macht sich Miss Fairchild als Staatsanwältin?“, sagte Falcone dann.

„Sehr gut“, erwiderte Harvey knapp, da ihm dieses Thema noch mehr missfiel als das vorhergegangene. „Sie ist äußerst engagiert, hat keine Furcht davor, unbequem zu sein“, hier musste der Don ein um andere Mal schmunzeln, „und ist unbestechlich. Sie wird dafür sorgen, dass die Bewohner Gothams ihr Vertrauen in die Justiz zurückgewinnen.“

„Das freut mich sehr zu hören.“

„Ach, tut es das?“

„Keine Form des Zusammenlebens menschlicher Individuen kommt ohne ein gewisses Maß an Recht und Ordnung aus. Gesetze sind unerlässlich, sonst befänden wir uns im Krieg aller gegen alle. Doch Gesetze sind nutzlos, wenn sie nicht durchgesetzt werden. Daher erfreut es mich in der Tat, wenn Miss Fairchild zur Reputation von Gothams Justiz beiträgt. Als Peter Gordons Tochter war schließlich auch nichts anderes von ihr zu erwarten.“

„Sie wissen über Miss Fairchild erstaunlich gut Bescheid.“

„Selbstverständlich. Sie glauben doch nicht, ich würde eine so wichtige Position in meiner Stadt mit einer Person besetzen, über die ich nichts wüsste?“, erwiderte Falcone, der noch immer Elizabeth und ihre Gesprächspartnerin betrachtete. Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Cognac, bevor er, sich Dent zuwendend, fortfuhr: „Sehen Sie, Herr Staatsanwalt, ich weiß über alle wichtigen Personen dieser Stadt Bescheid, über den Bürgermeister und die Stadträte, über den Commissioner und den Generalstaatsanwalt, über die Richter und die hochrangigen Beamten, über Miss Fairchild ... und über Sie.“

Harvey blickte für einen Moment verdutzt drein, bevor er die Arme verschränkte. „Sie machen mich neugierig, Mr. Falcone, denn ich weiß von keiner Sache, die Sie gegen mich verwenden könnten.“

„Sie sind eine gänzlich integre Person, Herr Staatsanwalt, Sie haben sich nie eines Vergehens schuldig gemacht. Das ist wahr. Und dennoch gibt es das eine oder andere aus Ihrem familiären Umfeld, das einen sowie nachhaltigen wie auch negativen Einfluss auf Ihren Ruf hätte … Denn glauben Sie nicht, dass wir nur nach unseren Taten beurteilt werden. Auch das Licht des aufrichtigsten Mannes kann den Schatten seines Vaters nicht überstrahlen. Ich glaube, dass ich nicht deutlicher werden muss, Mr. Dent“, fügte er hinzu, da Harvey, der bleich geworden war, den Eindruck machte, als müsse er sich gleich übergeben. Carmine Falcone wartete noch einige Augenblicke, ob der Staatsanwalt noch etwas erwidern wolle. Jener schwieg aber, so verabschiedete sich der Don mit einem wohlwollenden Nicken und jovialen Schulterklopfen.

Kaum war er außer Sichtweite, fiel Harveys angespannte Körperhaltung zusammen. Möglichst ungesehen lehnte er sich gegen die Tresen, um tief durchzuatmen, ein und aus, tief und erzwungen gleichmäßig. Seine linke Hand fand automatisch ihren Weg in die Hosentasche, wo sie mit der Silbermünze zu spielen begann. Als er das kalte, glatte Metall in seiner Hand spürte, war es, als habe er etwas gefunden, an das er sich klammern konnte, das ihm Halt gab. Er ließ noch einige Sekunden verstreichen, bevor er zu Elizabeth hinüberging, die mittlerweile wieder alleine war. Sie zuckte zusammen, als er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte, und Harvey erkannte augenblicklich, dass sie so verstört war wie er noch vor wenigen Momenten. „Was ist denn passiert?“, fragte er leise.

Anstatt einer Antwort umarmte sie ihn. „Harvey, können wir gehen?“ Sie wusste nicht, wie sehr sie damit seinem eigenen Wunsch entsprach. Stumm nickend stimmte er zu.


	10. Candle-Light-Dinner der anderen Art

Die Fahrt durch die regennassen Straßen Gothams verlief schweigend; beide hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Harvey warf ihr hin und wieder einen Blick von der Seite zu, auf den sie nicht reagierte. Sie saß wie erstarrt auf dem Beifahrersitz, nur ihre rechte Hand vollführte jene Bewegungen, als spiele sie mit einem Stift. Sie dachte über das rätselhafte Gespräch mit jener seltsamen Dame nach, die sie, während Harvey den Champagner holen wollte, angesprochen hatte. Elizabeth hatte gerade das Programmheftchen studiert, innerlich noch triumphierend, weil sie die Komponisten alle bisher gespielten Stücke korrekt erkannt hatte, da erklang eine rauchige Altstimme: „Guten Abend, Frau Staatsanwältin.“

Überrascht wandte sie sich herum. Obwohl sie selbst nicht klein war, überragte die Dame sie um mehr als einen halben Kopf, wozu die hohe, kunstvolle Frisur ihrer blonden Haare nicht unwesentlich beitrug. Ihr Kostüm bestand aus heller, silbern schimmernder Seide und wurde von einer antik wirkenden Brosche geziert, die von gleicher Machart wie ihre Ohrringe waren. Alles an ihr, ihre Haltung, ihr Blick, wirkten steif und streng und durch und durch arrogant.

„Guten Abend“, antwortete Elizabeth schließlich. Ihr gefiel nicht, wie die Dame sie ansah. Es war ein Blick, mit dem man ein Objekt zu betrachten pflegte: Nüchtern und kalt und genau den Wert des Gegenstandes abschätzend. „Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Ma’am?“, fragte sie, als ihr die Situation allzu unangenehm wurde.

In Gegensatz zu Elizabeth schien das bedrückende Schweigen der fremden Dame nichts auszumachen. Ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich sogar leicht an, als wolle sie ein Lächeln andeuten. „Das wird sich zu gegebener Zeit zeigen.“ Erneut wurde Elizabeth von ihrem Blick abgetastet, der an ihrer Halskette hängenblieb. Das Lächeln der Dame verblasste und über ihre überhebliche Miene senkte sich ein ernster Schatten. Ihre langen, schlanken Finger strichen über den aus Massivgold gefertigten Anhänger in dreidimensionaler Form einer Eule. Ihre Handlung ließ Elizabeth ein Schauer über den Rücken laufen; es war ihr, als dränge die Dame in den intimsten Bereich ihres Lebens ein. Sie entzog ihr den Anhänger mit einer burschikosen Geste. Die Dame ließ ein leises Schnauben vernehmen. „Sie wären nicht so brüsk, wenn Sie wüssten, wer ich bin. Und wen ich repräsentiere“, sagte sie kühl.

„Nun, dann verraten Sie es mir doch. Es ist nämlich auch nicht sonderlich höflich, Madam, sich nicht vorzustellen.“

„Mein Name ist Kathryn.“

„Einfach Kathryn?“

„Mehr müssen Sie nicht wissen.“

„Es ist mir eine Freude, Sie kennenzulernen.“ Elizabeth klang durch und durch spöttisch. „Und darf man fragen, welche Organisation Sie repräsentieren?“

„Auch das braucht Sie nicht zu kümmern.“

„Wieso wenden Sie sich dann überhaupt an mich, wenn Sie mir nichts zu sagen haben?“

„Sie sollen wissen“, antwortete sie nur kurzem Zögern, „dass wir Ihr Handeln verfolgen. Und beurteilen.“

„Wer sind Sie, dass Sie sich anmaßen, mich zu beurteilen?“

„Wir sind Gotham.“

„Sie sind nicht Gotham“, widersprach Elizabeth mit aufkommenden Zorn. „Und es ist auch nicht Ihre Stadt, egal wie vermögend die Mitglieder Ihrer illustren Organisation auch sein mögen. Sie werden nichts anderes sein als die ganzen anderen Clubs und Vereinigungen reicher Snobs, die die Stadt durch ihre blanke Gier niedergewirtschaftet und korrumpiert haben.“

Die Dame schnaubte abfällig. „Sie irren, wenn Sie glauben, dass unsere Ziele von pekuniärer Natur sind.“

„Welche Ziele könnten Sie sonst verfolgen?“

„Auch das werden Sie erfahren, wenn wir den Zeitpunkt für geeignet erachten.“ Sie ließ ein weiteren Mal ihren Blick über die junge Staatsanwältin schweifen. „Ihre Kette ist fürwahr außergewöhnlich. Alte Familienerbstücke sollte man nicht gering schätzen.“

„Das hier?“ Elizabeth berührte den Eulenanhänger. „Ist nur billiger Modeschmuck.“

Kathryn lächelte auf ihre arrogante, selbstgefällige Art, bei der sich ihre Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten. „Sie befindet sich seit vielen Generationen im Besitz der Familie Gordon und ist das Pendant zum Siegelring, den die männlichen Familienmitglieder trugen.“ Sie hielt für einen Moment inne, wobei sie Elizabeths perplexen Blick mit Zufriedenheit wahrnahm. „Und nach dem Freitod ihrer Mutter wurde sie Ihnen von Ihrem Onkel Frank Gordon geschenkt, bevor er verschwand. Sie waren damals noch ein kleines Mädchen und fragten, warum es ausgerechnet eine Eule sei …“ Sie ließ den Satz bedeutungsschwer auslaufen.

„Wer zum Teufel sind Sie wirklich?“ Elizabeths Stimme war zu einem Flüstern geworden. Ihre Gedanken rasten und doch war ihr Kopf leer. Als die Dame sich mit einem Schmunzeln abwandte, hielt sie sie am Arm zurück. „Reden Sie. Woher wissen Sie das alles?“

Mit pikierten Gesichtsausdruck, als entfernte sie Schmutz, wollte Kathryn ihre Hand wegziehen, doch Elizabeths Griff wurde umso fester. „Dum spiramus tuebimur …“, sagte sie daher, erneut über den Eulenanhänger streichend, leise. Elizabeth, die sie augenblicklich losließ, um die Hand um ihre Kette zu schließen, trat einen Schritt zurück. „Guten Abend, Miss Fairchild.“

Elizabeth hatte ihr wie versteinert hinterher geschaut, bis sie von Dent an der Schulter berührt worden war. Nachdem sie ihre Mäntel beim Garderobier geholt hatten, verließen sie die Konzerthalle. Beide waren erleichtert, als ihnen der für Ende September schon kalte Nachtwind entgegenschlug, und dementsprechend zügig waren ihre Schritte zum Wagen. Wie auf der Hinfahrt schwiegen sie auch während ihres Rückwegs durch des nächtliche Gotham, auf dessen Straßen es nicht weniger lebhaft als tagsüber zuging. Doch jetzt lastete das Schweigen wie Blei auf ihnen. Elizabeth hatte sich bisher noch nicht gefragt, warum Dent sogleich eingewilligt hatte, zu gehen, und sie fragte es sich auch jetzt nicht. Stattdessen, während sie mit leerem Blick aus dem Fenster sah, spielte sie wieder mit ihrem imaginären Stift und begann schließlich, an ihren Fingernägeln zu kauen, ein altes Laster, das sie vor Jahren abgelegt hatte und bisher nur einmal, am Tag ihrer Notenbekanntgabe, wieder aufgeblitzt war. Harvey hingegen, so sehr ihn Falcones Worte quälten, dachte immer wieder an sie und was sie so aufgewühlt haben könnte. Es musste mit jener blonden Dame zusammenhängen, mit der sie zuvor gesprochen hatte.

Elizabeth war so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass sie es noch nicht einmal bemerkte, als er vor dem Hochhaus, in dem ihr Apartment lag, hielt. „Tja …“, sagte er deshalb, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, „eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt, Sie nach dem Konzert zum Dinner einzuladen …“

Schuldbewusst senkte sie den Blick. „Tut mir leid, dass ich den Abend verdorben habe“, murmelte sie.

„Oh nein, nein, Liz, das habe ich nicht gemeint“, entgegnete Harvey schnell. „Ich wollte nur Ihnen die Entscheidung überlassen, ob Sie noch etwas essen gehen wollen … oder eben nicht“, setzte er nach, als sie schwieg.

Seine Enttäuschung, die er sorgfältig zu verbergen suchte, schmerzte sie in einem überraschenden Ausmaß, und obwohl sie nun lieber allein gewesen wäre, sprach sie nach kurzem Zögern: „Sie … Sie können ja auch mit noch oben kommen. Ich glaube, ich habe noch ‘ne Pizza im Tiefkühlfach. Und noch ein wenig Schokoeis.“ Sie zuckte verlegen mit den Achseln, da Dent zuerst keine Reaktion gezeigt hatte. Schließlich nickte er, leise lächelnd, und ergriff, als sie schon aussteigen wollte, ihre Hand, um noch rasch einen Kuss auf ihre Haut zu drücken. Mochte ihr noch immer das Gespräch mit der seltsamen Dame zu denken geben, so wurden die Sorgen plötzlich in weite Ferne gerückt, sie waren nicht vergessen, doch momentan nicht von Bedeutung. Elizabeth war sich seiner Wirkung auf sie wohl bewusst, darüber, dass seine Gegenwart sie weich und anhänglich und viel zu sehr auf ihre Gefühle horchend machte, doch zum ersten Mal erschien es ihr nicht zwangsläufig ein Zeichen von Schwäche zu sein, wenn man von einem anderen Menschen beeinflusst wurde. Es fühlte sich gut an, es schien einfach richtig zu sein, sich in seiner Gegenwart fallen zu lassen, nicht hart, nicht verbissen sein zu müssen, um anerkannt, um wertgeschätzt zu werden. Sie spürte, dass sie bei ihm so sein konnte, wie sie war, sie, die doch seit so langem nicht mehr sie selbst hatte sein können. Und so nutzte sie die Abwesenheit anderer Personen und lehnte sich gegen seine Brust, während sie im Fahrstuhl nach oben fuhren. Sie lächelte, als er sie noch enger an seinen Körper presste.

Im Apartment angekommen beobachtete sie ihn aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er sich umsah. Dabei wünschte sie plötzlich, dass sie bei der spärlichen Einrichtung nicht nur auf deren Funktionalität geachtet hätte. Bis auf die bereits eingebaute Küche hatte sie nur noch ein Bett mit Nachttischchen, einen schmalen Kleiderschrank und eine kleine Kommode hinzugekauft und es unter viel Geschimpfe am Wochenende vor ihrem Arbeitsbeginn allein aufgebaut, denn auch diesen Termin hatte James vergessen gehabt. „Ist eher provisorisch gedacht gewesen“, erklärte sie, während sie sich in der Küche zu schaffen machte. „Es war lange nicht klar gewesen, ob ich hierher nach Gotham käme, und die Zusage erhielt ich dann zwei Wochen vor Arbeitsantritt. Also musste ich schnell eine Wohnung finden, die halbwegs ordentlich und halbwegs bezahlbar war … aber ich glaube, man hätte es schlechter treffen können.“ Sie begann den Küchentisch zu decken, während sich die Pizza bereits im Ofen befand. Die Besichtigung ihres Kühlschranks hatte ergeben, dass zumindest die Box mit dem Schokoladeneis noch reichlich gefüllt war. Getränketechnisch sah es aber schlecht aus; sie konnte ihm neben Wasser höchstens noch Orangensaft anbieten.

Harvey war mittlerweile zur Kommode getreten, auf der etliche eingerahmte Fotographien standen. Es war wie ein Zeitstrahl zurück bis in ihre frühe Kindheit: Angefangen vom Foto einer überraschend ernst dreinblickende Elizabeth, die ihr Abschlusszeugnis der Universität in Händen hielt, über die, die eine pubertäre Elizabeth mit einem militärisch-streng aussehenden Mann zeigten, bis zu den wenigen, auf denen sich neben diesen beiden eine blonde Frau mit breitem Lächeln und warmen Ausdruck in den Augen befand.

„Die Fairchilds“, murmelte Elizabeth, die in der Zwischenzeit neben ihn getreten war. Harvey nickte und schwieg, obwohl ihm gleich mehrere Fragen auf den Nägeln brannten: Warum befand sich keiner der Fairchild auf ihrem Abschlussfoto? Es war doch normalerweise so, dass die Eltern dann mit stolz geschwellter Brust hinter oder neben ihren Kindern standen, schließlich waren sie in der Regel auch zur Abschlussveranstaltung eingeladen. Und warum tauchte Mrs. Fairchild ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt nicht mehr auf den Bildern auf? Denn auf denjenigen, die Elizabeth in der späteren Pubertät, ab ca. 14 Jahren zeigten, befand sich nur noch Mr. Fairchild. Und was hatte es mit den zwei anderen Bildern auf sich, die gar nicht zu den bisherigen passten? Bei einem hatte Harvey eine ganz bestimmte Vermutung, wen es zeigte; der junge Mann auf dem anderen sagte ihm hingegen nichts. „Sie werden Sie doch bestimmt vermissen. Ihre Adoptiveltern, meine ich“, sagte er schließlich, um nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen.

Sie zögerte, bis sie dann leise antwortete: „Das ist unwahrscheinlich. Sie sind tot.“

„Verzeihung“, murmelte er, doch sie machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit der Hand.

„Schon in Ordnung.“ Ihre Worte klangen kühl und beherrscht und waren deshalb auch völlig unglaubwürdig. Da sie Harveys Blick auf die anderen beiden Bilder bemerkte, fuhr sie fort: „Das eine, das war ein Freund aus der High-School und der Sohn unserer Nachbarn, sofern man von Nachbarn sprechen kann, wenn sie ein paar Kilometer entfernt gewohnt haben, aber es war einfach die nächstgelegene Farm.“ Dent nickte erneut. Interessant fand er, dass sie von diesem jungen Mann im Präteritum gesprochen hatte; noch aufschlussreicher war aber das Foto selbst, und dass gleich in mehrerer Hinsicht: Nicht nur, dass es Elizabeth, die ungewöhnlich burschikos mit einem dunklen Rollkragenpullover und ebenso dunklen Hose, die ab den Knien in ledernen Stiefeln steckte, bekleidet war, mit einem Jagdgewehr in Händen zeigte, sondern auch der Blick des Burschen, der auf ihr ruhte, verriet Harvey, dass da sehr wohl mehr als Freundschaft im Spiel gewesen war, zumindest von Seiten des jungen Mannes aus. „Und das …“, sie spürte, wie ihr fast die Stimme versagte, „das sind meine leiblichen Eltern …und natürlich James.“

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Ihr Vater kam mir gleich bekannt vor. Von der Bilderreihe mit den ehemaligen Generalstaatsanwälten, die in Stratfords Büro hängt“, fügte er erklärend hinzu, bevor er wieder das Foto betrachtete. „Ihr Bruder hat sich aber auch nicht wesentlich verändert, oder?“ Harvey hatte recht, denn bis auf die schmalere Statur und den noch kindlicheren, weniger markanten Gesichtszügen wirkte der junge, vielleicht 10-jährige James in seinem blauen Anzug wie eine Miniaturausgabe seines älteren Selbst. Dent konnte auch eine deutliche Entsprechung zwischen Jim und Mrs. Gordon erkennen, am deutlichsten an beider dunkelblondem Haar ersichtlich, während Elizabeth eher ihrem Vater ähnlich war. Augenscheinlich war aber die Farbe ihres Haares, dessen Grundton zwar wie jetzt dunkel war, doch nicht eines tiefroten Schimmers entbehrte.

„Nein, nicht wirklich“, erwiderte Elizabeth und riss Harvey aus seinen Gedanken. Ihr ernstes, trauriges Lächeln, als sie die Fotographien betrachtete, entging ihm nicht.

Sie war froh, als der Küchenwecker klingelte. Während sie die Pizza aus dem Ofen holte und in Achtel schnitt, nahm er am Küchentisch Platz. „Darf ich?“, fragte er mit einem Wink in Richtung des Teestövchens. Sie begriff erst, was er vorhatte, als er das Teelichter herausnahm und mit seinem Feuerzeug anzündete. Das kleine Teelicht wirkte armselig und verloren, so wie es zwischen beider Teller stand; andererseits passte es wieder zum Niveau des aus einer Tiefkühlpizza und No-Name-Schokoladeneis bestehenden Menü. Dent schien sich das Gleiche gedacht haben, da er grinsten musste, was aber nicht auf sie übersprang. Ihr Blick blieb während des Essens ernst, ihre Miene wirkte melancholisch. Schließlich wagte er, ihre Hand zu streicheln. Seine Berührung verursachte ein Heben ihrer Mundwinkel, ließ ein sardonisches Lächeln aufkommen, bevor schließlich einzelne Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

„Ich … Entschuldige, Harvey, ich bin normalerweise nicht so. Ich komme mir ehrlich gesagt schon wie Barbara vor, so emotional und überdreht, aber- die Woche hat mir einfach zugesetzt, weißt du, die ganze Sache mit James, das Hin und Her, erst wollte ich das alles nicht glauben, dann habe ich es geglaubt, ich habe geglaubt, dass mein Bruder ein Erfüllungsgehilfe der Mafia ist, ich habe meinen Bruder des Mordes verdächtigt, meinen eigenen Bruder-“ Ihr Wortschwall brach ab. Die Hand auf den Mund gepresst schluchzte sie laut auf. „Ich meine, wie fremd müssen wir uns geworden sein, dass ich so etwas glauben konnte? Selbst als er seine Unschuld beteuerte, da glaubte ich ihm nicht, ich hatte Zweifel, aber ich konnte ihm nicht glauben, bis- bis du mit mir zu Maroni gefahren bist … Geschwister sollten sich doch eigentlich vertrauen, blind vertrauen, nicht wahr? Aber ich konnte es nicht, ich konnte ihm nicht vertrauen ... Ich weiß, ich bin eine furchtbare Schwester, aber- er ist auch so anders geworden, oder vielleicht war er schon immer so, ich weiß es nicht, ich- ich kann mich einfach nicht mehr erinnern, wie er als Kind war …“ Sie stoppte ein weiteres Mal, tief Luft holend, und fuhr dann mit gefassterer Stimme fort: „James ist der einzige meiner Familie, der mir noch geblieben ist, aber- Weißt du, als ich hierher nach Gotham kam, da glaubte ich, wir könnten uns wieder annähern, könnten einfach wieder Bruder und Schwester sein oder zumindest Freunde. Aber in dieser Woche, da ist mir bewusst geworden, dass ich niemanden habe und dass auch James bestens ohne mich auskommt. Das hat er schon immer und wird es auch in Zukunft tun und ich- ich fühle mich so … entwurzelt. Allein.“ Das letzte Wort flüsterte sie. Dent hatte ihr wortlos zugehört und genauso schweigend nahm er nun ihre Hände in seine, streichelte und drückte sie behutsam. Elizabeth schniefte noch einige Male, dann versuchte sie mit vorgetäuschtem Lächeln zu scherzen: „Bestimmt denkst du jetzt, aus welcher verkorksten Familie ich komme …Du kennst das bestimmt nicht.“

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, als er den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich …“ Er hielt inne, als er überlegte, wie viel er von seiner Familie preisgeben sollte, preisgeben konnte. „Meine Eltern haben sich scheiden lassen, als ich neun Jahre alt war. Bin dann bei meinem Dad aufgewachsen“, sagte er letztendlich.

„Das tut mir leid.“ Sie verschränkte ihre Finger in seinen. Beide hielten die Hände des anderen fest in den eigenen, während sie sich ansahen. Das kleine Teelicht warf einen schwachen, warmen Schein auf ihre Gesichter.

„Ich … ich wollte es vorhin nicht ansprechen, um die Stimmung nicht zu verderben“, begann Harvey dann.

„Aber da ich den Abend sowieso ruiniert habe …“, wandte Elizabeth ein, wobei sie sogar ein wenig lächeln musste.

„Unsinn“, murmelte er, bevor er ihre Hände küsste. Er wurde aber sogleich wieder ernst und räusperte sich. „Ich habe gestern nochmals mit Montoya und Allen gesprochen, da sich schließlich eine neue Ausgangslage in der Causa Cobblepot ergeben hat. Allerdings … nun ja, sie wollten mir einfach nicht glauben, dass Cobblepot noch lebt. Darüber hinaus wissen sie, dass du Jims Schwester bist. Ich nehme an, dass sie herumgeschnüffelt haben.“

„Aber warum glauben sie dann **dir** nicht?“

„Sie haben den Verdacht geäußert, dass ich eine Gefälligkeitsaussage mache.“

„Wieso solltest du ihrer Logik nach eine Gefälligkeitsaussage für James machen?“

„Sie fanden es verdächtig, dass ich innerhalb weniger Tage meine Meinung über Jim so geändert habe. Zuerst wollte ich ihn zu Fall bringen, als noch alles dafür sprach, dass er schuldig war, und jetzt habe ich ihn so vehement verteidigt.“

„Das ist trotzdem keine logische Begründung für den Verdacht einer Gefälligkeitsaussage.“

„Ich soll sie angeblich deinetwegen machen, die Aussage“, antwortete Harvey dann. „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich ihnen gegenüber vielleicht zu … unvorsichtig gewesen war. Ich habe ihnen erzählt, dass ich dich im Krankenhaus besucht habe, und möglicherweise habe ich im Allgemeinen zu positiv von dir gesprochen ... beide habe dann dementsprechendes hineininterpretiert. Sie ähm … sie halten uns für ein Paar.“

„Oh …“, machte Elizabeth nur.

„Ja, und eben deshalb wollten sie mir nicht glauben. Wir müssen also davon ausgehen, dass sie Jim morgen früh verhaften werden. Aber ich habe ja mit Maroni vereinbart, dass sich Cobblepot im Verlauf des Montags in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen wird. Jim ist dann endlich aus dem Schneider. Hoffentlich ohne einen Tag in der Überführungszelle einsitzen zu müssen.“

Sie nickte langsam. „Du hast mir noch nicht gesagt, womit du Maroni zum Einlenken gebracht hast.“

„Es … war rechtlich gesehen legal“, sagte er zögerlich.

„Aber?“

„In moralischer Hinsicht eher zweifelhaft. Ich habe ihm zugesichert, dass wir, also unsere Abteilung, keine Tötungsdelikte seiner Leute mehr verhandeln, sondern das der Gurkentruppe von gegenüber überlassen. Es ist schließlich auch deren Zuständigkeitsbereich.“ Harvey atmete tief durch. Dann grinste er plötzlich. „Du hast Zonnedael einen richtigen Schrecken eingejagt, weißt du das? Er hatte schon Angst, dass du wirklich mit den alten Akten von anderen Prozessen gegen Maronis Männern aufkreuzt und Revision einlegst.“

„Ich hatte es ehrlich gesagt vor … Aber dann kam ja die Sache mit James dazwischen … Du, Harvey“, murmelte sie schließlich, nachdem sie für einen Moment geschwiegen hatte, „ich möchte dir danken. Du hast so viel auf dich genommen, hast sogar deinen Ruf riskiert, um James da rauszuboxen … das vergesse ich dir nicht.“ Sie sah ihn an, direkt in die dunklen Augen. Etwas lag in ihrem Blick, das Dent dazu drängte, aufzustehen und zu ihr herumzukommen, doch dann erlosch das Teelichtchen.

„Das war jetzt wohl das Stichwort, was?“, sprach er und kniff dann die Augen zusammen, als Elizabeth die Hauptbeleuchtung einschaltete, deren Licht kalt und weiß war. Da sie keine Anstalten machte, ihn zurückzuhalten, schlüpfte er wieder in sein anthrazitfarbenes Jackett, das er aufgrund der Wärme in der kleinen Wohnung abgelegt hatte, und griff dann nach seinem hellen Mantel. Dass er nun aufbrechen würde, war Elizabeth einerseits ganz recht, da es bereits spät geworden war und sie darüber hinaus das Gefühl hatte, an einem Punkt angelangt zu sein, an dem es nun zu emotional werden konnte. Andererseits spürte sie etwas in sich, wenn sie daran dachte, dass er sie nun verließe. War es Bedauern, war es eine plötzliche Scheu davor, dann wieder allein zu sein? Ja, das konnte sie nicht leugnen. Sie wollte ihn hier behalten, doch sie wusste auch, dass das nicht ging. Und so begleitete sie ihn stumm zur Tür.

 „Danke für den schönen Abend“, sagte sie schließlich. „Ich habe es sehr genossen … mit dir zusammen zu sein.“

Die Rate ihres Herzschlags verdoppelte, verdreifachte sich, als Dent einen Arm um ihre Taille legte, um sie zu sich heranzuziehen, und die andere Hand unter ihrem Kinn platzierte, um es behutsam anzuheben. Während ihre blauen Augen hin- und herhuschten, um etwas aus seiner Miene zu lesen, ruhten seine braunen auf ihrem Gesicht. Sein Daumen fand den Weg zu ihren Lippen, deren Konturen er langsam nachfuhr. Er atmete scharf ein, als sie einen Kuss auf seine Fingerspitze drückte. Harvey konnte nicht mehr an sich halten; er presste ihren Körper an seinen und seine Lippen auf ihre. Er wollte sie, wollte sie spüren, wollte bei ihr sein, auf ihr, in ihr-

Er hielt inne, sah sie an. Auf der kurzen Distanz wirkten ihre Augen größer und er merkte, dass ihre Pupillen geweitet waren. Auch ihr Atem hatten sich beschleunigt, sie zitterte leicht, aber ihre Hände hatten sich tief in den Stoff seines Mantels eingegraben. „Harvey …“, wisperte sie dann. Ihr Blick huschte von seinen Lippen zu seinen Augen und wieder zurück, während sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um seinem Mund näher zu kommen. Als Gentleman ließ er sie nicht vergebens bitten und küsste sie erneut, nur dass er dieses Mal langsamer, sanfter, rationaler vorging.

„Du hast mir noch gar nicht gesagt, was du darüber denkst“, murmelte er schließlich.

„Worüber?“

Er nahm mit Zufriedenheit zur Kenntnis, dass sie noch schwerer als zuvor atmete. „Darüber, dass man uns für ein Paar hält …“

Da war es wieder, dieses mädchenhafte Erröten ihrer Wangen, das ihr doch so gut stand. „Nun ja ...“, druckste sie herum, da sie keine zu voreilige und am Ende gar noch peinliche Antwort geben wollte. „Ich glaube … dass es absurdere Vorstellungen gibt.“

„Das glaube ich auch“, entgegnete er mit leiser, rauer Stimme, die bei Elizabeth eine Gänsehaut hervorrief. Ein Gefühl hatte sich in ihrem Unterleib ausgebreitet, das sie erst seit kurzem kannte, aber dessen Ursache richtig vermutete. „Elizabeth …“ Dent schluckte schwer. „Du sollst wissen, dass du mir wichtig bist, sehr wichtig …“ Als sie zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte, legte er seinen Zeigefinger über ihren Mund. „Du musst mir noch keine Antwort geben, nicht heute und auch noch nicht morgen, aber … denkt einfach darüber nach.“

Als sie endlich nickte, machte sie einen erleichterten Eindruck. Sie küssten sich zum Abschied ein letztes Mal, dann trennten sie sich mit Zögern und Widerwillen. Elizabeth räumte noch das wenige Geschirr weg und sprang kurz unter die Dusche, bevor sie zu Bett ging. Dort, in der dunklen Stille, wollten ihre Gedanken aber nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Sie dachte an Harvey, an seine Worte, an seine Küsse, die sie noch immer auf ihren Lippen zu spüren glaubte, dachte an seine schönen, tiefbraunen Augen mit den langen, schwarzen Wimpern und diesen warmen, Geborgenheit versprechenden Geruch, der von seiner Haut ausging. Währenddessen wanderten ihre Hände über ihren Körper, hinab zu ihrem pulsierenden Zentrum. Hatte sie schon jemals so sehr das Bedürfnis gehabt, sich selbst Erleichterung zu verschaffen? Und doch zögerte sie nun, sich selbst zu berühren; ihre Meinung von ihm war zu hoch und sie bewunderte seine Person zu sehr, als dass sie ihn als Vorlage erotischer Phantasien missbrauchen wollte. _Solche Gedanken hat man auch nicht zu haben_ , sagte sie sich und rollte sich dann, die Arme verschränkend, auf die Seite. Die von ihrem Adoptivvater Major Fairchild puritanisch geprägte Erziehung war hierbei nicht unwesentlich und hatte auch in der Vergangenheit verhindert, dass zwischen ihr und einem Mann mehr als ein Kuss geschehen war.

Nach einiger Zeit, in der sie sich noch unruhig und erregt hin- und hergewälzt hatte, versank sie in einem trüben Schlummer und fand sich in einer spätherbstlichen, mit weißem Raureif bedeckten Landschaft wieder. Der Fluss, neben dem sie stand, schäumte über die scharfen Felsen, während die aufgeworfene Gischt als feiner Nieselregen auf ihr niederging. Ein kleines Mädchen mit mahagoniroten Locken spielte zwischen den Steinen und steckte den ein oder anderen, ohne ersichtliches Kriterium, in ihre kleine Umhängetasche. Plötzlich drehte sie sich um, als habe sie einen Ruf gehört; dann lief sie mit kleinen, aber schnellen Schritten davon in den aufkommenden Nebel, weiter den zerklüfteten Hügel hinaus. Elizabeth machte sich daran, ihrem jüngeren Ich zu folgen, aber ihre Bewegungen waren träge und von innerer Kraftlosigkeit. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sie den Hügel erklomm, wo ein pittoreskes Landhaus stand, aus hellem Holz gefertigt und wohlgepflegt, ganz im Gegensatz zu der sich dahinter befindenden Scheune, wohin ihr Ich lief und dabei einem hochgewachsenen Mann zuwinkte. Auf den ersten Blick hin glaubte Elizabeth, es sei ihr Vater, erkannte beim Näherkommen jedoch, dass es ihr Onkel Frank Gordon, der Bruder ihres Vaters, war. _Hey, kleine Prinzessin_ , sagte er, als er die jüngere Elizabeth, die auf ihn zustürmte, hochhob. _Onkel Frankie_ , quetschte diese. Beider Stimmen drangen schwach, wie verwaschene Tonaufnahmen zu unserer Träumenden hinüber, die die Szenerie verfolgte. Frank Gordon setzte die Kleine schließlich wieder ab und führte sie in die Scheune, wo beide innehielten und vor einer schneeweißen, majestätischen Eule, die mit erhabener Ruhe auf dem Boden saß, in die Hocke gingen. Dann nahm er die Hand des Kindes, führte sie hin zum Kopf der Eule, damit das Mädchen sie berührte. Die junge Elizabeth wirkte zuerst ängstlich, dann fuhr sie mit zunehmender Begeisterung über die Federn. Sie strahlte ihren Onkel an, der ihr, ernst lächelnd, zunickte. So griff sie in ihre rote Umhängetasche, holte einen Stein hervor. Elizabeth fuhr zusammen, als ihr jüngeres Ich der Eule schließlich den Schädel einschlug. Immer wieder hob sie den blutigen Stein, um ihn auf das noch zuckende, sich windende, wimmernde Tier niedersausen zu lassen. _Gut, gut, Prinzessin_ , sprach Frank Gordon dann. Er zog das vor Aufregung bebende Mädchen mit der einen Hand, die tote Eule mit der anderen Hand zu sich. Beide Elizabeths verfolgten, wie er seine Hand in den Schädel der Eule tauchte. Als er sie wieder hervorholte, hielt er eine schlichte Kette mit einem goldenen Eulenanhänger, die unbefleckt vom Blut war. Diese legte er der kleinen Elizabeth behutsam um den Hals, die den Anhänger mit neugieriger Miene begutachtete. Währenddessen tauchte er seine Hände ein weiteres Mal in den Schädel des Tieres und umrahmte die Augenpartie seiner Nichte mit dem dunklen Blut. _Warum eine Eule, Onkel Frankie?_ , fragte sie. Er schmunzelte und drehte sich zu unserer Träumenden herum. Seine gordon-typisch blauen Augen bohrten sich in ihre. _Warum eine Eule, Elizabeth?_ , fragte er. Sie sah erst ihn, dann ihr jüngeres Ich an, und in dem Moment, indem sie feststellte, dass das Blut um ihre Augenpartie wie eine Maske wirkte, wachte sie auf.

Unregelmäßig atmend saß sie in der Dunkelheit. Schwaches Licht von Straßenlampen und Werbereklamen der nimmerschlafenden Stadt drang von draußen herein. Sie merkte plötzlich, dass ihr Nachthemd am Rücken durchgeschwitzt war. Noch einige Augenblicke saß sie da, ihrem eigenen Herzschlag lauschend, bevor sie sich wieder niederlegte. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war sie eingeschlafen, ohne sich in absehbarer Zeit an den Traum erinnern zu können.


	11. Kein Handeln ohne Konsequenzen

„Hyperpa- Hyperpha- Hyperplasie“, murmelte sie vor sich hin, während sie den Begriff nachschlug. Seit eineinhalb Stunden saß sie mittlerweile schon über dem rechtsmedizinischen Gutachten, dessen schiere Flut an Fachbegriffen sie langsam in den Wahnsinn trieb. Mit zunehmend gereizter werdenden Bewegungen durchblätterte sie das rechtsmedizinische Lexikon, das sie aus Dents Bücherregal geholt hatte. „Hyperplasie: Vergrößerung eines Gewebes oder Organs durch vermehrte Zellteilung“, las sie leise murmelnd. Tief durchatmend ließ sie sich in den Stuhl zurücksinken und starrte zum Fenster hinaus. Dabei spielte sie schon wieder mit ihrem Kugelschreiber. Dieser Fall gab ihr in seiner Ungewöhnlichkeit zu denken und doch war es nicht nur das, was sie beschäftigte. Es war bereits nach neun Uhr und sie hatte noch immer keinen Hinweis, ob ihr Bruder nun verhaftet worden war oder nicht. Sie konnte wohl schlecht im GCPD anrufen, und noch viel weniger Zuhause bei Barbara, die wohl, so wie Elizabeth sie einschätzte, glatt einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekäme, wenn sie von der anstehenden Verhaftung erführe. Hoffentlich würde James dann auch den einen Anruf, der ihm zustand, nutzen, um sie zu kontaktieren. Wen sollte er auch sonst anrufen?

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie aufschauen. Eine junge, blonde Frau sah mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick durch die Glasscheibe herein. Elizabeth nickte auffordernd, obwohl sie die Frau nicht kannte. „Entschuldigen Sie, ich will Sie gar nicht lange stören“, redete diese auch sogleich los. „Aber Harvs Tippse ist nicht da, also können vielleicht Sie ihm etwas von mir ausrichten.“

„Wer ist Harv?“, erwiderte Elizabeth perplex.

„Na, Harvey Dent meine ich, wen denn sonst?“ Sie setzte sich auf Dents Platz nieder und nahm sich einen Zettel vom Notizblock. Während sie schrieb, musterte Elizabeth sie von Kopf bis Fuß. Diese Frau war äußerlich betrachtet das völlige Gegenteil von ihr: Ihr weizenblondes Haar hatte einen kurzen Schnitt, bei dem ihr der Pony asymmetrisch ins Gesicht fiel; außerdem war sie mit ihrer enganliegenden Jeans und dem bunten Shirt unter ihrem knapp sitzenden Blazer erheblich moderner und dementsprechend legerer als Elizabeth gekleidet. Auch ihr Make-up mit den kühlen Pastelltönen hielt eine angenehme Balance und unterstrich ihr jugendlich-frisches Erscheinungsbild. Sie war auf ihre Weise eine schöne Frau und das passte unserer Heldin nicht. „Meine neue Handynummer“, erklärte sie, hielt das Zettelchen kurz hoch, bevor sie es an Dents Computerbildschirm heftete. „So, ich muss gleich wieder los. Sie wissen ja, wie das ist, immer Action, immer up to date sein …“ Sie gab ein übertriebenes Seufzen von sich.

„Aha …“, war Elizabeths gelangweilt klingende Antwort. „Dann noch einen schönen Tag, Miss-“

„Cupper. Phoebe Cupper. Freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen. Harv hat nur Gutes von Ihnen erzählt.“ Sie hielt ihr die Hand entgegen, die Elizabeth schließlich annahm. „Jetzt muss ich aber wirklich los. Kaum bin ich aus Metropolis zurück, steht die Stadt schon wieder Kopf. Langsam glaube ich, dass es jedes Mal schlimmer wird, wenn man nach Gotham zurückkommt …“ Sie zuckte mit den Achseln, aber lächelte dann, als sie ihr Handtäschchen ergriff und sich endlich verabschiedete.

Kaum hatte sie das Vorzimmer verlassen, beugte sich Elizabeth zu Dents PC-Bildschirm hinüber, um die Notiz abzureißen. Unter der Telefonnummer war _Deine Phoebe_ gekritzelt worden. Sie wollte ihren Augen erst nicht trauen, als sie sah, dass das o von Phoebe die Form eines Herzchens hatte, und ihre erste Reaktion war, das Zettelchen in den Müll zu werfen. Doch sie hielt inne, denn neben den allzu raschen Zorn war ein anderes Gefühl hinzugetreten: Kalter Stolz. _Habe ich das nötig, eine so billige Aktion? Habe ich **ihn** denn so nötig?_ Sie atmete tief durch; ihre zur Faust geballte Hand öffnete sie mit langsamer, dehnender Bewegung. Schließlich heftete sie die Notiz zurück an den Bildschirm, allzu gespannt darauf, wie Harvey auf die Nachricht reagieren würde. Würde er zugeben, dass er mit ihr etwas am Laufen hatte, dass sie gar seine feste Freundin ist und sie, Elizabeth, nur eine nette Abwechslung war? _Aber dann hätte er sich doch nicht so um dich bemüht, denn das hat er definitiv …_ Oder würde er alles abstreiten, sie verleugnen? _Aber das würde doch gar nicht zu ihm passen. Er ist doch eine so treue Seele, ein so aufrichtiger Mann …_ Und was, wenn es doch ganz anders wäre, als sie zu glauben meinte? Wenn es nur eine Bekannte, ja, eine entfernte Verwandte war? _Aber nicht einmal ich als Schwester würde James ein Herzchen auf einen Notizzettel malen!_ Elizabeth seufzte leise. Wie der Zorn dem Stolz gewichen war, war nun dieser hinter einem beklemmenden Gefühl in der Brust zurückgetreten. _Vielleicht ist’s ja nur seine Ex, vielleicht … bitte …_

Da etliche Verweise auf andere Dokumente und Ermittlungen in der Akte des neuen Falls vermerkt waren, entschloss sie sich, hinunter ins Archiv zu gehen. Sie schrieb noch schnell eine Notiz für Miss Whitstar, wo sie sich befände, dann schnappte sie sich den Aktenstoß und verließ das Büro. „Morgen“, wurde sie von einem schläfrigen Ethan Haskins, ihrem Kollegen aus der Abteilung für Tötungsdelikte von nebenan, gegrüßt, der mit Akten, Kaffeebecher und einer sehr großen Snacktüte beladen war. Er gehörte wie Dent und sie zur jüngsten Riege der Gothamer Staatsanwaltschaft, doch erstreckte sich sein Engagement weniger auf die Strafverfolgung als auf stündliche Exkursionen zur Teeküche, auf deren Weg er in jedem Vorzimmer, in dem eine junge und hübsche Sekretärin saß, auf ein Schwätzchen vorbeischaute.

„Morgen“, grüßte sie knapp zurück.

„Na, haben Sie’s schon gehört?“, begann er dann zu erzählen, nachdem er von seinem Bagel abgebissen. „Da hat es doch wirklich ein Cop gewagt, Falcone ein Schnippchen zu schlagen. Soll den Don frech an der Nase herumgeführt haben. Hey, Miss Fairchild …“, rief er noch, doch Elizabeth, die wie sonst nichts auf sein Gerede gegeben hatte, war schon die Treppen hinuntergelaufen.

In Gedanken versunken und mit dementsprechenden Tunnelblick marschierte sie durch das Foyer; ihre Schritte in den Pumps hallten knallend vom grauen Granitboden wider. „Guten Morgen, Miss Fairchild“, erklang eine junge, männliche Stimme schräg hinter ihr. Als sie sich verblüfft umdrehte, erkannte sie den jungen Officer wieder, der sie letzte Woche ins Krankenhaus begleitete hatte. Er hatte vor ihr Haltung angenommen.

„Guten Morgen, Officer“, entgegnete sie lächelnd, während sie zu ihm hinging. „Bitte, Sie brauchen doch nicht vor mir zu salutieren, Mr. … Verzeihen Sie, mir ist Ihr Name entfallen.“

„Frank Harson, Ma’am.“ Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin, die er bereitwillig schüttelte. „Entschuldigen Sie, Ma’am, ich wollte mich eigentlich nur erkundigen, ob Sie wohlauf sind. Ihre Verletzung sah übel aus.“

„Danke, mir geht es wieder gut. Und so gravierend war die Verletzung dann auch nicht.“

„Das freut mich zu hören. Sie werden hier nämlich gebraucht. Und geschätzt.“

„Ach“, machte sie, „ich glaube nicht, dass jeder diese Meinung teilt.“

„Ja, leider.“ Auch Elizabeth, die sardonisch lächelte, nickte. „Aber ich will Sie nicht länger aufhalten, Ma’am.“

„Keine Ursache. Sie sind sehr aufmerksam. Und, Officer …“, sie wandte sich nochmals herum, als er erneut Haltung genommen hatte, „salutieren Sie nicht vor mir. Wer weiß, ob sich das nicht negativ auf Ihre Karriere auswirkt.“

Er grinste nur, was sie wiederum zum Grinsen brachte. Mit beschwingten Schritten setzte sie ihren Weg hinunter ins Archiv fort, das sich im Keller des Justizpalastes befand. Am Schreibtisch von Miss Price, der Archivarin, betätigte sie die kleine Klingel. „Komme gleich“, rief sofort eine helle, schrille Stimme zurück, und keine Sekunde später stand eine etwas atemlose Patricia Price, die ihr blondes Haar aus dem Gesicht strich, vor ihr, sie fragend, womit sie ihr weiterhelfen könne. Elizabeth reichte ihr das Dokument mit den entsprechenden Aktenverweisen und nahm dann, als Miss Price davonwuselte, auf dem Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch Platz. Mit belustigtem Blick begutachtete sie den Roman, der dort neben ihrem Lunchpacket lag. „Sagen Sie bloß, dass Sie noch Krimis lesen, obwohl Sie hier arbeiten“, sagte sie dann, als die Archivarin nach einigen Minuten zurückkam.

Diese lachte. „Sagen wir eher, ich arbeite hier, **weil** ich gerne Krimis lese.“

„Dass man aus diesem Grund in der Rechtspflege tätig ist, habe ich auch noch nicht gehört.“

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich betreibe ja keine Strafverfolgung, sondern sortiere nur die Fälle. Aber Sie haben vermutlich Recht, wenn Sie es ein wenig sonderbar finden. Muss eine Eigenart von uns Price-Frauen sein. Meine Schwester liebt auch Bücher und arbeitete deshalb in der hiesigen Staatsbibliothek. Nur dass Isabella eher Shakespeare und Wilde favorisiert … Ähm ja“, sie räusperte auf Elizabeths indifferenten Blick hin, „wegen der Akten: Sie haben allesamt einen Sperrvermerk. Wenn Sie sie einsehen möchten, müssen Sie einen Antrag beim Generalstaatsanwalt stellen.“

„Aha ...“ Elizabeth klang perplex. „Wissen Sie vielleicht, aus welchem Grund die Akten gesperrt sind? Es handelt sich hier schließlich um tote Drogenabhängige, keine hochrangigen Politiker oder einflussreiche Wirtschaftsmagnaten.“

„Tut mir leid, aber nein. Ich weiß nur, dass es seit mehreren Jahren immer wieder eine Reihe Fälle von Drogentoten gibt, die in dieses Konglomerat wandern. Interessant daran ist, dass die Fälle jedes Mal vom Leiter des Drogendezernats selbst bearbeitet werden.“

„Obwohl es eigentlich Lappalien sind …“ Elizabeth nickte langsam. „Danke, Miss Price.“

Sie wünschte der Archivarin noch einen angenehmen Tag und machte sie wieder auf den Weg nach oben. Diesmal bog sie aber im ersten Obergeschoss nach rechts ab, wo Stratfords Büro lag. Mrs. Averley, die Erste Sekretärin des Generalstaatsanwalts, schien mürrischer als üblich zu sein; schon ihr „Herein“, das nie besonders herzlich, klang heute vielmehr wie ein harscher Befehl, draußen zu bleiben. Elizabeth ließ sich davon nicht irritieren und erklärte ihr Anliegen mit knappen Worten. Wie für alle Hürden und formalen Hindernisse im Justizbereich gab es auch hierfür ein Formular, das sie ausfüllen musste.

Entnervt schnappte sie sich das Formular, bevor sie in ihr eigenes Büro zurückging. Miss Whitstar hatte nun offenkundig ihre Kaffeepause beendet, da sie wieder an ihrem Schreibtisch im Vorzimmer saß und telefonierte. Elizabeth ignorierte, dass das Telefonat anscheinend von privater Natur war, und wollte schon die Zwischentür zwischen Büro und Vorzimmer schließen, als die Sekretärin mit einem Zettelchen wedelte. „Hat schon mehrfach angerufen. Sie sollen sich unbedingt melden“, sprach sie leise, den Telefonhörer mit der Hand bedeckend. Auf die Frage, wer angerufen habe, erwiderte sie: „Irgendein Detective Gordon.“

In Windeseile war Elizabeth an ihrem Schreibtisch und schlug die Nummer in die Tasten ihres Telefons. Es tutete nur einmal, dann wurde schon abgenommen. „Mensch, wo warst du? Hab schon dutzendmal angerufen“, rief James in Telefon. Er klang aufgeregt, sein Atem ging schnell. Obwohl seine Stimme laut war, konnte sie allerlei Hintergrundgeräusch wahrnehmen; am deutlichsten davon eine Frauenstimme, die etwas zu ihm sagte. „Ist Lizzy“, sagte seine Stimme, für einen Augenblick gedämpft klingend, bevor er wieder deutlicher sprach: „Hör‘ zu, Liz, du musst aus Gotham verschwinden. Sofort. Es ist keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Schnapp‘ dir deine Sache und geh‘ zur Union Railway Station. Dort fahren stündlich Züge nach Metropolis-“

„James“, setzte sie an.

„Liz, bitte, keine Widerworte jetzt. Du bist in Gefahr, also tu‘, was ich dir sage-“

„James“, sprach sie erneut und dieses Mal energischer. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, ich weiß über alles Bescheid.“

Verblüffte Stille am Telefon. „Wie? Was weißt du?“, fragte Jim. Er scheint ganz aus dem Konzept gebracht.

Elizabeth, sich ganz im Gefühl, die Retterin ihres Bruders zu sein, sonnend, musste grinsen. „Alles. Dass Montoya und Allen dich verhaften wollten oder es bereits getan haben und dann dieser komische Kauz aufgetaucht sein muss, um dich zu entlasten. Denn wäre er noch nicht aufgetaucht, hättest du nicht mehrere Male und dann gleich von deinem Handy aus anrufen können-“

„Woher zum Kuckuck weißt du das alles?“

„Wir haben dafür gesorgt.“ Sie bemühte sich, nicht allzu stolz zu klingen. „Damit bist du jetzt aus dem Schneider. Ich muss ja eingestehen, dass das meiste davon Harveys-“

„Ihr steckt dahinter? IHR? Ich glaub’s nicht!-“

„Brüll‘ nicht so, ja? Und was hätten wir denn machen sollen? Nur das unmittelbare Erscheinen Cobblepots hätte die MCU noch von deiner Unschuld überzeigen können, nachdem sie Harvey schon nicht mehr geglaubt haben … Hallo? Bist du noch dran?“

„Ja, ja, bin ich … Oh Liz, was habt ihr nur gemacht?“ Er seufzte so bedrückt, dass es ihr schwer ums Herz wurde.

„Hör‘ zu, James, vielleicht hätten wir das nicht über deinen Kopf hinweg machen sollen, das stimmt schon. Aber ich verstehe nicht, weshalb du dich so aufregst. Ist es wegen Falcone? Komm‘ schon, lass‘ uns nicht vergessen, wer unser Vater war. Wir sollten uns von einem Mafioso nicht einschüchtern lass-“

„Du weißt gar nicht, wovon du redest! Ich kam grade von GCPD zu Barbara, die von Gilzean und noch ‘nem Kerl bedroht wurde, verstehst du?“

„Dann muss Falcone jemanden im GCPD haben, wenn sich das so schnell verbreiten konnte.“

„Das ist doch jetzt scheißegal, Liz. Du musst raus aus Gotham, kapiert? Ich bin mit Barbara schon am Bahnhof, damit sie verschwindet.“

„Jetzt warte doch ma-“

„Elizabeth, bitte … Bitte diskutiere jetzt nicht. Wenn Falcone hinter mir her ist, dann habe ich nichts mehr zu verlieren, dann kann ich genauso gut gegen ihn vorgehen. Er soll sehen, dass nicht jeder hier in Gotham vor ihm zu Boden kriecht, dass es noch einige Leute gibt, die gewillt sind, Recht und Gesetz durchzusetzen. Und deswegen musst du fort. Ich kann nicht gegen ihn vorgehen, wenn du noch da bist. Du machst mich angreifbar, verstehst du?“

„Jetzt hörst du mir mal zu, James. Du magst ja ein Detective sein, aber ich bin eine Staatsanwältin. Da muss schon viel geschehen, bis mir etwas passieren kann. Ich meine, ich bin gerade im Justizpalast; an keinem anderen Ort in Gotham laufen mehr Polizisten herum, ausgenommen das GCPD.“

Jims Antwort kam erst nach kurzem Zögern. „Dann geh‘ heute Abend wenigstens nicht nach Hause. Dent soll dich mit zu sich nehmen. Er dürfte der Einzige sein, dem wir vertrauen können … Du, Liz, ich- ich will nicht den Teufel an die Wand malen, aber … wenn es das letzte Mal sein sollte, dass du mich hörst, dann sollst du wissen, dass … dass ich immer wollte, dass du glücklich bist-“

„Hör‘ auf, solche Dinge zu sagen“, fiel sie ihm ins Wort, unterkühlt und nüchtern, um die aufsteigenden Tränen niederzukämpfen. „Komm‘ lieber hierher oder dann zu Harvey, hast du verstanden?“

„Verstanden“, antwortete er leise. „Bis … später.“

„Ja, bis später.“

Er hatte aufgelegt, kaum dass sie ausgesprochen hatte. Mit einem schmerzhaft schnellem, gegen den Brustkorb hämmernden Herzschlag legte auch sie auf und saß dann stumm an ihrem Schreibtisch, während ihre Gedanken wirr durcheinandergingen und doch keine Sache zu Ende dachten. Nur das eine, immer und immer wieder aufkommend, überlagerte alle anderen: Dents Worte vom Freitagabend. _Sie müssen mir vertrauen, Liz. Vertrauen Sie mir?_ , hatte er gesagt. _Wir werden gut auf Jim aufpassen und Ihnen, Liz, wird nichts passieren, das verspreche ich._ Und jetzt? Jetzt war er nicht einmal da, sondern saß drüben im Rathaus, wohin er von Stratford aus geschickt war, und durfte der Presse Rede und Antwort in der Sache mit WellZyn und dieser Viper-Droge stehen, die Gotham am Wochenende in Atem gehalten hatte. Ein furchtbares Gefühl durchdrang ihre Brust, als sie an ihn dachte. Es war das Gefühl, von ihm verraten oder doch zumindest benutzt worden zu sein und das in beider Hinsicht, in Hinsicht auf ihren Bruder und in Hinsicht auf die Küsse, die er letzten Abend von ihren Lippen gestohlen hatte.

Sie versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit so gut wie möglich auf das Ausfüllen des mitgebrachten Formulars, das detailliert nach der Begründung der Antragsstellung sowie dem Zuständigkeitsbereich, in dem der Fall fiele, fragte. Letzteres würde die Bestätigung des Staatsanwalts, der den Fall zuvor bearbeitet hatte, erfordern. Also machte sich Elizabeth auf den Weg hinüber zur Abteilung für Rauschgiftdelikte, um die Unterschrift ihres Kollegen Thomas Grant einzuholen. Dessen Sekretärin erwiderte, dass Herr Staatsanwalt Grant gerade in der Frühstückspause sei. Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und marschierte zur Teeküche hinüber. _So langsam sollte ich Kilometergeld beantragen, was?_ Sie grinste in sich hinein, begann schließlich kurz, abgehackt zu kichern. Es war ihre ganz persönliche Reaktion, mit der Anspannung und Nervosität umzugehen. Ihre scheinbar gute Laune kontrastierte nicht wenig mit der ersten Miene von Thomas Grant, als sie die Teeküche betrat.

Neben ihm waren noch Miss Xi, eine Sekretärin der Abteilung für politisch motivierte Delikte, sowie der unvermeidliche Ethan Haskins abwesend, der, noch immer oder schon wieder eine Kaffeepause einlegend, gerade eine Schachtel mit Donuts öffnete. „Hey, Frau Kollegin“, sagte er sogleich, kaum dass sie hereingekommen war. „Schön, Sie auch einmal hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Sie kommen wohl sonst nie her, was? Müssen Sie aber, damit Sie mal alle Ihre Kollegen kennenlernen.“ Er biss von seinem Donut ab und wollte schon mit vollen Munde fortfahren, doch Elizabeth, die ihn kühl beäugt hatte, wandte sich einfach an Thomas Grant, der schweigend in der Ecke saß. Er war einer der altgedienten Staatsanwälte am hiesigen Gericht und dementsprechend müde sah er aus; nicht lethargisch-müde wie sein jüngere Kollegen Haskins, sondern resigniert-müde wie einer, den die Bürokratie und die Korruption gebrochen hatte. Obwohl er erst Mitte Vierzig war, wirkte er glatte zehn Jahre älter, wozu auch sein angegrautes Haar und der graue Schnurrbart erheblich beitrugen.

„Ich bräuchte Ihre Unterschrift“, sagte sie zu ihm, während sie ihm das Formular reichte.

Mit regungslosem, indifferenten Gesichtsausdruck legte er, genüsslich kauend, sein Sandwich zur Seite. Ihre Geduld wurde dünner und dünner, als er ohne Eile las und ihr das Papier schließlich, noch immer kauend, zurückgab. „Schicken Sie den Fall an unsere Abteilung zurück“, sagte er, nachdem er geräuschvoll geschluckt hatte. Auf ihre Frage nach dem Grund setzte er nach: „Glauben Sie mir, Sie wollen sich damit gar nicht beschäftigen. Es lohnt sich einfach nicht, Sie würden sich keine Lorbeeren verdienen. Und das wollen Sie doch, nicht wahr? Jung und ehrgeizig wie Sie sind …“ Er musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß und das nicht gerade freundlich. „Außerdem sind es nur Junkies, nach denen kein Hahn kräht. Wozu also zu Liebesmüh?“ Er zuckte mit den Achseln und biss erneut vom Sandwich ab.

„Ich bin beeindruckt, Mr. Grant. Nur wenige Leute mehr mit Ihrer Einstellung und wir könnten die Strafverfolgung ganz einstellen, wie?“ Sie lächelte ihn spöttisch-hämisch an.

„Sparen Sie sich ihre Überheblichkeit, Miss Fairchild. Sie können so klug daherreden, weil Sie bis jetzt noch keine negativen Auswirkungen Ihrer Ermittlungen am eigenen Leib erfahren haben.“

„Und dergleichen wird mir auch nie widerfahren, aus dem ganz einfachen Grund, das es nichts gibt, dass mich angreifbar macht, im Gegensatz zu solch manch anderen Personen … Das ist eben der Vorteil, wenn man unbestechlich ist.“

„Ich rede nicht von Bestechlichkeit“, erwiderte Grant nach einem Moment der Stille, denn Haskins und Miss Xi hatte dem Gespräch mucksmäuschenstill gelauscht, und in der Tat wirkte er weniger spöttisch denn vielmehr aufrichtig besorgt. „Ich rede von denjenigen Menschen, die Ihnen lieb und teuer sind.“

Seine Worte trafen sie wie ein wohlgezielter Faustschlag in den Magen. „Unterschreiben Sie einfach“, sagte sie ausdruckslos.

Thomas Grant warf ihr nochmals einen eindringlichen Blick über den Rand seiner Hornbrille zu. Schließlich setzte er seine Unterschrift in jenes Feld, das ihr die Zuständigkeit überschrieb. Beider Kollege Haskins sah mit erhobenen Augenbrauen zwischen beiden hin und her und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Donut. „Ach, haben Sie’s schon mitbekommen?“, begann er von neuen, als Elizabeth zum Gehen angesetzt hatte. „Drüben im GCPD muss was passiert sein, ‘ne Schießerei oder ähnliches. Es wurden sogar von hier Cops zur Verstärkung abberufen … Fragen Sie sich nicht auch, was-“

„Nein, Mr. Haskins, ich frage mich nicht, was passiert ist“, fiel sie ihm brüsk ins Wort. „Sofern es kein Fehlalarm war und wirklich etwas passiert ist, werden wir es alle früh genug erfahren, meinen Sie nicht? Spekulationen anzustellen ist müßig und jeder wäre gut beraten, wenn er wieder an seine Arbeit zurückginge.“ Dass er ihre Anspielung auf seine Person verstanden hatte, zeigte das Erröten seiner Wangen und Nasenspitze.

Mit arrogantem Blick, das Haupt stolz erhoben und innerlich befriedigt über die verbale Klatsche, die sie diesem Faultier erteilt hatte, ging sie mit festen Schritten zurück zu ihrem Büro. Miss Whitstar sprach kein Wort, als sie eintrat, was aber nicht daran lag, dass sie zu beschäftigt gewesen wäre. Sie saß einfach an ihrem Schreibtisch, die Hände ineinander verschränkt, vor- und zurückwippend in ihrem Stuhl. Kaum hatte sie Elizabeth bemerkt, schob sie ihr einen zusammengefalteten Zettel hinüber. „Hat jemand angerufen?“, wurde sie von ihr gefragt, woraufhin sie, sich auf die Lippen beißend, den Kopf schüttelte. Dann sah sie wieder ins Büro hinein. Elizabeth folgte ihrem Blick und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass dort ein Mann an ihrem Schreibtisch saß. Besser gesagt, er saß in ihrem Stuhl und hatte die Füße auf ihren Schreibtisch gelegt.

„Ha …“, machte sie leise und fassungslos über so viel Frechheit und zerknüllte dabei die Notiz ihrer Sekretärin in der Faust. „Ich glaube wohl, ich sehe nicht recht“, fauchte sie dann, als sie in ihr Büro stürmte. In aller Seelenruhe legte er die Ermittlungsakten beiseite, in denen er nach Belieben herumgeblättert hatte, und biss von einem Muffin ab, der offensichtlich aus jener Tüte stammte, die Dent heute Morgen mitgebracht hatte. „Sind Sie sich bewusst, Sir, dass auch der Verzehr Ihnen nicht gehörender Lebensmittel den Tatbestand des Diebstahls erfüllt?“, fing sie an, in ihre Manier des besserwisserischen Strebers verfallend. Während er die Füße herunterschwang und sich langsam erhob, musterte sie ihn mit Furor. Er war hochgewachsen und schlank, wirkte dabei aber alles andere als schmächtig, sondern vielmehr durchtrainiert. Seine Kleidung war so farbenfroh wie die eines Friedhofgängers: Schwarz in Schwarz in Schwarz, ein schwarzer Anzug, darunter ein schwarzes Hemd, beides aus hochwertigem Material und mit Sicherheit Designerware. Dazu trug er schwarze, lederne Handschuhe und schwarze Schuhe. Dass es Kampfstiefel waren, wie das Militär oder SWAT-Einheiten sie verwendeten, sollte ihr erst später auffallen. Am markantesten war aber sein ganz und gar kahlrasierter Schädel und seine großen, beinahe schwarzen Augen, die sie ohne Blinzeln anstarrten. Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam sie, als sie in diese beiden dunklen Kreise blickte, eine Empfindung des Erstarrtseins, wie ein Kaninchen im Angesicht einer Schlange.

„Elizabeth Sophia Fairchild?“, fragte er, der sie nicht minder gemustert hatte. Seine Stimme war absolut ruhig, doch es war keine beruhigende Ruhe, sondern vielmehr eine wie kurz vor jenen Moment, in dem ein Orkan losbrüllte. Auf ihr knappes, unfreundliches Nicken hin begann er so breit zu grinsen, dass beide Zahnreihen beinahe vollkommen entblößt wurden. Sie fühlte sich augenblicklich an einen angreifenden Hai erinnert. „Hi …“, sagte er dann, hob sogar die Hand zu einem freundschaftlichen Gruß. „Mein Name lautet Victor Zsasz.“ Er sah sie an, als erwarte er, dass sein Name ihr etwas sage.

„Schön für Sie“, erwiderte sie dagegen, sich betont gelangweilt gebend. „Und jetzt sehen Sie zu, dass Sie aus meinem Büro verschwinden, ja?“ Sie schnappte sich die Akte, durch die er geblättert hatte, und räumte sie zurück in den Schrank, in dem die aktuell benötigten Fälle zwischengelagert wurden. Demonstrativ drehte sie das Schloss herum und ließ den Schlüssel in die Schublade von Dents Schreibtisch verschwinden. Da bemerkte sie, dass sie das Zettelchen, das Miss Whitstar ihr hinübergeschoben hatte, noch immer in der Faust hielt. Dem merkwürdigen Besucher den Rücken zugewandt faltete sie das Papier möglichst unauffällig auseinander. Nur zwei Worte waren darauf geschrieben: LAUFEN SIE.

Elizabeth las diese Worte wieder und wieder. Ein Gefühl der Taubheit war über sie gekommen, sodass sie, selbst wenn sie wollte, nicht hätte weglaufen können, als sie seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken spürte. Wenngleich er sie nicht berührte, spürte sie seine unmittelbare körperliche Präsenz hinter her so deutlich, dass sie zu zittern begann. „Sie möchten mich zu Don Carmine Falcone begleiten. Er wünscht eine Unterredung mit Ihnen“, sprach er so gefährlich-ruhig wie zuvor. Auf den erschrockenen Blick, den sie ihm über die Schulter zuwarf, fügte er ein „Bitte“ hinzu, das aufgrund seines breiten Grinsens, das er wieder aufgesetzt hatte, nicht sonderlich glaubwürdig erschien.

„Es gibt nichts, dass ich mit Mr. Falcone zu bereden hätte“, antwortete sie schließlich.

Seine Miene zeigte keine Regung, als er den Kopf zur Seite neigte. „Ist wohl heute der Tag der Zivilcourage …“ Er zuckte mit den Achseln. Dann packte er sie am Oberarm und zerrte sie einfach mit sich.

„Sofort werden Sie mich loslassen!“, keifte sie, während sie neben ihm her stolperte und sich loszureißen versuchte. Sein Griff um ihren Arm war wie fest wie ein Schraubstock und schien bis zu ihrem Knochen durchzudringen. Sie waren schon fast beim Treppenaufgang angelangt, als sie es schaffte, ihm mit dem Absatz ihres Pumps gegen das Schienbein zu treten. Er zischte durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne. Der Blick, den er ihr dann zuwarf, war mörderisch.

„Der Anordnung des Dons zufolge sollen Sie lebendig und unversehrt zu ihm gebracht werden. Ersteres ist obligatorisch, letzteres nur fakultativ …“ Mit seinem haiartigen Grinsen, die schwarzen Augen weit aufgerissen beugte er sich zu ihr heran, die ihm auszuweichen versuchte, während er in Innentasche seines Jacketts griff. Ein erschrockener Laut entkam ihren Lippen, als sie das Teppichmesser in seiner Hand sah. Langsam, jede Sekunde genießend, schob er die Klinge aus dem Schaft. „Ihre Haut ist so schön, makellos, rein …“, murmelte er. Währenddessen ließ er die Klinge an ihrem Hals hinabgleiten, so leicht, so vorsichtig, dass es wie eine zärtliche Liebkosung wirkte. „Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, mein Zeichen dort zu verewigen …Wenn Sie sich nochmals widerspenstig geben, dann befürchte ich, dass ich der Versuchung nicht mehr widerstehen kann.“ Obwohl er bei seinen letzten Worten aufs Neue grinste, wusste sie sehr genau, wie ernst seine Ansprache gemeint war.

Er ließ das Teppichmesser zurück ins Jackeninnere verschwinden und zog sie dann weiter mit sich. Elizabeth hatte Mühe, mit seinen großen, festen Schritten mitzuhalten. Sie hatte es dennoch aufgegeben, sich gegen seinen Griff zu wehren, und das geschah nicht nur aufgrund seiner Worte. _Der wird sich noch umschauen, wenn wir das Foyer erreichen. Glaubt der im Ernst, der kann mit mir so einfach hier rausmarschieren? Noch bevor der bis drei gezählt hat, liegt der bäuchlings auf dem Boden, mit einem Dutzend Cops im Nacken, die ihm Handschellen anlegen._ Sie grinste voll Schadenfreude bei dieser Vorstellung. Als sie tatsächlich im Foyer ankam, war Elizabeth nicht wenig erstaunt, als sämtliches Wachpersonal verschwunden war. Einzig der Wachposten am Tresen, wo Externe und Besucher sich ausweisen mussten, war noch besetzt. Sie suchte den Blick mit dem diensthabenden Officer. Er hatte sie durchaus bemerkt, musterte sie und schließlich ihren unheimlichen Begleiter. Dann wandte er ihr den Rücken zu, so demonstrativ und konsequent, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. „Officer“, rief sie dann. Ihre Stimme, ungewohnt schrill und zittrig klingend, hallte von den marmornen Wänden wider und erregte die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen anwesenden Personen. „Nehmen Sie diesen Mann in Gewahrsam. Er hat mich im Rahmen meiner Amtsausübung bedroht.“

Der Officer und alle anderen zeigten, wenn überhaupt, nur eine Reaktion: Sie wandten sich, allesamt verlegen dreinblickend, von ihr ab. Sie blickte zu ihrer Linken, wo er lautlos in sich hineingrinste. Ihr bisher hell auflodernder Zorn war mit einem Mal verschwunden und eine peinvolle, klamme Leere hatte sich in ihrer Brust breitgemacht. Ohne Widerstand ließ sie sich von ihm nach draußen führen, wo unmittelbar am Eingang eine schwarze Limousine parkte. Daran lehnten zwei junge Frauen in abenteuerlichen Outfits aus Lack und Leder, eine Mischung aus Gothic-Style und der Aufmache einer Domina. Die Kleinere mit asiatischen Gesichtszügen öffnete die Wagentür zum Fond. Er signalisierte ihr mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung, dass sie einsteigen solle, was sie, kurz zögernd, schließlich tat. Während die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen wurde, stieg Zsasz auf der anderen Seite ein. Elizabeth hielt den Blick gesenkt, bis beide Frauen ebenfalls eingestiegen waren und losfuhren.

Als sie dem Justizpalast hinterherblickte, lag etwas Verzweifeltes und doch tief Enttäuschtes in ihrem Blick. „Es ist wegen James Gordon, nicht wahr?“, sagte sie dann. Sie erhielt keine Antwort. Leise seufzend wandte sie sich zu ihrem unfreiwilligen Begleiter herum, um ihre Frage erneut zu stellen. In diesem Moment, als sie sich umdrehte, wurde ihr ein Stofftaschentuch auf Mund und Nase gepresst. „Schhh …“, machte Zsasz, als ihr Körper sich aufbäumte und gegen seinen Griff zur Wehr setzte.

Das Letzte, das Elizabeth wahrnahm, bevor die Ohnmacht sie übermannte, waren seine dunklen, dunklen Augen, die sich in ihre bohrten, ein schwarzer Abgrund, das Nichts, das in sie hineinblickte und zu verschlingen schien.


	12. In Horst des Falken

Das Erste, das Elizabeth wahrnahm, war der sanfte, einschläfernde Duft von Lavendel, und noch viel sanfter, da weiter entfernt, war der warme Geruch von Holz. Es war still; bis auf eigenes Atmen konnte sie kein Geräusch vernehmen, und als sie die Augenlider, die sich so schwer anfühlten, aufschlug, fand sie sich in einem weichen Bett wieder. Ihr Blick ging zur Decke empor, die mit dunklem Holz getäfelt war, und wanderte danach durch den Raum. Das Bett, in dem sie lag, war komfortabel groß und mit weißer Bettwäsche von feinster Qualität bezogen; der Rahmen war, wie die anderen Möbel, aus naturbelassenem Pinienholz, was den Raum als zu einem süditalienischen Landhaus gehörend erscheinen ließ. Verschwindend-trübes Licht fiel durch die Fenster und der bodentiefen Tür, die auf einen kleinen Balkon hinausführte, herein; leichter Regen, von einem Sturm herangetragen, benetzte die Scheiben. Es war so düster, dass es mittlerweile Abend geworden sein musste. Eine ganze Weile lang beobachtete sie die am Glas herabrinnenden Regentropfen, während sie in einem Grenzbereich zwischen Wachen und Schlafen dahindöste und nichts dachte. Nur ihr Atmen, der ruhige, gleichmäßige Schlag ihres Herzes und ein bitterer Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge zeigten ihr an, dass sie wach, lebendig war. Langsam, wie ein Zug, der sich langsam, langsam aus einer großen Distanz näherte, kamen einzelne Gedanken heran und zogen nacheinander an ihr vorbei, als wenn jener Zug ohne Halten an den wartenden Passagieren auf dem Bahnsteig vorbeischoss.

Als eine entfernte Tür zuschlug, schoss Elizabeth hoch, nun hellwach. Sie sah sich erneut mit der Frage um, wo sie sich befand. Prüfende Blicke aus den Fenstern zeigten ihr einen weitläufigen Garten um das Haus herum an, das von dem, was sie erhaschen konnte, herrschaftlich wie ein Landsitz anmutete. Nichts konnte sie darüber hinaus von Gotham erkennen, nicht einmal das für die Stadt so charakteristische Gebäude von Wayne Enterprises, und so wie sich ihr Blick nach der Stadt hin zu orientieren suchte, so kehrten auch ihre Gedanken zu diesem Moloch zurück und damit zurück zu jenen Menschen, die ihr so teuer waren. Sie dachte an James und Barbara, an seine panische Warnung und an seine Absicht, sie aus der Stadt zu schaffen. So überzogen sie seine Reaktion zuvor noch gefunden hatte, so sehr hoffte sie nun, dass er es geschafft hatte. Und wo James gerade steckte? Ob er in Sicherheit war? Was war mit dem Polizeischutz, der Schutzhaft, von der Dent am Freitagabend so zuversichtlich gesprochen hatte? Wo war er jetzt überhaupt? Warum ist er nicht schon heute Morgen aktiv geworden, hatte Captain Essen von den bevorstehenden Ereignissen vorgewarnt? Und er hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie ihm vertrauen könne, dass James und ihr nichts zustöße! Ein dumpfes Pochen, keines des Schmerzes, sondern der Wut, durchdrang sie. Wie hatte Harvey sie so im Stich lassen können?

Ihre innere Unruhe ließ sie durch den Raum wandern und diesen genauer betrachten. So stellte sie fest, dass das, was sie zuerst für eine Schranktür gehalten hatte, tatsächlich die Tür zu einem angrenzenden Badezimmer war, dessen Ausstattung mit dem Kontrast durch die tiefschwarzen und schneeweißen Fliesen, durchbrochen vom Gold der Armaturen, ihr auf Anhieb gefiel. Zurück im Zimmer richtete sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ein großes Regal mit den antik anmutenden, in rötliches Leder gebundenen Büchern. _Amore e patria_ las sie, die _Pensieri_ von einem Giacomo Leopardi, der ihr nichts sagte, neben anderen italienischen Titeln, dir ihr genauso wenig sagten. Nichtsdestotrotz konnte sie der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, ein beliebiges Buch herauszuziehen und die Seiten zu durchblättern, die sich alt, porös und körnig von Staub anfühlten, als ruhten sie hier, ungelesen, schon lange. Dass nicht nur der Titel, sondern das Werk selbst in Italienisch verfasst war, schien wie ein letzter und durchaus überflüssiger Hinweis auf ihren Aufenthaltsort zu sein. Inwieweit es sich hier um Falcones Landsitz handelte, von den Elizabeth wusste, dass dieser sich südlich von Gotham befand, konnte sie nur vermuten, doch alle Anzeichen sprachen augenblicklich dafür. Seufzend ließ sie sich wieder aufs Bett plumpsen, während sie ihre kribbelnden Schläfen rieb. Das Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend, das sie bisher als Hunger eingeschätzt hatte, stellte sich nun als Übelkeit heraus, Übelkeit verursacht durch Angst. Da sich keine Uhr im Raum befand und sie am heutigen Morgen einmal mehr vergessen hatte, ihre Armbanduhr anzulegen, konnte sie den folgenden Zeitraum, in welchem sie dasaß und wartete, nur schätzen.

Als zuerst entfernte, dann sich nähernde Schritte hörbar wurden, setzte sie sich aufrechter hin; ihre klammen Hände verschränkten sich ineinander, als ein Schlüssel im Schloss der Zimmertür umgedreht wurde. Anstatt dass aber die Tür sogleich geöffnet wurde, klopfte es. „Habe ich denn eine Wahl?“, sagte sie so laut, dass die Person auf der anderen Seite sie hörten konnte.

Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich, als jener Mann hereintrat, der sie früher am Tag mehr oder weniger entführt hatte. Mit seinem schon bekannten „Hi …“ und seinem haiartigen Grinsen wurde sie auch diesmal begrüßt. Allerdings musste auch sie grinsen, als sie einen scheinbar tiefen und durchaus blutigen Kratzer seitlich an seiner linken Wange bemerkte, den er zuvor, soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, noch nicht gehabt hatte.

„Hübscher Kratzer“, spöttelte sie. Da er nichts erwiderte, wenngleich der Blick aus seinen beinah schwarzen Augen grimmig und stierend wurde, fügte sie hinzu: „Wünschte, er ginge auf mein Konto.“

„Ist wohl Miss Keans Variante eines Begrüßungsküsschens.“

„Wie meinen Sie das? Was ist mit Barbara Kean?“ So vollkommen ruhig Zsasz‘ Stimme gewesen war, so angespannt und abgehackt klang nun die von Elizabeth.

„Was soll mit ihr sein?“

„Wie kommen Sie dazu, von ihr gekratzt worden zu sein?“

„Bedauernswerterweise reagierte Miss Kean äußerst ungehalten und emotional, daher …“ Victor ließ den Satz bedeutungsschwer auslaufen und grinste erneut, als er ihre Reaktion, die aufkommende Angst in ihren Augen sah. „Und sie hat so verzweifelt gewehrt …“

Wie von ihm vermutet, sprang Elizabeth sofort darauf an. „Ich schwöre Ihnen, wenn Sie Barbara etwas angetan haben …“ Sie spürte, wie ihr die Stimme zu versagen drohte, als sein Grinsen noch breiter und damit eine Spur wahnwitziger wurde. „Sparen Sie sich Ihr Grinsen! Ich werde anklagen und ich werde die Höchststrafe fordern, das verspreche ich! Und diesmal ließe ich nicht zu, dass dann ein Mafia-Anwalt das Gericht an der Nase herumführt!“

„Ihren Glauben in die staatlichen Institutionen konnte man durchaus bewundernswert finden, wenn er zugleich nicht so lächerlich wäre. Wenn Don Falcone schnipst, dann kuscht die ganze Stadt.“

„Nicht die ganze Stadt“, gab sie trotzig zurück.

„Das GCPD tut es. Und“, er beugte sich näher an sie heran, „der Justizpalast auch, wie Sie selbst sehen konnten.“

Seine Worte, durch seine kühle, ausdruckslose Stimme in ihrer Wirkung als schlichtes Faktum unterstrichen, trafen sie hart, trafen sie an jenen Punkt, an dem sie am verletzlichsten war. Nichtsdestoweniger war sie entschlossen, ihr Gesicht zu wahren, keine Schwäche zu zeigen, und so beugte sie sich ebenfalls näher an ihn heran. „Aber ich tue es nicht. Und James Gordon auch nicht.“

„Dazu dürfte er auch keine weitere Gelegenheit haben …“

„Wieso?“ Wieder antwortete er ihr mit einem Grinsen, das nunmehr einen sadistischen Zug hatte. „Was ist mit James?“, fragte sie. Ihr Mund fühlte sich plötzlich so trocken an, ihre Zunge so taub.

„Don Falcone erwartet Sie zum Dinner“, sagte Zsasz stattdessen. Er trat zur Seite und machte eine auffordernde Kopfbewegung, damit sie voranginge.

Doch Elizabeth war nicht gewillt, so schnell klein bleizugeben. „Was ist mit James Gordon?“, wiederholte sie lauter. „Fass‘ mich nicht an, du Scheißfreak“, zischte sie, als Zsasz, dessen Geduld nach diesem Tag nicht mehr sonderlich ausgeprägt war, sie am Arm packen wollte. Nach einem kurzen, scharfen Blickduell ging sie schließlich stolz erhobenen Hauptes, aber innerlich vor Angst um ihren Bruder vergehend voran. Der Weg ging einen Flur hinunter bis zu einem weiträumigen, mit dunklen Mahagoni-Holz getäfelten Treppenhaus. Zu jeder Seite der Balustrade führte eine Treppe hinunter in den Eingangsbereich, von wo aus man, durch eine geöffnete Doppeltüre schreitend, in einen großen Raum gelangte, wo eine lange Tafel stand. Ein hochgewachsener Herr, der seines fortgeschrittenen Alters ungeachtet noch immer eine stattliche und in der Tat respekteinflößende Person war, saß am Kopf der Tafel und plauderte mit einer jungen Frau, die sich ihres damenhaft-klassischen Aussehen zum Trotz in jugendlich-lässiger Manier auf der Lehne eines Stuhls abstützte. Mit ihrem blonden, in weichen Locken gelegtem Haar und dem roten Schmollmund wirkte die Frau, die noch ein halbes Mädchen war, süß wie ein Cupcake und unschuldig wie ein Madonnenbildnis.

Als Falcones Blick auf sie fiel, stoppte Elizabeth unwillkürlich. Sie fühlte sich von seinen hellen, blauen Augen, die allzu wachsam und einem alten Fuchs gleich dreinblickten, durchbohrt, aufgespießt und gänzlich durchschaut. „Guten Abend“, begrüßte er sie, während er von seinem Platz aufstand und auf sie zuschritt. Sie machte instinktiv einen Schritt zurück und stieß gegen Zsasz, den sie bereits vergessen hatte. Falcone musterte sie ausführlich von oben bis unten, dann nickte er mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den sie nicht zu deuten wusste. „Sie sind also Miss Fairchild … Oder heißt es Miss Gordon?“

„Offiziell heißt es Fairchild.“

„Und inoffiziell? Sind Sie noch eine Gordon?“

„Sie meinen, ob ich die Tochter meines Vaters bin? Das hoffe ich doch.“

Er nickte erneut mit diesem merkwürdig zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck. „Carmine Falcone“, stellte er sich schließlich vor. „Wir hatten noch nicht das Vergnügen, einander persönlich kennenzulernen.“ Er hielt ihr seine Rechte hin, die sie aber nicht annahm. „Nun ja … ich hoffe, dass Sie mir zumindest das Vergnügen Ihrer Gesellschaft beim Dinner nicht verweigern. Bitte …“ Er offerierte ihr den Sitz zur Rechten des Kopfs der Tafel, den sie, nachdem Zsasz sie angestupst hatte, schließlich einnahm. „Wie hat Ihnen das gestrige Konzert gefallen?“, fragte Falcone dann, nachdem er die junge Frau, die er mit dem Namen Liza ansprach, gebeten hatte, den ersten Gang zu servieren. „Die Gotham Symphoniker erfreuen sich eines exzellenten Rufes, müssen Sie wissen. Es gelingt Ihnen sogar, jene Werke, die man persönlich nicht favorisiert, als hörenswert erscheinen zu lassen.“

Elizabeth schwieg einige Augenblicke, bevor sie kühl antwortete: „Sir, ich werde wohl kaum hier sein, um nur gebildete Konversation mit Ihnen zu machen.“

„Nein, natürlich nicht“, erwiderte er, den ihre Schroffheit eher zu amüsieren denn verärgern schien. „Doch ist die Sache mit Cobblepot nur der unmittelbare Anlass für ein Gespräch, das in seiner Form schon längst überfällig war.“

 „Ich würde es eher überflüssig nennen.“

„Sehen Sie, Miss Fairchild, mein ganzes Leben hatte sich schon immer um Gotham gedreht. Als Enkel bescheidener, sizilianischer Einwanderer habe ich meinen Großvater und meinen Vater aufstiegen und fallen gesehen, immer im Kampf um die Stadt, die wieder und wieder am Rande des Chaos stand. Ich liebe diese Stadt, und es schmerzt mich, ihrem langsamen Niedergang zuzusehen. Und seit der furchtbaren Sache mit den Waynes ist es nur noch schlimmer geworden.“

Sie schwieg, während die junge Frau die Vorspeise servierte. Auf ihren fragenden Blick hin erklärte sie, dass es sich bei den Reisbällchen um Arancini handele, was Elizabeth nicht wirklich weiterhalf. Allerdings war ihr vor Hunger bereits übel, so nahm sie einen vorsichtigen Bissen. Sie hatte noch nie etwas derartiges gegessen, aber es schmeckte auf ungewohnte Art gut. „James hat mir von Ihrem Gespräch mit Ihnen erzählt“, erwiderte sie dann. „Dass es angeblich nicht Sie waren, die die Waynes töten ließen.“

„Warum sollte ich auch? Als Geschäftsmann bin ich an Stabilität und Kontinuität interessiert, nicht an politischen oder wirtschaftlichen Unsicherheiten und einer verängstigten Bevölkerung.“

 „Und dennoch verursachen Sie gerade Letzteres, indem Sie die ganze Stadt korrumpieren, die Polizei, die Justiz und wahrscheinlich auch das Rathaus. Sie lieben diese Stadt? Warum sind Sie dann kein ehrlicher Geschäftsmann geworden und hätten so zum Wohl der Stadt beigetragen, so wie es die Waynes taten?“

Falcone betrachtete sie ruhig, unaufgeregt. „Und was wäre dann? Glauben Sie, dass es dann keine organisierte Kriminalität gegeben hätte? Keine Mafia? Keine Korruption und kein Handel mit allem, das illegal und doch so begehrt ist? Es gäbe keinen Unterschied, es wäre womöglich nur noch schlimmer.“

„Also haben Sie sich edelmütig und selbstlos für Gotham geopfert, indem Sie die Herrschaft über seine Unterwelt übernahmen …“, gab sie mit beißendem Spott zurück.

„Sie sind noch jung, Miss Fairchild, Ihre Selbstgerechtigkeit sei Ihnen daher vergeben. Und es mag einmal der Zeitpunkt kommen, an dem Sie sich entscheiden müssen, ob Sie etwas zum Guten bewirken wollen, um den Preis, dass Sie das Gesetz überschreiten, oder ob Sie tatenlos zusehen und sich dafür die Hände nicht schmutzig machen.“

„Man kann auch Gutes bewirken, ohne das Gesetz zu überschreiten. Stattdessen kann man es anwenden oder sich zumindest daran halten.“

„Haben Sie sich deshalb dazu entschlossen, in die Fußspuren Ihres Vaters zu treten? Oder taten Sie es nur, weil es Ihr Bruder nicht getan hat, aufgrund des Gefühls einer inneren Verpflichtung? Damit wenigstens ein Gordon die Tradition aufrechterhält?“

„Eigentlich nicht ...“, sagte sie langsam, den Blick nach innen gekehrt. Es wirkte, als dächte sie zum ersten Mal über ihre Entscheidung, zur Staatsanwaltschaft gegangen, Juristin geworden zu sein, nach, als sie schweigend aufaß.

„Ich erinnere mich gut an Ihre Ansprache am Tage Ihrer Vereidigung“, sagte er dann, während Liza abräumte und den nächsten Gang, Pasta alla Norma, brachte. „Wie hieß Ihr Wahlspruch nochmals?“

„Fiat justitia et pereat mundus.“

„Ah ja … Es möge Gerechtigkeit geschehen, und gehe darüber die Welt zugrunde … Ein extremer Standpunkt, den Sie da vertreten.“

„Glauben Sie?“ Es war weniger eine Frage als eine Entgegnung, die allzu selbstsicher und durch und durch arrogant klang.

„Immerhin nähmen Sie um der Gerechtigkeit willen selbst den Weltuntergang in Kauf.“

Ihr Schnauben klang überraschend kaltschnäuzig. „Was ist die Welt denn wert, wenn es keine Gerechtigkeit in ihr gibt? Was ist das eigene Leben dann wert? Dann kann doch beides zur Hölle fahren.“

„Gerechtigkeit ist ein schwammiger Begriff …“, warf Falcone ein. „Was hat man im Lauf der Zeit nicht schon alles an Erwartungen, Hoffnungen, zerstörte Träume in dieses Wort hineininterpretiert.“

„Gerechtigkeit zu definieren ist doch einfach: Es ist die Bestrafung derer, die das Gesetz übertreten.“

„Eine einfache Definition, in der Tat. Eine zu einfache, wie ich finde.“

„Die Definition ist einfach, weil auch die Wahrheit, die dahinter steht, schlicht und einfach ist.“

„Welche Wahrheit wäre das?“

„Die, dass der Mensch nur gut ist, wenn man ihn dazu zwingt. Wenn man ihm Strafen für den Fall androht, dass er schlecht ist. Und diese Strafen dann streng und gnadenlos exekutiert.“ Ihre Stimme, zuvor scharf, hitzig, war mit jedem weiteren Satz ruhiger, kälter geworden; ein leises, verstohlenes Lächeln, das so hart mit ihren Worten kontrastierte, war über ihrem Gesicht gehuscht und ein Funkeln von einer Art glitzerte in ihren stahlblauen, stahlharten Augen, das eine seltsame Ahnung in Carmine Falcone auslöste, eine unangenehme, eine angsteinflößende. Der Blick, den er ihr aus seinen alten, tiefliegenden, aber wachsamen Augen zuwarf, hatte an Schärfe hinzugewonnen. Als Liza den Hauptgang, der aus Involtini alla siciliana bestand, servierte, bot er ihr einen Nero d’Avola an, den sie wie zuvor den Grillo ablehnte und bei Wasser blieb.

„Für eine so junge Frau haben Sie aber ein äußerst pessimistisches Menschenbild“, sagte er schließlich.

„Eigentlich nicht ... In der Regel denke ich zu gut von anderen Menschen und halte sie für zu ehrlich und zu aufrichtig. Und in der Regel enttäuscht es mich jedes Mal aufs Neue, wenn sie allzu niedrige moralische Standards haben …“

„Möglicherweise, weil Ihre moralischen Standards allzu hoch sind, Miss Fairchild.“

„Das glaube ich nicht.“

„Das glaube ich schon.“ Elizabeth hielt seinem direkten Blick stand. „Sie verfügen über einen so integren Charakter, Sie sind klar und streng in den Anforderungen, die Sie an die Welt und an sich selbst stellen. Sie gehören zu den Menschen, die das Wohl anderer über ihr eigenes stellen, die lieber einen persönlichen Nachteil um der Wahrheit und Gerechtigkeit willen in Kauf nehmen, ganz wie Ihr Vater. Und ganz wie James.“ Er nickte, allerdings mehr zu sich selbst als ihr entgegen. „Woher kommt nur diese Rechtschaffenheit?“

„Vielleicht weil ich etwas Gutes bewirken will … Rechtlose zu ihrem Recht verhelfen ...“ Sie zuckte ihre Schultern.

„Vielleicht auch, weil Ihre Rechtschaffenheit Ihnen einen Heiligenschein verleiht? Weil Ihre eigene Unfehlbarkeit Ihnen das Recht zubilligt, andere für ihre Verfehlungen zu maßregeln?“

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?“, sprach sie ruhig, zu ruhig, gefährlich ruhig.

„Sie sind vielmehr eine Moralistin als eine Gesetzeshüterin, Miss Fairchild. Sie wollen nicht nur, dass die Menschen nichts Böses tun, Sie wollen, dass die Menschen aktiv Gutes tun; Sie wollen, dass nicht nur die Gesetze eingehalten werden, sondern dass die Menschen tugendhaft sind.“

„Das will ich.“

„Und Sie wollen all diejenigen bestrafen, die in Ihren Augen unmoralisch sind, die Ihren hohen Ansprüchen nicht gerecht werden …“

„Sie irren sich.“

„Mir ist aufgefallen“, fuhr der Don unbeeindruckt fort, „mit welchem Nachdruck Sie die Notwendigkeit der Strafe betonen, wieder und wieder, und dass Gerechtigkeit und Bestrafung für Sie ein und dasselbe zu sein scheint … Stellt sich da nicht zwangsläufig die Frage, wer diese Bestrafung durchführen solle, durchführen könne? Wohl nur jemand, der frei von jeder moralischen Verfehlung, der vollkommen rechtschaffen ist … jemand wie Sie.“

„Ich sage Ihnen, Sie irren sich.“

„Und ich sage Ihnen, dass ich richtig liege. Ist es nicht vielmehr so, dass Sie gerade deshalb zur Staatsanwaltschaft gingen, um dort diese Ihre Neigung zur Bestrafung, zur Aburteilung der anderen, der unmoralischen ausleben zu können?“

Elizabeth stand abrupt auf, sodass ihr Stuhl nach hinten kippte. Victor, der bis zu diesem Moment still in einer Ecke des Raums gestanden hatte, straffte seinen Rücken. „Ich verbiete mir derartige Unterstellungen, Sir!“, zischte sie. „Sie kennen mich nicht und Sie wissen nichts von mir!“

„Was hat Sie so hart gemacht, Miss Fairchild? Der frühe Verlust Ihres Vaters? Der Freitod Ihrer Mutter? Eine unglückliche Kindheit bei Ihren Adoptiveltern? Oder die Herabsetzung durch Ihre wohlhabenden Kommilitonen in Princeton, die Sie allzu deutlich spüren ließen, dass Sie mit Ihrem Stipendium nur eine Studentin zweiter Klasse waren?“

Statt einer Antwort knallte sie ihre Stoffserviette auf den Tisch und wandte sich ab. Wie exaltiert sie in diesem Moment war, zeigte der Umstand, dass sie nicht im mindestens darüber nachdachte, wohin sie überhaupt gehen wollte, gehen sollte. Nur weg wollte sie, weg von jenem, das so furchtbar nach der Wahrheit klang.

Nach zwei Schritten stand bereits Zsasz vor ihr, der sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen zu durchbohren schien. Inne hielt sie aber vielmehr, als Falcone sie bei ihrem Vornamen nannte: „Elizabeth … Ich weiß, dass es Ihnen schwerfällt zu glauben, aber ich bin nicht Ihr Feind.“

„Doch, das sind Sie!“, gab sie, sich zu ihm wendend, lautstark zurück. „Alles Schlechte in dieser Stadt geschieht nur Ihretwegen; wegen Leuten wie Ihnen ist vom Vermächtnis meines Vaters nichts mehr übriggeblieben. Er hätte es geschafft, Peter Gordon hätte den Sumpf des Verbrechens und der Korruption trockengelegt, wenn dieser verfluchte Unfall nicht gewesen wäre. Ich- ich frage ernsthaft, ob es überhaupt ein Unfall war … Sie waren schon damals der mächtigste Mafioso von Gotham, wer sonst hat wohl vom Tod meines Vaters so profitiert wie Sie …“

„Peter Gordon und ich haben einander respektiert … Und in mancher Hinsicht hätten wir als Freunde gelten können.“

„Mein Vater, ein Freund der Mafia?“ Sie stieß ein kurzes, abgehacktes Lachen aus. „Sie sind ein Lügner!“

„Ich mag vieles sein, aber ich bin kein Lügner.“ Er musterte sie erneut mit jenem Blick, der zu nostalgisch wirkte. „Kommen Sie, ich möchte Ihnen etwas zeigen.“ Er erhob sich vom Tisch und signalisierte ihr mitzukommen. Zsasz ließ sie passieren, folgte ihr aber auf dem Schritt. Sie gingen über den Flur in einen Raum, der mit dem wuchtigen Schreibtisch, umgeben von hohen Aktenschränken, ein Büro sein musste, bei dessen Einrichtung der Aspekt der Repräsentation deutlich über den der Funktionalität gestanden hatte. Das dunkle, im schwachen Lichtschein makellos glänzende Edelholz strahlte Gravität aus, ein leiser Geruch von teurem Cognac und noch teureren Zigarren hing in der Luft. Im Vorbeigehen tippte der Don gegen den silbernen Rahmen eines der aufgestellten Bilder in einer offenen Vitrine. „Werfen Sie einen Blick darauf“, sprach er, während er die beiden Lichter an den Seiten des Schreibtisches einschaltete, damit sie besser sehen konnte. Mit innerem Widerwillen nahm Elizabeth die Fotographie in die Hand. Das Gezeigte kam einem Knockout-Schlag gleich: Ihr Vater, Peter Gordon, saß an einem kleinen, runden Tischchen einem erheblich jüngeren Falcone gegenüber. Beide hielten den Blick auf das Schachbrett zwischen ihnen gesenkt, wirkten derart ins Spiel vertieft, dass den Fotographierenden im Moment des Abdrückens nicht wahrnahmen. In Anbetracht der gelockerten Hemdkrägen und den hochgerollten Ärmeln musste es warm, musste es Sommer sein, wozu es auch passte, dass beide auf einem Balkon oder einer Terrasse saßen.

Ein Stechen kroch in ihre Augen, ließ sie heftig blinzeln, und in heißer, brennender Druck lag wie ein Eisengewicht auf ihrer Brust, während sie das Gesicht ihres Vaters betrachtete, das trotz seines konzentrierten Ausdrucks zufrieden wirkte. Es schien sogar, als umspiele ein siegesgewisses Lächeln seinen Mund. Das imaginäre Gewicht auf ihrer Brust wurde schwerer, das Stechen in ihren Augen heftiger, als der Don, der ihre Reaktionen bis dahin mit Zurückhaltung verfolgt hatte, nun seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. „Ich erinnere mich gut an den Tag seines Begräbnisses ...“, sagte er leise, beinahe flüsternd. „Es war so ein schöner Frühlingstag, die Sonne stach vom Himmel, es war warm, warm und feucht, dass man die frisch aufgegrabene Erde riechen konnte und die zahllosen Kondolenzsträuße und -kränze. Ihre Mutter weinte so heftig, dass sie auf die Beileidsbekundungen nichts antworten konnte, und so lag es an Ihrem Bruder, diese Last zu tragen. Er hatte noch die Schrammen vom Unfall im Gesicht und sein Blick war hart und verdrossen und voller Schmerz …“

Seine Worte ließen die Tränen, mit denen ihre Augen schimmerten, endgültig über die Wangen hinablaufen. „Sie waren dort …“, wisperte sie, den Blick nach innen gekehrt, auf ferne Erinnerungen gerichtet. „Sie legten ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, sagten ihm, dass unser Vater ein guter Mann gewesen sei, ein guter Freund ... Und dass Sie das nicht vergessen würden …“ Wie aus einem Traum erwachend blinzelte sie ein paar Mal, bevor sie ihn wieder ansah. „Man sagte mir, Sie würden uns beide protegieren, James und mich …“ Falcone nickte langsam. „Warum haben Sie James dann in dieses Dilemma gestürzt? Haben Sie wirklich geglaubt, er würde diesen Cobblepot erschießen? Und dann schicken Sie diesen Freak hinter ihm her, um ihn –“ Ihre tränenschwere Stimme versagte ihr hier, als sie auf Zsasz deutete; die furchtbare Tat auszusprechen, brachte sie nicht über sich.

Falcone war ihrem Fingerzeig gefolgt und erwiderte nun: „Ich hatte lediglich die Absicht, mit James zu reden.“

„Nur reden?“

„Nur reden.“

Und wieder wusste Elizabeth nicht, inwieweit sie ihm trauen konnte, trauen sollte. Zweifelnd musterte sie ihn. „Lebt er noch?“, fragte sie schließlich, ohne zu wissen, ob sie darauf überhaupt eine Antwort bekommen wollte.

„Ich habe nichts Gegenteiliges gehört, daher gehe ich davon aus.“

Elizabeth, obwohl nicht wirklich beruhigt, nickt. „Und was ist mit Barbara Kean?“

„Miss Kean kam aus freien Stücken hierher, um mich zu bitten, James‘ Leben zu verschonen … Sie liebt Ihren Bruder offensichtlich sehr.“ Ihre Reaktion, der entnervter Gesichtsausdruck, das demonstrative Schließen der Augen, während sie tief durchatmete, belustigte Falcone insgeheim, denn er ahnte, dass sie dasselbe dachte, was er früher an diesem Tag gedacht hatte, als man ihm Barbaras Anwesenheit gemeldet hatte.

„Kann ich Barbara sehen?“, fragte sie schließlich.

„Sie werden sie morgen sehen. Ich halte es für keine gute Idee, Miss Kean jetzt nochmals einer Aufregung auszusetzen. Sie weiß schließlich nicht, dass Sie auch hier sind.“

Sie konnte die Vernünftigkeit seines Arguments, gerade in Anbetracht von Barbaras offenkundig neurotischen Art, nicht leugnen, so nickte sie schließlich, während sie erneut die Fotographie betrachtete. „Das muss lange her sein … zwanzig Jahre bestimmt.“

„Es dürfte noch länger her sein. Sie waren noch nicht einmal geboren.“

„Sie können sich so gut daran erinnern?“

Er nickte, dann griff er, kurz zögernd, in die Hosentasche und holte ein Klappmesser heraus. „An diesem Tag schenkte mir Ihr Vater das hier. Ein spontanes Geburtstagsgeschenk.“

Er hielt es ihr entgegnen. Es erstaunte ihn, wie ruhig, wie selbstverständlich sie das Messer aufklappte und die Schärfe nicht laienhaft mit dem Daumen, sondern mit dem Nagel des Daumens prüfte, als sei es eine routinierte Handlung. „Es ist ganz scharf …“

„Es wurde auch noch nie benutzt.“ Als sie es wieder zusammenklappen, um es ihm zurückzugeben, hob er, einer spontanen Eingebung folgend, die Hand. „Behalten Sie es.“

„Ich bin Staatsanwältin, kein Mafia-Boss“, entgegnete Elizabeth, diesmal ohne ihren bissigen Unterton. „Ich habe keine Verwendung dafür.“

„Behalten Sie es.“

„Wo ist der Haken dabei?“

„Es gibt keinen.“ Sie hob demonstrativ die Augenbrauen. Dass diese Mimik ihr einen koketten Ausdruck verlieh, da sie ihre Unterlippe dabei ein wenig vorschob, wusste sie nicht. „Der Haken“, sprach Falcone, ihrem mädchenhaften Widerstand gerne nachgebend, „ist der, dass auf das Messer Verlass ist, wenn Sie von allen anderen verlassen sind. Und Sie werden von den anderen verlassen sein, wenn Sie Ihre Anforderungen an sich und an die Welt nicht herunterschrauben. Den Weg, den Sie beschreiten wollen, ist so strahlend wie einsam …“

„Was raten Sie mir stattdessen? Mich anzupassen, mich in diesen Sumpf hinabziehen zu lassen? In jeder Hinsicht mittelmäßig zu sein wie die anderen? Mittelmäßigkeit widert mich an.“

„Dann lieber alles oder nichts?“

„Besser als nur halbe Sachen machen … solange es nicht gegen das Gesetz verstößt. Womit wir dann wieder beim Ausgangspunkt unseres Gesprächs wären.“

Falcone schmunzelte. „Es war ein gutes Gespräch. Wir haben einander besser kennengelernt, haben die Beweggründe für unser Handeln erfahren.“

Halb nickte sie, halb zuckte sie mit den Achseln. „Und was nun?“

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass sich morgen alles finden wird. Sehen Sie sich bis dahin noch als mein Gast.“

„Sie bauen darauf, dass James früher oder später kommen wird, wenn er erfährt, dass ich hier bin … Werden Sie ihn dann töten?“

„Der Ausgang dieser Sache liegt bei James allein.“ Mit nostalgischen Blick besah er sie ein weiteres Mal, dann streckte er seine Hand aus, um die letzten Spuren der Tränen von ihren Wangen zu wischen. Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob es Kalkül war, doch empfand sie diese Geste als beruhigend und zugleich als schmerzhaft väterlich. „So angenehm Ihre Gegenwart auch ist, muss ich mich leider verabschieden. Ein Trauerfall gebietet meine Beileidsbekundung, umso mehr, als dass es ein geschätztes Mitglied unserer Familie war. Victor wird Sie nach oben begleiten, und wir sehen morgen wieder.“ Wie zu Beginn ihres Aufeinandertreffens hält er ihr die rechte Hand hin, die sie nun nach kurzem Zögern, aber voll Unsicherheit, ob sie damit richtig handelte, annahm. Ihr Nachgeben schien Falcone Zeichen genug zu sein, dass sie ihn bis zu einem gewissen Grad verstanden hatte. „Vertrauen Sie mir, Elizabeth. Es wird alles gut werden.“

Auf ihr Nicken hin wünschte er ihr eine gute Nacht und entließ mit einem sanften Klopfen der Schulter. Als Elizabeth das Büro verlief, erklangen hinter ihr Schritte, kaum hörbar, leise wie der Tod. Ein kurzer Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zeigte ihr, dass Zsasz ihr unmittelbar folgte. Seine Anwesenheit wurde mit einem abfälligen Schnauben ihrerseits zur Kenntnis genommen. Sie ging den bekannten Weg voran. Als sie schon die Hand ausgestreckt hatte, um die Tür zum Gästezimmer zu öffnen, drehte sie sich jäh herum. „Hat es Ihnen vorhin eigentlich Spaß gemacht, mir Angst einzujagen?“, sprach sie kalt. „Anzudeuten, dass James und Barbara tot sind?“

Während ihre Ruhe nur von oberflächlicher Natur war, so war die von Zsasz tief und unerschütterlich. „Doch, ja“, antwortete er schließlich.

„Sie sind krank ...“

Ihre aufrechte Empörung ließ ihn nur grinsen. „Er war zu köstlich … der Ausdruck in Ihren Augen.“

Ihre Ohrfeige hatte er durchaus kommen gesehen. Er ließ sie dennoch zu, denn einer Konfrontation auszuweichen lag nicht in Victors Art, und so packte er ihre Kehle, ihren schönen Hals, dessen blasse, reine Haut ihn faszinierte. Behutsam fühlte er nach dem Puls, der hart, schnell gegen seinen Daumen pochte, bevor er den Druck verstärkte. Sie keuchte auf, versuchte seine Hand wegzuziehen, was ihr trotz aller Kraftanstrengung nicht gelangt. Sie spürte ihr Gesicht heiß werden, ihre Ohren dröhnten. „Sie können mich nicht umbringen“, flüsterte sie. „Nicht bevor Falcone es befielt.“

„Ja …“, erwiderte er gedehnt. Noch einen Moment ließ er sie sprichwörtlich zappeln, dann ließ er sie los; wartete, bis ihr Hustenanfall vorüber war. „Aber wenn er es befiehlt …“, fuhr er, ihr Kinn umfassend, fort, „dann werde ich es genießen.“ Er lächelte, als er diese Worte aussprach, und Elizabeth fühlte sich einmal mehr in ihrer Meinung, dieser Mensch könne nur pathologisch sein, bestärkte. Das änderte nichts daran, dass sie sich im Klaren darüber war, dass er nicht scherzte, und obwohl ihr Herz so schnell gegen ihren Brustkorb hämmerte, war da noch etwas anderes als Angst. „Bis dahin wünsche ich süße Träume.“ Victor ließ sie so plötzlich los, wie er sie zuvor gepackt hatte. Dann schloss er, als sei nichts zwischen ihnen vorgefallen, die Zimmertür, sie alleine zurücklassend.

„Freak …“, murmelte sie verächtlich, als sie ihre Kehle rieb. Nachdem sie eine der Nachttischlämpchen eingeschaltet hatte, ließ sie sich aufs Bett sinken. Jetzt, in der Stille, während die Aufregung des heutigen Abends langsam abebbte, kam der Kopfschmerz jäh wieder, oder sie hatte ihn zuvor nicht wahrgenommen. In die weichen, weißen Kissen zurückgesunken, die Augen geschlossen, jagte ein Gedanke den nächsten. Die Begegnung mit Gotham mächtigsten Mann hatte sie nicht klüger gemacht, sondern nur noch weitere Fragen aufgeworfen, Fragen, mit denen sie lieber nicht konfrontiert worden wäre, Fragen zu ihrem Vater, an den sie sich doch nur noch so verschwommen erinnerte, und Fragen zu ihr selbst. Tief durchatmend holte sie Falcones Geschenk heraus, das sie zuvor in die Tasche ihres Kostümjacketts gesteckt hatte. _Eigentlich riskant, mir ein Messer in die Hand zu geben …Ob es ein Test ist, inwieweit ich ihm traue, inwieweit er mir trauen kann? Vielleicht rechnet er auch nicht damit, dass ich es verwenden könnte … dass ich es zu verwenden weiß …_ Währenddessen hatte sie die Klinge ausgeklappt und ließ sie über die Haut ihres Handgelenks gleiten. Die dort gewachsenen, feinen Härchen waren danach alle säuberlich abrasiert. Zufrieden lächelnd klappte Elizabeth die Klinge wieder ein. Sie liebte einfach scharfe Messer. Zusammen mit ihrer Brille legte sie beides auf das Nachttischchen zu ihrer Rechten, zog noch den Blazer aus, um bequemer liegen zu können. Nur fünf Minuten, sagte sie sich, nur noch einmal kurz die Augen schließen, um dieses furchtbare Pochen in ihren Schläfen zu vertreiben.

Nur drei Minuten, dann war sie eingeschlafen.


	13. Narben

Mit einem Schrei schoss Elizabeth hoch. Ihr Brustkorb schmerzte unter dem furiosen, wilden Schlag ihres Herzens, kalter Schweiß bedeckte ihre Handflächen, ihren Rücken, ihr Gesicht. Angestrengt lauschte sie, ob etwas zu hören sei. Hatte man sie nicht gerufen, ihren Namen gewispert? Das hatte man, aber nicht in dieser, sondern in der Welt ihrer Träume. Sie gähnte laut und herzhaft, während sie ihre brennenden Augen, die pochenden Schläfen rieb und sich dann müde umsah. Der Raum lag im Dämmerlicht, draußen war aber bereits eine blasse, verschleierte Sonne aufgegangen, die die Regentropfen an den Fenstern wie Diamanten funkeln ließ. Sie betrachtete das stumme Lichtspiel, kaute dabei geistesabwesend an ihren Fingernägeln, bis ein menschliches Bedürfnis zu drängend wurde und sie ins angrenzende Bad hinübertappte. Danach wusch sie die Hände und ihr geschwollenes Gesicht und begann ihre zerzauste Frisur aufzulösen. Ihr ansonsten glattes Haar war durch den Chignon leicht gewellt, als sie es in Ermangelung einer Bürste mit den Fingern durchkämmte, bis es halbwegs ordentlich aussah. Wie jung sie doch eigentlich war, wurde ihr beim Blick in den Spiegel bewusst: Mit dem offenen Haar, das wie ein dunkler Rahmen um ihr Gesicht lag, wirkte ihre Haut noch heller, wirkten ihre Züge noch weicher, kindlicher und durchaus mädchenhaft, was durch die natürlich rosa Färbung ihrer Wangen noch unterstrichen wurde. Wie gerne hätte sie zumindest ihr Puder hier gehabt, um sie zu übertünchen, um ihr Gesicht zu der kalten Mimik einer Marmorstatue zu verwandeln, denn augenblicklich sah sie anstatt der kühlen, selbstbewussten Staatsanwältin vielmehr wie eine High-School-Abgängerin aus, die man für ein Vorstellungsgespräch in ein Kostüm gesteckt hatte, um ihr einen seriösen Anstrich zu geben. Sie nestelte noch ein wenig an der hochgeschlossenen Chiffonbluse und dem enganliegenden Rock herum, das beides zerknittert war, ohne die Falten wirklich glätten zu können.

Zurück im Zimmer lief sie einige Schritte auf und ab, schaute aus den Fenster, sah sich die Bücher genauer an. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie spät es bereits war, zwischen sieben und acht Uhr möglicherweise, da es ähnlich hell war wie auf ihrem morgendlichen Weg zur Arbeit. Wie lange würde sie warten müssen, bis sie jemand – hoffentlich nicht dieser Freak! – holen würde? Wie lange würde es dauern, bis James hier auftauchen würde? Von ihrer Entführung hatte er doch bestimmt schon mitbekommen … wenn er eben noch lebte. Aber warum sollte Falcone sie in diesem Punkt belügen? Es war ihr selbst unbehaglich dabei, aber sie glaubte ihm, und sie glaubte auch nicht länger, dass sie in konkreter Gefahr schwebte. Wenn er sie und Barbara wirklich hätte beseitigen wollen, warum dann dieser Aufwand und diese – der Begriff kam ihr seltsam vor, aber er traf schlicht und einfach zu – Gastfreundschaft? Selbst wenn er beide Frauen nicht gleich töten, sondern sie als Druckmittel gegen James verwenden wollte, hätte es seinen Zweck erfüllt, beide in ein Kellerloch oder eine heruntergekommene Lagerhalle zu sperren. Stattdessen befand sie sich in einem luxuriösen Zimmer mit eigenem Bad und hatte sich gestern Abend eines vorzüglichen Dinners erfreuen dürfen. Und wenn es ihr so gut ging, dann konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass es Barbara viel schlechter erging, zumindest was das Physische anging. So sehr sie hoffte, ihre Schwägerin in spe bald zu sehen, so sehr befürchtete sie auch, es mit einem aufgelösten, neurotischen Nervenbündel zu tun zu bekommen. Ihre Ansicht über Falcones Gastfreundschaft würde Barbara sicherlich nicht teilen ... Da kam Elizabeth ein Gedanke, eine plötzliche Eingebung. Sie ging zur Zimmertür und drehte vorsichtig den Griff herum. Es klickte leise, als der Bolzen zurückgezogen wurde und die Tür sich öffnen ließ, ganz wie sie erwartet hatte, denn sie konnte sich nicht entsinnen, dass dieser Zsasz sie gestern Abend eingeschlossen hatte. Zufall oder Absicht? Elizabeth war geneigt, letzteres anzunehmen, denn sie schätzte beide Männer, Falcone und Zsasz, auf keinen Fall als so nachlässig ein.

Bedächtigen Schrittes, um keinen Lärm zu verursachen, ging sie den Flur entlang bis zum Treppenaufgang, auf jedes potentielle Geräusch lauschend. Sie konnte nichts hören, weder als sie die Stufen hinabging noch als sie das Esszimmer betrat. Nein, das stimmte nicht ganz, denn plötzlich erklang ein Klappern wie von Schranktüren, die geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurden. Außerdem stieg ihr der Geruch von Rauch in die Nase, von angebrannten Kuchen, um genauer zu sein, der aus dem Raum zur Linken zu kommen schien, von woher die junge Frau am gestrigen Abend die Speisen gebracht hatte. Dem Rauchgeruch folgend kam sie in eine ausladend-große Küche mit weißen Schränken und Arbeitsflächen aus hellem Granit, auf denen sich hereinfallende Sonnenstrahlen spiegelten. Ein Muffinblech mit schwarz verbrannten Häufchen stand neben den Herdplatten auf der Kochinsel, während die junge Frau von gestern Abend summend und mit sinnlichen Hüftbewegungen vor sich hin tanzte. Sie hatte Elizabeth den Rücken zugekehrt, als sie gerade ein anderes Muffinblech mit Teig befüllte und schließlich in den Ofen schob. „Du meine Güte“, stieß sie aus, nachdem sie sich umgedreht und Elizabeth bemerkt hatte. „Sorry, habe Sie nicht gehört“, sagte sie dann, während sie die kleinen Kopfhörer herauszog und zusammen mit dem tragbaren Kassettenrecorder in die Tasche ihrer Schürze steckte.

„Keine Ursache“, erwiderte Elizabeth. „Ich ähm … bitte um Verzeihung, ich wollte auch nicht neugierig sein, aber meine Zimmertür war nicht verschlossen, daher nahm ich an, dass ich mich –“

„Oh ja, ja, ich weiß“, entgegnete Liza, die sich wieder dem Geschirr zuwandte, das sie zu einem abenteuerlich hohen Turm zusammenstellte. „Mr. F. hat’s mir vorhin gesagt, bevor er gegangen ist. Hat etwas zu erledigen, sollte aber nicht lange dauern … Soll ich Ihnen Frühstück machen?“

„Na ja … ja, gerne, warum nicht.“

„Soll ich Ihnen Speck und Eier machen? Oder wollen Sie Pfannkuchen? Wenn Sie noch ein wenig warten wollen, können Sie auch frische Muffins haben. Die ersten … na ja …“ Sie grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern, als sie auf den wenig erfolgreichen Versuch hinwies. „Habe einfach die Zeit vergessen.“

Auch Elizabeth, ihrerseits ein normalerweise ausgeprägter Morgenmuffel, musste einfach grinsen, allerdings weniger über die verunglückten Muffins als über die junge Frau. Es war kurios, als habe man ein junges, flippiges Mädchen zu einer Dame erziehen wollen und sei mit diesem Erziehungsprogramm auf halber Strecke stehengeblieben. Und dann arbeitete so ein Mädchen auch noch als Haushaltshilfe oder gar Haushältern bei einem Mann wie Falcone … grotesk, dachte sie sich. „Ich kann noch warten“, antwortete Elizabeth dann, als Liza bereits Teller herausholte. „Vielleicht … kann ich nachher mit Miss Kean zusammen frühstücken“, setzte sie vorsichtig nach.

„Ja, klar, gute Idee. Sie wird bestimmt Hunger haben. Hat von den ganzen Sandwiches, die ich ihr gemacht habe, nicht eines gegessen. Sie war ein bisschen komisch drauf ... andererseits, bei diesem Freak … Sie wissen schon …“ Sie setzte einen starrenden Blick mit so weit aufgerissenen Augen auf, dass Elizabeth sofort wusste, wen sie meinte, und nicht anders konnte, als loszuprusten.

„Ich dachte schon, ich sei die Einzige, die ihn sonderbar findet.“

„Sonderbar? Ihr Ernst?“ Liza warf ihr einen kritischen Blick. „Wohl eher durchgeknallt, das trifft’s besser, was?“

„Touché.“ Elizabeth nickte, während sie einige Schritte zur offenstehenden Tür hinmachte, die hinaus in den Garten zu führen schien. Kühle, feuchte Luft drang herein und vertrieb den penetranten Rauchgeruch. Die Sonne, die gerade noch einige kraftlose Strahlen zur Erde gesandt hatte, lag nun hinter einem dichten, monoton grauen Wolkenschleier verborgen; es blies ein kalter, herbstlicher Wind, der einzelne rote und gelbe Blätter über die leere Terrasse fegte. „Sagen Sie, könnte ich wohl eine Runde spazieren gehen, bis es Frühstück gibt? Ich laufe auch nicht weg.“

Die junge Haushälterin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, na ja … Mr. F. hat immerhin gemeint, Sie seien als ein Gast zu betrachten, also denke ich schon, dass es in Ordnung geht … Ich würde Ihnen aber auch wirklich nicht raten, davonlaufen zu wollen. Das alles hier ist gut bewacht, glauben Sie mir.“

„Tue ich. Bis gleich.“ Elizabeth trat rasch ins Freie, bevor Liza ihre Meinung vielleicht änderte. Ihr Weg ging über die geräumige, mit Mosaiken gepflasterte Terrasse und von dort aus einige Stufen hinüber in eine parkähnliche Anlage mit Kieswegen, die von Sträuchern und Hecken, alle säuberlich geschnitten, eingerahmt waren, vorbei an Beeten, wo früher im Jahr mit Sicherheit dutzenden von Blumen geblüht hatten. Jetzt waren sie aber soweit und mit Ausnahme der kahlen Rosenstöcke leer und tot. Während sie langsamen Schrittes den Weg entlangging, atmete sie tief ein und aus. Der kalte Wind kühlte ihre heiße Stirn, ihre pochenden Schläfen und legte sich wie ein kalter Waschlappen auf ihre brennenden Augenlider. Wenn nur diese Kopfschmerzen aufhören würden …

Am Ende der Anlage, die mit einem Rundweg um einen Springbrunnen endete, führte ein schmalerer Weg seitwärts einen Abhang hinauf, der zuerst sachte, dann im letzten Abschnitt steil anstieg und von jungen Pinien gesäumt war. Sie kam auf einen kreisrunden Platz, der von den Kronen der Bäume wie überdacht war und in dessen Mitte auf einem Sockel aus schwarzem Stein die weiße Marmorbüste einer jungen Frau stand. Sie trat näher heran, um die Details besser erkennen zu können, die fein gearbeiteten Gesichtszüge mit den elegant geschwungenen Lippen, den großen Augen und zierlich-geraden Nase. Die Figur hielt den Blick leicht gesenkt und doch in die Ferne gerichtet, als lausche sie einer entfernten Melodie oder sei in Erinnerungen versunken. Sie wirkte ganz und gar andächtig und zugleich so traurig, dass es Elizabeth einen physischen Schmerz in der Brust verspürte. Unter der Büste war eine Marmortafel befestigt, in die eine Inschrift graviert war. „I’temo piu fuor degli anni e dell’ore, che m’an qui chiuso, il ritornare in vita, s’es fer puo quai ch’i’non le la partita, po‘ c’allor naqqui, oue la morte muore“, las sie leise vor.

„Jenseits der Zeit“, erklang eine unfreiwillig bekannte Stimme hinter her, die sie vor Schreck zusammenfahren ließ, „eingesperrt in dieses Grab, ist’s erschreckender, ins Sein zurückzukehren, als zu verweilen, da hierhin geboren, wo der Tod verstarb.“

„Geht’s noch?“, fauchte sie Zsasz an, der unmittelbar hinter ihr gestanden hatte. „Was soll das? Ist das Ihre Methode, jemanden umzubringen? Ihn zu Tode zu erschrecken?“ Statt einer Antwort blickte er sie starrend-stumm an. Sie wollte zornig sein, doch machte die aufkommenden Migräne sie weich, resigniert. „Hören Sie, wie ich schon der junge Dame sagte, habe ich nicht vor abzuhauen, ja? Aber ich würde gerne meine Ruhe haben, in Ordnung?“

„In Ordnung“, antwortete er. Dann nahm er auf einer der marmornen Bänke Platz, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen und grinste, als sie entnervt aufseufzte.

Sie wandte sich wieder der Marmorbüste zu, die etwas in ihr ansprach, möglicherweise verursacht durch die religiöse Erziehung, die ihr in der Kindheit und Jugend zugekommen war. Einem Raubtier gleich verfolgte er jeden ihrer Schritte, mit der sie den Sockel umrundete. Sie blickte ihn grimmig, mit verschränkten Armen an, doch sagte dann, von sich selbst überrascht: „Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, ob ich sie für eine Madonna halten soll oder nicht.“

„Er scheint sie dafür zu halten“, sagte Zsasz monoton.

„Falcone?“ Er nickte. „Ich hätte ihn nicht für religiös gehalten. Andererseits, wenn nicht einmal mehr die Cosa Nostra ihre Traditionen pflegt …“

Zur Antwort zuckte Victor mit den Schultern. „Immerhin geht er jeden Sonntag in die Kirche.“

„Das muss nicht zwangsläufig heißen, dass er religiös ist. Oder sonst an Gott glaubt.“

„Nein. Aber er tut es.“

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?“

„Er hat es mir einmal gesagt.“

„Er hat es Ihnen gesagt?“

„Wir unterhalten uns manchmal.“

Elizabeth schnaubte verächtlich. „Er wird wohl auch der einzige Mensch sein, der sich mit **Ihnen** unterhalten will.“

„Nein. Sie unterhalten sich ja auch mit mir.“

„Tue ich nicht. Das ist nur Smalltalk, nur Nebensächlichkeiten.“

„Sie halten Gott für eine Nebensächlichkeit?“ Zsasz, der seinen Kopf zur Seite geneigt hatte, kniff die Augen zusammen. „Glauben Sie nicht an ihn?“

„Ich … kann nicht.“

„Warum?“

Um sich vor der Antwort zu drücken, gab sie vor, einzelne Details der Büste eingehend zu betrachten. Er fragte kein zweites Mal, doch sie spürte, dass er auf eine Antwort wartete. Schließlich brach sie ihr Schweigen. „Weil … ich nicht verstehen kann, wie Gott zulässt, dass die Welt so schlecht ist.“ Als sie sich ihm zuwandte, sah sie, wie er halb spöttisch, halb fragend die nicht vorhandenen Augenbrauen hob. „Denn es ist doch so: Entweder will Gott das Schlechte beseitigen und kann es nicht, dann wäre er nicht allmächtig, was auf ihn nicht zutrifft. Oder er kann es und will es nicht, dann wäre er missgünstig und selbst schlecht, was auch nicht auf ihn zutrifft. Wenn er aber der gute und gerechte Gott ist, wie man es uns sagt, woher kommt dann diese Ungerechtigkeit in der Welt? Oder warum nimmt er sie zumindest nicht hinweg?“ Während sie noch sprach, war er an sie herangetreten, so nahe, dass seine Nase nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Haar entfernt war. Ein Geruch lag in diesen unbändig herabfallenden, dunklen Locken, ein warmer, lebendiger Duft, der ihm etwas zu versprechen schien. Wie sehr er sich in Gedanken verloren hatte, wurde Victor bewusst, als er plötzlich bemerkte, dass sie ihn ansah. Ihre Augen hatten einen feuchten Schimmer.

„Das ist mal eine verdammt gute Frage.“

„Die wichtigste überhaupt. Die, auf die es keine Antwort gibt“, erwiderte sie, während sie ihre feuchten Augenwinkel betupfte. „Keine befriedigende zumindest.“

„Es gibt eine“, murmelte er. „Sofern man die wahre Natur Gottes akzeptiert.“

„Wie meinen Sie das?“

„Wer sagt uns, dass Gott gut ist?“ Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu, der nur vordergründig irritiert wirkte, denn es lag noch etwas anderes in ihren stählernen Augen, das Zsasz weiterreden ließ. „Denn sehen Sie sich um: Gott muss das Töten und Zerstören lieben, denn er tut es ununterbrochen. Erst neulich ließ er in Metropolis ein Kirchendach über seine Gemeinde einstürzen, während diese den Gottesdienst feierte … Zeigt auch, dass Gott nicht ganz humorlos ist.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern, wobei er wie ein sich diebisch freuendes Kind dreingrinste.

„Und warum sollte Gott am Töten und Zerstören Gefallen finden?“

„Aus demselben Grund wie alle anderen Sadisten: Er fühlt sich dann mächtig.“ Seine schwarzen Augen, die fest auf ihre gerichtet waren, während er sprach, wanderten nun tiefer, über ihre zartrosa Lippen hinab zu ihrer Kehle, dem makellosen Schwanenhals. Ihre Haut zeigte hier und da Spuren von gestern Abend, schwache rot-blaue Abdrücke auf der weißen Haut. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie nicht doch weglaufen wollen?“, sprach er, die Stimme zu einem Flüstern gesenkt, während er in die schwarze Jacke seines Anzugs griff und sein Teppichmesser hervorzog. Ihr wurde heiß und kalt zugleich, als er die schräge Klinge ihrer Aorta entlanggleiten ließ. „Wissen Sie, es macht so viel Spaß, der Jäger zu sein, seine Beute zu hetzen, mal näher heranzukommen, mal zurückzufallen, um in ihr die Hoffnung auf Entkommen zu wecken, nur um sie am Ende doch niederzuwerfen und ihr Blut zu kosten …“ Sie wimmerte, fiepte wie ein kleines Tier, als die Klinge ihre Haut durchbohrte. Mit chirurgisch ruhiger Hand drückte er die Spitze noch ein wenig tiefer in die Subkutis, bevor er sie abrupt herauszog, augenblicklich gefolgt von einem feinen Strom an Blut, das in gewundenen Bahnen ihrem Hals hinablief.

„Du Scheißpsychopath …“, keuchte sie, die die Hand fest auf den blutenden Schnitt gepresst hatte. „Du gottverdammtes Arschloch …“

Zsasz folgte ihr mit langsamen Schritten, als sie rückwärts von ihm wegstolperte. „Lauf‘ … LAUF!“, herrschte er sie an, und Elizabeth, zitternd und bebend, verlor keine Zeit. So schnell sie in ihren Pumps und dem Bleistiftrock konnte, rannte sie dem Kiesabhang hinunter und weiter über den feuchten Rasen zum Herrenhaus hin. Sie rannte und strauchelte, stolperte und rannte weiter, sie rannte, bis sie nicht mehr atmen konnte, bis sie röchelnd nach Luft schnappte, die wie Dolche in ihrer Lunge brannte, bis ihr Herz den Rippenbogen zu sprengen schien. Am Haus angekommen klammerte sie sich dort an den Rahmen der Küchentür, um nicht zu kollabieren. Ein Blick zurück zeigte keine Spur von Zsasz. Sie begriff, dass es sich um einen weiteren makabren Scherz seinerseits gehandelt hatte.

Ohne zu wissen, wohin sie mit ihrem Zorn sollte, stolperte sie in die Küche, die verwaist war. Es kümmerte sie nicht; sie hatte nicht vor, hier auf irgendjemand zu warten, ob es nun Liza oder Zsasz war. Elizabeth lief weiter ins Speisezimmer und von dort durch die geöffnete Doppeltür in jenen anderen Raum, der ihr bereits gestern Abend aufgefallen war. Sie ging an der ledernen Sitzgruppe vor dem gewaltigen Kamin vorbei, um auf dem Hocker am Piano, das ein wenig abseits stand, Platz zu nehmen. Hoffentlich würde sie hier ein wenig Ruhe finden, würde allein sein können, würde … nein, nein, das würde sie jetzt nicht, sie würde jetzt nicht weinen, ganz bestimmt nicht, sie könne sich die Schwäche doch gar nicht leisten, nicht hier, nicht im Hause des mächtigsten Mafioso Gothams, nicht in Gegenwart des Psychopathen- Sie schluchzte laut auf, als die innere Anspannung den Wall ihrer kalten Fassade durchbrach und all die Aufregung, die Angst, die Sorgen nach außen drängten. Sie wollte den Emotionen dennoch nicht nachgeben und so glich ihr Weinen vielmehr den Symptomen der Schnappatmung, das schließlich in einen röchelnden Husten überging. Während sie um Contenance rang, nahm sie ihre Hornbrille ab, um ihr Gesicht, das feucht von Tränen und Schweiß war, abzuwischen. „Haben Sie eine pathologische Neigung zum Stalking?“, fauchte sie, als sie einen dunklen Schemen, der am Türrahmen lehnte, bemerkte. Ihr bissiger Ton sollte sie tough erscheinen lassen und bewirkte genau das Gegenteil.

„Sie sind merkwürdig“, sagte Victor, nachdem er sich neben sie gesetzt hatte.

„Bitte?“

„Sie sind merkwürdig. Sie sind es würdig, dass man Sie sich merkt.“ Elizabeth warf ihm einen misstrauisch-erstaunten Blick zu. Ein unbekanntes Gefühl huschte ihr über den Rücken, sie bekam eine Gänsehaut, als er die Hand ausstreckte und die Tränen erst von ihrer linken, dann ihrer rechten Wange wischte. „Wissen Sie“, sprach er dabei, langsam und monoton, „die meisten Menschen sind so … austauschbar. Sie verdienen ihr Leben nicht, Sie verdienen es im Grunde nicht einmal, dass man sie tötet. Sie … sind der Mühe einfach nicht wert, sozusagen.“ Er deutete sein Haigrinsen kurz an, bevor er wieder ernst wurde. „Aber Sie … Sie würden einen Ehrenplatz bekommen, gleich hier.“ Er deutete auf die linke Seite seiner Brust.

„In Ihrem Herz?“ Sie klang nun höchst irritiert.

„Darauf.“

„Ich verstehe nicht …“

Ohne den Blick abzuwenden, rollte Zsasz den Ärmel seines schwarzen Hemdes hoch. Sie begriff nicht sofort, dass die Narben auf seiner blassen Haut von Schnitten in Form von Kerben herrührten. „Die hier, das waren ganz gewöhnliche, irgendwelche … Manchmal fällt es schon schwer, sich an alle zu erinnern. Das ist wirklich anstrengend …“

„Wollen Sie sagen, dass jeder Schnitt für einen –“ Ihre Stimme versagte ihr. Sie stand auf, die Hand auf den Mund gepresst.

„Sie sehen erschrocken aus.“ Ihre nachvollziehbare Reaktion war alles andere als nachvollziehbar für ihn. Am Türrahmen lehnend starrte Elizabeth ihn fassungslos an. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich schwer und schnell. „Ich sagte Ihnen gestern, dass ich es genießen würde, Sie zu töten. Sie …“, er war zu ihr herangetreten und berührte nun die Stelle an ihrem Hals, wo er hineingeschnitten hatte, „würden nichts spüren, es sei denn, ich wollte es. Andererseits …“ Seine schmalen Lippen zuckten, sein Blick mutete vordergründig grimmig an, doch in Wahrheit war Victor verwirrt, verwirrt über das, was sie ausstrahlte, was sie in ihm auslöste. Es war so anders, so komisch … „Sie sind interessant, wissen Sie. Irgendwie anders …“, murmelte er dann. Sie versuchte, aus seiner Miene etwas zu lesen, bevor sie wieder zu den Schnitten an seinem Arm hinabblickte. „Wissen Sie, überraschend viele Frauen finden Männer mit Narben attraktiv …“

„Oh bitte …“ Ihres entnervten Tons zum Trotz stimmte sie in sein Grinsen ein und brach schließlich in lautes, erlösendes Lachen aus.

Zsasz ließ sie währenddessen nicht aus den Augen. „Sie steht Ihnen gut, die Narbe …“

„Ich hätte trotzdem keine weitere benötigt.“

„Wo befinden sich denn die anderen?“

„Sie sind nicht sichtbar, wenn Sie verstehen.“

„Verstehe … Ist Gott eine dieser Narben?“

Elizabeth zögerte mit ihrer Antwort. „Könnte man sagen.“

„Was noch?“

„Nichts, das Sie etwas angeht.“

„Narben sind ein Zeichen der Stärke. Sie weisen darauf hin, dass man einem Kampf nicht aus dem Weg ging. Und sie verraten den Schmerz, den man ausgehalten hat.“

„Narben sind einfach nur hässliche Überbleibsel hässlicher Ereignisse, sonst nichts“, konterte sie, während sie den kleinen, tiefen Einschnitt berührte. Er blutete noch immer, zwar geringer, doch stetig. Für einen Moment betrachtete sie das tiefrote Blut auf ihren Fingerspitzen, dann, wie sie es mit Blut so gern zu tun pflegte, leckte sie es ab. Sie dachte sich nichts dabei, bis sein Blick sie traf, und schlagartig, noch während sie den Finger zwischen den Lippen hatte, wurde sie sich der Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen bewusst, deren Spannung sie intuitiv zu erfassen vermochte, aber intellektuell nicht verstand.

„Hey, da sind Sie ja.“ Liza trat herein, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Die Szenerie, die fehlende Distanz zwischen beiden, den intensiven Blickkontakt und nicht zuletzt Elizabeths erschrockene Miene, als sei sie bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt worden, quittierte sie mit einem misstrauischen Blick. „Ist … alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie, an Elizabeth gerichtet, die allzu schnell nickte. „Aha“, machte sie, beide nochmals musternd, wobei insbesondere Zsasz einen Blick, der alles andere als freundlich war, abbekam. „Vielleicht möchten Sie **jetzt** zum Frühstück kommen. Ich habe Miss Kean schon heruntergebeten.“ Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und stolzierte von dannen.

„Sie scheint verstimmt … Was haben Sie angestellt?“, wandte sich Elizabeth an ihn.

Victor setzte eine unschuldige Miene auf, die sie ihm keine Sekunde lang abkaufte. Dann ging sie voraus, immer mit ihm im Rücken, der ihr lautlos folgte.


	14. Angebote und Verdachtsmomente

Elizabeth warf die Tür ihres Apartments ins Schloss. Sie atmete tief durch, während nacheinander Handtasche, Mantel und Schuhe in die Ecke flogen. Mit langsamen Schritten schlurfte sie zum Bett hinüber, wo sie niedersank. Alles war still, alles war ruhig, und dennoch fand sie selbst keine Ruhe, dennoch wollte sich der Knoten in ihrer Brust nicht lösen, das beklemmende Gefühl eines großen Gewichts von ihr nicht weichen. Es war vorbei, sie waren frei und halbwegs glimpflich davongekommen, auch wenn sie es noch nicht ganz zu fassen vermochte. Die Ereignisse an diesem Morgen hatten sich nicht überschlagen, sondern waren einer Lawine gleich über sie hereingebrochen. Sie waren noch beim Frühstück gesessen, Liza hatte für sie herzhafte Pfannkuchen gebacken, da klingelte Zsasz‘ Handy. Noch grotesker als der Klingelton war das folgenden Aufeinandertreffen beider Frauen mit James und – sie hatte es nicht glauben können – Harvey Bullock gewesen, die offenbar in bester West-Wild-Manier in das Anwesen eingedrungen sind. Als sie dann zwischendrin den Bürgermeister entdeckt hatte, der nicht minder verängstigt als Barbara wirkte, hatte Elizabeth kämpfen müssen, nicht loszulachen. Barbara hingegen hatte sich stumm und mit bebender Unterlippe an Jim gepresst und ihn auch nicht wieder losgelassen, bis sie draußen im Hof in den Wagen eingestiegen waren. Zuvor hatte sich Falcone noch an sie, Elizabeth, gewandt, ihr seine Rechte angeboten. Seine Worte, von einem verwirrt-misstrauischen Blick von Seiten der anderen quittiert, schienen ihr noch in den Ohren widerzuhallen: _Denken Sie darüber nach, was ich Ihnen gestern Abend über moralische Ansprüche sagte. Und denken Sie daran, was für ein wunderbares Spiel Schach doch ist._ Seine Anspielung auf ihren Vater hatte Elizabeth sehr wohl verstanden, wenngleich sie ihr mehr als unangenehm war. Das geschenkte Messer, das sich in der Innentasche ihrer Kostümjacke befand, war ihr in diesem Augenblick schwer wie ein Bleigewicht vorgekommen.

Die Rückfahrt nach Gotham City war eine schweigsame gewesen, sie vorne neben Bullock, Jim und Barbara hinten auf dem Rücksitz. Deren abgehaktes Schluchzen, während sie ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergraben hatte, war gedämpft an Elizabeths Ohren gedrungen. Ein Blick über die Schulter zeigte ihr die Innigkeit, mit der James seine Verlobte an sich presste, und eine Leere, die so plötzlich wie quälend aufkam, war in ihr erwacht. Sie spürte, dass Barbara an erster Stelle stand und dass er sich im Zweifelsfall für sie entscheiden würde. Elizabeth aber würde allein sein. Daran änderte sich für sie auch nichts, als Jim ihr in knappen Worten erzählte, dass gestern Abend ein aufgelöster Harvey Dent bei ihm gewesen war. Den ganzen Tag sei er von Behörde zu Behörde gelaufen, ob sich nicht einer finden ließe, der wegen der Entführung der Staatsanwältin Fairchild etwas unternehmen wolle. Der Generalstaatsanwalt habe ihn an Captain Essen verwiesen, die ihm, von ihrer eigenen Untätigkeit peinlich berührt, indirekt zu verstehen gab, dass es nicht in ihrer Macht liege, gegen Carmine Falcone vorzugehen. Commissioner Loeb habe ihm auf seine Bitte nach Unterstützung hin gar nur einen stoischen Blick über den Rand seiner Brille zugeworfen und Bürgermeister Aubrey James ließ ihm durch seinen Sekretär mitteilen, wie gerne er doch helfen wolle, wenn er nicht schon zum Mittagessen mit einem Vertreter der PR-Abteilung von Wayne Enterprise verabredet gewesen wäre. All das zu hören, was für Elizabeth nicht überraschend, aber doch sehr ernüchternd, und sie konnte nicht anders, als in einer Haltung von zynischer Resignation zu versinken. Sie war noch mit nach oben in Barbaras Apartment gekommen, um Mantel und Handtasche, die Dent aus dem Büro zu James gebracht hatte, zu holen, dann hatte sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause gemacht.

Sie seufzte, dann raffte sie sich auf und ging ins Bad hinüber, wo sie sich auszog und unter die Dusche sprang. Das heiße Wasser machte sie müde, träge, schläfrig. Die Anspannung wollte aber nicht weichen, und auch nicht jenes Gefühl, dreckig zu sein, egal wie stark sie über ihre Haut schrubbte. Dabei wusste sie, was sie so dreckig fühlen ließ: Es war das Wohlwollen, das Falcone ihnen entgegengebracht hatte; es war die Tatsache, dass sie aufgrund seiner Gnade noch lebten. Und wieder war da dieses Foto in ihrem Kopf, das die Fundamente ihres Welt- und Vaterbildes unterminierte. Sie musste darüber mit James reden, aber wie? Einfach fragen, ob er von irgendwelchen obskuren Verbindungen wüsste, die Peter Gordon gepflegt haben könnte? Oder gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen und sagen, dass er und Falcone Freunde waren? Das würde er nie und nimmer glauben, sie konnte es schließlich selbst kaum glauben.

Sie drehte das Wasser ab und wickelte sich in ihr großes Tuch. Zurück im Zimmer schlüpfte sie in ihre bequeme Sportkleidung, die sie noch vom Universitätssportteam hatte, bevor sie sich auf dem Bett zusammenrollte. Einem Drang folgend griff sie nach dem Klappmesser, das sie zuvor auf das Nachttischchen gelegt hatte, und drehte es hin und her. Die kunstvolle Verzierung des elfenbeinernen Griffes war ihr schon gestern Abend aufgefallen, aber erst jetzt bemerkte sie die Gravur am Knauf. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, um das Motiv besser zu erkennen. Es war die Silhouette einer Eule mit besonders ausgeprägter Augenpartie. Der Vergleich mit dem Eulenanhänger ihrer Halskette bestätigte die Vermutung, die ihr sogleich gekommen war: Es war dasselbe Motiv. „Warum eine Eule …“, murmelte sie zu sich selbst, abwechselnd den Knauf und den Anhänger betrachtend. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als sei da noch etwas, wie ein Puzzleteil, das fehlte, wie eine Erinnerung, die nicht mehr abrufbar war. Zurücklehnend schloss sie dann die Augen und rieb abwechselnd über die pochenden Schläfen und die brennenden Augenlider.

Da klingelte es auf einmal an der Tür, was sie hochschießen ließ. Sie lauschte angestrengt, während sie langsam nach dem Messer griff und es in die Hosentasche steckte. Hätte man ihr noch vor einer Woche gesagt, dass ein Türklingeln genüge, sie so misstrauisch-nervös zu machen, dann hätte sie das mit einem kühlen Lächeln abgetan. Sie mochte nicht an Barbaras Neurotizismus herankommen, doch es war nicht zu leugnen, dass die Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage ihren Glauben an die grundsätzliche Rechtschaffenheit ihrer Mitmenschen erschüttert hatten. Da sie keinen Türspion hatte, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als schließlich die Tür zu öffnen. Ein noch junger Mann, vielleicht einige Jahre älter und kaum größer als sie, stand dort, einen schwarzen, extravagant geschnittenen Anzug tragend. Sein pechschwarzes Haar war in spitz zulaufenden Strähnen über das Gesicht frisiert. Sie war diesem Mann noch nie begegnet, was nicht hieß, dass er ihr unbekannt war. „Guten Tag, liebe Miss Fairchild. Ich bin Oswald Cobble-“

Bevor er zu Ende reden konnte, hatte sie ihn am Hemdkragen gepackt. „Ich weiß, wer Sie sind“, zischte Elizabeth. „Sie haben vielleicht Nerven, hier aufzutauchen. Überhaupt, woher wissen Sie, wo ich wohne? Und“, ihre Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen, „woher wissen Sie, wer ich bin?“

„Miss Fairchild, ich muss Sie bitten“, Oswald schmunzelte. „Aber vielleicht wären Sie so freundlich, mich eintreten zu lassen? Es sei denn, Sie möchten, dass Ihre Nachbarn alles mitanhören, das wir zu besprechen haben.“

„Wir haben nichts zu besprechen. Ich schlage vor, dass Sie besser verschwinden.“ Damit ließ sie ihn los und schubste ihn nach hinten.

Doch bevor sie sich versah, stand er wieder vor ihr, dieses Mal noch näher, dass er sie fast berührte. Instinktiv machte sie einen Schritt zurück. „Und ich schlage vor, dass wir uns besser drinnen weiterunterhalten.“

Sie wankte, ob sie ihn nun wirklich hereinlassen oder ihm besser die Tür vor der Nase zuknallen sollte. Die Neugierde, was dieser komische Vogel von ihr wollen könnte, siegte letztendlich, und so trat sie zur Seite, ihm mit einer ungeduldigen Kopfbewegung signalisierend, dass er eintreten solle. „Sie verzeihen, wenn ich Ihnen keinen Platz anbiete“, sagte sie dann.

„Ich würde doch nicht wollen, dass Sie sich Umstände machen“, erwiderte er mit feinem, unterschwelligen Spott, der ihre Bissigkeit wie kindlichen Trotz erscheinen ließ.

„Sagen Sie nur, was Sie zu sagen haben, Sir.“

„Nun, Elizabeth- Ich darf doch Elizabeth sagen?“

„Sie dürfen Miss Fairchild oder Madam sagen.“

„Nun, Madam“, er deutete mit breiten Grinsen eine Verbeugung an, „ich bin gekommen, um mich für all die Unannehmlichkeiten zu entschuldigen, die Sie und der gute James meinetwegen hatten. Sie müssen wissen, James und ich sind wirklich gute Freunde-“

„Freunde? Nur weil James Sie nicht in den Gotham River geschickt hat, heißt das nicht, dass er auch nur irgendetwas mit Ihnen zu tun haben will.“

„Dann würde er sich aber eine Gelegenheit zur Kooperation entgehen lassen, die äußerst vorteilhaft für ihn wäre. Und auch für Sie. Ich könnte Augen und Ohren für Sie offenhalten, Sie mit Informationen versorgen.“

Sie starrte ihn perplex an, bis sie sich wieder fing. „Ich verzichte dankend.“

„Sie sollten nicht so voreilig sein, Miss Fairchild. Sie haben offenbar nicht viele Freunde hier in Gotham. Und es ist besser, mit einem Freund an der Seite durchs Dunkel zu schreiten als alleine im Licht zu wandeln.“

„Warum sollten Sie mir überhaupt helfen wollen?“, wandte sie ein, während sie sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Küchentisch lehnte.

Oswald näherte sich ihr, die erst in diesem Moment sein Humpeln bemerkte. Er sah sie mit einem Ausdruck in seinen eisblauen Augen an, der manisch-glühend war. Ihre Hand wanderte unbewusst zum Messer in der Hosentasche. „Wenn Sie glauben, dass Gotham eine verdorbene, chaotische Stadt sei, wenn werden Sie noch Augen machen. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Konflikt zwischen Falcone und Maroni eskaliert. Das Arkham-Projekt hat doch schon gezeigt, dass Falcones einstmals unangefochtene Autorität längst nicht mehr so unangefochten ist wie früher. Und glauben Sie mir, das war nur der Anfang.“

„Und welche Rolle soll ich in dieser Auseinandersetzung spielen? Es hätte sogar einen nicht zu leugnenden Vorteil, wenn die Mafia sich gegenseitig zerlege.“

„Und was ist mit all den unschuldigen Bürger Gothams, die darunter leiden werden? Unter Schläger- und Schießereien auf den Straßen, unter Überfällen und Anschlägen? Hmm?“ Er zuckte mit den Achseln. Als sie darauf nichts erwiderte, fuhr er, unmittelbar an ihr herantretend, fuhr: „Sie sind wie James. Sie sind eine gute Frau, mit dem Willen zum Guten und der Kraft dazu. Aber Sie brauchen Hilfe. Meine Hilfe.“ Er hielt ihr seine Rechte hin, die sie aber nicht annahm.

„Selbst wenn ich Ihre Hilfe bräuchte“, sagte sie langsam, als spräche sie eher zu sich als zu ihm, „würde ich sie nicht annehmen. Ich könnte sie gar nicht annehmen.“

„Sie wollen sich wohl die Hände nicht schmutzig machen, wie? Ist Ihnen Ihr Ruf wichtiger als die Möglichkeit, etwas zu bewegen?“

„Ich darf sie mir nicht schmutzig machen, Sir! Wie könnte ich das Gute verteidigen, wenn ich selbst nicht gut wäre? Sagen Sie mir, welcher Staatsanwalt wäre glaubwürdig, wenn er Verbindungen zur Mafia hätte?!“

Dem Pinguin war das Zittern in ihrer Stimme, die doch scheinbar so zornig klang, nicht entgangen, und er spürte, dass er hier einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. Ihr Ego schien es nicht zu verkraften, dass Falcone sie hatte gehen lassen, ganz ohne Gegenleistung. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, ihm somit auf indirekter Weise einem Gefallen schuldig zu sein. Wenn sie nur wüsste, dass er es war, dem sie und James ihr Leben verdanken … andererseits hatte es Oswald erstaunt, wie schnell Falcone ihm gegenüber bereit gewesen war, beide Gordons zu verschonen. Sie seien nicht wichtig, hatte er ihm gegenüber erklärt, doch das glaubte Oswald nicht. Er würde weiterhin Augen und Ohren offenhalten, bei allen Personen, in alle Richtungen. Elizabeth Fairchild sollte nun auch auf seiner Beobachtungsliste stehen. Sie war sich offenbar nicht im Klaren darüber, wie viel sie ihm in den wenigen Minuten schon preisgegeben hatte. Punkt 1: Ihr tadelloser Ruf war ihr äußerst wichtig. Ob das aufgrund hoher moralischer Normen geschah oder doch einen anderen Hintergrund hatte, war noch herauszufinden. Punkt 2: Er konnte davon ausgehen, dass sie sich im Fall der Fälle zu verteidigen wusste. Die Sportkleidung, die sie trug, zeigte nämlich das eingestickte Emblem der Fechtmannschaft der Universität Princeton. Punkt 3: Sie hatte eine Waffe, höchstwahrscheinlich ein Messer. Mit was sonst spielte ihre rechte Hand in der Hosentasche? Ob sie sie auch einsetzen würde? Würde sie sich die Hände blutig machen? Für sich? Für jemand anderes? Oswald würde es herausfinden. Er fand immer heraus, wer die Menschen wirklich waren, selbst wenn sie es noch gar nicht wussten.

„Nun“, entgegnete er schließlich, ohne auf ihre Worte einzugehen, „mein Angebot steht noch, meine Türen sind für Sie stets geöffnet. Ich wäre so froh, wenn wir eines Tages eine Übereinkunft fänden, meine liebe Miss Fairchild-“

„Gehen Sie. Gehen Sie sofort, Sir.“

Er zwang sich, sein kriecherisches Lächeln aufzusetzen. „Jawohl, Madam.“ Er imitierte wie zuvor eine höfliche Verbeugung, bevor er zur Tür ging. Ihre Stimme ließ ihn jedoch innehalten.

„Als James mir von Ihnen erzählte, hat er mir auch Ihren Spitznamen gesagt.“ Er verharrte mit der Hand auf dem Türknauf. So entging ihm der brennend-kalte Blick aus ihren stählernen Augen. „Zuerst“, sprach sie langsamer, leiser weiter, je näher sie kam, „konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, wie so ein Name auf einen Menschen passen könnte. Aber jetzt, jetzt verstehe ich den Witz dahinter: Sie sind nur ein kleiner, watschelnder, armseliger Pinguin.“

Nun hatte Elizabeth ins Schwarze getroffen, und als Cobblepot herumfuhr, spürte er augenblicklich kalten Stahl an seiner Kehle. Sie sprach kein weiteres Wort, und das war auch nicht nötig. Es sah in ihren Augen, die so kaltblau wie Jims waren, die Entschlossenheit, die Klinge im Fall der Fälle über seine Kehle zu ziehen. Ihm wurde plötzlich flau, verbunden mit dem furchtbaren Gefühl, zu fallen. Es war das Gefühl gewesen, das ihn bei Fish Mooney überkommen hatte, als ihm klar wurde, dass sie über seinen Verrat im Bilde war. Es war jenes Gefühl, wenn man begriff, sich in einem Menschen getäuscht zu haben. Noch immer den Blick auf sie gerichtet, tastete Oswald nach dem Türgriff. Endlich schaffte er es, ihn umzudrehen und rückwärts aus dem Apartment zu stolpern. Nun wusste er zwei weitere Punkte über sie. Punkt 4: Sie hatte ein gewisses Empfinden dafür, was anderen seelischen Schmerz zufügt. Noch stand aus, ob es diesmal ein Produkt der Berechnung gewesen war oder sie es aus Spaß getan hatte, was auf einen potentiell sadistischen Charakterzug hinwies. Punkt 5: Das Messer – der Größe und Form nach ein Jagdmesser – hatte so ruhig in ihrer Hand gelegen, dass es unmöglich das erste Mal gewesen sein konnte, dass sie ein Messer führte. Auf die eine oder andere Weise hatte sie schon ein Leben genommen, hatte den Tod gesehen, da war er sich sicher. Während er zum Ende des Flurs humpelte und in den Aufzug nach unten einstieg, konstatierte er, dass Elizabeth Fairchild immer interessanter wurde.

Während der Fahrt nach unten verschwand auch das mulmige Gefühl und machte einer Hochstimmung Platz, die nur wenige Sekunden anhalten sollte. Ihm gegenüber stand, abgehetzt dreinblickend, Harvey Dent. Dieser erkannte ihn erst auf den zweiten Blick hin. „Was machen Sie hier?“

„Nun“, sagte Oswald, um Zeit zu schinden, „dasselbe könnte ich Sie auch fragen.“

Harveys dunkle Augen funkelte, als er sie zusammenkniff. „Sie waren bei Elizabeth Fairchild.“ Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

„Was keine Straftat ist, Herr Staatsanwalt.“

„Nein, aber Sie verstoßen damit gegen unsere Vereinbarung. Zum zweiten Mal.“

„Genau genommen sprachen Sie von James Gordon, den ich nicht mehr – wie formulierten Sie es? – ach ja, belästigen solle.“

Seine Argumentation, die eines Winkeladvokaten würdig war, kam bei Dent, für den ein Ja ein Ja war und ein Nein ein Nein, alles andere als gut an. „Wir hatte eine Abmachung, Mr. Cobblepot-“

„Die Abmachung hatten Sie mit Don Maroni.“

„-dass Sie sich bei den Detectives der MCU melden-“

„Was ich getan habe.“

„Aber nicht vor dem gesamten GCPD!“, zischte Harvey. Seine Hand in der Manteltasche umklammerte seine Münze so heftig, dass seine Knöchel vor Schmerz pochten. Als Cobblepot erneut sein Grinsen aufsetzte und zu irgendeiner Ausflucht ansetzte, packte er ihn am Kragen. „Ist Ihnen überhaupt im Klaren, wie knapp James Gordon und Elizabeth davongekommen sind? Sie haben mit beider Leben gespielt!“

„Und Sie etwa nicht? Wie glaubten Sie denn, würde Falcone gegen beide vorgehen, hm? Ihnen eine schriftliche Einladung zum Tee schicken, um ein Pläuschchen zu halten?“ Oswald entgegnete Dents Blick mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. „Sie halten sich für so schlau, Herr Staatsanwalt, und dabei merken Sie nicht, dass andere Ihnen um Längen voraus sind.“

Harvey befremdete das manische Grinsen, dass sich bei den letzten Worten seines Gegenübers über dessen Gesicht zog. Sein Griff um Cobblepots Kragen verstärkte sich aber. „Halten Sie sich von Liz fern“, wisperte er dann, bevor er ihn von sich wegstieß.

Oswald versuchte sich zu fangen, doch sein rechtes Bein, dessen Bruch nie korrekt behandelt worden war, war zu steif und zu schwach, den Stoß abzufangen. Er knallte der Länge nach auf den harten Granitboden. Wieder einmal eine Blessur mehr, die der Pinguin auf seinen Weg nach oben einsteckte, doch wie für alle hatte er auch für diese schon seinen Lohn erhalten. Punkt 6, den er heute herausgefunden hatte: Staatsanwalt Dent hatte offenkundig eine Schwäche für Staatsanwältin Fairchild. „Immer wieder nett, Sie zu treffen, Sir.“ Grinsend rappelte sich Oswald auf und humpelte von dannen.

Harvey schaute ihm hinterher, bis er das Gebäude verlassen hatte. Jede Faser seines Körpers war angespannt, seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände zittern, doch er beherrschte sich. Im Fahrstuhl drückte er den Knopf für die entsprechende Etage, in der Elizabeths Apartment lag. „Du“, sagte sie, nachdem die Tür nach einem Moment abrupt geöffnet worden war. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck, misstrauisch-finster, wich erst nach einigen Sekunden. Zu seinem Schreck stellte er fest, dass sie sogar ein Messer in der Hand hielt, das alles andere als harmlos aussah.

„Was hast du denn dem Messer vor?“

„Na, was glaubst du denn?“ Sie klappte das Messer ein und ließ es in der Hosentasche verschwinden. „Was ist? Willst du auf der Türschwelle Wurzeln schlagen oder wie?“

Dent trat schnell und ziemlich kleinlaut herein. So burschikos hatte er Elizabeth auch noch nie erlebt. Wo war nur das zarte, süße Wesen hin, das vor zwei Tagen in seinen Armen gelegen hatte und unter seinen Küssen dahin geschmolzen war? Den Blick, mit dem sie ihn taxierte, konnte man schon als feindselig bezeichnen; ihre ganze Körpersprache war auf Distanz und Kälte angelegt. „Ich …“, begann Harvey dann, da sie fragend die Augenbrauen erhoben hatten, „ich wollte nach dir sehen.“

„Aha.“

„Ja, ich hatte James gebeten, mich sofort anzurufen, wenn sich etwas Neues ergibt.“

„So.“

„Wie geht es dir?“ Als sie nur mit den Schultern zuckte, strich er über ihre Wange, immer wieder, vorsichtig, fast schon behutsam, als befände sich etwas äußerst Zerbrechliches unter seinen Händen. Ihre unnahbare Miene bröckelte stückchenweise ab. Sie warf sich in seine Arme. „Es tut mir so leid, Liz, alles tut mir so leid“, murmelte er in ihr Haar, auf das er dann einen Kuss drückte. „Ich hätte es mir nie verzeihen können, wenn dir etwas zugestoßen wäre …“ Als sie zu ihm aufblickte, sah er, dass ihre Augen feucht schimmerten, dass ihre Unterlippe bebte. Zu wissen, dass sie wenigstens ihm wichtig, brachte jenen Knoten in ihrer Brust zum Reißen, den Jims wenig brüderliches Verhalten stets verursachte. Schluchzend presste sie ihre Lippen auf seine, krallte ihre Hände in seinen Anzug, als sie ihn an sich zog und seinen Mund verschlang. Harvey, den ihre Forschheit zwar überrumpelte, ließ es sich gerne gefallen. Seine Hände fanden rasch ihren Weg zu ihrer Taille, von wo aus sie weiter herabwanderten, um schließlich auf den Rundungen ihrer Hüfte locker zu ruhen. Er hätte nichts dagegen, wenn sie ihn nun bäte, bei ihr zu bleiben; zu gerne würde er ihr die Geborgenheit geben, nach der sie sich zu sehnen schien. Umso unerwarteter war, als sie, sich räuspernd, ihn von sich wegdrückte. Dass es ihr Gefühlsausbruch war, dessen sie sich schämte, darauf kam er nicht, sondern bezog ihre Zurückweisung auf sich. „Was ist?“, fragte er leise.

„Nichts, bin nur müde. Habe viel zum Nachdenken.“ Abwendend machte sie sich daran, den Teekessel aufzusetzen. „Auch einen?“

„Warum nicht?“ Er nahm am Küchentisch Platz, während er sie betrachtete. Ihr schien soweit nichts zu fehlen, auch wenn sie ungewohnt fahrig wirkte. Beinahe hätte sie eine Tasse heruntergeworfen und kämpfte auch mit den Teebeuteln. „Elizabeth“, begann er, zögerlich, nach den richtigen Worten suchend, „willst du mir nicht sagen, was bei Falcone passiert ist?“

„Was passiert ist?“

„Nun ja …“, er machte einige hilflose Gesten, „wie hat Jim es geschafft, euch rauszuholen, dich und Barbara? Seinen Plan, Falcone zu verhaften, hat er offenkundig aufgegeben.“

„Spätestens dann, als er in Falcones Salon stand, ja.“ Ihr Kichern irritierte ihn nicht wenig.

„Ja, und dann?“

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Dann hat Falcone uns gehen lassen.“

„Einfach so?“

„Ja.“

„Warum?“

Sie antwortete erst nach kurzem Zögern. „James und ich sind nicht wichtig. Warum sollte er sich mit uns noch länger behängen?“

„Dann hätte er euch doch auch beseitigen lassen können.“

Elizabeth seufzte auf. „Was weiß ich? Woher soll ich wissen, wie ein Mafioso tickt?“ Während ihr Ton immer gereizter wart, kam Dent eine Vermutung, ein Verdacht, ein so furchtbarer, schwerer Verdacht.

„Weißt du wirklich nicht, wie ein Mafioso tickt?“, erwiderte er mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ein Mafioso wie Falcone lässt es sich normalerweise nicht gefallen, wenn man ihn hintergeht.“

„Und das heißt?“

„Nicht, dass ich dir und Jim etwas unterstellen möchte, aber … hat Falcone euch unter bestimmten Bedingungen gehen lassen?“

„Du meinst, dass wir uns haben kaufen lassen. Dass wir ihm zumindest einen Gefallen schulden.“

„Hör‘ zu“, Harvey ergriff ihre Hände, „du weißt selbst, dass eine Vereinbarung, die unter Androhung von Gefahr für Leib und Leben zustande gekommen ist, nicht rechtskräftig ist. Und sie ist auch nicht strafbar, selbst wenn sie illegale Elemente enthält.

„Wow, wie gut, ich hatte schon Angst, entweder von Falcone oder von den Bluthunden der MCU verklagt zu werden.“

„Elizabeth, darüber scherzt man doch nicht.“

„Mir ist auch nicht zum Scherzen zumute.“ Der pfeifende Teekessel war nur eine gute Ausflucht, ihm ihre Hände zu entziehen. „Du glaubst wirklich, dass James und ich die Seiten gewechselt haben, nicht wahr?“

„Ich will es nicht glauben, aber …“ Wieder suchte er nach Worte. „Freitagabend, als wir bei Maroni waren, da sagtest du, Falcone würde euch beide protegieren. Warum? Schon da hast du es mir nicht sagen wollen.“

„Ich habe es dir nicht sagen können, weil ich es nicht weiß.“

„Das glaube ich nicht.“

„Ach, dann unterstellst du mir, dass ich lüge?“

„Nein“, sagte er schlicht. „Aber ich glaube, dass du mir etwas verheimlichst.“ Sie wich seinem Blick aus. „Du kannst mir vertrauen. Was immer es auch ist.“

„Kann ich das wirklich? Ich habe dir in der Sache mit James vertraut und schau‘, was rausgekommen ist. Hättest du nichts unternommen, dann wäre auch nichts passiert.“

„Ich habe immerhin dafür gesorgt, dass Jims Ruf wiederhergestellt ist.“

„Ja, zum Preis seines Lebens. Und seien wir ehrlich, es wäre sowieso bald Gras über die Causa Cobblepot gewachsen. Und zu einer Mordanklage wäre es auch nicht gekommen. Montoyas und Allens Zeuge hätte wenig getaugt, das weißt du selbst. Er hatte ihn nicht einmal bei einer Gegenüberstellung erkannt, sondern nur auf einem Foto. Kein Gericht verurteilt jemanden auf diese Aussage hin, also wirklich.“ Elizabeth schien ganz zu vergessen, dass sie selbst ganz erpicht darauf gewesen war, den Ruf ihres Bruders wieder reinzuwaschen. Dementsprechend ungerecht fühlte Dent sich nun behandelt.

„Ich habe nur helfen wollen“, sagte er schließlich, da er keinen Sinn darin sah, weiter mit ihr zu diskutieren. „Ich habe es nur gut gemeint.“ Da ihre Arme noch immer verschränkt waren, begnügte er sich damit, sie an der Schulter zu berühren.

„Ich weiß“, antwortete sie schlicht. Wie schwer es ihm doch fiel, ihrem klaren, harten Blick standzuhalten. Nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens räusperte sich Harvey, doch bevor er fragen konnte, ob sie wolle, dass er nun ginge, sprach sie: „Wir sehen uns dann morgen auf der Arbeit.“ Kein Lächeln, mit dem sie ihn verabschiedete, schon gar keine Umarmung, an einen Kuss war nicht einmal zu denken.

Schneller als Harvey gedacht hatte, fand er sich vor der geschlossenen Apartmenttür wieder. Auch er hatte heute einiges über Elizabeth Fairchild erfahren, dass er lieber nicht erfahren hätte, und hatte auch eine ganz andere Seite an ihr kennengelernt. Ja, Harvey Dent vermutete zu Recht, dass sie ihm etwas verschwieg, und es bedrückte ihn umso mehr, da es ihm schien, dass er ihretwegen nicht alles gewagt hatte. Sie wusste davon nichts, aber er konnte Jim Gordons Worte von gestern Abend, als er ihm seine Hilfe angeboten hatte, nicht vergessen: _Und was wollen Sie machen? Hinter uns hertraben und mit dem Haftbefehl wedeln? ‘ne Waffe werden Sie ja nicht führen können, was?_ Da hatte Harvey betreten geschwiegen. _Glauben Sie mir, Herr Staatsanwalt, das ist nichts für Sie. Das wird rau werden. Nicht, dass Ihr schicker Anzug in Mitleidenschaft gerät._ Ja, das hatte Dent nicht wenig getroffen, ihn, dessen Tatendrang dem von James Gordon in nichts nachstand. Er atmete tief durch, bevor er sich auf den Weg zurück zur Arbeit machte.


	15. Der erste eigene Fall

Harvey warf ihr zum wiederholten Male einen Blick zu, den sie wie zuvor ignorierte. Ihm gegenüber an ihrem Schreibtisch sitzend war sie auf den Bildschirm ihres PCs fokussiert, wo sie die entsprechenden Anklageschriften für seine kommenden Verhandlungen schrieb. Allerdings schien sie nicht wirklich bei der Sache zu sein; immer wieder hielt sie beim Schreiben inne, jeden Satz schien sie sich abringen zu müssen und sah zwischendurch aus dem Fenster. Viel konnte sie heute nicht sehen, da ein stürmischer Regen dagegen trommelte, doch darauf kam es ihr nicht an. Noch nie hatte Dent sie so desinteressiert, so unmotiviert, so müde gesehen. Wo war nur das Feuer hin, das in ihren Augen gebrannt hatte, als sie das erste Mal vor Gericht gesprochen hatte? Das war doch erst vor zwei Wochen gewesen, doch Jahre schienen seitdem vergangen zu sein, und es verursachte einen tiefen Schmerz in Harvey, denn dass etwas an ihr fraß, das war nicht zu übersehen.

Elizabeth gegenüber hatte seine Blicke indes sehr wohl bemerkt, sich aber dazu entschlossen, sie nicht zu bemerken, sie nicht bemerken zu wollen, denn was in ihnen lag, Mitgefühl und stumm flehende Zuneigung, war genug, ihr die Tränen in die Augen zu treiben. Sie wünschte, sie könnte sich ihm anvertrauen, ihm sagen, was ihr keine Ruhe ließ. Es waren zweierlei Dinge: Konkret war es die vermeintliche oder tatsächliche Freundschaft ihres Vaters mit Falcone und die damit aufgeworfene Frage, inwiefern er wirklich der strahlende Generalstaatsanwalt gewesen war. Wer weiß, was er noch gewesen war … Eine viel abstraktere Sache war jene, die das Gespräch mit Victor Zsasz wieder in ihr auferstehen hatte lassen. Es war der große, permanente Streitpunkt zwischen ihr und Major Fairchild, ihrem Adoptivvater und einen bekennenden Puritaner, gewesen, ohne je gelöst werden konnte. Alleine, wie sie jetzt war, in einer Welt, in der die Grenze zwischen Gut und Schlecht allzu verwaschen, in der Weißes und Schwarzes zu einem Grau mit zahllosen Schattierungen vermischt war, kamen all die theologisch-philosophischen Fragen, die so viele Jahre unter der Oberfläche verborgen waren, mit voller Wucht zurück. Doch das ging nur sie etwas an. Elizabeth war niemand, der gerne redete, und schon gar nicht über diese Dinge. Sie fürchtete, als allzu wunderlich und verschroben zu erscheinen, und sie war so stolz zu glauben, dass sie die Einzige sei, die sich Fragen nach Gott und Gerechtigkeit stellte. So schwieg sie, anstatt sich Dent anzuvertrauen.

Beide arbeiteten schweigend weiter, nur hin und wieder vom Klingeln des Telefons unterbrochen. Sie ging gar nicht hin, da bisher noch nie für sie angerufen wurde. „Elizabeth?“ Sie sah auf. Dent hielt ihr den Hörer entgegen. „Für dich.“

„Okay … Hier Staatsanwältin Fairchild. – Ja, ist er. Ich habe mir die Akten schon kommen lassen.“ Ihr Blick fiel auf den Stapel an Kartons, die an der Wand gegenüber aufgereiht waren und das ohnehin kleine Büro noch kleiner machten. „Ja, ja, ich weiß. – Gut, vielen Dank. Ich kümmere mich darum. Bye.“ Sie legte auf. „Ich muss los“, sagte sie dann, als sie aufstand und sich Schal und Mantel schnappte.

„Ja, aber ich dachte, du begleitest mich zur Verhandlung“, warf Harvey nach einem Moment ein. „Sie beginnt doch schon in einer halben Stunde.“

„Damit ich nur mitschreibe? Miss Whitstar kann das doch genauso gut.“ Sie klang pampiger als gewollt. „Hör‘ zu“, fing sie dann an, um das schlechte Gewissen ein wenig zu beruhigen, dass sie in Bezug auf ihn hatte, „ich habe doch beantragt, dass dieser Fall mit den komischen Drogentoten uns zugesprochen wird. Der, bei dem die Opfer diese seltsamen Organschäden hatten. Weißt du, welchen ich meine?“

„Natürlich, der geistert schon seit etlicher Zeit von Abteilung zu Abteilung, weil sich keiner zuständig fühlt“, erwiderte Harvey nachdenklich. „Jedes Jahr, wenn dann wieder ein paar Tote auftauchen, wird die Sache für kurze Zeit aufgerollt, nur um im Sand zu verlaufen …“ Er nickte langsam, wie zu sich selbst, bevor er sie ansah. „Es hat sich etwas Neues ergeben, was?“

„Ja, sie haben gerade eine Leiche am Hafen gefunden, in der Nähe der Mülldeponie. Das Schema bezüglich Zielgruppe, Fundort und jährlicher Zeitraum passt.“

„Und du willst den Fall übernehmen?“

„Es wäre mein erster eigener Fall, verstehst du …“

Ein leises Lächeln kroch über seine Züge. „Also hat Elizabeth Fairchild wieder Feuer gefangen?“

Sie schlug den Augen nieder, doch musste schmunzeln. Harvey konnte nicht anders, als aufzustehen und zu ihr hinzutreten. Vorsichtig umfasste er ihre Oberarme, um sie zu sich heranzuziehen. Mochte sie verlegen wirken, so war doch der Blick aus ihren strahlendblauen Augen, mit dem sie ihn betrachtete, klar und hart und ließ ihn innehalten. Ihr Gesicht und somit ihre Lippen waren nur eine Handbreit von seinen entfernt, aber nach der Kälte zu urteilen, die sie ausstrahlte, schien ihr Herz meilenweit von seinem entfernt zu sein. „Küss‘ mich“, sagte sie dann, was ihn entsprechend überraschte. Er hatte sie schon herangezogen, seine Nasenspitze berührte bereits die ihrige, als sie hinzufügte: „Wenn ich die Einzige bin.“

Harvey verstand nicht sofort, was sie meinte, doch spürte dann, wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde. Meinte sie etwa Phoebe? Aber wie sollte sie von ihr erfahren haben? Sie arbeitete doch weder hier im Justizpalast noch bei der Polizei, also- Er schlug sich innerlich gegen die Stirn. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Phoebe letzte Woche hier angetroffen, als sie ihm ihre neue Telefonnummer vorbeigebracht hatte. Wahrscheinlich? Mit Sicherheit musste es so gewesen sein. Ihr ganzes abweisendes Verhalten ergab plötzlich einen Sinn. „Elizabeth“, fing er an, ohne ein erleichtertes Lächeln unterdrücken zu können, „du bist die Einzige, glaube mir.“

„So“, machte sie, ohne überzeugt zu wirken.

„Hör‘ zu, das mit Phoebe und mir … wir waren nie ein Paar.“

„Was wart ihr dann?“ Darauf zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Wie darf ich das jetzt verstehen?“

„Du weißt doch, Liz, es ist heutzutage nicht so einfach mit den Beziehungen …“

„Doch, ist es. Man ist entweder ein Paar oder nur befreundet. Ich bitte um Nachsicht, Mr. Dent, wenn ich diesbezüglich in klar getrennten Kategorien denke, aber diese modernen On-Off-Beziehungen, nur damit man einen Bettgenossen hat, sind nichts für mich.“

Harvey sah eindeutig ertappt aus, wie er sich nun verlegen durch die Haare fuhr. Dennoch hielt er sie am Arm fest, als sie sich abwandte. „Vielleicht haben Phoebe und ich eine Affäre gehabt, das trifft es recht gut. Aber es war vor dir, und seit ich dich kenne, war da auch nichts mehr.“ Sie nickte langsam, zögerlich. „Elizabeth, bitte …“

„Ich muss los“, sagte sie, anstatt weiter auf seine Worte einzugehen. Sie wollte ihm gerne glauben, doch sie konnte es nicht ganz. Pessimistisch und nachtragend, wie Elizabeth Fairchild war, fiel es ihr schwer, denen zu vertrauen, die sie schon einmal gekränkt hatten. Sie zog ihren Mantel über, kontrollierte, ob sie auch ihre Dienstmarke dabei hatte, und schnappte sich noch den Regenschirm, denn es herrschte einmal wieder ein kaltes Regenwetter in Gotham. „Wir sehen uns dann.“

„Lass‘ dir vom Wachhabenden eine Streife rufen, damit sie dich hinfahren.“ Sie nickte, schwach lächelnd. Damit ließ sie einen innerlich aufgewühlten Harvey Dent zurück, der mit einer gewissen Ratlosigkeit wieder an seinem Schreibtisch Platz nahm. Er versuchte, seine Konzentration wiederzuerlangen; es brauchte sie schließlich, seine Verhandlung stand in Kürze an. Sein Geist konnten sich aber in keinen entfernteren Bahnen bewegen. Die Beständigkeit und Intensität, mit der sie seine Gedanken heimsuchte, ging mittlerweile über das normale Maß weit hinaus, insbesondere zur Nachtzeit und insbesondere, bevor seine Schlaftabletten zu wirken begannen. Dann begann eine Elizabeth aus der Dunkelheit heraus auf hin zuzuschreiten, schöner und grausamer als ihr Ebenbild in der Realität und doch kam es ihm vor, als sei das ihre wahre Gestalt, die augenblicklich noch genauso in ihr schlummerte wie dieser andere Teil von ihm, den nur die Schlaftabletten hinderten, in der Nacht hervorzukommen. _Ich hätte sie küssen sollen, egal was sie sagt … Sie will es doch ... Sie wartet doch schon drauf ... Und hätte sie nicht so gewollt, hätte ich sie ein wenig gezwungen … Wer weiß, vielleicht würde ihr das gefallen … Vielleicht will sie gar ein wenig gezwungen werden_ \- Harvey schoss hoch, als erwache er aus einem Traum. Hatte er das nun wirklich gedacht? Von ihr? Und jetzt, mitten am Tag? Was war nur los mit ihm? Das war noch nie vorgekommen, noch nie hatte er so die Kontrolle über sich verloren. Nicht tagsüber, nicht im Wachen. Während er sich ein Glas Wasser einschenkte, merkte Dent, dass sein Hemd am Rücken und unter den Achseln durchgeschwitzt war. Schnell zog er sein Jackett darüber. „Reiß‘ dich zusammen, Mann“, flüsterte er, während er seine Akten zusammensuchte.

 

Unten im Foyer wartete Elizabeth schon ungeduldig auf den Polizisten, der sie zum Tatort fahren sollte. Mit verschränkten Armen stand sie am Eingangsportal und betrachtete die vorbeieilenden Personen. Ihr war, als würde man sie anstarrten und das nicht gerade freundlich. Schon der diensthabende Officer hatte ihr kaum in die Augen sehen können. Sie ahnte, was die anderen, die Polizisten, die anderen Staatsanwälte, das sonstige Personal so in Verlegenheit brachte: Es war die Scham darüber, nichts unternommen zu haben, als Zsasz sie vor gut einer Woche mehr oder weniger entführt hatte. Und Elizabeth ließ ihnen ihre Feigheit deutlich anmerken.

„Miss Fairchild?“

Sie sah auf. Es war jener junge Polizist, der sie damals, nach ihrem unerfreulichen Besuch im Mooney’s ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatte. „Officer … Harrison, nicht wahr?“

„Nur Harson, Ma’am. Sergeant Stevens hat mich beauftragt, Sie zum alten Hafen zu fahren. Wenn Sie noch einen Moment warten wollen, hole ich den Wagen her, dann müssen Sie nicht durch den Regen laufen.“

So wartete sie unter dem hohen, von korinthischen Säulen getragenen Vordach des Justizpalastes, bis er mit dem Streifenwagen um die Ecke gefahren kam. Sie sprintete die Stufen hinunter, und trotzdem wurde ihr Haar nass und ihre Brille war voller Regentropfen. Während sie diese an der Bluse trockenwischte und Schlieren auf den Gläsern hinterließ, reihte Officer Harson den Wagen in den morgendlichen Verkehr ein. Es ging nur langsam voran, sie stand mehr als dass sie fuhren. Auf Elizabeths entnervtes Seufzen hin musste der junge Polizist schmunzeln. „Ist der ganz normale Wahnsinn …“

„Ich hatte heute eigentlich noch etwas anderes vor …“ Sie seufzte erneut.

Schweigen herrschte für einige Zeit, bis Officer Harson, der immer wieder zu ihr hinübergesehen hatte, auf einmal sagte: „Ich kann nachvollziehen, wenn Ihre Meinung vom GCPD nicht mehr die Beste sein sollte, nachdem wie man Sie und Ihren Bruder im Stich gelassen hat …“

Elizabeth schluckte. „Es hat sich also herumgesprochen, dass Detective Gordon und ich Geschwister sind.“

„Und dass Ihr Vater der letzte Generalstaatsanwalt war …“

Seinen Enthusiasmus konnte sie nicht nachvollziehen. „Na und?“

„Verstehen Sie denn nicht? Peter Gordon war der letzte aufrechte Mann in einer einflussreichen Position. Was von unserem Commissioner zu halten ist, weiß man ja, und der jetzige Generalstaatsanwalt ist auch nicht gerade für seinen Eifer bekannt. Und dann kommt jemand wie James Gordon zum GCPD und jemand wie Sie zur Staatsanwaltschaft … Verstehen Sie denn wirklich nicht, was für ein Zeichen das ist? Gerade für uns junge Polizisten! Glauben Sie mir, nicht alle von uns sind feige oder korrupt. Ich kenne noch genug Kollegen von der Polizeischule, die nicht wegen der guten Pension oder sonst was Cop geworden sind. Wir wollen was bewegen, verstehen Sie, wir wollen diese Stadt besser machen.“

 _Na, viel Glück dabei_ , schoss es Elizabeth durch den Kopf. Ihr Pflichtbewusstsein schaffte es dennoch, den neuentstandenen Zynismus zu unterdrücken. „Ihr Idealismus ehrt Sie, Officer“, sagte sie daher.

„Und der Ihrige ehrt Sie“, entgegnete er. „Ich möchte nicht anbiedernd wirken, Ma’am … aber ich möchte Ihnen sagen, dass wir hinter Ihnen stehen, wir junge Polizisten. Sie können auf uns bauen.“

„Hören Sie, Officer …“ Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während sie ihre nächsten Worte überlegte. „Ich fühle mich natürlich geehrt, dass Sie so viel Vertrauen in mich setzen, aber … aber bei der Justiz und der Polizei handelt es sich um Institutionen. Die Exekutive ist keine Gruppe Eingeschworener mit einem Anführer …“ Sie bemerkte das gewisse Lächeln, dass Frank Harsons Mund umspielte, nicht. „Wir beide sind weisungsgebunden, Officer. Ich muss mich letztendlich an die Anweisungen des Generalstaatsanwalts halten und Sie sich an die von Commissioner Loeb.“

„Das versteht sich doch von selbst.“

Elizabeth fand den Unterton, der in seiner Stimme mitschwang, durchaus merkwürdig, doch sie sagte nichts mehr. Ein ungeduldiger Blick auf die Armbanduhr zeigte ihr, dass sie schon zwanzig Minuten unterwegs. Sie sollten nochmals mehr als eine gute halbe Stunde im Stop-and-Go-Verkehr stehen, bis sie endlich von Stadt-Highway in Richtung des alten Hafens abfahren konnten. Nunmehr fünf Minuten über die breite Ausfallstraße und endlich kamen sie an der dortigen Mülldeponie an. Ein weiterer Streifenwagen stand dort bereits, daneben ein Einsatzfahrzeug der Forensik-Abteilung des GCPD und eine schwarze Lincoln-Limousine. Elizabeth spannte ihren Regenschirm auf, während sie ausstieg. Gemeinsam mit Frank Harson lief sie an den Wagen vorbei durch das Eingangstor und über den Hof. Sie hielten auf die Halle zu, wo einige Müllmänner vor dem polizeilichen Absperrungsband herumstanden und tratschten. Der Officer forderte sie mit knappen Worten auf, den Weg freizumachen, und nickte dann dem anderen Polizisten zu, damit er Elizabeth vorbeiließe. „Brauchen Sie mich hier noch, Ma’am?“, fragte er dann. Als sie verneinte, nahm er Haltung an. „Officer Harson meldet sich ab, Ma’am.“ Mit militärisch-straffen Schritten entfernte er sich dann, während sie ihm hinterherblickte, bis er den Hof verlassen hatte.

Dann betrat sie die Halle. Der Gestank im Inneren war so bestialisch, dass sie sich jäh die Nase zuhielt. Trotzdem tränten ihre Augen und sie musste würgen. „Alles klar, Schätzchen?“, kam es von einem Mann in Zivil, der mit gelangweilter Miene den Arbeiten der Spurensicherung zusah. Seine Tätigkeit schien sich auf das Rauchen einer Zigarette und das Leeren des Pappkaffeebechers zu beschränken.

„Mäßigen Sie Ihren Ton, Sir“, fauchte Elizabeth zurück.

„Sonst was?“ Der Kerl schenkte ihr ein breites Grinsen, dass seine gelben Zähne offenbarte. Auch sonst wirkte er mit den fettigen, zurückgegelten Haaren und dem unrasierten Gesicht nicht sonderlich gepflegt. _Gott, was für ein Schmierlappen, wie ein Zuhälter_ , dachte sie, ungeachtet der Tatsache, überhaupt noch nie einem Zuhälter begegnet zu sein.

„Ich suche den Chef des Drogendezernats, einen gewissen Arnold Flass“, sagte sie dann, ohne weiter auf seine Worte einzugehen.

Zu ihrem Entsetzen breitete er beide Arme in einer sarkastischen Willkommensgeste aus. „Wie er leibt und lebt, Kleines. Und wer zur Hölle bist eigentlich du?“

Wortlos zog sie ihre Dienstmarke hervor, um sie ihm zu zeigen; dann, einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, warf Elizabeth sie ihm zu. Im Reflex, diese zu fangen, fielen ihm sowohl Zigarette und Kaffeebecher zu Boden, wobei letzterer aufsprang und sich der ganze Inhalt auf seinen Schuhen verteilte. „Fuck!“, fluchte er laut, während sie ein hämisches Grinsen nicht unterdrückten konnte. „Geht’s noch? Ist italienisches Wildleder! Weißt du eigentlich, wie viel solche Schuhe kosten?“

„Nope“, erwiderte sie mit derselben lässigen Herablassung, mit der er ihr begegnet war. Er machte den Eindruck, als würde er jede Sekunde explodieren, bevor er einen Blick auf ihre Marke warf. „Was denn? Sie sind diese Fairchild, von der der alte Grant gesprochen hat? Sie leiten also jetzt den Fall?“ Er lachte in dröhnendes Lachen aus, was die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen erregte. „Noch ‘n bisschen jung, um Staatsanwältin zu sein, oder?“ Er nuschelte, da er gerade eine neue Zigarette anzündete.

„Klären Sie mich über den Fund auf, Detective“, antwortete sie kühl.

Er nahm zuerst einen genüsslichen Zug, bevor er sich anschickte, sie aufzuklären. „Die Leiche wurde heute Morgen kurz nach 6 Uhr von der Frühschicht gefunden. Wie das erste Opfer in diesem Jahr lag es sich im Verbrennungsmüll und fiel deshalb auf, weil die Jacke in das Beförderungsband geraten war.“

„Also war der Fund reiner Zufall?“, unterbrach sie ihn. „Könnte es dann noch weitere Opfer gegeben haben, die einfach nicht gefunden wurden?“

„Möglich, aber wen kümmert’s?“, antwortete Flass lapidar. Er zog wieder an seiner Zigarette, dann fuhr er fort: „Die Obduktion steht natürlich noch aus, aber die Zielgruppe passt: Vermutlich unter 30 und stark heroin- und crackabhängig.“ Auf ihre Frage hin, woher er das ohne Obduktion wissen könne, signalisierte er ihr, mitzukommen. Ein eigenartiges Gefühl huschte ihr über den Rücken, als er, nachdem er sich Einweghandschuhe übergezogen hatte, den Leichensack öffnete. Sie mochte in ihrem jungen Leben schon zahlreichen Beerdigungen beigewohnt haben, einen Leichnam hatte sie trotzdem noch nie gesehen. Was hatte sie erwartet, zu fühlen? Trauer, Ekel, eine heimliche Faszination? Stattdessen war sie gelangweilt und müde, wie ihr Blick über die Leiche des jungen Mannes wanderte. Flass verwies auf Verbrennungen an den Fingerspitzen und den Innenseiten der Lippen, eine typische Folge der heißen Tonpfeifen, mit denen das Crack geraucht wurde, und schließlich auf die nackten Füße, deren Rücken von dutzenden Nadeleinstichen vernarbt und aufgedunsen waren. „Wenn‘s nicht mehr in die Arme geht, dann hauen sie’s in die Füße rein. Da dort soweit kein Körperfett ist, treffen sie auch im Rausch die Venen noch recht gut“, erklärte er gelangweilt.

Elizabeth hingegen hatte beim Anblick dieses kranken und völlig verwahrlosten Körper nun doch ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend bekommen. Wer dieser Mensch wohl sein mochte, ging ihr durch den Kopf, was ihn so hatte verkommen lassen. „Was jetzt?“, fragte sie, sich betont kühl, unnahbar gebend.

„Na, was wohl? Wir schaffen den Vogel zur Rechtsmedizin, da können Sie sich dann Ihr Gutachten abholen … Sollen wir Sie dann zurück mit zum GCPD nehmen? Falls Sie bei der Forensik vorbeischauen wollen oder so …“

„Das Angebot nehme ich gerne an. Dann können Sie mir auf der Rückfahrt noch ein paar Fragen beantworten, die die Akten aufwerfen.“

Der Detective schien darüber nicht gerade begeistert, doch verkniff sich jeden weiteren Kommentar. Die Spurensicherung war schon dabei, ihre Utensilien einzupacken und den Leichnam abzutransportieren, also pfiff Flass einen ebenfalls zivil gekleideten Mann her. „Mein Partner, Derek Delaware“, erklärte er, und zu ihm gerichtet sagte er knapp: „Ist die Neue bei der Staatsanwaltschaft.“

Der vorgestellte Mann nickte ihr interessiert, aber ohne Freundlichkeit zu. „Sie sind **die** Fairchild, nicht wahr?“, hakte er nach, als sie die Halle verließen. „Sie sollen genauso ‘ne Unruhestifterin sein wie Ihr Bruder, sagt man.“

Ihre Antwort war seinem Tonfall entsprechend herablassend. „Ich mache nur meinen Job, was man nicht gerade von vielen hier behaupten kann.“

Seine Reaktion war ein spöttisches Grinsen. Die drei stiegen in die schwarze Lincoln-Limousine, wobei Delaware nach hinten verbannt wurde. Bevor sie losfuhr, warf er seinem Partner noch einen Blick, den Elizabeth nicht deuten konnte. Positiv war er jedenfalls nicht, und sie ahnte nur zu gut, wie wenig willkommen sie ihnen war. Dementsprechend angespannt war die Stille im Wagen. „Wie lange sind Sie schon an diesem Fall dran?“, fragte sie dann.

„Alle Jahre wieder, könnte man sagen … So langsam wird’s zum Running Gag mit diesen Scheißjunkies, was?“ Letzteres war an Delaware gerichtet, der in Flass‘ Lachen einstimmte. Elizabeth sah beide Männer grimmig an. „Jetzt tun Sie mal nicht so. Ich kann ja verstehen, wenn Sie‘s aus dem Gerichtssaal gewohnt sind, immer politisch korrekt aufzutreten und dieses Gelaber von schneller und umfassender Aufklärung mittragen müssen und dass jedes Opfer eins zu viel ist, aber wir sind doch hier unter uns. In Wahrheit ist doch jeder froh, wenn ein Junkie weniger auf den Straßen rumgeistert. Das Dreckspack ist die Ermittlungen nicht wert, das sollten Sie wissen.“

„Ihr Zynismus ist widerlich …“, murmelte sie.

Beide Männer lachten erneut auf. „Glauben Sie mir, Sie werden’s auch noch lernen.“

Sie schnaubte abfällig. „Erklären Sie mir besser, woran diese Leute eigentlich gestorben sind.“

„Allgemeines Organversagen in der Regel. Aber das ist gar nicht die Frage, die sich stellt. Dass bei Junkies die Leber und schließlich das Herz mal den Geist aufgeben, ist ja nichts Neues, aber in diesem Fall ist’s kurios. Die Organe hatten nämlich keine der typischen Schädigungen, die mit dem Drogenkonsum für gewöhnlich einhergehen, wie ‘n Zirrhose oder ‘ne Entzündung. Bzw. hatten die Organe diese Schädigungen, waren aber bereits dabei, sich zu regenerieren. Mehr oder weniger erfolgreich, denn wie der Rechtsmediziner meinte, hat dieser Regenerationsprozess die Freaks getötet.“

„Wie das? Es ist doch eigentlich nur von Vorteil, wenn z.B. die Leber wieder Zellen aufbaut, oder?“, warf Elizabeth ein.

„Schon, aber wenn aus der alten Leber ‘ne neue rauswächst, dann dürfte das eher kontraproduktiv sein. Jep, genauso hab‘ ich auch dreingeschaut“, sagte er auf ihren verwirrten Blick hin.

„Und das traf auf jedes Opfer zu? Diese … Organmutationen?“

„So sieht’s aus …“

„Aber wie kann so etwas passieren? Ich meine, welche Droge hat solche Nebenwirkungen?“

„Das ist die Millionen-Frage, was?“ Elizabeth versank in Gedanken. Erneut herrschte dieses gespannte Schweigen im Wagen. Dass sie dabei schon wieder nur im Schritttempo vorankamen und der Detective es für hilfreich hielt, in das Hupkonzert einzustimmen, machte die Situation nicht angenehmer. „Den Drogenhandel kontrolliert doch Maroni, oder?“, sprach sie dann. Da Flass, der sich eine weitere Zigarette anzündete, sie entweder nicht gehört hatte oder ihr absichtlich keine Beachtung schenkte, wandte sie sich zu Delaware herum. Dieser kaute an einem matschigen Sandwich und ließ sich Zeit, zur Antwort zu nicken. „Und was haben die Ermittlungen gegen ihn ergeben?“

„Ermittlungen? Gegen Salvatore Maroni? Hast du das gehört, Derek?“ Beide Cops prusteten förmlich los. „Jetzt hören Sie mal, niemand ermittelt gegen Maroni, **niemand**.“

„Tja, dann weise ich Sie hiermit an, gegen ihn zu ermitteln.“

„So? Auf welcher Grundlage denn? Glauben Sie im Ernst, irgendeiner der kleinen Dealer weiß etwas? Oder würde gar singen?“

„Kommen Sie mir nicht mit Ausreden, Detective. Wo ein Wille ist, ist auch ein Weg.“

Er begann zu feixen. „Ach, **so** meinen Sie das … dass man im Fall der Fälle ein wenig nachhil-“

„Ich sprach keineswegs vom Brechen der Verhörregeln!“, fiel sie ihm ins Wort. „Sie sollen einfach nur Ihre Arbeit machen! Nehmen Sie sich einige Männer und hören Sie sich einmal um. Sie werden wohl selber wissen, in welche Gegenden der Stadt Sie hinmüssen.“

„Sie sind sich im Klaren darüber, dass ich als Leiter der Drogenfahndung auch noch etwas anderes zu tun habe?“

„So wie rauchen und Kaffee trinken?“ Sie hielt seinem gereizten Blick stand. Es war ein stummes Duell, das beide führten. Sogar Delaware hielt beim Verzehr seines Sandwichs inne, als er zwischen seinem Partner und ihr hin- und herschaute. Jep, er hatte mit seiner Bemerkung von zuvor Recht gehabt: Elizabeth Fairchild war eine Unruhestifterin, genau wie James Gordon. Es überrascht ihn aber dann, als Flass der Erste war, der wegsah. Mochte dieser auch schnauben und abfällig grinsen, so war dennoch klar, dass dieser symbolische Sieg an sie ging. Und als sie sich, seinen starrenden Blick bemerkend, herumdrehte und ihn ansah, verstand er das Unbehagen, das sie in seinem Partner ausgelöscht haben musste: Es war das peinvolle Gefühl, von ihr durchschaut zu werden; ihre stahlblauen Augen schienen sich in ihn zu fressen und dort jede Schwäche, jedes Vergehen, jede Sünde aufzuspüren. Delaware wich ihr so deutlich aus, dass sie grinste.

„Gut, ich stelle Ihnen ein paar Leute zur Verfügung, wenn Sie unbedingt Ermittlungen anstellen wollen“, sprach Flass dann. „Aber ich halte meinen Kopf nicht dafür hin, wenn Sie Ärger bekommen. Das können Sie schön allein mit dem Commissioner abklären.“

„Damit kann ich leben.“

Da Elizabeth ihren Willen bekommen hatte, sah sie keine Notwendigkeit mehr darin, das Gespräch fortzusetzen. Weitere Informationen konnte sie sich anderswo holen. Flass, von ihr ohnehin über das normale Maß hinaus genervt, wurde es zu dumm, noch länger im Stau zu stehen. Er schaltete das Blaulicht des zivilen Wagens ein und fuhr auf dem Standstreifen an der Kolonne vorbei. Sie verkniff sich eine Bemerkung, denn es kam ihr genauso gelegen. So musste sie es noch rund zwanzig Minuten mit den beiden Cops aushalten, bis der Wagen endlich beim GCPD vorfuhr. Man verabschiedete sich knapp und dem jeweils anderen deutlich zeigend, dass man heilfroh war, nun wieder getrennte Wege gehen zu können. Bevor sie den Weg zur Forensik einschlug, wollte Elizabeth noch bei James vorbeischauen. Entgegen ihrer ausdrücklichen Bitte hatte er sich die ganze Woche über nicht gemeldet. Wieder einmal. Dabei hatte sie nur wissen wollen, wie es ihm ginge und ob Barbara die Episode um Falcone schon halbwegs verdaut hatte.

Schon als sie die Treppe hochstieg, konnte sie sehen, dass James‘ Platz nicht besetzt war. Dafür saß Bullock an seinem Schreibtisch gegenüber und war am Telefonieren. Sie nickte ihm zu, als sie auf Jims Stuhl Platz nahm und sich Notizzettel und Stift schnappte, um ihm eine weitere Nachricht zu hinterlassen. „Hey, wie geht’s?“, fragte sie dann, nachdem Bullock sein Gespräch beendet hatte.

„Hören Sie, was immer Sie wollen, ich hab‘ keine Zeit dafür“, antwortete er prompt und mit abwehrend erhobenen Händen. Er griff erneut zum Telefonhörer und wählte eine Nummer. Während des Tutens der Warteschleife warf er ihr einen müden, mürrischen Blick. „Unser Soldatenbürschchen ist unterwegs. Keine Ahnung, wann er wiederkommt … Macht halt schon“, brummte er in den Hörer. Es schien niemand abzunehmen, da er wieder auflegte. „Was ist denn noch?“

Elizabeth, die ihn schweigend betrachtet hatte, räusperte sich. „Danke“, sagte sie dann, einfach und schlicht.

„Und wofür?“ Bullock gab sie wie üblich gelangweilt.

„Sie waren der Einzige, der James beigestanden hat. Bei der Sache mit Falcone.“

„Jetzt halten Sie mich nicht gleich für ‘nen Helden, ja? Hab’s nur gemacht, weil’s als Cop nicht grade gut ankommt, wenn man seinen Partner im Stich lässt.“ Während er sprach, schien er plötzlich schwer beschäftigt, eine Akte durchzublättern.

„Haben Sie nicht. Sie sind besser, als Sie zugeben wollen und als ich von Ihnen dachte. Sie sind ein guter Mann, Harvey Bullock.“

Der Detective sah bei ihren letzten Worten über den Rand seiner Brille zu ihr hinüber. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund, ein freundliches, warmes, mädchenhaftes Lächeln. „Sie brauchen sich gar nichts einzubilden, ja? So Schmeicheleien ziehen bei mir nicht.“

Ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter. „Das sehe ich … Vielleicht könnten Sie es James auch nochmals sagen, dass er sich melden soll.“ Sie tippte auf die Notiz.

„Ja, vielleicht …“ Harvey gab sich in den Bericht der Pathologie vertieft, bis sie gegangen war. Dann nahm er seine Brille ab und rieb sich über die brennenden, schweren Augenlider. „Ist doch alles Quatsch …“, grummelte er vor sich hin. Doch egal wie genervt und gelangweilt sich Harvey Bullock gab, so hatten ihre Worte einen Teil von ihm berührt. Er fuhr durch die strähnigen Haare, kratzte sich am bärtigen Kinn und an der Nasenspitze. „Keine Heldentaten mehr“, sagte er zu sich. Als wollte er seine Worte unterstreichen, schlug er beide Handflächen auf die Platte seines Schreibtisches. Keine Heldentaten mehr, das nahm er sich ganz fest vor. Allerdings war es nicht gerade Harvey Bullocks Stärke, gute Vorsätze umzusetzen, und so ahnte er zurecht, dass er auch diesen Vorsatz nicht einhalten würde.


	16. Imaginäre Neurosen und potentielle Psychosen

Barbara saß ganz vorne auf der Kante des Sofas, die schweißfeuchten Hände ineinander verschränkt. Der Mann ihr gegenüber hatte die Beine entspannt übereinander geschlagen und schrieb noch immer seine Notizen auf dem Klemmbrett nieder. „Sie sagen, dass Sie noch immer den Eindruck haben, von diesem Mann verfolgt zu werden. Konnte sich Ihr Eindruck erhärten? Haben Sie ihn tatsächlich gesehen? Hier vor Ihrer Wohnung? Oder vor der Galerie?“

Zögerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, das nicht, aber- Sehen Sie, Dr. Fenton, der Fakt ist weniger entscheidend als die Befürchtung, dass- Sie wissen schon …“ Sie gestikulierte ziellos mit den Händen. „Es ist schon die Vorstellung, ich könnte ihm wieder begegnen. Ständig halte ich Ausschau, wenn ich nach draußen gehe, und sogar hier in der Wohnung werde ich diese Gedanken nicht los, diese Gedanken, diese furchtbaren- Manchmal glaube ich, ich werde paranoid, das ich schon paranoid bin! Kaum bin ich zuhause, schließe ich mich ein, und wenn ich ins Bett gehe, muss ich alle kontrollieren, ob wirklich noch abgeschlossen ist, mehrmals! Ich mache regelrechte Kontrollgänge durchs Penthouse und neulich-“ Sie war während des Redens immer aufgeregter, ihre Gesten immer fahriger geworden, und jetzt schlug sie ihre Hände über den Mund, um ihr Schluchzen zu ersticken. „Wissen Sie, neulich Abend, es war schon so spät und James war immer noch nicht da, da hatte ich wieder diese Beklemmungen in der Brust, diese Schweißausbrüche, diese Ohnmachtsgefühle-“

„Sie meinen, Sie hatten eine Panikattacke?“, unterbrach Dr. Fenton ihren schnellen Redefluss.

Barbara nickte und zuckte zur gleichen Zeit mit den Schultern. „I-ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht, ja, möglich- Der Punkt ist, dass … dass ich … ich habe wieder getrunken.“ Sie machte eine kategorische Pause, als wollte sie ihm die Gelegenheit geben, sie zu tadeln. Dr. Fenton verzichtete darauf. „Ich weiß, es war dumm und hinterher habe ich mich nur noch schlechter gefühlt, aber … Jedenfalls – ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich auf diese dumme Idee gekommen bin – habe ich dann Jims Ersatzwaffe genommen und … na ja, ich habe einfach damit herumgespielt, habe mir vorgestellt, wie es ist, jemanden zu erschießen und so. Und dann ist Jim gekommen – er war ganz leise und hat auch kein Licht angemacht –, da habe ich die Waffe entsichert – ich dachte ja, dass er es sei, dieser Zsasz – und habe gezielt und- Oh Gott, ich hätte ihn beinahe erschossen, ich hätte Jim erschossen!“ Kopfschüttelnd fasste sie sich an Stirn, wo sie mit einem leeren Blick ihre Schläfe rieb. „Wissen Sie, früher habe ich mich immer sicher gefühlt, wenn Jim bei mir war, ich habe mich sicher gefühlt, weil er ein starker Mann mit ‘ner Waffe ist, weil er ein Cop ist, ein Soldat, ein Krieger, ja, das ist er. Aber jetzt, jetzt kann er mir dieses Gefühl von Sicherheit nicht mehr geben …“

Ihre Mimik, ihre Augen, die unter den gesenkten Lidern hin- und herhuschten, waren vom Psychiater nicht unbemerkt geblieben. „Aber als Sie dann die Waffe selbst in der Hand hielten, Barbara, haben Sie sich da sicher gefühlt?“

„Nun ja …“ Je länger Barbara nach einer Antwort suchte, desto ruhiger wurden ihre fahrigen Gesten. Sie schien förmlich in Gedanken zu versinken. Das Klingeln der Wohnungstür bewahrte sie davor, eine falsche, weil ehrliche Antwort zu geben.

Als sie öffnete, war es Elizabeth, die mit einer rosaroten Pappschachtel in der Hand dastand. Auf Barbaras Frage hin, warum sie hier sei, erwiderte sie: „James hat mich gestern angerufen. Er meinte, es ginge dir nicht gut und ob ich vielleicht einmal vorbeischauen könne. Also …“ Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Oder komme ich ungelegen?“, fügte sie, da die von Barbaras Seite aus erwartete Freude ausblieb, hinzu.

„Nein, nein, natürlich nicht, ich- ich habe nur noch einen Besucher da. Aber komm‘ ruhig herein.“ Sie führte ins offene Wohnzimmer. „Wenn ich vorstellen darf: Elizabeth Fairchild, Jims Schwester. Und das ist Dr. William Fenton, ein Freund der Familie und mein … Weißt du, Dr. Fenton ist nicht nur ein ausgezeichneter Neurologe, sondern auch ein äußerst renommierter Psychiater. Er hat mir schon früher einmal beigestanden, als … Aber ich rede schon wieder zu viel …“ Sie zeigte ein gezwungenes Lächeln.

Beide anderen blieben ernst und tauschten einen kühlen Händedruck, bevor Elizabeth auf dem Sofa Platz nahm. Barbara hatte sich die rosa Schachtel mit den Cupcakes geschnappt und war in die Küche hinübergegangen, um frischen Kaffee aufzubrühen. „Barbara hat mir erzählt, dass Sie ebenfalls in die Geschehnisse um Ihren Bruder involviert“, sprach Dr. Fenton dann. Seine ruhige Stimme hatte etwas Monotones, Einschläfernde an sich, das nicht zu seinem analytisch-scharfen Blick passte. Auf ihr Nicken hin fuhr er fort: „Da ich den Hergang dieser Ereignisse nur von Barbara kenne und Sie als die Staatsanwältin, wie Sie in den Zeitungen angepriesen wurden, auch gut wissen, wie subjektiv eine einzelne Aussage ist, möchte ich Sie gerne bitten, mir Ihre Version zu berichten.“

„Sie meinen, um zu wissen, ob Barbara die Wahrheit erzählt hat“, entgegnete Elizabeth, die Augenbrauen erhoben.

„Um zu wissen, inwiefern ihre persönliche Sicht der Dinge von den Fakten abweicht.“

Sie sah sich nach Barbara um, die noch immer abwesend war. Währenddessen rieb sie pochenden Schläfen. „Die Ereignisse haben Barbara zweifelsohne zugesetzt, doch wohl nicht derart, dass sie Fakten und Fiktion nicht mehr auseinanderhalten kann. Sie ist doch nicht psychotisch.“

„Nein, in der Tat, unter Psychosen hat Barbara nie gelitten.“ Er beobachtete genau, wie sie die Stelle an ihrer Schläfe, unter der eine Vene bläulich durch die helle Haut schimmerte, kontinuierlich massierte. „Leiden Sie unter Kopfschmerzen, Miss Fairchild?“

„Migräne, gelegentlich …“

„Haben Sie deshalb schon einmal einen Arzt konsultiert?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Bei häufigerem Auftreten sollten Sie das definitiv tun. Migräne kann viele Ursachen haben, physische als auch psychisch-“

„Glauben Sie’s mir, Doktor, mir fehlt rein gar nichts! Weder in physischer als auch in psychischer Hinsicht!“ Elizabeth klang ungewohnt pampig, beinahe aggressiv.

Dr. Fenton blieb hingegen unbeeindruckt. Mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen, die Hände zusammengefaltet musterte er sie, musterte ihre abweisende Miene, musterte das harte Funkeln in ihren blauen Augen. „Sie verzeihen, aber als Neurologe fand ich Ihre Kopfschmerzen von Haus aus interessant. Und als Psychiater finde ich Ihre heftige Abwehr interessant.“ Schweigend, mit feindlich zusammengekniffenen Augen starrte sie ihn an, was ihn schmunzeln ließ. „Das Drohstarren gilt als unverhohlener Ausdruck von Aggressivität, wissen Sie das? Es dient dazu, dem Gegner zu imponieren und ihn, wenn möglich, einzuschüchtern.“

Sie beugte sich vor, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. „Ich weiß“, sprach sie leise und kalt. „Ich hatte während des Studiums Rhetorikunterricht.“

Der Mediziner antwortete mit seinem langsamen, herablassenden Nicken, mit dem er schon zuvor Barbaras Ausführungen gefolgt war. Dann griff er in die Jacke seines Tweet-Jacketts. Aus einem ledernen Mäppchen holte er eine Visitenkarte hervor und reichte diese Elizabeth. Sie nahm sie nicht an, so legte er sie auf die gläserne Tischplatte und schob sie ihr mit dem Zeigefinger hinüber. Ein flüchtiger Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, deren hoher Wert von Elizabeth nicht unbemerkt blieb, dann stand er, sein Jackett schließend, vom Sofa auf. „Barbara, meine Liebe“, sagte er, als diese mit einem Tablett zurückkam, „es ist wohl besser, wir verschieben die Sitzung. Es war wie immer eine Freude, Sie zu sehen. Denken Sie bitte daran, das Tavor regelmäßig und **ohne** Alkohol einzunehmen. Und falls Sie ein neues Rezept benötigen, rufen Sie einfach in der Klinik an.“ Man verabschiedete sich mit einem mondänen Küsschen auf die Wange, bevor Barbara ihn hinausbegleitete. Währenddessen musterte Elizabeth die Visitenkarte. Als ihre Schwägerin in spe zurückkam, warf sie sie in den Kamin, wo ein Feuer brannte.

„Dr. Fenton hat es nur gut gemeint“, sprach sie nach kurzem Zögern.

Elizabeth schnaubte. „Gut gemeint, sicher. Und er war bestimmt nicht daran interessiert, mich als Patientin zu horrenden Preisen in seine Privatpraxis zu locken. Nach seiner Armbanduhr zu urteilen, wird sein Stundenhonorar beträchtlich sein.“

„Er ist nun einmal einer der besten seines Faches.“

„Ja, und einer der Bestverdienenden.“ Sie betrachtete Barbara, wie diese den Kaffee einschenkte und ihr schließlich eine Tasse reichte. „Warum gehst du eigentlich zu ihm? Der redet dir bestimmt nur dummes Zeug ein.“

„Oh, glaube mir, Dr. Fenton ist absolut vertrauenswürdig. Er ist ein alter Studienfreund meines Vaters, beide haben ihr medizinisches Grundstudium oben in Yale absolviert.“

„Dann würde ich an deiner Stelle umso weniger zu ihm gehen. Ich hätte nämlich Zweifel, ob seine ärztliche Schweigepflicht auch noch gegenüber deinen Eltern besteht.“

Barbara sah verdutzt an. Dann schlug sie, mit einzelnen Haarsträhnen spielend, den Blick nieder. „Ich pack’s einfach nicht, weißt du … Die Sache mit Falcone“, erklärte sie, da Elizabeth die Augenbrauen erhoben hatte. „Und dieser Zsasz … oh Gott, Liz … ich kann ihn nicht vergessen. Ständig habe ich das Gefühl, er verfolgt mich, ständig fühle ich seine Augen auf mir ruhen, egal wo ich mich befinde …“ Sie hatte ihre Aussagen mit fahrigen, aus einem unwillkürlichen Impuls kommenden Gesten unterstrichen und saß nun wieder verkrampft da, die Hände ineinander verschränkt.

„Und du glaubst, dieser Dr. Fenton kann dir dabei helfen?“

„Aber natürlich.“ Elizabeths kritischer Ton war bei Barbara auf volle Unverständnis getroffen. „Na ja, zumindest die Tabletten helfen mir … Aber was soll ich auch machen?“

„Es ertragen“, lautete Elizabeths kalte Antwort. „So wie wir alle unsere Dämonen ertragen müssen.“

Barbara senkte den Kopf. „Du hast wohl keine hohe Meinung von Psychologen oder Psychiatern, was? Ist wohl wegen eurer Mum …“, sprach sie nach einer Weile, mehr zu sich als zu ihr gerichtet. Elizabeth, die ebenfalls mit gesenkten Kopf dagesessen war, ohne den Kaffee oder den Cupcake anzurühren, blickte auf. „Jim hat mir davon erzählt. Von euer Mum. Davon, dass sie … dass sie sich umgebracht hat. Verzeih‘, ich-“

Elizabeth war aufgestanden. Mit verschränkten Armen, den Rücken zu Barbara gewandt, stand sie vor der gewaltigen Fensterfront. Dunkelgraue Wolken hingen an einem blassgrauen Himmel und sandten silbergrau schimmernde Regentropfen gegen das Glas. „Was genau hat James dir erzählt?“, fragte sie leise.

„Alles …“

„Dass sie sich die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten hat?“

„Ja …“

„Und dass vermutlich geisteskrank war, als sie sie umbrachte?“

„Ja, das auch …“ Barbara stand auf und legte ihre Arme um Elizabeths Schultern, schmiegte die Wange an ihre. Äußerlich blieb die kalte Miene unserer Heldin unangetastet, auch wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, innerlich zu brechen.

„Manche Geisteskrankheiten sind vererbbar, weißt du … Und die Leute nehmen das nicht gut auf, wenn einer der Eltern geisteskrank war …“

„Du meinst das bezüglich deines Jobs …“

Sie nickte kaum merklich. „Eine Staatsanwältin, erblich vorbelastet mit ‘ner Geisteskrankheit, das wäre ein gefundenes Fressen.“

„Aber auch nicht mehr. Es wäre kein Beweis für eine psychische Störung. Glaub‘ mir, ich weiß da gut Bescheid …“ Barbara drückte sich wieder an Elizabeth. Die körperliche Nähe, die damit einherging, empfand diese aber nicht als tröstlich.

„Natürlich, ein Beweis wäre es nicht …“, wiederholte sie mit monotoner Stimme.

„Aber?“

Sie warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Barbaras weiche, wasserblauen Augen beobachteten sie genau. Sie wandte sich wieder herum, blickte starr geradeaus. „Ich habe keine schlechte Meinung von Psychiatern, weißt du … ich habe nur Angst vor ihnen. Ich habe Angst, dass einer von ihnen mich für verrückt erklärt. Wie meine Mutter. Und wie meine Mum. Sie … sie haben sich beide umgebracht, verstehst du? Beide meiner Mütter. Sie sind beide … ich weiß nicht, was sie hatten. Meine Adoptivmum war schizophren, angeblich. Das haben sie in der Anstalt gesagt, die ganzen ach so schlauen Doktoren, aber ich glaub‘ das nicht. Sie ist mir nie verrückt vorgekommen, weißt du. Sie … war nur anders, als sie aus Gotham zurückgekommen ist. Sie war ja einmal hier, als James volljährig geworden ist und aus dem Heim entlassen wurde. Sie wollte ihn mit zu uns nehmen, aber er hatte sich schon bei der Armee verpflichtet. Und ab da, seit sie zurückgekommen ist, war sie anders, irgendwie bedrückt und so viel stiller. Sie hat sich in sich zurückgezogen, aber sie war nicht verrückt, bestimmt nicht. Und meine Mutter … ich kann mich kaum erinnern, um ehrlich zu sein, es gibt nur noch einzelne Fetzen von Erinnerungen … Der Punkt der langen Rede ist, dass beide Cousinen waren, beide regelmäßig unter Migräne litten, und beide verrückt wurden. Und ich …“ Sie atmete tief ein, hielt die Luft einen Moment an, um sie mit einem leisen Pfeifen auszustoßen. Barbaras Finger streichelten unterdessen über Elizabeths Nacken, ihrem Hals hinab bis zu ihrem Brustbein, während ihre Lippen an Elizabeths Wange ruhten. Diese wandte den Kopf herum, wobei ihre Nasenspitze gegen Barbaras stupste. Wieder konnte sie ihren Atem auf ihrer Haut fühlen, diesen leichten, heißen, feucht-lasziven Atem. Als Barbara dann einen Kuss auf Elizabeths Mundwinkel drückte und ihren Körper gegen ihren presste, wurde unserer Heldin heiß und übel – vor Erregung. Sie leistete keinen Widerstand gegen Barbaras Zärtlichkeiten, denn sie fühlten sich gut an, so gut, zu gut …

„Du scheinst Dr. Fenton wirklich nötiger zu haben als ich“, murmelte sie schließlich. „Lass‘ mich einen Termin vereinbaren. Du wirst dich nach der ersten Sitzung bestimmt besser fühlen. Viele Frauen aus unserer Gothamer High Society lassen sich von ihm therapieren …“

„Danke, aber nein.“ Elizabeth klang so rigoros-entschieden, dass Barbara ihre Bemühungen aufgab – vorerst, wie sie sich insgeheim vornahm.

„Was willst du stattdessen tun?“

Elizabeth deutete ein Schulterzucken an. „Es ertragen“, antwortete sie schließlich. „Barbara, du darfst davon niemanden etwas sagen, ja?“, sagte sie, sich aus ihren Armen befreiend. „Vor allem James nicht. Er hat genug zu tragen.“

„Natürlich.“ Barbara hatte rasch genickt. „Wofür sind Freunde denn da?“

„Hmm …“, machte Elizabeth. Sie ließ sich von Barbaras bei der Hand nehmen und zum Sofa führen. Schweigend tranken sie dann den lauwarmen Kaffee.


	17. Wayne Manor

„Es ist schließlich nicht nur so, dass er einen erheblichen Gewinn aus dem Arkham-Projekt gezogen hat, denn der Zuschlag für den Bau der Sozialwohnungen ist erst kürzlich an eine seiner Tochterfirmen gegangen. Es gab auch eine Auseinandersetzung um die Förderung der Gotham University. Lovecraft wollte schon lange das Verbot kippen, dass nur nicht-militärische Forschungen betrieben werden dürften, wogegen Thomas Wayne sich bis zuletzt verwahrt hatte, was ihm als größten privaten Geldgeber der Universität auch gelang. Aber jetzt …“ Dent zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Gut, ich habe verstanden, dass Lovecraft wohl derjenige ist, der am meisten vom Tod der Wayne profitiert …“

„Aber?“

Elizabeth zuckte ebenfalls mit den Schultern, während ihr Blick starr auf die Landstraße gerichtet war, deren kurvigen Verlauf sie seit einer Viertelstunde folgten. „Aber hat Lovecraft denn nicht so viel zu verlieren? Er ist einer der reichsten Männer der Stadt, ach, sogar des ganzen Landes. Warum all das riskieren, seinen Wohlstand, seinen Konzern, seinen guten Ruf? Nur um noch ein wenig mehr Gewinn zu machen?“

Dent schmunzelte. „Nicht jeder ist so bescheiden wie du.“

„Nicht bescheiden, nur rational.“

„Auch das trifft nicht auf jeden zu.“

Elizabeth erwiderte sein Lächeln, bevor sie wieder nach draußen sah, das Kinn auf die Faust gestützt, den Blick gesenkt. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass Harvey sie immer wieder ansah. Ihr kühles, abweisendes Verhalten hatte in den letzten Tagen nachgelassen, und ungeachtet all ihren kritischen Fragen bezüglich seiner aufgenommenen Ermittlungen gegen Richard Lovecraft war ihm nicht entgangen, mit welchem Ausdruck sie ihn betrachtet hatte, kaum dass die Detectives Allen und Montoya, gefolgt von ihrem Bruder, gegangen waren: Stolz lag in ihrem Blick und Bewunderung. Wie hatte er das vermisst …

Sie schwiegen, bis sie endlich die Einfahrt nach Wayne Manor passiert hatten. Kaum waren sie ausgestiegen, wurde auch schon das große Eingangsportal geöffnet. „Pünktlich auf die Minute“, sprach der Herr mit Blick auf die goldene Taschenuhr, als beide die Stufen hinaufstiegen. Mit einem schneidenden Klicken schloss er die Uhr und steckte sie zurück in die kleine Westentasche. Mit seinen auf den Rücken verschränkenden Händen, einen makellosen Cutaway tragend, und dem ausdruckslosen, kühlen Blick wirkte er so steif und streng, wie man sich einen Butler nur vorstellen konnte. „Alfred Pennyworth“, stellte er sich vor. „Wir haben telefoniert.“ Er schüttelte erst Dents, dann ihre Hand. „Sie müssen Miss Fairchild sein …“ Elizabeth nickte. Er musterte sie – nicht übermäßig freundlich, wie sie feststellte –, dann bat er sie herein.

„Hat sich Miss Kyle gut eingefunden?“, fragte Harvey.

„Abgesehen von eigenmächtigen Plünderungen des Kühlschranks und nächtlichen Streifzügen durchs Haus, bei denen sie eine unangemessene Neugierde sowie einen beispiellosen Mangel an Verständnis für Privatsphäre an den Tag legt, scheint sie sich ganz wohl zu fühlen.“ Nur ein dezentes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel verriet seinen trockenen britischen Humor. Er hielt so abrupt inne, dass Harvey und sie fast in ihn hineinliefen. Sie folgten seinem Blick hinauf in ein weitläufiges Treppenhaus. Dort, im obersten Stockwerk, auf dem Geländer balancierend, befanden sich ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Elizabeth, von jeher nicht besonders schwindelfrei, blieb fast das Herz stehen. „Hey, Master Bruce! Schwingen Sie Ihren Arsch da runter!“, rief der Butler hinauf. „Und Sie auch, Miss Kyle!“ Der Junge kam sofort heruntergelaufen, das Mädchen, das mit seiner zusammengewürfelten, überwiegend aus dunklem Leder bestehende Kleidung hier ohnehin deplatziert wirkte, ließ sich hingegen reichlich Zeit. „Master Bruce, das sind Mr. Dent und Miss Fairchild von der Staatsanwaltschaft.“

Der Knabe hielt ihnen sofort die Hand hin. „Bruce Wayne. Es freut mich sehr, Sie kennenzulernen“, sagte er etwas zurückhaltend. „Detective Gordon hat Ihren Besuch schon angekündigt.“ Er sah ernst drein, anders als noch gerade zurück, als die beiden Jugendlichen herumgealbert hatten.

Dent nickte. „Es ist bezüglich der Aussage von Miss Kyle-“

„Cat“, rief das Mädchen, das sie vom ersten Stock aus beobachtete, dazwischen. „Mein Name ist Cat.“

Elizabeth, deren nüchtern-kalter Charakter keinen Sinn für solche Kindereien hatte, hob die Augenbrauen, doch glücklicherweise war Harvey, als vormals in der Abteilung für jugendliche Straftäter tätig, geduldiger. „Miss Kyle, seien Sie doch gut und kommen Sie herunter. Ich würde gerne hören, was Sie Detective Gordon konkret erzählt haben.“

„Wozu? Er hat meine Aussage doch schon niedergeschrieben.“

„Das hat er. Doch ich habe noch einige Fragen.“ Da das Mädchen noch immer keine Anstalten machte, herunterzukommen, zog Harvey seine Silbermünze aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts. Dabei zwinkerte er Elizabeth zu, die verstand. Sie musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. „Kopf: Sie kommen herunter und beantworten meine Fragen. Zahl: Sie können weiterbalancieren oder was immer Sie machen wollen, ich werde Sie in Ruhe lassen.“

„Zu Siezen brauchen Sie mich auch nicht“, kam es patzig zurück.

Davon unbeeindruckt schnipste Harvey die Münze empor. Wenig überraschend kam Kopf heraus. „Tut mir leid, Cat“, sagte er lächelnd. „Aber Deal ist Deal.“

„Von hieraus kann ich gar nicht sehen, ob’s wirklich Kopf ist.“

„Ist wirklich Kopf, Selina“, rief Bruce.

Das Mädchen funkelte ihn grimmig an, bevor sie, übertrieben-entnervt seufzend, sich auf das Geländer schwang und den ganzen Weg ins Parterre hinunterrutschte. „Petze“, zischte sie Bruce zu. Für sein Grinsen boxte sie ihm in die Seite. „Kommen Sie jetzt oder was?“, rief sie Harvey zu.

„Sie gestatten?“ Er deutete hinter Selina her, die am Ende des Flurs nach links abgebogen war.

„Selbstverständlich“, antwortete Alfred. „Darf man Ihnen unterdessen eine Tasse Tee anbieten, Ma’am?“

„Gerne“, sagte Elizabeth nickend.

„Master Bruce wird Sie in die Bibliothek führen.“

Sie folgte dem Jungen durch die weitläufigen Flure, bis sie nach links durch eine hohe Doppeltür traten. Mit einem anerkennenden Nicken sah sie sich um, musterte die hohen, aus dunklem Edelholz bestehenden Bücherschränke, deren Inhalt ebenso alt wie kostbar wirkte. Bibliophil wie sie war, konnte sie nicht widerstehen, ihre Finger über die ledernen Bücherrücken zu streichen. „Sie haben eine beeindruckende Sammlung, Mr. Wayne.“

„Bruce. Sie können ruhig Bruce sagen“, erwiderte er schnell. Jetzt, ohne die Gegenwart des Butlers, wirkte er weniger steif, dafür umso unsicherer. Wie verloren stand der Knabe im Raum, niedergedrückt wirkte er von der ganzen Einrichtung, den dunklen Möbeln und den schweren Orientteppichen, dem antiquierten Ledersofas und den Unmengen der Bücher. „Die Bücher gehören außerdem meinen Vater“, fuhr er fort, als sie sich wieder den Regalen zuwandte. „Gehörten, um genau zu sein.“

Sie hatte das Bedürfnis, ihm etwas Tröstendes zu sagen, aber ihr fielen nur Plattitüden und nichtssagenden Floskeln ein. Also sagte sie nichts. Das fand sie im Nachhinein noch viel schlimmer. „Ihr Vater war wohl ein Liebhaber klassischer Literatur …“, sagte sie stattdessen, während sie auf die Bücherrücken tippte.

Bruce nickte zurückhaltend. „Er hat sich viel mit den römischen und griechischen Philosophen beschäftigt …“

„Hatte er einen Favoriten?“

„Die Stoiker, glaube ich …“

„Tatsächlich? Das hätte ich nicht erwartet …“ Ihr Schnauben klang in Bruces Ohren so spöttisch-herablassend, dass er rot wurde. Unwillkürlich stieg in ihm der Drang auf, seinen Vater zu verteidigen.

„Dad sagte, es sei eine kluge Lebensmaxime, wenn man die Dinge einfach erträgt, die man nicht ändern kann …“, sagte er daher.

„Ja, vielleicht ist sie klug, diese Maxime, aber auch feige. Eine willkommene Ausrede, die Hände in den Schoß zu legen und sich seinem Schicksal zu ergeben. Verzeihen Sie“, sie hatte den Blick des Jungen bemerkt, der zwischen Zorn und Tränen schwankte. „Ich wollte damit nicht sagen, dass Ihr Vater feig‘ oder passiv gewesen war. Ich kann nur persönlich nichts damit anfangen, auch wenn … wenn mir jeder zu solch einer Haltung rät.“

„Wer rät Ihnen dazu?“

Bevor sie antwortete, zögerte sie einen Moment. Was tat sie hier, dass sie diesen Jungen, dieses arme Kind mit **ihren** Problemen belästigte? Sollte es nicht umgekehrt sein, sollte nicht sie sich für das interessieren, was **ihm** zugestoßen war? Doch da lag wieder dieser gewisse Ausdruck in seinen Augen, der nicht mit seinem Alter kompatibel war, ein Ausdruck von Müdigkeit, Leere, hilflosen Schmerz und noch hilfloserer Wut, der nicht zu seiner kindlichen Erscheinung passte. Sie ahnte zu Recht, dass sie einem Menschen gegenüberstand, der seine Kindheit so abrupt und vollständig hinter sich gelassen hatte, dass eine Rückkehr in den Status der Unschuld nicht mehr möglich war. Elizabeth begann zu verstehen, weshalb James dieses Versprechen dem jungen Wayne gegenüber so bitterernst nahm. Es war nicht nur ein Job; sie vermutete, dass James in Bruce sein jüngeres Selbst sah. Und wie damals James, so war auch Bruce reif genug, um ihm keine Illusionen mehr vorspielen zu müssen. „Alle“, erwiderte sie schließlich, „der Generalstaatsanwalt, meine Kollegen, ja, sogar Carmine Falcone, sie alle sagen mehr oder weniger dasselbe zu mir, dass ich es ertragen soll, mich daran gewöhnen soll, wie die Dinge hier in Gotham laufen, wo doch jeder weiß, wie schlecht die Dinge laufen! Sie alle wollen, dass ich den Kopf einziehe und kneife …“

„Der Heftigkeit Ihres Ausdrucks nach zu urteilen, haben Sie nichts dergleichen vor.“

Elizabeths Mundwinkel zuckten, deuteten eine freudlos-kurzes Lächeln an. „Ich kenne in der Tat nichts, was mich von meinen Überzeugungen abbringen könnte.“

„Das macht Sie dann wohl zu einer Idealistin.“ Beide drehte den Kopf zur Seite, zur Tür hin, wo der Butler mit einem exquisiten Teeservice auf einem silbernen Tablett in Händen stand.

„Ich dachte, es sei furchtbar unhöflich, das Gespräch anderer Leute zu belauschen?“

Alfred ging auf die Bemerkung des jungen Bruce nicht ein, stattdessen musterte er Elizabeth. Seine Miene gab nicht zu erkennen, was er dachte. „Sie wissen bestimmt, dass Idealisten nicht alt werden, vor allem nicht hier in Gotham“, sprach er dann.

„Dessen bin ich mir wohlbewusst, Sir. Allerdings gibt es dafür noch einen anderen Grund: Idealismus ist ab einem gewissen Alter nicht mehr möglich. Ein alter Mensch kann kein Idealist mehr sein, denn er wird in seinem Leben schon zu viel erlebt haben, was seinem Ideal zuwiderläuft, und er muss sich eingestehen, dass die Verwirklichung von Idealen unmöglich ist, egal wie hart er dafür gekämpft hat. Es sei denn, dass er sein Leben dafür hingegeben hat, was aber ab einem gewissen Alter, ab einem gewissen Sozialstatus, ab einem gewissen Wohlstand nicht mehr sonderlich attraktiv ist. Man vegetiert dann einfach nur noch dahin, voll Scham über das Bewusstsein der eigenen Mittelmäßigkeit, der eigenen Schwäche, und ist doch zu feige geworden, daran noch etwas zu ändern. Nein, Mr. Pennyworth, da doch lieber ein kurzes, auf einen einzigen Augenblick hin verdichtetes Leben als solch eine bedeutungslose Existenz.“

„Das ist eine radikale Ansicht, Ma’am“, entgegnete er nach einem Moment des Schweigens, der scheinbar endlos gewesen war.

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Das ist nun einmal das Leben eines Idealisten …“

„Oder das eines Terroristen.“

„Alfred!“ Der junge Wayne war seinem Platz auf dem ledernen Sofa aufgesprungen. „Miss Fairchild ist mein Gast. Du kannst doch nicht so mit ihr reden.“

Der Butler blickte den Knaben einen Moment an. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Master Bruce. Ich hatte lediglich angenommen, dass Miss Fairchild – als eine Idealistin – die Wahrheit einer höflichen Floskel vorzieht.“ Er deutete eine Verbeugung in ihre Richtung an, woraufhin sie knapp nickte. Nichtsdestoweniger lastete eine angespannte Atmosphäre, ein drückendes Schweigen über den dreien, während Bruce und sie den Tee tranken und Alfred, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt, steif neben dem Kamin stand. Plötzlich schlug in einiger Entfernung eine Tür zu, gefolgt von knallenden, rennenden Schritten. Selina tauchte im Türrahmen auf und sah herein. „Hey“, sagte Bruce. Seine ernste Miene wich augenblicklich jugendlicher Unbeschwertheit. „Alfred hat Tee gemacht und-“ Er brach ab, als das Mädchen einfach weiterlief. Wieder knallte eine Tür, dann blieb es für einen Moment ruhig. Die sich nun nähernde Schritte war schwerer und gesetzter. Harvey klopfte mit den Fingerknöcheln an, bevor er eintrat. Auf Alfreds Frage, ob der Herr Staatsanwalt auch eine Tasse Tee wünsche, nickte er, während er sich neben Elizabeth setzte. Er war in solch tiefen Gedanken versunken, dass er Bruces neugierigen Blick nicht bemerkte. „Mr. Dent“, sagte er schließlich. „Hat Selina Ihnen weiterhelfen können?“

„Ja“, antwortete er, kurz zögernd.

Der Knabe nickte. Er schien zu erwarten, dass Harvey näher darauf einginge, welches die nächsten Schritte im Prozess gegen Lovecraft sein würde, doch Dent schwieg. Dass das kein gutes Zeichen war, spürte auch Elizabeth, die sich aber ebenfalls in Schweigen hüllte. Beide verabschiedeten sich von dem Jungen, kaum dass Harvey ausgetrunken hatte. Alfred führte sie zur Tür, von wo aus er ihnen hinterher sah, bis der Wagen aus dem Blickfeld verschwand. Tief atmete er die feucht-kühle Luft ein, bevor er die Eingangstür schloss. Seine Schritte hallten so furchtbar laut durch diese leeren Räumen, die ihm seit dem Tod seiner Herrschaften wie ein Mausoleum erschienen, in dem ein Kind mehr hauste als lebte. Zurück in der Bibliothek fand er Bruce vor dem Bücherregal stehend, wo er die Titel auf den Bücherrücken las – zum ersten Mal, wie Alfred für sich feststellte. „Nun ja“, sagte er, nur um das Schweigen zwischen ihnen zu brechen, „wir dürfen froh sein, dass Miss Kyles Aussage so hilfreich ist.“

Der Knabe entgegnete nichts. Stattdessen zog er ein Buch heraus, um es zu betrachten. „Dad hatte eine so hohe Meinung von Mark Aurel. Er sagte immer, dass seine Ratschläge ebenso weise wie ethisch seien …“, sprach er leise.

„Und nun halten Sie sie nicht mehr für weise und ethisch?“, hakte Alfred nach. Bruce antwortete mit einem Schulterzucken. „Mit Verlaub, Master Bruce, aber ich finde, Sie sollten den Worten von Miss Fairchild distanzierter gegenüberstehen. Denn was sie als Idealismus anpreist, grenzt hart an Radikalismus. Und ich bezweifle, dass es besser ist, seine Ideale mit allen Mittel durchsetzen zu wollen, als den Status quo mit stoischer Ruhe zu ertragen.“

„Egal wie ehrbar diese Ideale auch sein mögen?“

„Rechtfertigt denn der Zweck die Mittel?“

„Wenn man in der besten Absicht handelt, aufrichtig und unbestechlich, zum Wohle aller … Rechtfertigt das denn nicht die Mittel, auch wenn sie … unschön sind?“, warf Bruce ein.

„Was verstehen Sie denn unter unschöne Mittel? Rücksichtsloses Handeln, die Inkaufnahme von Kollateralschäden? Menschen belügen, sie verletzen, sie letztendlich töten?“

„Miss Fairchild würde bestimmt nicht solche extremen Maßnahmen ergreifen! Sie ist eine Staatsanwältin, sie befolgt das Gesetz!“ Die Stimme des Jungen war laut geworden.

„Bis zu dem Tag, an dem sich das Gesetz und ihre Ideale konträr gegenüberstehen. Dann wird sie sich entscheiden müssen.“

„Elizabeth Fairchild ist ein guter Mensch, genau wie ihr Bruder“, erwiderte Bruce in Ermangelung eines weiteren Gegenarguments.

„Ich sagte nie, dass sie das nicht sei, Sir. Doch scheint mir Detective Gordon ein wenig realistischer bei der Erreichung seiner Ziele zu sein.“

Schweigend stellte der Junge das Buch, der er die ganze Zeit in Händen gehalten hatte, zurück ins Regal. „Ich schaue mal, wo Selina ist“, murmelte er, bevor er hinauslief. Doch Alfred wusste zu gut, dass er nun für sich allein sein wollte.

 

„Harvey, was ist los?“, fragte Elizabeth, während das schmiedeeiserne Tor der Einfahrt schon aus dem rückwärtigen Sichtfeld verschwand.

„Ich glaube, sie hat uns etwas vorgemacht.“

„Das Mädchen? Diese Selina?“ Er nickte mit einem Seufzen. „Wie kommst du darauf?“

„Je detaillierter meine Fragen waren, desto schwammiger wurden ihre Antworten.“

„Fuck …“, flüsterte Elizabeth. Wieder antwortete Harvey mit diesem grimmigen Nicken. „Dann kannst du die Sache mit Lovecraft aber vergessen.“

„Auf keinen Fall! Ich weiß, dass er dort mit drinnen steckt, ich weiß es!“

„Und selbst wenn du es weißt, nützt es dir nichts, wenn du es nicht beweisen kannst!“

„Lovecraft selbst wird mir den Beweis liefern! Schließlich weiß er nicht, was Miss Kyle ausgesagt hat, und ich habe schon ein paar Gerüchte platziert, dass wir einen Augenzeugen gegen ihm persönlich haben.“

„Und wo? In der Teeküche bei der Klatschbase Haskins?“

„Bei Stratford selbst. Immerhin hat er mich selbst gebeten, ihn im Wayne-Fall auf dem Laufenden zu halten, also habe ich die Gelegenheit gleich beim Schopf gepackt. Wir wissen doch beide, woran wir bei unserem Generalstaatsanwalt sind. Höchsten ein paar Tage und Lovecraft wird darüber informiert sein.“

„Ich finde das wirklich unmöglich, weißt du! Du hast keine Beweise und dich trotzdem so auf Lovecraft eingeschossen-“

„Ich habe genug Hinweise“, fiel er ihr ins Wort.

„Hinweise sind keine Beweise, ja?“, fauchte sie zurück.

Tief Luft holend bemühte Harvey sich um einen ruhigeren Ton. „Du vertraust mir nicht, nicht wahr? Du glaubst, dass ich falsch liege …“

„Ich glaube, dass du schon wieder ein riskantes Spiel spielst. Ein Spiel, bei dem du im besten Fall am meisten profitierst und im schlimmsten Fall fein raus bist. Selina Kyle ist immerhin James‘ Zeugin, und spielst du mit ihr, so spielst du mit ihm. Das kann ich wohl kaum gutheißen.“

„Weil du mir nicht vertraust …“

„Was hat das denn mit Vertrauen zu tun …“

„Alles.“

Elizabeth musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. Ihre Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt. „Was hat mir das Vertrauen zu dir denn genutzt? Hat es Barbara und mich davor bewahrt, zu Falcones Geiseln zu werden? Hat es James davor bewahrt, angeschossen zu werden? Wo warst du, als dieser Freak Victor Zsasz sein Messer an meine Kehle drückte und mir in den Hals schnitt?“ Bei ihrem letzten Worten hatte sie den Kragen ihrer weißen Bluse zur Seite geschoben. Unwillkürlich gab Harvey ein Zischen von sich, als er die weißliche Narbe auf der Höhe ihrer Aorta sah. Ansonsten schwieg er, wofür Elizabeth froh war. Sie wollte keine Rechtfertigung und auch keine Entschuldigung hören, nicht hören, dass er doch in der besten Absicht gehandelt habe und nicht vorhersehen konnte, was passieren werde. Sie fragte sich auf einmal, ob es auch bei Barbara das nicht wiederherzustellende Vertrauen war, weshalb sie die Stadt verlassen hatte. Jim, ihr Beschützer, hatte versagt, genau wie Harvey, der doch ihr Idol gewesen war, versagt hatte. Und dann noch ihre harten Worte in der letzten Woche, kalt, mitleidslos. Sie solle ihre Angst ertragen, ohne die anderen damit zu belasten, hatte sie gesagt. Und Barbara hatte sich daran gehalten, hatte ihre Koffer gepackt und war gegangen. Elizabeth atmete tief durch, dann schloss sie die brennenden Augen. Das Pochen ihrer Schläfen ließ nur unwesentlich nach. Schweigen herrschte im Wagen, bis sie Gotham Downtown erreichten. „Kannst du mich beim GCPD rauslassen?“, fragte sie. „Vielleicht liegt der Bericht der Forensik schon vor.“

„Für deinen Fall?“ Sie nickte. „Es gab wieder Tote, zwei Stück, nicht wahr? Stand in der Zeitung …“, erklärte er auf ihren erstaunten Blick hin.

„Aha“, machte sie nur.

Als Dent am Straßenrand anhielt, griff sie nach ihrem Regenschirm, der auf der Rückbank lag. Harveys Zeigefinger, der ihrer Wange entlangstrich, ließ sie innehalten. Einen Moment lang drückte sie sich gegen seine Hand, einen Moment lang gab sie sich der Wärme hin, die seine Haut ausstrahlte. Er öffnete den Mund, setzte zum Reden. Mit einem Kuss versiegelte sie seine Lippen. Dann stieg sie schnell, als wollte sie entfliehen, aus dem Wagen.


	18. Eine ertappte Journalistin und ein rätselratender Forensiker

Während sie Erdgeschoss des GCPD durchquerte, ließ sie ihren Blick durch den gewaltigen Raum gleiten. Die Schreibtische von James und Bullock waren verwaist. Also machte sie sich direkt auf den Weg in das Untergeschoss, wo die Gerichtsmedizin und die Forensik untergebracht waren. Dort klopfte sie gegen die Tür, an deren gläserne Tür die Aufschrift _Labor Forensik_ zu lesen war. Es erfolgte keine Antwort, dennoch trat sie ein. Der Raum war leer, und Elizabeth wandte sich bereits zum Gehen, als ihr Blick an einem Paar Schuhe hängen blieb, an einem Paar spitzer, hohen Damenpumps – deren Besitzerin sich dem Anschein nach hinter der angelehnten Tür eines Schrankes versteckte. Die Schuhe im Blick behaltend ging sie langsam hinüber zur Tür, öffnete und schloss sie wieder. Nach einigen Momenten des Abwartens und offenkundig im Glauben, die Person sei gegangen, trat eine junge Frau hinter der Schranktür hervor. Aufseufzend strich sie ihre Bluse glatt. „Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass Sie nicht hier sein sollten“, sprach Elizabeth.

Die junge Frau fuhr herum. „Ach …“, fing sie an, während sie einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht strich. „Ich habe nur gerade was gesucht, da drinnen.“ Sie deutete auf den Schrank, während sie wieder ihre Bluse glattstrich.

„Sie waren beim Suchen von Putzmitteln wohl so beschäftigt, dass Sie mich nicht haben hereinkommen hören, was?“ Elizabeth hatte die Augenbrauen erhoben und stand nun mit verschränkten Armen da. Da die junge Frau ebenfalls die Arme verschränkt hatte, setzte sie nach: „Ich sollte wohl besser einen Officer rufen, meinen Sie nicht?“

„Warten Sie“, rief die Frau. Wieder strich sie durch ihr dunkles, offenes Haar und leckte über ihre Unterlippe. „Ich bin Journalistin.“ Da Elizabeth wieder die Augenbrauen hob, zog sie einen Ausweis hervor. „Hier, meine Akkreditierung. Ich arbeite für die _Gotham Gazette_.“

Elizabeth betrachtete den Ausweis, deren Inhaberin Valerie Vale hieß. „Tja, die dürfte jetzt wohl futsch sein.“

„Jetzt tun Sie doch nicht so. Ich werde nicht die erste Journalistin sein, die … rechtliche Grauzonen ausnutzt.“

„Rechtliche Grauzonen? Als unbefugte Person das Forensik-Labor zu durchsuchen ist schlicht und einfach illegal.“

„Ach, kommen Sie doch …“ Ihre Stimme war zuckersüß geworden, der Blick aus ihren asiatisch schmalen Augen dunkel und einschmeichelnd.

„Miss Vale, ich bin eine Frau! So etwas zieht bei mir doch nicht.“

„Hätte sein können. Also gut“, sie klang nun ganz prosaisch-nüchtern, „ich mache Ihnen ein Angebot: Sie drücken mal ein Auge zu und ich schulde Ihnen dafür einen Gefallen.“ Ein weiteres Mal strich sie ihre Bluse glatt.

„Welchen Gefallen könnte mir eine Journalistin erweisen?“, konterte Elizabeth mit unverhohlener Herablassung.

„Schon mal was davon gehört, dass die Medien die vierte Gewalt sind? Hören Sie, Miss Fairchild, ich weiß, wer Sie sind. Ich war bei Ihrer Inauguration und Ihrer Ansprache nach zu urteilen, haben Sie Feuer. Sie wollen was erreichen, nicht nur in Bezug auf Ihre Karriere. Ich glaube Ihnen, dass Sie etwas bewegen wollen. Und da ist es nicht das Schlechteste, einen Journalisten bei der Hand zu haben, der eine wohlwollende Berichtserstattung betreibt.“

Elizabeth schwieg, wobei ihre rechte Hand mit ihrem imaginären Stift spielte. Dann machte sie eine ruckartige Bewegung mit dem Kopf, der ihr signalisierte, möglichst schnell zu verschwunden. Ein breites Lächeln zog sich über Valeries Gesicht. Sie nestelte nochmals an ihrer Bluse herum, die einfach nicht glatt anliegen wollte. Dann ergriff sie ihre Tasche, die sie umhing. „Danke. Ich werde es nicht vergessen“, sagte sie im Vorbeigehen, nachdem Elizabeth ihr die Akkreditierung hinhielt.

„Miss Vale“, sprach sie dann. Ihr Arm war noch immer ausgestreckt. Da Valerie ihr einen unschuldig-unwissenden Blick zuwarf, deutete sie mit einem Schnipsen auf ihre Bluse. Elizabeth grinste in sich hinein, als die Journalistin seufzte und schließlich einen Stoß Dokumente hervorzog. Sie ließ die Papiere auf den Stapel von Akten fallen. Mit schnellen, knallenden Schritten lief sie dann hinaus. Elizabeth folgte ihr nach einem letzten Blick durch den leeren Raum. Das jeweilige Klopfen an den Türen des Archivs und der Teeküche waren erfolglos, also verblieb noch nur das Labor der Gerichtsmedizin.

„Herein“, erklang es von drinnen.

„Dr. Marks?“, fragte den Mann, der über den Obduktionstisch gebeugt stand, wo er eine wabbelige Maße, die wie ein Organ aussah, untersuchte. Sein kurzes, dunkles Haar, brav gescheitelt, lag glatt an, sein schmales Gesicht wurde von einer schwarzen Hornbrille dominiert. Als sähe er so nicht schon lächerlich genug aus, trug er auch noch eine Konstruktion mit einer Lupe auf der Nase, die seine Augen grotesk vergrößerte.

„Ich bin das älteste und süßeste Gefühl der Menschheit, manchem werde ich gar zum Sinn seines Lebens, und wen ich ergreife, den reiße ich mit mir. Was bin ich?“

„Pardon?“

„Ich bin das äl-“

„Ich bin nicht taub, Sir“, erwiderte sie mit Nachdruck.

„Also, was bin ich?“ Er hatte den Kopf zur Seite geneigt. Dass er noch immer diese absurde Lupe trug, schien er nicht zu bemerken. Oder es schien ihn nicht zu stören.

„Vergeltung“, antwortete sie schließlich.

„Vergel-?“ Er sah verwirrt aus. Ohne weiteres Wort wandte er sich ab.

„Hören Sie, Doktor, ich bin eigentlich auf der Suche nach Mr. Nygma von der Forensik, aber er ist offenkundig nicht da.“

„Nygma? Ich bin Edward Nygma. Und Sie sind?“ Sie zog ihre Dienstmarke vorher.  „ADA E. Fairchild … Oh mein Gott, Sie sind **die** Miss Fairchild? Detective Gordons Schwester? Wow, das ist einfach unglaublich- ich meine, es ist wirklich eine wahnsinnige Freude, Sie kennenzulernen. Sie haben den Justizpalast ja ordentlich aufgemischt, wie ich hörte.“ Sein sprunghafter Gemütswandel irritierte sie nicht wenig. Breit grinsend hielt er ihr die Hand entgegen. Sie triefte mit Blut und Lymphflüssigkeit. „Oh, Verzeihung“, schnell wischte er seine Hand an einem Papier ab und hielt sie ihr erneut hin. Dieses Mal nahm sie sie zögerlich an.

„Ähm, ich komme eigentlich wegen des Forensikberichts über diese Drogentoten von der Mülldeponie.“ Er deutete mit ausgestecktem Zeigefinger auf das Gemenge von Blut und Fleischmasse vor ihnen. „Eines der Opfer?“

„Ein Teil von ihm. Die Leber von Opfer Nr. 3. Wurde heute Morgen zusammen mit Opfer Nr. 4 gefunden. Notruf um 5:27 Uhr, Eintreffen der Officer um 5:53 Uhr, Eintreffen der Forensik um 6:47 Uhr, Obduktion der Leichname von 10:19 Uhr bis jetzt.“

„Warum hat man mich nicht informiert, dass es weitere Opfer gab?“

„Darüber kann ich keine Angaben machen. Allerdings ist ein Detective da Cruz mit der weiteren Untersuchung des Falls beauftragt worden. Von Detective Flass persönlich.“

Sie gab ein Schnauben von sich und seufzte dann. „Haben Sie schon herausgefunden, welche Droge diese Menschen getötet hat? Der Bericht der Pathologie sprach als Todesursache von Organmutationen, die keineswegs auf natürlichem Wege entstanden sein konnte.“

„Nun, in diesem Punkt ist Dr. Marks beizustimmen. Ich persönlich tippe auf ein Kombipräparat, ein Parasympathomimetikum mit synthetischen Transkriptionsfaktoren.“

„Also ein Medikament? Die Opfer waren doch aber Drogenabhängige.“

Wieder deutete er mit pointiert ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf das vor ihnen liegende Organ. „Sagen Sie mir, was daran ungewöhnlich ist, und ich liefere Ihnen die Erklärung.“

Sie verdrehte die Augen, beugte sich dennoch vor. „Na ja, das hier eben …“ Sie deutete auf das geschwulstartige Gewächs, das aus dem Inneren des Organs zu kommen schien. „Aber sonst … es sieht fast normal aus.“

„Exakt. Durch die Untersuchung der Blutwerte konnte ermittelt werden, dass das Opfer regelmäßig hohe Dosen an Crack konsumiert hat. Entsprechende Schäden an der Leber, insbesondere Nekrosen, müssten vorhanden sein. Was sie aber nicht sind. Und das hier“, er verwies auf das Geschwulst, „ist bzw. war eine neue Leber, bevor sie mutiert ist. Die Zellproliferation geriet offenbar außer Kontrolle. Das Zellwachstum“, fügte er auf ihren fragenden Blick hinzu.

„So wie bei einem Tumor?“ Er nickte. Kopfschüttelnd holte sie tief Luft. Der Geruch von Chemikalien und Desinfektionsmitteln machte das Dröhnen ihrer Schläfen noch schlimmer. „Können Sie sich einen Reim auf das alles machen, Mr. Nygma?“

Er schien darauf nur gewartet zu haben. Endlich, man fragte nach seiner Meinung. Nach seiner profunden, qualifizierten Meinung! Nicht nach der von Dr. Marks, diesem oberflächlich arbeitenden Knochensäger mit einem Denkvermögen einer Amöbe. Edward straffte den Rücken, das Kinn stolz erhoben. „Das kann ich durchaus, Miss Fairchild. Ich vermute, dass es sich bei der noch unbekannten Substanz um den Prototyp eines Medikaments handelt. Die Wirkung: Stimulation von abgestorbenen Gewebe zur Regeneration durch die Bildung neuer Zellen. Der Ablauf: Vermutlich handelt es sich bei den mutierten Zellen ohnehin um Proto-Onkogene. Normalerweise enden Mutationen dieser Zellen mit der Apoptose, allerdings gibt es auch die Möglichkeit, dass hierdurch die Zellteilung und somit die Regeneration eines Organs gefördert wird, wenn sie unter den Einfluss eines Promotors geraten. Was ist ein Promotor?“ Er hatte alles im Eiltempo heruntergerasselt und blickte sie nun erwartungsvoll grinsend an.

„Sie werden’s mir gleich sagen, vermute ich“, konterte sie, während sie ihr Gewicht von einem Bein aufs anderen verlagerte.

„Promotoren sind Nukleotid-Sequenzen, die mit jeweils spezifischen Transkriptionsfaktoren interagieren, wodurch die RNA-Polymerase initialisiert wird, wodurch die Synthese von RNA bei der DNA-Transkription-“

„Mr. Nygma, ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden. Vielleicht könnten Sie es so weit runterbrechen, dass es auch ein Laie versteht.“

„Nun, einfach ausgedrückt werden die körpereigenen Vorgänger von Krebszellen, wie sie jeder Mensch in sich trägt, insoweit aktiviert, als dass sie nicht zu Krebszellen mutieren, sondern ähnlich wie Stammzellen neues Gewebe bilden, abhängig vom jeweiligen Organ.“

Elizabeth schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Von so einem Medikament habe ich noch nie gehört …“, murmelte sie.

„Da ein Medikament mit dieser Wirkung nicht einmal in der Nationial Library of Medicine vorkommt, bezweifle ich, dass es jemals zuvor etwas Vergleichbares gegeben hat.“

„Ich kann mir aber noch immer keinen Reim darauf machen, Mr. Nygma. So ein Wirkstoff … wer so etwas hätte, der könnte doch alles heilen, oder? Krebs, Aids, gerade Aids und andere Viruserkrankungen, die die Zellen zerstören … Mit so einem Wundermittel scheint man doch ewig leben zu können …“

„Beziehungsweise den Tod rückgängig machen“, ergänzte er, was ihm einen höchst kritischen Blick von ihrer Seite aus einbrachte. „Wann sterben wir?“

Sie rang um Selbstbeherrschung, während sie mit den Schultern zuckte. „Wenn unser Herz zu schlagen aufhört …“

„Falsch“, entgegnete Nygma mit erhobenen Zeigefinger. Er genoss es offenkundig, ihr gedanklich einen Schritt voraus zu sein. „Letztendlich sterben wir, weil unser Gehirnzellen mangels Sauerstoffversorgung in eine anaerobe Gärung rutschen und die produzierte Säure die Zellen schließlich zerstören. Dasselbe geschieht in den anderen Organen, wodurch der gesamte Organismus irreparabel beschädigt wird. Doch mit dieser Substanz“, er machte mit seinem Finger eine Pfeilbewegung rückwärts, „könnte man sämtliche Schäden rückgängig machen, vorausgesetzt, man stellt zuvor den Blutkreislauf wieder her, was aber als Standardverfahren der Intensivmedizin keine Schwierigkeit darstellen dürfte.“

Wieder schüttelte Elizabeth ungläubig den Kopf. Was er sagte, klang so fantastisch, als sei es einem Science-Fiction-Film entsprungen. „Und … Sie sind sicher bezüglich der Wirkung?“

Ihre Skepsis schien Edward als persönlichen Affront seinem Intellekt gegenüber zu empfinden. Er presste seine Lippen zusammen, bevor er kurz und knapp antwortete: „Positiv.“

Sie deutete ein knappes Nicken an. „Und diese Substanz … die wird man nicht in einer kleinen Hinterhofdrogenküche herstellen können, oder?“

„Ausgeschlossen. Man bräuchte ein medizinisch-chemisches Labor auf dem neuesten Stand der Technik, mindestens einen Sequenzierautomaten für die Auftrennung der DNA, einen Thermocycler zur Simulation der Polymerase-Kettenreaktion-“

„Okay, und wer hat so ein Labor? Zumindest hier in Gotham?“

„Eindeutig WellZyn.“

„Der Name kommt mir bekannt vor …“

„Viper“, kam es von ihm wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Aber die Sache ist doch im Sand verlaufen … die Lagerhalle am Fluss war leer …“ Er bestätigte ihre Worte mit einem Nicken. „Also gut, wenn Sie Ihren Bericht fertig haben, dann schicken Sie ihn einmal mir und einmal diesem Detective … Sie wissen schon-“

„Detective da Cruz.“

„Genau“, brummte sie, während sie ihre Brille abnahm und ihre brennenden Augenlider rieb.

„Kopfschmerzen?“, hakte Nygma nach. „Haben Sie gewusst, dass Kopfschmerzen ein Zei-“

„Also, ich höre von Ihnen.“

Elizabeth war beinahe zur Tür hinaus, als er ein einziges Wort sprach: „Liebe.“

„Bitte?“

„Ich bin das älteste und süßeste Gefühl der Menschheit, manchem werde ich gar zum Sinn seines Lebens, und wen ich ergreife, den reiße ich mit mir. Was bin ich? Liebe.“

„Oder eben Vergeltung. Beides stimmt.“

„Oh, das tut es. Ich finde es aber interessant, dass Sie vielmehr an Vergeltung denken als an Liebe, ich meine, so als junge Frau …“, ihr durchbohrender Blick ließ ihn stocken.

„Beeilen Sie sich lieber mit dem Gutachten, Sir“, erwiderte sie mit so viel Kälte und Autorität in der Stimme, dass Edward das jugendliche Lächeln förmlich aus dem Gesicht fiel. _Mein Gott, was für eine Nervensäge_ , schoss ihr durch den Kopf, als sie die Tür zur Gerichtsmedizin hinter sich zuzog. Dieser Hölle aus Chemikaliengerüche entkommen wollte sie nur noch so schnell wie möglich an die frische Luft.

Auf dem Weg hinaus wanderte ihr Blick, routiniert wie ein Kontrollgang, hinauf zum Büro des Captains, wo sich Jims Schreibtisch befand. Abrupt hielt sie inne. Er war anwesend. Während sie die Stufen hochging, traf sie Bullocks Blick zuerst. Er hatte eine geöffnete Akte vor sich, in der er zu studieren schien. Bei näherem Hinsehen lag aber eine Zeitung darin, die er möglichst unauffällig zu lesen bemüht war. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten, formten schließlich ein leises Grinsen. „Hey“, sagte sie dann zu Jim, gefolgt von Kuss auf seine Wange.

Ihr Bruder fuhr zusammen. „Hey“, antwortete er nach einem Moment. So überrascht er wirkte, musste er in Gedanken verloren gewesen sein.

Sein Schweigen und sein trüber, so erschöpft scheinender Blick gab ihr einmal mehr das Gefühl, sich im Grunde nichts zu sagen zu haben. „Wie geht’s?“, fragte sie schließlich.

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Geht. Muss halt.“

Elizabeth quittierte die spärlichen Informationen mit einem Nicken. „Hat … sich Barbara einmal gemeldet?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Weißt du, wo sie hin ist?“

„Upstate. Zu ihren Eltern. Vermutlich.“

„Du weißt es gar nicht sicher?“

Wieder zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Sie nimmt ja nie ab, wenn ich anrufe.“

„Soll ich es mal versuchen?“

„Lieber nicht“, erwiderte er, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Formular richtete, das halb ausgefüllt vor ihm lag. „Weitere Ratschläge braucht Barbara bestimmt nicht.“

„Bitte?“

„Du weißt schon. Was hast du dich in ihre Behandlung einzumischen gehabt? Es ging Barbara seit den ersten Sitzungen bei ihrem Therapeuten schon viel besser, bis du ihr in den Kopf gesetzt hast, alleine damit fertig werden zu müssen.“

„Was besser wäre, als sich von diesem Quacksalber Tabletten verschreiben zu lassen. Ich muss mir auch keine Pillen einwerfen, um mit meinen Problemen klar zu kommen. Weder heute noch früher.“ Sie hatte sich bei Jims Worten ertappt gefühlt, doch klein beizugeben gehörte nicht zu ihrem Wesen. Allerdings auch nicht zu James Gordons Wesen.

„Ja, du, du bist auch nicht wie Barbara. Barbara ist empfindsam-“

„Empfindlich“, fiel sie ihm ins Wort.

„Was erwartest du denn, wie eine Zivilistin darauf reagieren soll, von einem Mafiaboss entführt zu werden?“

„Oh ja, wie gut, dass ich in Princeton extra einen Kurs belegt habe, damit ich später als Staatsanwältin für Entführungen durch die Mafia vorbereitet bin. Hat mir unheimlich geholfen, damit fertig zu werden, weißt du.“ Ihre Stimme triefte vor Spott.

„Du bist eben kalt. Kalt und nüchtern, um nicht stumpf zu sagen.“

„Ach komm‘, in Wahrheit warst du doch froh, dass Barbara ihre Tabletten genommen und dich, den großen und wichtigen James Gordon, nicht weiter mit ihrem kleinen Sorgen belästigt hat! Gib’s doch zu, es gefällt dir, wenn du den Beschützer für dein Frauchen spielen kannst, wenn sich so eine wie Barbara, ein hübsches Blondchen, an dich klammert und von dir abhängig ist.“

„Hey, Leute“, mischte sich Bullock in die immer lauter gewordene Konversation ein. Er sah durch den großen Raum, wo beide Gordons schon die Aufmerksamkeit einiger Officers und Detectives erlangt hatten, und signalisierte ihnen, leiser zu sprechen.

Das hielt Jim nicht davon ab, seiner Schwester folgende Worte an den Kopf zu werfen: „Immerhin hat Barbara einen, an den sie sich klammern kann. Nicht so wie du. Wen wundert’s auch, dass Dent nichts von dir wissen will. Dass er lieber mit anderen Frauen ausgeht, mit der Kleinen von der Gerichtsmedizin oder der anderen, der Blondine aus dem Rathaus. Du magst vielleicht schlau sein, aber optisch machst du einfach nicht viel her.“ Kaum ausgesprochen, bereute James seine Worte, die der Wut, der dumpfen, ziellosen Wut, die in ihm war, die an ihm fraß und die er nicht los wurde, entsprungen waren.

Elizabeth war zunächst sprachlos, weder im Guten noch im Bösen. Sie glaubte einfach, nicht recht gehört zu haben. Doch dann trat ein feuchtes Glänzen in ihre Augen. Bevor Jim ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, holte sie aus und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Der Schlag war so furios-hart, dass er zur Seite stolperte und mit dem Knie gegen seinen Schreibtisch knallte. Als er wieder aufsah, war sie schon gegangen. Bullock beobachtete, wie er sich aufrappelte, und kaum dass Jim sich, die Wange reibend, wieder gesetzt hatte, stieß er einen langen Pfiff aus. „Ich dachte ja schon, dass ich ein Charmebolzen wäre, aber das …“, brummte er. „Damit hast du echt den Vogel abgeschossen, Jimbo. Du weißt, dass das keine Frau vergisst“, setzte er nach, als Jim über seine Schläfen rieb, „und schon gar keine Schwester.“

„Ja, das weiß ich auch!“, fauchte James zurück.

Bullock hob entwaffnend die Hände. „Wollte es ja nur mal gesagt haben, du Charmeur …“ Sein Partner entgegnete nichts. „Komm‘ schon, Jim, jetzt mach‘ dir wegen Barbara keinen Kopf. Die wird schon wiederkommen.“ James schwieg noch immer. „Oder … ist es aus zwischen euch?“ Harvey hatte seine Brille abgenommen. Zurückgelehnt musterte er seinen Partner, der in der Tat schon einmal besser ausgesehen hat.

Jim setzte zu reden an, machte eine Geste mit der Hand, die so erschöpft wie hilflos war. Dann stand er auf. „Muss mal an die frische Luft. Den Kopf klarkriegen.“

Mit Bullocks kritischem Blick im Nacken verließ er das GCPD. Der nasskalte Oktoberwind peitschte den Wind bis weit unters Vordach, wo Officers und Detectives kleine Rauchergrüppchen bildeten. James fröstelte in seinem Hemd, doch war ihm dieses physische Unbehagen lieber als jenes psychisches, das ihn seit Barbaras Fortgang so zusetzte, so quälte, von innen heraus an ihm nagte und ihn zersetzte, und wieder dachte er zurück an jenen Augustabend dieses Jahres, als sie beide im Urlaub gewesen waren, weit weg von Gotham, weit weg auf den Bahamas, wo Barbaras Eltern eine Villa mit Yacht und Privatstrand besaßen. So lange hatte er mit dem Heiratsantrag gehadert, bis zum vorletzten Tag ihres Aufenthalts, denn wer war er schon, dass er Barbara einen Antrag machen könne, er, ein kleiner, unwichtiger Cop, der eine Frau wie sie, schön und vermögend, fragte würde, ob sie seine Frau werden wolle. Und als er es endlich gewagt hatte, was Barbaras Reaktion so irritierend wie erwartet gewesen. Nur über den Grund hatte er sich geirrt. _Hör‘ zu, James_ , hatte sie damals gesagt, nüchtern und tödlich ernst, _ich kenne mich. Ich kenne mich besser, als mir lieb ist, und daher weiß ich, dass ich dich nicht verdient habe. Nein, lass‘ mich ausreden. Ich weiß, dass ich ein schwieriger Mensch bin, dass ich dich Kraft koste, ohne dir selbst Kraft geben zu können. Es gibt nicht viel, das ich kann, aber ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich, James, und ich werde dich immer lieben. Ich habe nur Bedingung, wenn du mich heiraten willst: Lass‘ mich nie allein. Lass‘ mich niemals allein. Nie. Verstehst du? Ich verlange nicht, dass du mich immer so lieben wirst wie in diesem Augenblick, und ich verlange auch nicht, dass du mir immer treu sein musst. Ich verlange nur, dass du bei mir bleibst, dass du mich nicht allein lässt, denn … eines Tages aufzuwachen und zu sehen, dass du fort bist, dass du mich nicht mehr in den Arm nehmen und mir sagen wird, dass alles gut ist, gut wird, damit … damit könnte ich nicht leben, James. Ich werde dir alles geben, alles, was ich habe, aber du darfst mich nicht verlassen und auch nicht alleine lassen. Wirst du damit leben können?_ Seine Antwort ein heftiger, ein wilder Kuss gewesen, ein Kuss, der ihr alles das versprochen hatte – damals, im rotgoldenen Sonnenuntergang am azurblauen Meer, das Rauschen der Wellen im Ohr und puderzuckerfeinen Sand unter den nackten Füßen. Und hier in Gotham? Hier heulten Polizeisirenen im Ohr wider, unter den Schritten knirschte der Straßensplitt und raschelte der Müll, und umgeben war die Stadt von grauen Wassermassen, so kalt wie trüb. Selbst die Sonne versteckte sich seit Wochen hinter einer Wolkenfront. Konnte es einen größeren Gegensatz zwischen dem dortigen Paradies und der hiesigen Realität geben? Und konnte er von etwas entfernter sein als von der Einhaltung des Versprechens, dass er Barbara damals geben hatte, ein Versprechen, dass er ohne Worte versprochen hatte? Nein, es war nicht Elizabeths Schuld gewesen, dass sie gegangen war. Es war seine ganz eigene Schuld. James wusste das, und dass er es wusste und dafür trotzdem seine Schwester büßen ließ, machte es noch viel schlimmer.

Jim atmete nochmals tief durch, sog die kalte Luft ein, bis er glaubte, seine Lunge müsse platzen, sein Brustkorb müsse bersten. Dann stieß er die Luft wieder aus, immer weiter, bis seine Lunge leer, dass er glaubte, seine Brust würde implodieren, bevor er ins GCPD zurückkehrte.


	19. Zorn, Tränen, Scham und eine sonderbare Art von Intimität

Die Wohnungstür flog unter Elizabeths Tritt weit auf und wurde von ihrem Fuß mit derselben Wucht wieder ins Schloss getreten. Handtasche, Mantel, Wohnungsschlüssel, alles flog in die Ecke, und trotzdem dieses Frustabbaus brodelte und kochte es noch immer in ihr, noch heißer als zuvor. Der Drang zu zerstören, die Lust zu vernichten war übergroß, ohne ein Ziel finden zu können, an dem sie sich abreagieren konnte. Auf dem Weg hinüber zum Schrank, um das unbequeme Kostüm gegen die legere Sportkleidung einzutauschen, stolperte sie über einen der Bücherstapel, die darauf warteten, in das Bücherregal, das nicht minder darauf wartete, fertig aufgebaut zu werden, zu wandern. Das war der berühmte Tropfen, dass das wohlbekannte Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Mit einem wilden Schrei trat sie gegen den Stapel, der daraufhin zur Seite umkippte. Doch damit war ihre Wut nicht verdampft, sondern gerade erst aufgelodert. Das nächste Ziel ihres Ausbruchs war das Bücherregal. Nach zwei, drei Tritten gaben die halb verschraubten Streben nach und das ganze Regal brach in sich zusammen. Dabei fielen die Zwischenböden auf ihren rechten Fuß. Sie schrie erneut auf, dieses Mal aber vor Schmerz. Ein Blitz schien in ihren großen Zeh eingeschlagen zu haben, und das pulsierende Pochen war so intensiv, dass die gesamte Muskulatur ihres Beines sich verkrampfte. Nach Luft schnappend humpelte sie zum Bett hinüber, wo sie zusammensackte und laut zu weinen begann, bis ihr Heulen in einem Hustenanfall überging.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähne, leise wimmernd, befreite sie dann den rechten Fuß aus dem engen Pump. „Oh fuck“, zischte sie. Vom großen Zeh ausgehend war bereits der Nylonstoff des Fußteils ihrer Strumpfhose blutdurchtränkt. Vorsichtig untersuchte sie den Zeh. Es stellte sich heraus, dass der Nagel komplett durchgebrochen war. „Oh Scheiße, Scheiße“, fluchte sie vor sich hin. Sie stand wieder auf und schob ihren eng anliegenden Rock hoch, um die Strumpfhose ausziehen zu können. Während sie schon den Bund nach unten schob, fiel ihr Blick auf einem schwarzen Kampfstiefel. Sie hielt inne. Nein, sie hatte sich nicht versehen. „Was zur Hölle tun Sie hier?“, fauchte sie Victor Zsasz an, der, schwarzgewandt und mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen lässig an ihrem Küchentisch sitzend, sie schweigend betrachtet hatte. Sie mochte sich nicht denken, dass er alles das gerade mitangesehen hat. Seine ausdruckslose Miene mit dem starrenden Blick ließ auch keinen Rückschluss darauf zu, was er augenblicklich dachte. „Verschwinden Sie. Sofort!“ Als er sich erhob und langsamen Schrittes auf sie zukam, zog sie ihr Klappmesser hervor. Sie war sich sicher, dass seine Mundwinkel kurz gezuckt hatten, als habe er grinsen wollen. Nichtsdestotrotz kam er näher. Er hielt erst inne, als sie die Klinge seitlich gegen seinen Hals presste. Wieder schien er ein flüchtiges Grinsen anzudeuten. Als sie den Druck auf seine Aorta erhöhte, hob er jedoch sein Kinn, ganz als wolle er ihr eine größtmögliche Angriffsfläche auf seine Hauptschlagader bieten. Seine Reaktion irritiert Elizabeth nicht wenig. „Ich könnte Ihnen die Kehle durchschneiden …“, sprach sie leise.

„Das könnten Sie …“, entgegnete er nicht minder gedämpft. „Doch tun würden Sie es nie … schließlich gehören Sie zu den Guten.“ Er grinste jenes haifischbreite Grinsen, während sich seine schwarzen Augen in ihre blauen bohrten. Auch Elizabeth deutete ein Grinsen an. Dann drückte sie die Klinge in seine Haut, kurz, präzise, genau wie er seinerseits in Falcones Salon sein Messer in ihren Hals gedrückt hatte. Zsasz gab ein leises Zischen von sich, doch machte keine Anstalten, ihr das Messer zu entreißen. Sie drückte die Messerspitze noch ein wenig tiefer in seine Haut, um zu sehen, ob sie nicht doch eine Reaktion provozieren konnte. Da sein Grinsen höchstens eine Spur wahnwitziger wurde, zog sie die Klinge schließlich hervor und trat sicherheitshalber einige Schritte zurück. „Danke“, sagte er in einem so süßlich-unheimlichen Tonfall, dass sich eine Gänsehaut über ihre Arme zog. Dann blickte er nach unten. Sie folgte seinem Blick, nur um festzustellen, dass sich um ihren rechten großen Zeh eine Blutlache gebildet hatte, die den weißen Plüschteppich vor ihrem Bett befleckte.

„Fuck …“, zischte sie und hob ihren rechten Fuß, um weitere Blutflecken zu vermeiden.

„Setzen Sie sich“, sprach Victor. Da sie ihn verblüfft ansah, nickte er in die Richtung des Betts, und als sie noch immer, auf einem Bein balancierend, zögerte, hielt er ihr seine Hand hin, um ihr behilflich zu sein. Widerwillig, aber ohne wirkliche Alternative ließ sich Elizabeth helfen, auf dem Bett Platz zu nehmen, dann verschwand er im Bad. Sie nutzte seine Abwesenheit, um sich rasch ihrer Strumpfhose zu entledigen. Erneut schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen, als sie den schon angetrockneten Nylonstoff vom gebrochenen Nagel abzog. Zu gerne hätte sie dem Drang zum Weinen ein weiteres Mal nachgegeben, doch diese Schwäche, gerade in Gegenwart dieses Psychopathen, wollte sie sich unter keinen Umständen geben.

Als Zsasz zurückkehrte, hatte er einen Wattebausch und ein Fläschchen mit Jodtinktur dabei. Sie hob kritisch die Augenbrauen. „Sie kennen sich in meiner Wohnung aber gut aus …“

Ein feines, ironisches und vor Arroganz triefendes Lächeln umspielte seine schmalen, blassen Lippen. „Vielleicht habe ich mich ein wenig umgesehen, als ich wartete …“ Währenddessen schraubte er das Fläschchen auf und durchtränkte den Bausch mit der tiefroten Flüssigkeit.

„Ach, warum auch nicht? Brechen Sie ruhig in mein Apartment ein und durchwühlen Sie meine Sachen … ist ja nicht so, dass es private Dinge wären …“, spöttelte sie. Als er den Knöchel ihres rechten Beins ergriff, um ihren Fuß in seinen Schoß zu legen, lief ihr aber ein Schauer über den Rücken. Der Berührung durch seine Hände war kühl und leicht und – Elizabeth würde es niemals zugeben – auf eine zuvor unbekannte Art tröstlich: Sie nahm ihr nicht den Zorn und sie nahm ihr auch nicht den Kummer, der ihrem Zorn zugrunde lag; sie versprach ihr nicht, die Dinge ungeschehen zu machen, und sie versprach ihr auch nicht, dass alles nur halb so schlimm war. Sie zeigte ihr nur, dass sie nicht alleine war. _Weil es ja auch so ein Trost ist, mit einem Freak wie den da auf meinem Bett zu sitzen_ , dachte sie im Stillen. Das beruhigende Gefühl seiner Hände auf ihrer Haut bestand aber weiterhin. Bis er den jodgetränkten Wattebausch auf den gebrochenen Nagel drückte. „Herrgott nochmal!“, stieß sie aus, während sie mit der geballten Faust einige Male auf die Matratze schlug. Hätte man den Nagel ohne Betäubung gezogen, wäre es kaum schmerzhafter gewesen. Das Brennen schien sich bis zum Knochen durchzufressen und ließ die Muskulatur bis zu ihrer Wade hinauf hart werden. Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, der auf weitere Schmerzäußerungen zu warten schien, funkelte sie aber grimmig zurück. Davon unbeeindruckt wischte er mit der freien Hand die Spuren, die ihre Tränen auf ihren Wangen hinterlassen hatten, weg.

„Das muss ein wirklich böser Bube gewesen sein, der eine so toughe Frau wie Sie zum Weinen bringt“, sagte er dann.

Wieder verriet seine ausdruckslose Mimik und monotone Stimme nicht, inwieweit er scherzte oder es ernst meinte. Sie beschloss, darauf nicht einzugehen. „Warum sind Sie hier? Sie sind wohl kaum vorbeigekommen, um Krankenschwester zu spielen …“

„Don Falcone“, entgegnete er, während er den noch immer blutenden Zehennagel abtupfte, „bittet Sie, sein Gast zu sein. Er lädt Sie am Sonntagabend in seine Opernloge ein.“

„Wozu das?“

„Er möchte Geschäftliches mit Ihnen bereden.“

Sie schnaubte. „Mit einem Mafioso habe ich nichts Geschäftliches zu bereden.“

„Der Bürgermeister hat angekündigt, den Posten des stellvertretenden Generalstaatsanwalts wieder besetzen zu wollen.“

„Und?“

Er betrachtete sie mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf. „Sie sind intelligent genug, um den Zusammenhang zwischen beidem zu erkennen.“

Elizabeth stieß ein kurzes, sardonisches Lachen aus. „Ich erkenne den Zusammenhang sehr wohl. Und ich lehne dankend ab.“

„Es wäre ein einflussreicher Posten. Dort könnten Sie ganz Ihrer Neigung frönen, Gutes tun oder so …“

Für sein Grinsen trat sie ihm gegen den Oberschenkel, auf den ihr Fuß ruhte. „Falcone würde gewiss eine Gegenleistung fordern …“

„Alles und jeder hat seinen Preis …“

„Ich nicht. Ich bin nicht zu haben.“

Sie widerstand dem Drang, nach hinten auszuweichen, als er sich heranbeugte. „Auch nicht um den Preis Ihres Lebens?“, fragte er leise. Ihre Lippen formten ein verächtliches Lächeln, als sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Und um das Ihrer Liebsten?“

„Mein Bruder kann auf sich selbst aufpassen. Und Barbara“, er grinste bei der Erwähnung des Namens, wofür er einen weiteren Tritt gegen das Bein bekam, „hat die Stadt verlassen.“

„Und Ihr … Schatz?“

„Bitte?“

„Der gutaussehende Staatsanwalt, mit dem Sie das Büro teilen … vielleicht auch das Bett …“

Seine letzten Worte hatte eine rosa Färbung ihrer Wangen verursacht. „Und wenn es so wäre, was ginge es Sie an?“, erwiderte sie mit der gewohnten Bissigkeit, die ihm verriet, dass zumindest sie in einer emotionalen Beziehung zu Harvey Dent stand.

„Er ist genauso idealistisch wie Sie … genauso unbequem für den Don. Sollte Falcone einmal seinen Kopf wollen, werde ich daran denken, Ihnen sein Herz zu schicken.“ Da Elizabeth schwieg, beugte er sich ein weiteres Stückchen heran. „Nun hatte ich gehofft, Sie hinreichend provoziert zu haben.“ Diesmal hob sie fragend die Augenbrauen. „Ich mag Ihre bissigen Antworten. Wenn Sie drohten, mich zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Das amüsiert mich.“ Seine dunklen, fast schwarzen Augen wanderten über ihr Gesicht, blieben an ihren zartrosa Lippen, an ihren kalten, blauen Augen, der zarten, hellen Haut hängen, während seine Finger durch eine Haarsträhne strichen, die sich bei ihrem Wutausbruch aus ihrer strengen Frisur gelöst hatte. Langsam, mit kindlicher Faszination, die Elizabeth im höchsten Maß irritierte, spielte er mit ihr, befühlte die feine Textur ihres Haars.

„Haben Sie jetzt ernsthaft an mir gerochen?“, fragte sie schließlich, als er, kaum mehr eine Handbreit von ihr entfernt, tief eingeatmet hatte.

Seine Antwort sollte sie nun ganz aus der Bahn werfen. „Ich … mochte es auch, wie Sie Ihr Blut von Ihren Fingern ableckten, damals in Falcones Salon“, wisperte er, tief und fest in ihre Augen blickend. „Das war sehr erotisch.“ Ihr Herzschlag stieg rapide an, ihr Organismus befand sich in Aufruhr, wenngleich Elizabeth nach außen hin wie erstarrt schien. So leistete sie auch keine Gegenwehr, als er die ersten Knöpfe ihrer hochgeschlossenen Bluse öffnete und seine Hand unter den Stoff schob. Aber anstatt und wie von ihr erwartet ihren Busen zu berühren, legte er die Hand auf die Stelle ihres Herzes. In der tiefen Stille kam ihr das Atmen umso lauter, röchelnder vor.

„Warum sind Sie wirklich hier?“, sprach sie dann. Unwillkürlich leckte sie über ihre Lippen, die plötzlich so trocken, so spröde schienen.

Als er seine Hand zurückzog, ihren verletzten Fuß behutsam aufs Bett herunterhob und sich schließlich erhob, war sie seltsamerweise eher enttäuscht als erleichtert. Er überprüfte noch den Sitz seiner beiden Pistolen im Holster unterm schwarzen Jackett, dann ging er hinüber zur Wohnungstür. Seine Hand lag schon auf der Klinke, da hielt er inne. „Ich werde Don Falcone ausrichten, dass Sie kein Interesse haben.“

„Tun Sie das“, antwortete Elizabeth tonlos. Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss gezogen, ließ sie sich ins Bett sinken, die Augen schließend, während ihr Brustkorb auf und ab sank. „Was für ein Freak …“, flüsterte sie sich zu. Ihre Hand wanderte unter ihre Bluse, befühlte dieselbe Stelle, auf der zuvor seine Hand gelegen hatte. Sie konnte nichts Besonderes spüren, schon gar nicht ihren Herzschlag. Was hatte also dieser Zsasz damit bezwecken wollen? Mit einen Kopfschütteln versuchte sie, jeden weiteren Gedanken an ihn aufzugeben. Sie setzte sich wieder auf und blieb noch einige Minuten auf der Bettkante sitzen, den Blick, müde und leer, ins Nirgendwo gerichtet. Dann humpelte sie hinüber ins Badezimmer, um ihren Zeh zu verbinden.


	20. Die Jagd beginnt …

Ihr Atem ging ruhig, gleichmäßig, kontrolliert. Die Luft war feucht, schwer vom Geruch von dunkler Erde und Nadelbäumen. Laub und Tannenzapfen knirschten unter ihren Schritten in den kniehohen Lederstiefeln, als sie durch das Unterholz pirschte. Dabei untersuchte sie die Spuren, denen sie folgte. Ihre Beute war ihr weit voraus gewesen. Die jetzigen Spuren wiesen aber darauf hin, dass sie schwächer wurde; ihre Schritte waren schlurfend, wankend geworden. Sie grinste, kalt, siegesgewiss, sadistisch. Innehaltend überprüfte sie ihr Jagdgewehr. Es war geladen und entsichert, bereit für den finalen Schuss.

Durch den grauen Nebel konnte sie ihre Beute weniger sehen als hören. Da, ein Knacken, ein Rascheln, links den Abhang runter. Mit vorsichtigen, wohlgesetzten Schritten schlich sie durch den grauen Schleier, der über den Wald lag und immer kälter wurde. Ihr Atem stieg als sichtbare Wolken auf; beim Einatmen stach ihr die eisige Luft wie Dolche in die Bronchien. Elizabeth ging in die Hocke und kroch hinter einen nahen Baum, um zu warten. Regungslos saß sie dort. Die feuchte Kälte sickerte langsam bis zu ihren Knochen durch, der Nebel wurde so dicht, bis er eine nahezu geschlossene weiße Mauer bildete. Plötzlich rannte unmittelbar vor ihr ein dunkler Schemen vorbei. Die Beute! Sie widerstand im Impuls, sofort den Abzug zu drücken. Stattdessen wartete sie ab, was die Beute tun wurde. Wenige Meter vor ihr irrte sie durch den Nebel, orientierungslos, verloren, ihr ausgeliefert.

Langsam, ihre Beute fokussierend, legte sie an. Währenddessen drosselte sie ihren Atem, drosselte die Frequenz ihres Herzschlags, um ruhig schießen zu können. Zwei, drei Sekunde beobachtete sie ihre Beute durch das Fernglas. Dann drückte sie ab. Der Schuss, dieses Todesurteil, durchschnitt die Stille des finsteren Waldes, zerriss die dumpfe Atmosphäre des dichten Nebels, der sich langsam lichtete. Ebenso langsam, mit heiliger Ruhe, der Würde des Augenblicks angemessen, schulterte sie das Gewehr, während sie zu der Beute hinschritt. „Schhh, ist schon gut“, sprach sie leise zu Harvey, der wimmernd im Dreck lag, die Kleidung mit Erde verschmiert und Laub im dunklen Haar hängend. Elizabeth kniete sich nieder, streichelte seine blutbedeckte Wange. Der Schuss war exzellent platziert gewesen. Die Kugel hatte den Hals durchschlagen und die Arterien auf beiden Seiten getroffen. „Ist schon gut“, wiederholte sie. „Es ist gleich vorbei.“ Wieder streichelte sie seine Wange. Dann tupfte sie den Dreck von seinem Gesicht, während er weiter wimmerte und röchelte. Er würgte an seinem eigenen Blut, das ihm in die Lunge lief, aber bevor er daran ertrank, würde er verblutet sein, das wusste sie. „Ich bin so froh, dass alles noch so gut ausgegangen ist“, sprach sie weiter. „Weißt du, ich habe dich so lange gejagt, dich so unerbittlich verfolgt … aber jetzt gehörst du mir. Mir allein.“ Lächelnd legte sie ihre Lippen auf seine, von denen blutiger Speichel tropfte. Es war ein zarter, langsamer, verschlingender Kuss, das Paradies versprechend und den Tod bringend. „Aber Liebling, was hast du denn?“, sprach sie wieder. Was wimmerte er so? Was wehrte er ihre Zärtlichkeiten ab? Sie hatte ihn sich gefangen, er gehörte ihr. Nur ihr. Warum fügte er sich nicht in sein Schicksal? Weshalb wehrte er sich dagegen, zu ihrem Besitz zu werden? Als wäre es nicht der Lauf der Welt, determiniert durch die Bedürfnisse der Geschlechter, dass sich die Frauen ihre Männer einfingen. Und sie, sie hatte den besten Fang gemacht! Nur warum blickte er sie dann so an, Todesangst und flehentliches Bitten im Blick? Dachte er, sie würde seinen Wert nicht schätzen? „Keine Bange, mein Schatz“, versicherte sie ihm so. „Ich habe schon alles für deinen Kopf vorbereitet, das Präpariermaterial, die Holztafel, an dem ich ihn aufhänge … Ich habe wirklich keine Kosten gescheut, Darling. Das ist ein besonderer Tag, Harvey, unser Tag. Wir gehören dann zusammen, für alle sichtbar.“ Während sie noch sprach, hatte sie ihr Jagdmesser, eine gewaltige Klinge, gezogen. „Baby, was wird denn das?“ Sie klang wie eine Mutter, die mit einem störrischen Kind sprach. Sie sah zu, wie er mit den letzten Kräften von ihr wegzukriechen versuchte. Sie zog ihn mit einer kräftigen Armbewegung zurück und hatte das Messer schon an seinem Hals angesetzt, als sie innehielt. „Und zieh‘ bitte nicht so ein Gesicht, Darling. Willst du mit dieser Miene verewigt werden? Willst du so ängstlich dreinblickend an der Wand übern Bett hängen? Ich würde mich über ein Lächeln sehr freuen … ist doch angenehmer, wenn ich dann darunter liegen und mich bei deinem Anblick berühre …“ Wieder schenkte sie ihm den Kuss des Todes, den er nicht mehr erwidern konnte. Dann setzte sie an und schnitt ihm den Kopf ab. Der scharfe Stahl glitt mühelos durch das Fleisch, durch Sehnen und Arterien. Einige Male spritzte ihr ein wenig Blut ins Gesicht, einige Male zuckte der schöne Mann, ihre begehrte Beute, unter ihr, dann starb er lautlos. Das Genick zu durchtrennen erwies sich am Schwierigsten, doch unter Anwendung roher Gewalt, das Messer mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht auf den Knochen drückend, brach sie es auseinander.

Auflachend, erschöpft und glücklich, hielt sie das Haupt ihres Mannes in Händen. „Hab‘ ich dich …“ Nichts hinderte sie nun daran, ihre Lippen auf seine zu pressen, sie zu beißen und an ihnen zu saugen, wie es ihr beliebte. Sie liebkoste sein Haupt eine ganze Weile, dann legte sie es beiseite, legte es liebevoll, wie eine Mutter ihr neugeborenes Kind, aufs Erdreich. Sie wandte sich seinem kopflosen Leichnam zu, beugte sich über ihn, atmete den Geruch des rasch gerinnenden Blutes tief ein. Wie ihr Herz raste, wie ihr Schädel pochte … Eine große Lüsternheit, eine unersättliche Gier überflutete sie, trieb sie dazu, ihre Zähne in seine Haut zu vergraben. Haut und Blut und Gewebe füllte ihren Mund, als sie einzelne Fleischstücke herausriss und verschlang. So arbeitete sie sich bis zu den Rippen durch, bis zu jener Stelle, an der sein Herz lag. Die abgenagten Knochen seines Brustkorbs packte sie mit beiden Fäuste und riss sie mit einer übermenschlichen Anstrengung auseinander. Endlich lag sein Herz frei, das Objekt ihrer animalischen Begierde. Es war noch heiß, glitschig vor Blut, ein harter, viriler Muskel, der sich ihren Zähnen zäh zu widersetzen versuchte. Einem Raubtier ähnlicher als einem Menschen zerfetzte sie das Organ letzten Endes, bis ihre Zähne auf etwas bissen, dass zu hart war, um zum menschlichen Körper zu gehören. Es war ein goldener Ring, schlicht und deshalb so rein. Die Innenseite stand Harveys Name geschrieben. Mit Tränen des Rausches schob sie ihn über ihren Ringfinger. „Ich liebe dich auch“, wisperte sie dabei, „ich-“

Sie wurde von einer Melodie unterbrochen, die den Klingelton ihres Handys bildete. Verwirrt blickte sie sich um. Dort, neben ihr, stand ihr Nachttisch, inklusive Lampe, Wecker, Wasserglas und ihrem Mobiltelefon, das vibrierend die Melodie abspielte.

Die Augen öffnend schoss Elizabeth hoch. Sie lag auf ihrem Bett im dunklen Raum. Das Handy klingelte noch immer. Sie schaltete die kleine Lampe ein und ergriff dann das Telefon. Die Nummer kam ihr nicht bekannt vor. Nach kurzem Zögern nahm sie das Gespräch an. „Hallo?“

„Miss Fairchild? Hier ist Hectór da Cruz vom Drogendezernat. Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich Sie so spät noch störe“, ein Blick auf den Wecker zeigte ihr, dass es nach 22 Uhr war, „aber ich habe hier den Bericht der Forensik für Ihren Fall. Falls er es Ihnen nicht mitgeteilt hat: Detective Flass hat mich mit den Ermittlungen betraut“, fügte er hinzu, da sie verdutzt geschwiegen hatte.

„Ja … ja, doch, stimmt. Mr. Nygma hat es mir ausgerichtet.“

„Ah, okay. Ähm, wäre es Ihnen möglich, dass wir uns heute Abend noch treffen? Ich hätte nämlich einiges, dass Sie interessieren würde.“

„Das hätte keine Zeit bis morgen?“, wandte sie ein. „Ich habe gleich früh eine Verhandlung, nichts Weltbewegendes, aber …“

„Ich könnte halt gleich heute Nacht noch zum Hafen fahren und mich mal umhören …“

Elizabeth, vom seltsam enthusiastischen Tonfall seiner Stimme genervt, verdrehte die Augen. „Meinetwegen. Soll ich ins GCPD kommen?“

„Kennen Sie den Dinner dort in der Nähe? An der Ecke zur 27.?“

„Kenne ich.“

„Ich könnte in ‘ner halben Stunde dort sein.“

„In Ordnung“, sagte sie. „Bis dann.“ Kaum hatte sie aufgelegt, seufzte sie gereizt. Jetzt nochmals fortzugehen, passte ihr überhaupt nicht. Eigentlich hätte sie sich noch für den morgigen Gerichtstermin vorbereiten müssen, nachdem der Nachmittagsschlummer erheblich länger ausgefallen war als ursprünglich geplant.

Sie raffte sich auf und humpelte zum Kleiderschrank hinüber. Kurz überlegte sie, sich wieder in ihr Kostüm zu zwängen, doch mit dem dick bandagierten Zeh würde sie nie und nimmer in die entsprechenden Pumps passen. Also schlüpfte sie in eine graue Jeans und einen wollweißen Pullover. Die Zähne zusammenbeißend zog sie dann ihre abgetragenen Sportschuhe an. Dass die Schuhe immer ein wenig zu groß gewesen waren, erwies sich als seltener Glücksfall. Sie nahm noch den alten Anorak in Tarnfarben mit, den sie immer bei der Jagd getragen hatte, und steckte ihre Dienstmarke und ihr Messer in deren Innentasche, dann verließ sie ihr Apartment.

Als Elizabeth das Hochhaus verließ, schlug ihr prompt ein nasskalter Wind entgegen, der einige Regentropfen mit sich führte. Sie zog die Kapuze der Jacke übers Haar und verbarg die Hände in den Taschen. Auch jetzt, zu dieser abendlichen Stunde, war der Verkehr kaum weniger geworden, und noch immer herrschte reges Treiben auf den Straßen, Menschen auf den Weg nach Hause, auf den Weg in die nächste Bar, mittendrinnen die fliegenden Verkäufer mit ihren Essensständen sowie die 24-Stunden-Kioske, die die Gothamer unentwegt mit Zigaretten und Alkohol versorgten. Sie hatte es nicht weit bis zum Justizpalast und von dort es war es nur noch ein Katzensprung hinüber zum GCPD. Der besagte Dinner lag gleich um die Ecke und war verglichen mit tagsüber relativ leer. Ein paar müde dreinblickende Polizisten wartete an den Tresen auf ihre Kaffees, eine Gruppe junger Leute, hipstermäßig aufgestylt und mit ihrem Essen eine ordentliche Sauerei veranstaltend, indem sie einzelne Pommes durch die Gegend schnipsten und die Soßen gegen die Fensterscheibe spritzten, untermalt von Johlen und dämlichen Kichern. Die Augen verdrehend nahm sie weitmöglichst entfernt Platz und bestellte bei der sauer dreinblickenden Bedienung eine Cola. Wie immer, wenn man wartete, verging die Zeit umso langsamer, je öfter man auf die Uhr sah. Und Elizabeth, mit jeder Minute genervter von der grölenden Partytruppe, blickte bald ununterbrochen auf die Uhr über den Tresen.

„Sorry, kein Interesse“, fauchte sie, als dann auch noch ein junger Mann, kaum älter als sie selbst, sich neben ihr auf die rote Lederbank plumpsen ließ.

„Sind Sie nicht ganz meinetwegen hier?“, fragte er, während ein schelmisches Grinsen über seine sonnengebräunten, markanten Züge kroch. Er sah furchtbar schäbig aus, seine Jeans war abgetragen und auch die Lederjacke, abgewetzt und speckig, hatte auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen. Dazu die Schirmmütze über seine fettig wirkenden, schwarzen Haare und goldene Ringe und Ketten an Fingern und um den Hals. _Meine Fresse, aus welchem Ghetto ist der gekrochen_ , ging es ihr durch den Kopf. _Wahrscheinlich so ‘n Illegaler, aus Mexiko oder sonst woher, und bestimmt ein Scheißdrogendealer …_ Ihr rassistisches Vorurteil sollte enttäuscht werden. Als sie aufstehen wollte, um zu gehen, ergriff er ihr Handgelenk. „Miss Fairchild, ich bin’s doch“, sprach er, diesmal leiser und ernster. „Detective da Cruz.“

„Was, Sie –“ Er signalisierte ihr, leiser zu sein und wieder Platz zu nehmen. Während sie sich wieder hinsetzte, zog er das Lederetui, in dem sich seine Marke befand, und schob sie ihr unauffällig hinüber.

„Ich hätte Sie fast nicht erkannt“, sprach er dann, nachdem er einen Kaffee bestellt hatte. „Ist aber gut, dass Sie nicht so offiziell auftreten. Muss ja nicht gleich jeder sehen, dass wir uns treffen.“

„Warum?“, hakte sie erstaunt nach.

„Wissen Sie, dieser Fall …“ Er machte eine abwägende Handbewegung. „Sagen wir so, es wird von oben nicht gerade gerne gesehen, allzu viele Fragen zu stellen. Verstehen Sie?“

„Sie meinen, dass die Lösung des Falls nicht erwünscht ist?“

Wieder machte er die abwägende Geste. „Die Sache ist die, dass wir mächtigen Leuten auf die Füße treten könnten … und das ist dem Commissioner ein Dorn im Auge.“

„Tja, ich bin’s gewohnt, diesen Leuten auf die Füße zu treten.“

Er grinste breit, was ihm gut stand. Seine dunklen Augen hatten dasselbe charismatische Schimmern, das sie an Harvey so liebte. „Ja, das wissen wir schon von Frankie. Frank Harson“, erklärte er auf ihren fragenden Blick hin. „Wir kennen uns von der Polizeischule und er hat uns schon ‘ne Menge von Ihnen erzählt. Dass Sie Mut haben. Dass Sie gegen die Mafia vorgehen. Und dass Sie unbestechlich sind.“

„Das hat Officer Harson gesagt?“, erwiderte sie, die Augenbrauen erhoben. „So, so …“ Sie dachte daran, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte, als er sie letzte Woche zum Hafen gefahren hatte. Dass sie auf ihn und die anderen jungen Polizisten bauen könne. Sie dachte aber auch daran, wie merkwürdig ihr sein Tonfall vorgekommen war, als sie ihn auf die administrative Hierarchie von Polizei und Justiz hingewiesen hatte. Da Cruz‘ folgenden Worte sollten sie ebenfalls irritieren.

„Wir brauchen Sie“, sagte er, nunmehr ganz ernst und nüchtern, sie fest anblickend. „Wir brauchen einen Staatsanwalt, der auf unserer Seite steht. Der sich auch traut, Anklage zu erheben. Der keine Angst hat, im Fokus der Öffentlichkeit zu stehen. Der der Mafia nicht klein beigibt oder im entscheidenden Moment den Schwanz und sich auf einen windigen Deal einlässt.“

Nervös rutschte Elizabeth hin und her. „Ich bin nicht der einzige Staatsanwalt, der gewillt ist, das Gesetz durchzusetzen. Es gibt noch andere. Harvey Dent zum Beispiel …“

„Das stimmt, aber …“

„Aber?“, hakte sie nach.

„Er war halt bisher der Einzige bei der Staatsanwaltschaft, der für Gotham gekämpft hatte“, antwortete der Detective.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, als weiche er ihrer Frage aus. Dennoch ging sie nicht weiter darauf ein. „Sie sagten vorhin, Sie hätte einiges für mich …“

Da Cruz nickte. „Als mir Flass gestern den Fall übertrug, habe ich mich nachts mal bei unserer Klientel am Alten Hafen umgehört, bei unseren Dealerfreunden und in den Hinterhofküchen. Es sind schon ‘ne Menge Gerüchte im Umlauf und ich dachte anfangs auch, dass es vielleicht ‘ne neue Designerdroge war, die diese Junkies gekillt hat, so was gehört schließlich zum Tagesgeschäft. Nygma scheint da aber anderer Ansicht zu sein. Er hält es für so eine Art Wundermedikament oder so …“ Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Jedenfalls habe ich unsere Kontakte abgeklappert. Die kleinen Dealer wollen alle nichts gesehen haben, aber Sneaky Dean hat einige vage Andeutungen gemacht, von denen ich mir sicher bin, dass er Thommy Saw gemeint hat.“

„Die Namen sagen mir nichts.“

Er schnaubte. „Es hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn es so wäre. Thommy Saw, eigentlich Tomaž Schestakov, ist der verdammte König der Organhändler hier in Gotham. Hat seine sogenannte Praxis dort im Hafen, gleich passend, um die ausgeplünderten Überreste zu entsorgen …“ Er schnaubte wieder. Ein zynisch-grimmiges Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund.

„Aber wo besteht er Zusammenhang?“, warf sie ein. „Nygma sagte mir, dass diese Substanz in einem High-Tech-Labor hergestellt sein muss, ähnlich wie diese Viper-Droge. Und dieser Kerl, die sie entwickelt hat, dieser Podolski, der hat zwar etwas von einer Lagerhalle am Alten Hafen gefaselt, die WellZyn gehören soll, aber die war so gut wie leer. Ein wenig Laborkram soll noch dort gewesen sein, aber nicht genug, um irgendetwas nachzuweisen.“

„Wenn, dann wäre die Lagerhalle bestimmt nur angemietet gewesen. Der Alte Hafen gehört nämlich Sal Maroni. Aber um auf Thommy Saw zurückzukommen: Er ist ein Sadist, ein Psychopath, aber auch der beste Chirurg auf dem Schwarzmarkt. Behandelt auch des Öfteren Mafiamitglieder, wenn sie aus diversen Gründen nicht ins Krankenhaus können. Jedenfalls kann ich mir vorstellen, dass er weiß, was diese Junkies übern Jordan befördert hat. Ich werde mich nachher bei ihm mal umhören … ‘nen anderen Hinweis haben wir einfach nicht“, setzte er nach, da sie skeptisch dreinblickte. „Ich weiß, was Sie jetzt denken. Ich bin auch nicht darüber erfreut, wenn man als Cop auf die Mithilfe von Verbrechern angewiesen ist. Aber ich könnte so einen wie Thommy Saw nicht mal verhaften. Dafür wird er zu sehr protegiert, von Maroni und noch mehr von Flass … und der wird von unserem Commissioner gestützt. Machen Sie sich keine Illusionen. Hier kämpft nicht die Polizei gegen Verbrecher, sondern die kleinen Cops und die kleinen Gauner gemeinsam gegen die Amtsträger und die Mafia.“

„Das ist ein Witz, ein verdammt schlechter“, murmelte sie.

„Das ist Gotham“, erwiderte er, sardonisch lächelnd.

Sie nickte langsam, doch stand dann abrupt auf. „Also, gehen wir.“

„Sie wollen mich begleiten?“, fragte er erstaunt. „Bei allem Respekt … die Hafengegend ist nichts für eine junge Frau wie Sie. Es gibt Gründe, warum die Polizei schon seit geraumer Zeit keine weiblichen Polizisten mehr in diese Gegend schickt, und seit kurzem gibt es sogar die interne Order, auf Notrufe von dort nicht mehr zu reagieren. Ist einfach zu gefährlich geworden, Cops im großen Stil dorthin zu schicken. Die Einzelheiten wollen Sie gar nicht wissen, aber ich sage Ihnen das: Die Narrows im Arkham-Bezirk sind dagegen ein Spielplatz.“

„Ich bin nicht so hilflos, wie ich aussehen mag.“ Sie ließ die Hand in die Innenseite ihres Anoraks gleiten. Unauffällig zeigte sie ihm das Klappmesser.

Er konnte sich ein bitteres Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Mit dem Zahnstocher werden Sie nicht weit kommen. Können Sie auch mit einer Schusswaffe umgehen, Frau Staatsanwältin?“

„Mein Adoptivvater hat mir das Jagen beigebracht, darunter auch der Umgang mit einem Jagdgewehr“, sagte sie nach kurzem Zögern.

„Na dann … wenn Sie mit ‘nem Jagdgewehr umgehen können, dann auch mit ‘ner Pistole. Also schön … Bereit, Ihre Unschuld zu verlieren?“

Elizabeth errötete wider Willen, doch versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Während sie noch ihr Messer in die Hosentasche schob, um es jederzeit griffbereit zu haben, legte der Detective einige Münzen für beider Getränke auf die Tresen. Sie bemerkte es sehr wohl und machte eine gedankliche Notiz, dass er etwas bei ihr gut habe. Er hatte glücklicherweise gleich um die Ecke geparkt, denn der Regen hatte während der vergangenen halben Stunde an Intensität zugenommen und prasselte nur so auf den Asphalt nieder. „Greifen Sie mal unterm Sitz“, wies er sie an, während er, sich herüberbeugend, ein Ersatzholster aus dem Handschubfach holte. Unterdessen ertasteten ihre Finger eine Pistole, die mit Klebeband am Sitz befestigt war. „Für den Fall der Fälle“, erklärte er, als sie die Waffe musterte.

Da das Holster ein Schulterholster war, zog sie ihren Anorak aus und ließ von da Cruz beim Überziehen und Anpassen der Schulterbreite helfen. „Was grinsen Sie denn so?“, fragte sie dann.

„Ich muss nur daran denken, wie sehr sich die hohen Herren der Stadt offenbar in Ihnen getäuscht haben. Haben wahrscheinlich gedacht, sie würde irgendein Püppchen von ‘ner Eliteuni zur Staatsanwältin ernennen. Dabei sind Sie mit allen Wassern gewaschen, im positiven Sinn. Unserem lieben Bürgermeister würde das Maul bis zum Boden hängen, wenn er Sie jetzt sehen könnte.“

Elizabeth musste nun ebenfalls grinsen. Der Detective bezog ihre Hochstimmung einzig auf seinen Kommentar, ohne zu ahnen, was in ihrem Inneren vorging. Ja, Elizabeth Fairchild war heiß, sie brannte, sie hatte Blut geleckt. Sie bebte aus ihrem Inneren heraus vor Anspannung und noch mehr durch den sehnlichen Wunsch, endlich aktiv werden, endlich zurückschlagen zu können. Für Gotham. Für das Gesetz. Für ihr Ego.


	21. Stadt ohne Gnade

Während da Cruz die dunkle, heruntergekommene Lincoln-Limousine durch die Straßen lenkte, las sie den abgeschlossenen Bericht der Forensik, den er mitgebracht hatte. Er enthielt nichts, dass ihr neu gewesen wäre, dafür eine ausführliche Bilddokumentation der Opfer und der Obduktionen sowie Diagramme und Listen mit der chemischen Analyse der Substanz. Erleichtert war sie, dass nirgends ein Wort von Nygmas These statt, diese Substanz könne den Sterbeprozess umkehrten. Sie wollte sich lieber nicht Stratfords Miene ausmalen, wenn sie ihm andernfalls so einen Bericht vorgelegt hätte.

Indem da Cruz die Hauptverkehrsadern mied und stattdessen auf den Highway auswich, dauerte es nicht einmal eine Viertelstunde, bis sie die Abfahrt zum Alten Hafen nahmen. Machte die Gegend schon tagsüber einen verwahrlosten und verlassenen Eindruck, schien es jetzt, als sei jeder Dealer und jeder Junkie, jede Nutte und jeder Kleinkrimineller aus ihren Unterschlüpfen hervorgekrochen. Der Detective konnte mit kaum mehr als Schrittgeschwindigkeit fahren, da andere Autos mit alkoholisierten und ausschließlich männlichen Fahrgästen immer wieder anhielten, um den halbnackten Damen am Straßenrand obszöne Bemerkungen zuzurufen. Manche von ihnen stiegen aus, um mit der Hure ihrer Wahl in einer Seitengasse zu verschwinden, zu manchen stiegen die Prostituierten auch in den Wagen, um ihre Dienstleistung gleich vor Ort zu vollbringen. Dazwischen standen reihenweise Lastwagen und Transporter an den Straßenseiten, aus denen alles Erdenkbare abgeladen wurde: Alkohol, palettenweise Zigaretten, in Plastik eingeschweißte Kleidung und Schuhe hochpreisiger Marken, stapelweise CDs und DVDs, allesamt Schmugglerware, da war Elizabeth sich sicher. Da Cruz warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Als er dann rechts ranfuhr, nickte er ihr zu, als wolle er sie ermutigen. Er ahnte zu Recht, dass sie die heutige Nacht nicht so schnell vergessen würde.

Aussteigend schloss sie ihren Anorak, damit das Holster mit der Pistole zu verdecken, und verbarg ihr offenes, langes Haar unter der Kapuze, die sie tief ins Gesicht zog. Trotz ihres legeren Auftretens fiel sie inmitten der versifften, verdreckten Gegend auf wie ein bunter Hund, während da Cruz‘ schmuddelige Erscheinung mit der Kulisse verschmolz. Ihr war jetzt klargeworden, dass der Detective bewusst heruntergekommen aussah, um nicht aufzufallen. Beide hatten sich noch nicht einmal vom Wagen entfernt, da wurden sie schon von zwei leichten Damen belagert, die eher weniger als mehr Kleidung trugen. „Hey Süßer“, wisperte die eine, die sogleich ihre Arme um den Cop schlang. „Na, suchste ‘n bisschen Entspannung? So nach ‘nem langen, harten Tag …“ Ungeniert fasste sie in seinen Schritt und öffnete mit der anderen Hand ihre Lederkorsage. Ihre prallen Brüste mit gepiercten Brustwarzen wackelten hin und her, als sie sie demonstrativ schüttelte.

Die andere, kleiner und weißblond gebleicht, lehnte sich lasziv auf die Motorhaube der Limousine, ihnen ihr Hinterteil zugewandt. „Da gibt’s doch nix besseres als ‘nen schnellen, harten Ritt …“ Sie schob ihren raubtiergemusterten Minirock hoch, unter dem sie kein Höschen trug. „Muschi oder Arsch, ich biete beides …“ Sie spreizte ihre Hinterbacken auseinander, um ihnen beide Körperöffnungen zu präsentieren. Aller Anstrengungen beider Damen zum Trotz schien der Detective alles andere als angeregt sein, während Elizabeth vor Scham im Boden hätte versinken können.

„Ihr könnt euch das Scharwenzeln sparen“, rief ihnen eine Schwarze in Lack und Leder, mit Netzstrümpfen und einer zusammengerollten Peitsche am Gürtel, zu. „Der hat hier andere Geschäfte.“ Da Cruz nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich von den Huren zu befreien, und nahm das Wangenküsschen entgegen, dass ihm die Domina zuhauchte. „Na, wieder auf der Jagd nach bösen Buben?“, sprach sie neckend und, in Elizabeths Richtung nickend, hakte nach: „Deine Partnerin?“

„Nicht ganz …“, antwortete er ausweichend.

„Dachte, ihr schickt keine Cop-Ladys mehr hierher, seit das mit der kleinen Warren passiert ist … Hey Lady“, das galt Elizabeth, „an Ihrer Stelle würde ich mich versetzen lassen. Hier werden Sie nicht alt, sprichwörtlich …“

Elizabeth antwortete nichts, als sie, unmittelbar an den Fersen da Cruz‘ geheftet, an ihr vorbeiging. Ihre Hand glitt aber in ihre Hosentasche, klammerte sich dort an den Griff des Messers, als sie dem Detective folgte. „Gloria gibt uns hin und wieder Tipps“, erklärte er leise. Bevor sie nach rechts in eine Seitengasse abbogen, hielt er sie zurück. „Bleiben Sie dicht bei mir. Lassen Sie sich nicht ansprechen und sprechen auch Sie niemanden an. Und vor allem stellen Sie keine Fragen, niemals.“

Elizabeth versuchte, sich cool zu geben, als sie erwiderte: „Sie machen’s ja spannend …“

Da Cruz‘ Miene wurde eine Spur härter, seine dunklen Augen hatten einen düsteren Glanz. „Nicht spannend. Aber wappnen Sie sich. Psychisch“, fügte er hinzu.

Sie folgte ihm durch die schmalen Gassen zwischen Lagerhallen und alten Gebäuden aus rostig-roten, schmierigen Klinkersteinen. Und mit jedem weiteren Schritt begriff sie mehr, verstand sie besser, hinsichtlich welcher Dinge da Cruz seine Warnung ausgesprochen hatte. Die Straßen quollen über vor Müll; neben alltäglichen Müll, der aus den zerrissenen Müllsäcken über den Asphalt verteilt lag, fanden sich zahllose kleine Plastikbeutelchen, gebrauchte Spritzen und Kondome und schier tausende Stummeln von Zigaretten und Joints. Dazwischen saßen und lagen Menschen, alkoholisiert oder von anderen Drogen berauscht. Ein junger Mann, dürr wie ein Skelett, die Haut ockergelb, lag mit zitternden Gliedern in einem Verschlag aus Pappkartons. Aus seiner Armbeuge ragte der Schaft einer Spritze heraus. Weiter hinten saß eine junge Frau, eigentlich noch ein Mädchen, an einer Backsteinwand, die Augenpartie pechschwarz und den Mund blutrot geschminkt. Man wusste nicht, ob sie ohnmächtig war oder nur schlief. Von ihrer hängenden Unterlippe tropfte der Speichel auf ihre halbentblößten Brüste. Zwischen ihren gespreizten Beinen befand sich eine Lache Urin. In einer Ecke, auf einer rostigen Mülltonne lehnend, wurde eine zarte Blondine von zwei Männern vergewaltigt. Einen Moment war ihr wimmerndes Heulen zu hören, bevor sie einen Faustschlag ins bereits blutige Gesicht bekam. Sie verstummte, als einer ihrer Peiniger sein Glied wieder in ihren Mund zwang. Da Cruz zog sie weiter, als sie, erstarrt vor Abscheu und Faszination beim Anblick dieser animalischen Gewalt, stehen geblieben war, und bugsierte sie an zwei verdreckten, abgemagerten Straßenhunden vorbei, die damit beschäftigt waren, ein Stück Fleisch auseinander zu reißen. Auf den zweiten Blick hin wurde ihr klar, dass es der Leichnam eines Säuglings war, nackt, vom Dreck der Straße bedeckt, das kleine Gesichtchen blau angelaufen. Der Detective ließ nicht zu, dass sie ein weiteres Mal hinsah. Der Griff um ihren Oberarm war unerbittlich hart, umso mehr, als dass ihre Schritte wankend und taumelnd waren, als sei sie betrunken. Auch als er an einer unscheinbaren Haustür klingelte, ließ er sie nicht los. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch durch den Türspalt öffnete diese sich. Er zog sie herein. Die Einrichtung des Flurs war alt, aber nicht so heruntergekommen, wie sie erwartet hatte. Stattdessen herrschte eine düstere Eleganz vor, schwarze, antiquierte Möbeln mit goldfarbenen Verzierungen vor einer dunkelroten Tapete und mittendrinnen ein gewaltiger Kronleuchter. Es ähnelte einem Bordell zur Jahrhundertwende, doch anstatt von leichten Damen waren sie von schweren Jungs flankiert. Wieder gab ihr da Cruz stumm zu verstehen, ihm zu folgen. Sie kamen in einen ähnlich ausgestatteten großen Salon. „Wir sagen dem Doc Bescheid“, sagte einer der schwarzgewandten Männer, bevor er wieder ging. Der andere blieb bei der Tür stehen, zwar unauffällig und schweigend, doch seine Miene ließ keine Zweifel aufkommen, im Fall der Fälle seine vom Jackett verdeckte Pistole auch zu benutzen.

Elizabeth nahm neben dem Detective auf dem gewaltigen Sofa Platz, innerlich froh, sich für einen Moment ausruhen zu können. Mit ineinander verschränkten Händen saß sie ganz vorne auf der Kante. „Ganz ruhig“, sprach da Cruz leise. Er schenkte ihr ein schwaches Lächeln. „Wir sind hier relativ sicher.“

Sie hatte zwar einen ganz anderen Eindruck, doch schwieg. Nach einigen Minuten kam der anderen Mann wieder zurück. „Der Doc arbeitet, aber Sie können mitkommen.“

Da Cruz erhob sich sofort, während Elizabeth ihnen nur zögerlich folgte. Sie fragte sich mittlerweile, was sie eigentlich hier suchten. Was hatte das hier alles noch mit seriöser Polizeiarbeit zu tun? Dennoch folgte sie beiden Männern nach unten in den Keller, wo es erneut war, als betrete einen völlig anderen Ort. Durch eine breite Schwingtür tretend befand sie sich in einem schneeweiß gefliesten, strahlendhell erleuchteten Raum, einem Operationssaal, so sauber und auf den neusten Stand der Technik, wie man es nur in einem hochmodernen Krankenhaus erwartete. Auf dem Operationstisch lag ein Mensch, eine junge Frau. Ihr Brustkorb war geöffnet, die Rippenbögen waren durch Klammern professionell aufgespreizt. Darüber stand ein Mann gebeugt, hochgewachsen, schlank, und nach dem zu schließen, was Elizabeth von seinem Gesicht unter dem Mund- und Haarschutz sehen konnte, Mitte bis Ende Fünfzig. Seine blassen Augen beobachteten sie, musterten beide mit kurzem, analytisch scharfem Blick durch die dicken Gläser seiner kleinen, runden Brille, bevor er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zuwandte, die daraus bestand, das Herz zu entfernen. „Einen guten Abend, Herrschaften“, sprach er dabei. „Womit kann ich heute dienen?“ Der sanfte Ton seiner Stimme passte nicht wirklich zu ihm, passte überhaupt nicht zu all dem, womit Elizabeth die letzte Viertelstunde konfrontiert worden war. Der Detective gab ihr mit einer stummen Geste zu verstehen, dass sie sich im Hintergrund halten solle. Vielleicht glaubte er, dass sie nach dem, was sie auf der Gasse gesehen hatte, den Anblick des geöffneten Leichnams nicht mehr ertragen könne. In dieser Hinsicht irrte er sich aber, denn wenn Elizabeth abgestoßen war, dann nur durch das Wissen, dass man hier einem toten Menschen Organe und Gewebe mutmaßlich ohne dessen Zustimmung entnahm. Vom Blut, vom Anblick der Innereien war sie hingegen weder abgestoßen noch empfand sie eine besondere Faszination dafür. Es war nichts anderes, als nähme sie ein erlegtes Tier auseinander.

„Das Geschäft scheint gut zu laufen, Doc …“, erwiderte da Cruz wie beiläufig.

Der Chirurg schmunzelte leise, fein, elegant wie ein Teilnehmer einer englischen Teegesellschaft, die sich über ein geistreiches Bonmot amüsierte. „Geschäfte wie das meinige laufen doch immer gut. Und Smalltalk zu führen, ist nicht notwendig, Detective, dafür ist meine Zeit zu kostbar. Weswegen sind Sie hier?“

„Vielleicht haben Sie’s schon mitbekommen: Es gab in letzter Zeit einige Junkies, die an ‘ner neuen Droge krepiert sind …“

„Ich weiß, was Sie meinen. Eine Droge ist es jedoch nicht.“

„Nicht?“

„Bitte … wenn Sie glauben, mir durch rhetorische Fragen Informationen entlocken zu können, dann sind Sie noch unfähiger, als ich von Ihnen glaubte.“

Seine Antwort ließ den jungen Detective leicht erröten. „Dann frage ich Sie in aller Deutlichkeit“, wandte Elizabeth ein, die bis dahin mit verschränkten Armen, den Blick gesenkt, im Hintergrund gestanden hatte. „Was hat diese Junkies gekillt? Und wer ist dafür verantwortlich?“

„Ihre neue Partnerin, Detective?“ In den Anorak greifend zog Elizabeth ihre Marke hervor, um sie ihm zu zeigen. Er hielt inne, legte das Skalpell beiseite. „Ihr Name sagt mir etwas. Gotham Gazette, Titelblatt, Montag, der 4.September: Feierliche Inauguration der neuen Staatsanwältin Elizabeth Fairchild.“

„Sie haben ein gutes Gedächtnis“, entgegnete sie, widerwillig beeindruckt.

„Das habe ich.“ Er musterte sie wie zuvor von Kopf bis Fuß, diesmal aber eindringlicher. Schließlich zog er seinen Mundschutz herunter, damit sie sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Es war schmal, mit hohlen Wangen, die von einem kurzen, gepflegten weißgrauen Bart bedeckt werden. Trüge er nun anstatt der Operationskleidung ein Tweedjackett, könnte er glatt als Universitätsprofessor durchgehen. Dass sein Blick kühl und selbstherrlich war, unterstrich diesen Anschein. „Dr. Tomaž Schestakov, wenngleich ich unter meinem Spitznamen bekannter sein dürfte“, stellte er sich vor. „Ich offerierte Ihnen gerne meine Hand, doch Sie verzeihen, wenn ich meine Arbeit nicht länger unterbrechen kann.“ Arrogant lächelnd stülpte er den Mundschutz wieder über und wandte sich dem Operationstisch zu. „Sie müssen sehr verzweifelt sein, wenn Sie auf mich zukommen … Wie gefällt Ihnen im Übrigen Gothams Alter Hafen? Er ist ein Kuriositätenkabinett ganz eigener Art.“

„Ich dachte, Sie wollen keinen Smalltalk führen?“

Wieder schmunzelte er auf seine eloquente Art. „Sie gefallen mir. Und um auf Ihre Frage zurückzukommen: Ich weiß, an wen Sie sich wenden **müssten** , sofern Sie diesen Fall aufklären **wollten**.“

„Wie meinen Sie das?“

„Durch meine Verwendung des Irrealis möchte ich implizieren, dass die vollständige Aufklärung des Falls nicht in Ihrem Interesse liegen kann. Suchen Sie sich einen Sündenbock, ein Subjekt, dem Sie die toten Junkies bequem anlasten können. Eine Art … Mario Pepper, sozusagen.“ Ein Grinsen zeichnete sich unter seinem Mundschutz ab. Seine Anspielung verstand sie sehr wohl und dementsprechend drohend war ihr stummer Blick, mit dem sie ihn taxierte.

„Hören Sie, Doc“, wandte da Cruz ein, „wir haben einen Deal. Wir lassen Sie in Ruhe und Sie helfen uns mit Informationen. Ganz einfach.“

„Eine Kollaboration meinerseits in dieser Causa wären meinen eigenen Geschäftsinteressen abträglich, Detective.“

„Wäre es Ihren Geschäftsinteressen zuträglicher, wenn ich mal mit einem Durchsuchungsbeschluss vorbeischaue?“, konterte Elizabeth bissig. Wie wenig sie ihm aber wirklich drohen konnte – immerhin war beider Besuch hier alles andere als eine offizielle Ermittlung –, wusste sie genauso gut wie er.

Dementsprechend belustigt schien er zu sein. „Ihre Drohung amüsiert mich, Frau Staatsanwältin, aber auch nicht mehr. Nähme ich an, Sie könnten mir ernstlich gefährlich werden, so verließen Sie diesen Raum nicht mehr.“

Da Cruz versuchte, die Situation zu deeskalieren. „Hey, kommen Sie, Doc, lassen Sie uns ruhig bleiben. Wir wollen doch nur reden …“

„Ich kann mich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass unsere liebe Miss Fairchild nicht nur reden möchte … Wie gerne, Detective, möchte sie Ihre Waffe nehmen und mir eine Kugel zwischen die Augen jagen …“

Elizabeths Mundwinkel zuckten. „Ich hab’s eher mit Messern.“

Schestakov deutete ein affektiertes Beifallklatschen an. „Bravo. Ich nämlich auch.“ Er hielt bei seiner Arbeit erneut inne, betrachtet sie mit zur Seite geneigtem Haupt. „Sie sind nicht ganz die, die Sie zu sein scheinen … Und man redet über Sie, über Ihren Bruder. Die Leute fragen sich, was man von Ihnen zu erwarten hat, von Ihnen beiden …“ Sich wieder der Entnahme des Herzens widmend fuhr er fort, nunmehr in einem geschäftsmäßigen Ton: „Die Leute, die Sie suchen, nennen sich die Whisper Gang. Schmuggler, ursprünglich aus Kiew, die besten ihrer Profession hier an der Ostküste. Haben einige von Sal Maronis Lagerhallen gleich unten am Hafenbecken gemietet. Es heißt, es gäbe dort ein Art Labor … Es heißt außerdem, dass sie auf der Suche nach moribunden Drogenabhängige seien …“

„Um Medikamente an ihnen zu testen?“

„Die Whisper Gang sind reine Dienstleister, ganz wie meine Wenigkeit. Wir arbeiten für Profit und nicht um höherer Ziele willen. Und wir stellen keine Fragen. Ich frage nicht, was sie mit den Junkies vorhaben, die ich ihnen vermittle, und sie werden ebenso wenig ihre Auftraggeber fragen, was genau an ihnen getestet wird …“

„Wissen Sie, wer deren Auftraggeber sind?“

„Das weiß niemand. Und niemand wird es herausfinden. Die Whisper Gang ist für ihre Diskretion bekannt.“

Elizabeth nickte langsam, dann blickte sie zu da Cruz. Auch er nickte, auch er wusste, dass hier nicht mehr in Erfahrung zu bringen war. „Danke, Doc“, sagte er daher zu Schestakov. „Ist immer gut, Sie zu sehen.“

„Sie verzeihen, wenn ich dasselbe nicht von Ihnen sagen kann.“ Sie waren schon fast zur Türe hinaus, als er nachsetzte: „Richten Sie Ihrem Bruder meinen Dank aus, Miss Fairchild. Diese Entführer, die er letzten Monat ergriff, hatten sich schon einige Dutzend Straßenkinder geschlappt, alles junge und gesunde Dinger, einige Tausende wert, wenn man sie gut ausschlachtet. Sie haben den Markt ziemlich ausgedünnt und ich hatte schon einige Engpässe. Doch dank seiner guten Arbeit gibt es nun wieder genug Ware.“ Sein Lächeln war so freundlich-verbindlich, dass sie ihm dafür die Zähne hätte eintreten wollen. Sie schwieg, während da Cruz schon vorsichtshalber ihren Arm ergriffen, und bevor sie noch etwas hätte erwidern können, bugsierte er sie hinaus. Eine Auseinandersetzung mit Thommy Saw wäre das Letzte, was sie noch bräuchten, und es würde ohnehin nur zu ihrem Nachteil ausgehen.

„Ich weiß, wie Ihnen zumute sein“, murmelte er, kaum waren sie nach draußen in die nasskalte, nach Müll und Fäkalien stinkende Dunkelheit getreten. Für seine Worte bekam er einen Faustschlag gegen die Brust, bevor sie davonmarschierte, den Weg zurück, den sie zuvor gekommen waren. Er beeilte sich, ihr zu folgen. Der Wind hatte sich mittlerweile zu einem ausgewachsenen Sturm gesteigert; der Regen peitschte ihr ins Gesicht und lief bis unter die Kapuze des Anoraks. Sie stolperte, als sie auf dem ausgerissenen Ärmchen des Säuglings trat. Die anderen Überreste, Fleischfetzen und Organe, lagen in der Gasse verstreut. Beide Straßenhunde hatten sich hinter einen Müllcontainer zurückgezogen. Der eine leckte die blutverschmierte Schnauze des anderen ab. Sie wirkten friedlich und satt. Das an der Hausmauer sitzenden Mädchen war wieder soweit erwacht, um die vorbeigehenden Elizabeth zu mustern, flüchtig, mit halbgeschlossenen Augen, während sie an einer kleinen Crackpfeife zog. Dass sie noch immer inmitten der Pfütze ihres eigenen Urins saß, schien sie nicht wahrnehmen. Auch die Blondine lag noch über die Mülltonne gelehnt, die Brüste entblößt, den engen roten Rock über den Hintern hochgeschoben. Die Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel waren mit Sperma und dunklem Blut bedeckt. Die Blutlache unter ihr resultiert allerdings von der Schusswunde an ihrer Schläfe. Ihre Vergewaltiger hatten sichergestellt, niemals für ihre Tat belangt zu werden. Der Heroinjunkie lag nach wie vor in seinem Pappkartonverschlag, noch immer ohnmächtig, noch immer mit der Spritze in der Armbeuge. Sein Mund hing offen, aus dem Erbrochenes hervorquoll.

Zurück auf der Hauptstraße hielt sie nicht eher inne, bis sie den Wagen erreicht hatte. Sie lehnte sich an ihn, legte ihre Stirn gegen das eisig kalte Metall, doch beugte sich dann zur Seite, als sie den Brechreiz nicht länger unterdrücken konnte. Von ihrem Mageninhalt landete einiges auf ihren vormals weißen Sneakern und auch der linke Ärmel ihres Anoraks bekam einiges ab. Als da Cruz den Wagen aufschloss, stieg sie mit letzter Kraft ein, dann ließ sie ihren Kopf nach hinten gegen die Kopfstütze sinken, die Augen geschlossen, das fahle Gesicht mit Schweiß bedeckt, schwitzend und zugleich frierend. Nein, sie war nicht bereit gewesen, diese Unschuld zu verlieren, den Glauben an die grundsätzliche Rechtschaffenheit der menschlichen Natur. Das wusste sie nun. Sie schlug die Augen auf, als der Detective sie anstupste. Er hielt ihr einen Flachmann hin. „Gegen den Kotzgeschmack“, sagte er leise, schulterzuckend, fast schon verlegen-entschuldigend lächeln, als sie ihn nur anstarrte. Schließlich nahm sie aber einen Schluck. Der billige Whiskey brannte den ganzen Weg ihrer Kehle hinunter, dass sie glaubte, ihr Magen müsste sich erneut umdrehen. Zumindest übertönte er in der Tat den Geschmack des Erbrochenen, und obwohl der Alkohol ihre Übelkeit eher noch steigerte, fühlte sie sich danach gestärkt und wieder wach. Sie blickte zu da Cruz hinüber, der sie beobachtet hatte. „Ich bringe Sie nach Hause“, sprach er dann leise.

Er hatte schon den Wagen gestartet, als sie hinüberlangte und seine Rechte, die auf dem Schaltknüppel lag, berührte.

„Es geht schon“, murmelte sie.

Der Detective wirkte nicht gerade überzeugt. „Ist echt keine Schande, wenn Sie jetzt … Ich meine, Sie sind kein Cop. Sie sind ‘ne Staatsanwältin.“

„Eben. Sie tun sich das tagtäglich an. Mit welchem Recht könnte ich dann wegschauen …“ Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck Whiskey. Der starke Alkoholgeschmack ließ sie schauern, doch schmeckte es nicht mehr ganz so übel wie zuvor. Vielleicht musste man sich nur daran gewöhnen. Vielleicht war alles nur eine Sache der Gewohnheit. Aber sie spürte, dass das nicht stimmt. An manche Dinge konnte man sich nicht gewöhnen. Man durfte sich nicht gewöhnen.

Der dritte Schluck Whiskey schmeckte fast schon zu gut. Wie flüssige Lava strömte der Alkohol durch ihre Adern, zirkulierte in ihrem Organismus. Ihr war, als brannte sie, und dieses Brennen ließen jene Empfindungen aufloderten, die das erste Entsetzen nur kurz erstickt hatten: Zorn, heiliger Zorn, und der Wille, jene zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, die das Gesetz brachen. Dass diese Emotionen aber nicht der lauteren Absicht entsprangen, nach der sie zu handeln glaubte, sollte sie noch erkennen.

Da Cruz entschlossen zunickend schnallte sie sich an, und während er losfuhr, die Hauptstraße entlang in Richtung der Lagerhallen am Hafenbecken, huschte ihre Hand in den Anorak, den Sitz der Pistole überprüfend.


	22. „Der Rat der Eulen beobachtet dich …“

Als die schwarze Lincoln-Limousine am Hafenbecken anhielt, war alles ruhig. Der raue Wind hatte nachgelassen, der Regen strömte rauschend und dicht wie eine Wand herunter. Stumm blicken Polizist und Staatsanwältin sich an. Man sah keine Fahrzeuge, kein Licht brannte in einer der Lagerhallen. Alles wirkte so menschenleer, so ausgestorben, wie ein Hafen um beinahe Mitternacht zu wirken hatte. Da Cruz stellte den Motor und die Lichter ab. Die Regentropfen schlug in der Stille umso lauter aufs Dach und auf die Frontscheibe, ein konstantes Dröhnen und Trommeln, entnervend und einschläfernd. „Passen Sie auf“, begann der Detective. „Ich werde mich jetzt mal umschauen. Und Sie warten hier, ja?“

„Wollen Sie keine Verstärkung rufen?“, fragte sie.

„Und wenn wir nichts finden? Dann stehen wir wie die letzten Deppen da. Und wenn wir was finden, dann wissen Sie besser als ich, in welchem rechtlichen Graubereich wir uns bewegen. Dann müssen wir uns erst mal einen guten Grund überlegen, warum wir hier sind. Denken Sie nicht mal im Traum dran, dass Thommy Saw ‘ne Aussage macht.“ Währenddessen hatte er seine Pistole herausgezogen und das Magazin überprüft.

„Dann lassen Sie mich mitkommen, Ihnen den Rücken freihalten“, wandte Elizabeth ein.

„Nein“, erwiderte der Detective energisch. Auf ihren irritierten Blick erklärte er zögerlich: „Sehen Sie, alleine bin ich unauffälliger und … muss nicht ständig auf Sie achten. Nichts für ungut …“ Er wirkte ein wenig verlegen, doch nicht minder entschlossen in seiner Entscheidung. Seine tiefbraunen Augen betrachteten sie, betrachteten sie besorgt, betrachteten ihre wenig begeisterte Reaktion auf seine Worte. „Wenn ‘nem Staatsanwalt in Gegenwart eines Cops was zustößt, lastet man das dem Cop an.“ Aus seinem Blick sprach aber nicht die Sorge vor möglichen disziplinarischen Folgen, dafür war er zu warm, zu besorgt. Es war vielmehr der Blick eines großen Bruders auf seine kleine Schwester.

„Und wenn ein Cop bei einer von einem Staatsanwalt geleiteten Ermittlung verletzt wird, fällt das auf den Staatsanwalt zurück“, entgegnete sie mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. „Sie haben fünfzehn Minuten, Detective. Wenn Sie bis dahin nicht wieder zurück sind, komme ich nach.“ Ein flüchtiges Zucken hob da Cruz‘ Mundwinkel kurz an. Mein Gott, was für eine Polizistin wäre sie geworden … „Seien Sie vorsichtig“, setzte sie nach, als er aussteigen wollte.

Seine Antwort war ein warmes, verschmitztes Lächeln, passend zu seinem jungen Alter, unpassend zum Ernst der Situation. „Hey, wenn wir ‘nen großen Fang machen, wird den Offiziellen nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als uns ‘ne Auszeichnung zu überreichen. Und da wir beide bei Loeb bzw. Stratford nicht sonderlich beliebt sind, würde es sich allein schon darum lohnen, sie ein wenig zu ärgern.“ Seine tiefbraunen Augen blitzten schalkhaft auf. Elizabeth reagierte mit einem kurzen Zucken ihrer Mundwinkel, das sich augenblicklich verflüchtigte, sobald da Cruz die Wagentür geschlossen hatte. Sie beobachtete ihn so lange, bis er außer Sichtweite war, ein dunkler Schemen, der mit der düster-grauen Umgebung verschmolz und verschwand.

Sie lehnte sich zurück, presste die Fingerspitzen gegen ihre pochenden Schläfen, die sie mit langsam kreisenden Bewegungen massierte. Frierend in der klammen Kälte, schwitzend durch den scharfen, billigen Whiskey, der durch ihren Organismus kreiste, war sie müde und aufgedreht zugleich. Sie kämpfte damit, nicht einzudösen, und kämpfte zur gleichen Zeit gegen das Bild an, die hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern aufstieg. Ihr war unmöglich, an etwas andere zu denken als an den von Hunden zerrissenen Leichnam des Säuglings. Sie atmete tief durch, bevor sie die Augen wieder öffnete. Ein Blick auf die Uhr am Armaturenbrett zeigte ihr, dass sie erst vier Minuten hier saß. Sich steckend holte sie dann die Pistole hervor, die ihr in dieser sitzenden Position unangenehm in den Rippenbogen drückte. Sie nahm sich Zeit, die Walther PP eingehend zu betrachten. Eine Waffe desselben Typus hatte Major Fairchild besessen und dementsprechend gut kannte sie sich aus. Professionell betätigte sie den Auswerfknopf für das Magazin. Es war mit zehn Patronen maximal geladen. Sie schob das Magazin zurück und danach den Abzugsschlitten nach hinten, um die Waffe zu laden.

Wieder fuhr ihre linke Hand den Schaft der Pistole entlang. Sie spürte das Gewicht der Waffe in ihrer Hand, doch trug es nicht zur Steigerung ihrer Zuversicht bei, denn dafür war die Waffe zu klein, zu leicht. Was hätte sie darum gegeben, jetzt ihre Jagdwaffe bei sich zu haben … doch die lag auseinandergebaut und gut geölt im Waffenkoffer unter ihrem Bett. Und wie sie an ihre Waffe dachte, dachte sie an den Tag, an dem sie das erste Mal getötet hatte. Es war der Tag nach ihrem vierzehnten Geburtstag gewesen, im dämmerigen, bitterkalten Morgengrauen im Wald hinter ihrer Farm. Die winterlich kahlen Bäume, wie schwarze, starke Säulen in die Winternacht emporstrebend, waren mit weißem Raureif bedeckt, weiße Schneeflocken fielen vereinzelt auf die aufgefrorene Erde. Seit einer Stunde war sie mit ihrem Adoptivvater unterwegs. So wie sich ihre Augen langsam an die Dunkelheit gewohnt hatten, waren ihre Finger und Zehen allmählich taub geworden und ihre Konzentration hatte erheblich nachgelassen. Als der Major sie an der Schulter berührte, erschreckte sie fast wie aus einem Traum. Stumm verwies er geradeaus, ein wenig nach links. Im engen Dickicht sah sie die Hirschkuh nicht sofort. Stumm und starr standen beide dort und warteten, warteten, warteten, bis Elizabeth glaubte, die körperliche und seelische Anspannung nicht länger ertragen zu können. Sie hatte durch das Zielfernrohr des Gewehrs verfolgt, wie das schöne Tier in aller Ruhe nach Eicheln auf dem Boden suchte. Endlich kam es hinter dem Busch hervor, der es bisher größtenteils verdeckt hatte. Der Blick, den ihr Henry Fairchild von der Seite her zuwarf, war eindeutig: Warte noch! Lass es näher herankommen! Elizabeth bemerkte ihn wohl und ebenso gut verstand sie ihn, doch die Anspannung, die aus ihrer Ungeduld entsprang, welcher wiederum aus der tiefen Angst, die sie in diesem Moment empfand, resultierte, drängte zu stark und zu schnell an die Oberfläche, um sie kontrollieren zu können. Und so drückte sie ab.

Der Schuss zerriss die dämmerige Stille und ließ alle Vögel im näheren Umfeld mit hektischen Flügelschlagen entfliehen. Die Hirschkuh bäumte sich auf, machte eine absonderlich-gequälte Bewegung, bevor sie zusammenbrach. Doch war das sanfte Wesen nicht tot; es lag auf der Seite, alle Glieder von sich gestreckt, alle Glieder in Agonie zitternd. Elizabeth hatte ihm nicht wie geplant in den Hals geschossen, wo es durch das Durchschlagen der Aorta und dem damit verbundenen Blutverlust innerhalb weniger Sekunden das Bewusstsein verloren hätte, sondern es weiter oberhalb getroffen und so den Kiefer und die Schnauze der Hirschkuh zerschmettert. Und als Elizabeth das röchelnde, sterbende Tier sah, begann sie laut zu weinen. Von ihrer Jagdlust, die sie bis zu diesem Morgen gehegt hatte, war nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Sie hatte sich überschätzt, hatte geglaubt, es ertragen zu können, Blut an den Händen kleben zu haben. Jetzt wusste sie, dass sie es nicht ertragen konnte. Major Fairchilds Stimme ließ sie aufblicken. Er hatte sein Jagdmesser gezogen und hielt es ihr nun entgegen. Panisch, da wohlwissend, was sie tun sollte, schüttelte sie den Kopf, einmal, zweimal, und genauso oft begann sie wieder zu weinen, doch nichts konnte den Major erweichen. Und so nahm sie die Klinge entgegnen und schnitt dem schönen, sterbenden Tier die Kehle durch. Danach warf sie das Messer weg und lief davon, quer durch den Wald zurück nach Fairview, wie die Farm ihrer Adoptiveltern genannt wurde. Es war noch alles ruhig und dunkel gewesen, Mrs. Fairchild hatte noch geschlafen. Leise vor sich hinheulend schlich sie in ihr Zimmer und verkroch sich für den Rest des Tages im Bett, aus dem sie weder Mrs. Fairchilds guter Zuspruch noch ihre verführerisch duftenden Frühstückspancakes hatte locken können.

Im Verlauf des Tages, als sie sich allmählich beruhigt hatte, war sie auch Ohrenzeugin eines Streits zwischen den Fairchilds geworden. Was habe er sich nur dabei gedacht, warf Mrs. Fairchild ihrem Mann vor, einem vierzehnjährigen Mädchen, einem halben Kind, nicht nur erlaubt zu haben, selbst ein Tier zu jagen, sondern es auch noch angeleitet zu haben, diesem noch lebenden Tier den Hals durchzuschneiden. Das sei barbarisch und obendrein pädagogisch höchst fragwürdig. Major Fairchilds ruhige Antwort hatte wie folgt gelautet: _Sieh, Sophia, was du barbarisch nennst, nenne ich eine Notwendigkeit. Wir haben uns unserer kleinen Betsy doch nicht angenommen, um sie zu einer décadente zu erziehen. Und heute hat sie eine wichtige Lektion gelernt, vielleicht die wichtigste überhaupt. Ich riet ihr, zu warten, einen geeigneteren Moment zu nutzen, doch sie entschied sich dagegen. Ich weiß, dass sie das nicht bewusst tat, sondern sich von ihren Emotionen mitreißen ließ. Doch auch emotionale Handlungen haben Folgen, mitunter furchtbare und entsetzliche. Es wäre feige und inkonsequent gewesen, hätte ich die Hirschkuh von ihrem Todeskampf erlöst._ Ob er denn wirklich glaube, dass ihre Betsy eine Lektion in Sachen Handlung und Konsequenzen nötig habe, hatte Mrs. Fairchild erwidert. Sie sei schließlich alles andere als dumm; außerdem war sie gewiss das letzte Mädchen, das eine Belehrung in Sachen Moral bräuchte. Mit ihrem strengen, harten Sinn für Ideale komme sie doch ganz nach ihm selbst. _Nein_ , antwortete er, _es ging hier auch nicht um eine Lektion in Moral, es geht hier um etwas viel Grundsätzlicheres. Gestern sagte sie mir, wie gerne wie wieder einmal ein Wildfilet essen will. Deshalb habe ich sie heute mitgenommen, damit sie sich ihr Filet verdienen kann. Bisher war es für sie kein großes Thema gewesen; ein Filet zu essen bedeutete für sie nur, sich an den Tisch zu setzen und das Stück Fleisch zu verzehren. Doch indem sie heute selbst getötet hat, um an das Fleisch zu kommen, hat sie verstanden, dass Angenehmes nur um den Preis des Unangenehmen erkauft werden kann. Schau, Sophia, es geht doch eigentlich gar nicht um dieses Hirschfilet. Glaubst du denn nicht, dass es mir nicht viel lieber gewesen wäre, ihr den Schrecken zu ersparen? Es geht um etwas anderes, es geht um die Werte, die mir teuer sind, Freiheit, Gerechtigkeit, Aufrichtigkeit, und die nicht bestehen könnten, hätten Verstöße dagegen keine Konsequenzen. Sieh dir nur all die Leute an, die sich so stolz auf die Freiheit unseres großartigen Landes geben, doch wehe, sie müssten dafür einstehen, dafür kämpfen, dafür ihr Blut oder sogar ihr Leben lassen! Dann wäre das Gejammer groß und nicht wenige würde sich mit Sklavendasein abfinden, solange sie noch die Freiheit der Wahl zwischen Fernsehsendern hätten. Dasselbe ist es auch mit der Gerechtigkeit, die man zwar gerne hätte, doch zugleich ist man zu feige, Gesetzesbrecher hart zu bestrafen und stattdessen lieber mit Entschuldigungen wie Milieuprägung etc. daherkommt. Ist denn der Mensch ein Tier, dass er sich von erlernten Instinkten leiten lässt? Oder ist er ein vernunftbegabtes Wesen, das bewusste Entscheidungen trifft, für die er auch einstehen muss? Ich weiß, Sophia, ich sehe es dir an, dass du alles andere als überzeugt bist, aber glaube mir: Unsere Betsy hat den tieferen Sinn dieses Tages verstanden. Heute mag sie noch weinen, doch wird es sie hart und stark und entschlossen machen, und was kann ich mir mehr für sie wünschen? Du weißt doch: Woran man nicht stirbt, daran reift man._ Oder man zerbreche daran, hatte Sophia Fairchild entgegnet.

Wieder warf Elizabeth einen Blick auf die Uhr. Knapp dreizehn Minuten. Sie steckte die Pistole zurück ins Holster und schloss den Anorak bis unters Kinn. Ihr feuchtes Haar, bereits wieder trocknend, war strähnig-rau, als sie es zu einem Zopf zusammenfasste und in die Kapuze steckte. Die Scheiben waren von ihrem Atem angelaufen, was das Hinaussehen verhinderte. Sie wischte das Glas mit dem Ärmel ab, das sogleich wieder anlief. Kurzentschlossen stieg sie aus, direkt in eine tiefe Pfütze hinein. Elizabeth stieß einen wüsten Fluch aus. In ihrer Rage knallte sie die Wagentür unnötig laut zu.

Da die meisten der Straßenlampen zerschlagen oder anderweitig defekt waren, wurde die Dunkelheit nur von vereinzelten Lichtkegel durchbrochen. Dass sie ihre Umgebung dennoch verhältnismäßig gut wahrnehmen konnte, mochte auch vielleicht den Lichtern geschuldet sein, die die Wolkenkratzer an der anderen Uferseite, wo Gotham Downtown sich befand, in die Nacht hinausstrahlten. Während sie bis zur Promenade vorging, zückte sie die Pistole und entsicherte sie. Sich gegen die Backsteinmauer der ersten Lagerhalle drückend sah sie um die Ecke, die lange Uferstraße, an der sich die Hallen reihten, hinunter. Alles war so still und verlassen wie zuvor, nichts gab einen Hinweis auf die Anwesenheit weiterer Personen, weder auf den Detective noch auf jemand anderes. Sie wartete und beobachtete, ausdauernd und geduldig wie die Jägerin, die sie war, bevor sie um die Ecke pirschte. Der auf den Asphalt dröhnende Regen und die gelegentlichen Donnerschläge verschlucken jedes Geräusch ihrer Schritte, als sie von Vordach zu Vordach schlich. So heruntergekommen die Gebäude auch erschienen, die neuen Stahltüre und -tore zeigten ihr, dass die Hallen nicht so verlassen waren, wie man Außenstehenden gerne hätte glauben lassen. Doch das war für sie im Augenblick nur von zweitrangigem Interesse. Wohin war nur der Detective verschwunden? Mittlerweile waren doch bestimmt schon zwanzig, fünfundzwanzig Minuten vergangen; wenn er etwas gefunden hätte, dann wäre er doch schon längst zurückgekommen. _Sofern er kann_ , schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Aber nichts finden zu können, keinen Hinweis auf ihn, keinen Hinweis auf andere, keinen Hinweis auf irgendwas, das machte sie nervös, das zerrte an ihren Nerven. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn laut gerufen, doch ihr war klar, wie vergeblich das gewesen wäre und dass sie sich damit nur selbst verraten hätte.

Sie gab es auf, der Uferpromenade weiter zu folgen, und lief stattdessen in eine Gasse zwischen den Lagerhallen, um zu deren Rückseite zu gelangen, immer noch in der vagen, aber logischen Hoffnung, da Cruz dort zu finden. Es wäre immerhin nicht abwegig, wenn er einmal den ganzen Komplex der Hallen umrundet hätte und sich bereits auf den Rückweg zum Wagen befände. Zwischen den hohen Backsteinmauern war es erheblich düsterer an dem Ufer; Sturzbäche schossen von beiden Dächern, die über deine Rinne verfügten, wie kleine Wasserfälle in die Gasse und durchnässten Elizabeth nun endlich bis auf die Haut. Sie wischte sich zum wiederholten Mal über die Brillengläser, die sich durch die Kälte und Nässe immer wieder beschlugen, während sie über aufgerissene Müllsäcke und verrostete Mülltonnen kletterte. Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, ob das hier in Gotham zum guten Ton gehörte, seinen Müll in Seitenstraßen zwischen- oder endzulagern. Ihre übliche Empörung über solche Missstände unterblieb dieses Mal. Am Ende der Gasse wandte sie sich nach links, um der Reihe der Lagerhäuser weiter zu folgen. Auch hier, auf der Rückseite, waren sämtliche Türen und Tore sowohl neu also auch wohlverschlossen, und noch immer gab es keinen Verweis darauf, dass sich hier noch eine andere Menschenseele aufhielt als sie selbst. Ihre Schritte waren langsamer geworden; die Waffe, die sie bisher im Anschlag gehalten hatte, hielt sie nur noch locker in der Rechten; ihr Blick, zuvor fokussiert und aufmerksam, war nunmehr müde. Träge blinzelnd ging sie weiter, weiter, weiter ging sie voran, bis sie abrupt stehenblieb. Wie dämlich war sie eigentlich? Was tappte sie hier durch die Dunkelheit, den Regen, den Dreck, wenn sie ihn einfach anrufen könnte? Rasch zog sie ihr Handy. Unter der Rubrik der eingegangenen Anrufe musste schließlich gleich an erster Stelle da Cruz‘ Nummer stehen. Entnervt lauschte sie dem Tuten der Warteschleife. Es wurde nicht abgehoben, selbst nachdem einige Minuten vergangen waren. Als sie auflegte, fühlte sie sich ratloser denn je. Hatte er es nur stumm geschaltet, damit es ihn im Einsatz nicht störte, nicht sogar verriet? An die andere Möglichkeit, warum er nicht antwortete, wollte Elizabeth gar nicht denken. Was sollte sie nun tun? Sollte sie zum Wagen zurückgehen und über Funk Verstärkung rufen? Oder sollte sie weitergehen und nach dem Detective Ausschau halten? Sollte er verletzt sein, wäre es fatal, zu lange zu warten. Sie beschloss, den restlichen Komplex einmal abzulaufen, danach könne sie sich immer noch bei der Polizeizentrale melden.

Nach einigen Schritten erklang ein Scheppern und einen Sekundenbruchteil später flog vor ihr eine Stahltür auf. Blitzschnell drückte sie sich in das schmale Zwischengässchen zwischen den Lagerhäusern. Sie beobachtete, wie zwei dunkle gekleidete Männer mit einem Rollwagen, auf dem sich mehrere metallene, zylinderförmige Behälter befanden, eine der Hallen verließen. Elizabeth konnte nicht verstehen, was der eine zum anderen sagte. Sie wartete, bis beide sich entfernt hatten, dann näherte sie sich der Stahltür, die nur angelehnt war. Die Waffe im Anschlag, hektisch über die angelaufenen Brillengläser wischend, mit rasendem Herzschlag schob sie die Spitze ihres rechten Schuhs in den Türspalt, um sie langsam, vorsichtig zu öffnen. Ein höllisch-heißer Schmerz schoss dabei durch ihren Fuß; an den gebrochenen Zehennagel hatte sie schon nicht mehr gedacht. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, schluckte die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter, als sie in die Hocke ging und hineinschlich, gleich hinter einen Stapel hölzerner Kisten. Ihre Vorsicht war unnötig gewesen, da keine weitere Person anwesend war. Erleuchtet wurde die gewaltige Halle durch einen überdimensionalen Flutscheinwerfer, der einen Lichtkegel von der Decke auf den Boden warf. Ihre Verwunderung, von außen kein Licht gesehen zu haben, wich nach einem Augenblick der Erkenntnis, als sie feststellte, dass alle Fenster mit schwarzer Farbe übermalt waren. Ihr kam erneut, dass die Mafia wohl doch nicht so dumm war, wie sie geglaubt hatte. Sofern diese Whisper Gang, von der Schestakov gesprochen hatte, überhaupt zur Mafia gehörte. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit richtete sie dann auf die Kisten und metallenen Behälter, die je ordentliche Stapel bildeten und von denen abgesehen die Halle leer war. Der Aufdruck, den sie trugen, ließ Elizabeth gleich nochmals hinschauen. Kein Zweifel: Schriftzug und Logo waren das von WellZyn. Sie atmete einige Male tief ein und aus. Hatte Nygma also doch richtig gelegen … Und doch, jetzt da sie wusste, dass Wayne Enterprise, als Muttergesellschaft von WellZyn, in diese sonderbare Sache verwickelt war, stellte sich umso dringlicher die Frage nach dem Warum und Weshalb. Doch darüber konnte sie sich später immer noch den Kopf zerbrechen, vorzugsweise nachdem sie Detective da Cruz gefunden hatte. In jedem Fall wäre es jetzt auch geraten, polizeiliche Verstärkung zu rufen. Sie warf noch einen Blick durch die Halle, dann trat sie den Rückzug an.

Sie versetzte der Stahltür einen Schubs, um nach draußen in den Regen zu treten. Dabei stieß sie gegen eine Person. Ihr Herzschlag, der sich in den letzten Minuten wieder beruhigt hatte, verdoppelte sich innerhalb Sekunden, als sie geradewegs in das Gesicht eines der Männer blickte, die zuvor die Halle verlassen hatten. So erschrocken sie dreinblicken musste, war es nichts gegen das beinahe schiere Entsetzen, dass sich im Gesicht des noch jungen Mannes widerspiegelte. Bevor er reagieren konnte, reagierte Elizabeth, indem sie ausholte und ihm den Lauf der Pistole gegen die Stirn schlug. Er ging stöhnend in die Knie und kippte zur Seite. „Hey“, erklang ein Schrei. Es war der andere Mann, der dem jüngeren langsamer gefolgt war, da er den leeren Rollwagen hinter sich herzog. Elizabeth sprang über den am Boden Liegenden hinüber und rannte los. Sie kam nur wenige Schritte weit, als sich glühendheiß-lähmender Schmerz ihr linkes Bein durchbohrte und sie stolperten und stürzen ließ. Dabei folgt ihr die Pistole aus der Hand und schlitterte einige Meter weiter. Laut keuchend blickte sie zu ihrem Oberschenkel herunter, von dem der Schmerz in alle Richtung ausströmte.

„Was zur Hölle-?“, keuchte sie beim Anblick des metallenen Bolzens, der aus ihrem Bein ragte. Reflexartig fasste sie ihn an, was eine erneute Schmerzenswelle durch ihr Bein sandte. Das Geräusch rasch näherkommende Schritte nötigte sie zum Aufstehen, was ihr nicht gelang. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter. Ihr Verfolger, in beiden Händen eine große, schlanke Armbrust haltend, kam mit großen Schritten auf sie zugerannt. In blinder Panik kroch sie über den verdreckten Asphalt, über Glasscherben und Stücken aus den Mauern herausgebrochener Backsteine, die ihre Handflächen aufschnitten. Unnötig zu sagen, dass sie so keine Chance hatte, ihm zu entkommen, dass sie selbst nicht schnell genug war, die Pistole zu erreichen, und keine Sekunde später griff eine Hand in ihr offenes Haar, um ihren Kopf nach hinten zu reißen.

„Verdammt, wer bist du?“, zischte er und drückte ihren Kopf weiter in den Nacken, um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. Eine Antwort bekam er nicht; stattdessen, sie abrupt loslassend, brüllte er auf.

Mit einer heftigen Bewegung riss Elizabeth die Klinge ihres Messer aus seiner Wade. Erneut robbte sie los und dieses Mal sollte sie die Pistole erreichen. Sie ergreifend, rollte sie sich herum, und als sie sah, dass er ebenfalls mit seiner Armbrust auf sie anlegte, drückte sie ab. Der Sekundenbruchteil hatte für eine Person mit ihrer Jagderfahrung genügt, um präzise zu zielen, und die Scheu vor dem Abdrücken, vor dem Schuss auf einen Menschen hatte das pure Adrenalin weggespült, das durch Organismus rauschte. Der Schuss, entsetzt laut zwischen den engen Mauern widerhallend, hatte ihn in die rechte Schulter getroffen und nach hinten geworfen. Starren Blickes, laut keuchend, starrte Elizabeth vor sich hin. Es war still, so entsetzlich still, dass sie ihr Blut in den Ohren pochen hören konnte. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass ihre Hände vor Schweiß förmlich tropften, und augenblicklich kehrte der beißende Schmerz in ihr Bein zurück. Weit weg konnte sie Männerstimmen rufen hören, am Ende der langen Gasse sah sie Lichter, Lichter wie von Taschenlampen. Sie waren noch zu weit entfernt, sicherlich 200, 300 Meter, um genaueres sehen zu können, doch konnte Elizabeth nur allzu gut ahnen, dass es sich hierbei um die Spießgesellen beider Niedergestreckter handeln musste. Ebenso klar war ihr, dass Kämpfen dieses Mal keine Option war. Selbst wenn sie genau zielte, die verbliebenen Schüsse im Magazin würde nie für alle Verfolger reichen. Außerdem ahnte sie, dass sie nicht den Mut haben würde, einen Menschen im Falle eines Falles tatsächlich zu töten. Noch.

Sich innerlich wappnend, packte sie den Schaft des Bolzens und riss ihn in einem Ruck heraus. Einen schrillen Schmerzensschrei konnte sie aber nicht unterdrücken. Sie schaffte, sich hochzurappeln; ebenso schaffte sie es, zu laufen, einfach vorwärts zu laufen – wie, das wusste sie im Nachhinein selbst nicht mehr. Sie war alles andere als schnell, dafür hatte sie es aber nicht mehr weit. Sie müsse es nur zurück zum Wagen schaffen, nur bis dorthin, nur bis dorthin, sagte sie sich. Nur noch wenige Meter und endlich stolperte sie hinaus auf die Hauptstraße, wo die schwarze Lincoln-Limousine noch immer geparkt stand. Mit abgehacktem, asthmatischem Keuchen humpelte sie sie zum Wagen, hatte schon den Griff der Beifahrertür umklammerte, als eine dunkle Stimme sie innehalten ließ. „Elizabeth Gordon …“

Sie wirbelte herum. Noch war es ruhig, noch hatten sie ihre Verfolger nicht erreicht, noch waren ihre Stimmen und ihre rennenden Schritte in der Gasse zu vernehmen. Ziellos blickte sie umher, ziellos richtete sie ihre Waffe ins Nirgendwo. Sie sah nichts und niemanden, bis sie sich umdrehte, um die Wagentür zu öffnen. Dort, auf dem Dach, stand eine hochgewachsene, schlanke Person, der Statur nach zu urteilen ein Mann, in Schwarz gekleidet und eine schwarze Maske über der Augenpartie tragend, die ihm ein befremdlich raubvogelartiges Aussehen gab. Elizabeth brauchte keinen zweiten Blick, damit ihr klar wurde, dass es derselbe Mann, der sie damals, als sie in Dents Wagen vor Maronis Stammlokal wartete, beobachtet hatte. Nur dass er seinerzeit noch kein japanisch anmutendes Schwert gehabt hatte, dessen schöne, tödliche Form mit dunklem Blut glänzte. Die Frage, wessen Blut das war, erübrigte sich, als er ihr das runde Etwas, das er in der Linken gehalten hatte, vor die Füße warf.

Kein Schrei entsprang ihrer Kehle, kein Keuchen, Stöhnen oder Wimmern, als Hectór da Cruz‘ Kopf gegen ihre Sneakers rollte; schieres Entsetzen lähmte ihre Zunge und verdammte sie zum Schweigen. Während sie zurückwich, war er vom Dach heruntergesprungen und kam ihr mit großen Schritten näher. Ihre Pistole hatte sie völlig vergessen und sie wurde sich ihrer auch erst bewusst, als er sie ihr mit seinem Schwert aus der Hand schlug. „Elizabeth Gordon …“, sprach er wieder mit dieser dunklen, leblosen, monotonen Stimme und diesem starren Blick, der sie zu durchbohren schien, „der Rat der Eulen beobachtet dich …“

„Was?“, keuchte sie.

„Da! Das ist sie!“, erklang er hinter ihr.

Elizabeth wandte sich abrupt zu ihren anderen Verfolgern um und als sie, in die Hosentasche nach ihrem Messer greifend, sich da Cruz‘ mutmaßlichen Mörder wieder zuwendete, knockte er sie mit dem Hieb des Schwertgriffs gegen ihre Schläfe aus.

 

Regungslos stand der Talon da, den peitschenden Regen nicht beachtend, die bewusstlose Elizabeth zu seinen Füßen, bis Luka Volk und seine Männer zu ihnen aufgeschlossen waren. „Das ist die Kleine, die rumgeschnüffelt hat“, keuchte einer der Männer. Es war derjenige, den sie die Pistole gegen die Stirn geschlagen hatte. Die Folge war eine große Platzwunde, gegen die er seine Hand wieder presste.

„Dann weißt du wohl, was du zu tun hast“, entgegnete ihr Anführer, der sich, nach einem misstrauischen Blick auf den Talon, zu ihr niedergebeugt und ihren Puls befühlt hatte. „Schmeißt sie in einem der Metallbehälter und versenkt sie gleich da vorne im Hafenbecken.“

Damit war für Volk die Sache erledigt. Doch als der junge Mann Elizabeth packen wollte, drückte ihm der Talon die Spitze seines Schwertes gegen die Kehle.

„Der Rat wünscht, dass Elizabeth Gordon nicht versehrt wird“, sprach er so ruhig wie leblos.

„Hör‘ zu“, erwiderte Volk so kalt wie herablassend, „eure Vorsitzende würde es ganz bestimmt bevorzugen, wenn eure geheimen Aktionen auch geheim blieben …“

Der Talon zeigte auf seine Worte hin keine Reaktion und Luka ärgerte sich eins ums andere Mal, geglaubt zu haben, mit diesem zombieähnlichen Wesen reden zu können. Entnervt zog er sein Handy hervor und entfernte sich einige Schritte, um zu telefonieren. Währenddessen umrundete sein jüngerer Bruder Jacob den Wagen, das Innere mit einer Taschenlampe beleuchtend. Er stieß einen lautlosen Fluch aus, als der Lichtkegel auf das Polizeifunkgerät traf. „Sind Cops“, rief er seinem Bruder zu, als der nach wenigen Minuten zurückkam.

„Nicht ganz“, erwiderte er. Tief durchatmend strich er sich das triefend nasse Haar aus dem Gesicht, bevor er in die Hände schlug. „Neue Order, Männer: Was noch an Behältern, Kisten, etc. da ist, sollen abtransportiert werden, nach Upstate. Das Labor soll ebenfalls geräumt und der Rest vernichtet werden.“

„Vernichtet werden? Wie sollen wir das so schnell schaffen? Wir reden hier von einer Laborfläche von über 400 m², vollgestopft mit dem Zeugs von diesem Professor“, wandte Jacob ein und sprach damit aus, was die meisten dachten.

„Keine Sorge. Diesbezüglich hat uns die Eulenlady auch eine Order gegeben.“


	23. Ein grauer Morgen

„Vergessen Sie’s, Dent! Ich hab‘ der Kleinen da gesagt, dass das alles auf ihre Kappe geht, wenn sie ermitteln will. Und jetzt, wo’s aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist, lass‘ ich mir nicht den schwarzen Peter zuschieben!“

Zum wiederholten Mal richtete Arnold Flass den Zeigefinger erst auf Elizabeth und dann auf Harvey Dent. Während der Detective sichtbar erzürnt war und seine Worte mit energischen Gesten unterstrichen hatte, erschien der junge Staatsanwalt, oberflächlich betrachtet, als ruhig, so wie er mit verschränkten Armen und stolz erhobenen Haupt dastand. Unter der Fassade der sachlichen Zurückhaltung aber brodelte und kochte es, und seine dunklen Augen glommen mit einem finsteren Feuer. „Sie sind der Leiter der Drogenfahndung, Flass. Ergo sind Sie für alle Ermittlungen von Drogendelikten zuständig und somit auch für deren Erfolg oder Misserfolg“, erwiderte er vordergründig sachlich.

„Zuständig solange, bis der jeweilige Fall vom zuständigen Staatsanwalt übernommen wird“, konterte der Detective bissig.

Dass dieser Punkt an Flass ging, wusste auch Dent. „Das ändert nichts daran, dass Sie diesen Fall einem Polizisten überantwortet haben, der nicht nur erst ein gutes Jahr im Polizeidienst arbeitet, sondern Sie versäumten es auch, ihm einen erfahrenen Kollegen zuzuteilen.“

„Erstens hatte da Cruz einen Partner, Bill Selwyn, ‘nen guten Mann, schon einige Jahre in meiner Abteilung und mehr als zuverlässig-“

„Zuverlässig, ja?“, fiel ihm Harvey, entgegen aller Gewohnheit, mit solch bissiger Häme ins Wort, dass Flass perplex verstummte. „Liegt Detective Selwyn nicht gerade mit einer gewissen Stichverletzung im Gotham General?“

„Ist die tagtägliche Gefahr als Cop, dass man niedergestochen werden kann. Dass Sie als Staatsanwalt das nicht nachvollziehen können, ist mehr als verständig.“

Flass‘ Spott verdüsterte Dents Blick, dem der Detective nur so frech standhielt, weil er, wie keiner der Anwesenden, ahnen konnte, wie sehr Harvey mit dem rang, das in ihm tobte und brüllte und nach Blut, nach brechenden Knochen, nach Vernichtung schrie. „Es heißt, dass Bill Selwyn von seiner eigenen Freundin niedergestochen worden sei, nachdem er sie nicht gerade wie ein Gentleman angefasst hatte …“

„Heißt es, ja? Wollen Sie vielleicht einen meiner Leute was unterstellen, hm? Dann würde ich mich an Ihrer Stelle aber warm anziehen, Dent, denn-“

„Detective!“ Diesmal wurde Flass von Commissioner Loeb unterbrochen. An seinem Schreibtisch sitzend warf er beiden Streithähnen über den Rand seiner Hornbrille einen finsteren Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder einer Akte zuwandte. Flass schnaubte und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung in Richtung Dent, bevor er sich mit verschränkten Armen neben den Schreibtisch des Commissioners stellte, von wo er mit entnervtem Gesichtsausdruck den Sekundenzeiger der Uhr an der gegenüberliegenden Wand beobachtete. Zwischendurch warf er einen Blick, der kaum hätte zorniger sein können, auf Elizabeth, die auf einem der Besucherstühle, eingehüllt in einer Decke und den Kopf gesenkt, saß. Ja, da saß die kleine Fairchild und konnte ‘ne Trübsal blasen, konnte jammern und still flennen, jetzt, wo ihre Sturheit und ihre eigenmächtigen Aktionen zum Tod eines Cops geführt hatten. Hoffentlich hatte die Kleine jetzt mal ihr Fett wegbekommen und gelernt, wie die Spielregeln hier in Gotham lauteten.

Währenddessen hatte auch Dent den symbolischen Kampfplatz vor dem Schreibtisch des Commissioners geräumt und einen anderen Stuhl zu Elizabeth herangerückt. Neben ihr Platz nehmend legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und drückte sie an seine Brust; mit der anderen Hand streichelte er über ihr angetrocknetes, sprödes, verdrecktes Haar. Die Innigkeit, mit der er sich ihrer annahm, blieb auch Loeb nicht verborgen, der die Szenerie mit einem kurzen, doch analytisch scharfen Blick sezierte. Plötzlich hob sie den hängenden Kopf und sah ihm unverwandt-direkt ins Gesicht. Möchten ihre Augen gerötet und ihre Lider schwer von Erschöpfung sein, so war doch der Ausdruck ihrer stahlblauen Iris hart, unbeugsam hart, so hart, dass er deutlich spürte, dass sie nicht zu biegen, nur zu brechen war. Und noch war sie nicht gebrochen, noch brannte dieses blaue, kalte Feuer in ihr, das nur verzehren konnte. Ja, sagte sich Gillian Loeb, sie ist ihrem Vater nicht unähnlich. Sie ist ihm sogar ähnlicher als ihr Bruder. Und doch ist da etwas an ihr, das Peter Gordon nie verkörpert hatte. Der Commissioner mutmaßte zurecht, dass ihre Verbissenheit, ihr Starrsinn nur die oberste, äußerste Schicht dieses Etwas war. Auch er warf nun einen weiteren Blick auf die Uhr. Es war kurz vor halb sieben am Morgen. Man wartete mittlerweile eine gute Dreiviertelstunde auf den Generalstaatsanwalt, der von Loeb aus dem Bett geklingelt worden war, als dieser ihn über die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Nacht informiert hatte.

Dent wandte sich dann als Dritter nach der Uhr um. Was zum Teufel brauchte Stratford so lange, bis er kam? Hatte der Commissioner nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, seine Anwesenheit sei dringend und unumgänglich? Immerhin war ein Detective getötet und eine Staatsanwältin nicht unerheblich verletzt worden. Ein stummes Seufzen kam von seinen Lippen, als er sich wieder Elizabeth zuwandte. Ihre Gesichtszüge, obwohl düster und bedrückt, waren wie aus Marmor gemeißelt; kein Gefühl schien sie zu äußern, kein Gefühl schien sie aufzunehmen. Ihre Miene schirmte die Welt von ihrem Inneren ab, über dessen Zustand er nur Mutmaßungen anstellen konnte. Und keine dieser Mutmaßungen kam ohne das Gefühl der Schuld aus. Wie hatte nur alles so eskalieren können? Als er sie gestern Nachmittag am GCPD rausgelassen hatte, war die Welt doch noch so heil und friedlich gewesen. Und wie sich alles in nur zwölf Stunden gewandelt hatte … und er hatte ihr nicht beigestanden. Wie hätte er auch darum wissen können, dass ihre Ermittlungen so schieflaufen würden, sagte er sich. Doch er spürte zugleich, dass es nur eine Ausrede war, dass er sich damit etwas vormachte. Dent kannte Elizabeth mittlerweile zu gut, als dass er nicht hätte ahnen können, wie riskant es werden würde, wenn sie diesen ominösen Fall übernahm. Er wusste, dass diese Causa nicht von Abteilung zu Abteilung geisterte, weil keine Ermittlungsfortschritte zu erzielen waren, sondern weil keiner ihrer Kollegen so mutig oder so dumm war, Fragen zu stellen, die den Mächtigen der Stadt sauer aufstoßen könnten. War es schon da nicht abzusehen gewesen, dass Elizabeth das eher als Herausforderung denn als Hindernis sehen würde? Ja, er hätte es kommen sehen müssen, als Leiter ihrer kleinen Abteilung, als ihr Kollege, als der Mann, der eine tiefe Zuneigung zu ihr gefasst hatte, die durch ihr abweisendes Verhalten eher angeheizt denn abgekühlt wurde. Er war objektiv betrachtet schuldlos, was seine subjektiv empfundene Schuld nur vergrößerte.

Eine Tür knallte in der drückenden Stille, sich nähernde Fußschritte waren zu vernehmen, schwere, abgehetzte Schritte, und wenige Augenblicke später wurde die massig-breite Gestalt Stratfords durch das Milchglasfenster der Bürotür sichtbar. Heftig schnaufend, mit hochrotem Gesicht trat er. „Schon alle versammelt, wie? Sind Sie jetzt zufrieden?“, pampte er los. Seine Aufregung war umso bemerkenswerter, als dass Walter Stratford ein Mann war, der hohen Wert auf die Wahrung der Contenance legte. Letzterer Satz war in Richtung Elizabeth gefallen, die seinen Eintritt weder mit einem Wort noch mit einem Blick gewürdigt hatte. „Das ist ungeheuerlich!“, fuhr er in seiner Rage fort. „Kaum bekommen Sie Ihren ersten Fall, sehen Sie diesen als Freifahrtschein, nach Belieben zu wüten und zu hausen, als gäbe es weder Dienstvorschriften noch behördliche Instanzen. Was zählen im Übrigen auch die gesetzlichen Grundlagen der Beweisermittlung? Eine Elizabeth Fairchild schien sich daran selbstverständlich nicht gebunden zu fühlen. Und was ist das Ergebnis? Ein Polizist, der aufgrund Ihrer Einmischung das Leben verloren hat, ganz zu schweigen von einem Großeinsatz aller Feuerwehren der Stadt. Sind Sie sich überhaupt über die Tragweite all dessen im Klaren? Die Feuerwehr kämpft gerade damit, einen Brandherd mit dem Ausmaß von mehreren Quadratkilometern unter Kontrolle zu bringen und der Bürgermeister musste die Bewohner von ganz Uptown dazu aufrufen, Fenster und Türen geschlossen zu halten. Mich würde wirklich interessieren, wie Sie diese Glanzleistung zustande gebracht haben-“

„Sir, bitte“, entgegnete Harvey, der nun schützend vor sie trat. „Miss Fairchild trifft diesbezüglich keine Schuld. Sie ist genauso ein Opfer wie Detective da Cruz. Immerhin wurde sie ebenfalls schwer verletzt-“

„Ich bin nicht blind, Herr Staatsanwalt“, unterbrach ihn Stratford mit solch schneidender Stimme, die deutlich machte, wie wenig er an Dents Anmerkungen interessiert war. Im kurzen Moment des Schweigens, als er sich über den gewaltigen Schnurrbart strich, musterte er Elizabeth eingehend. Sein rasch getroffenes und zugleich präzises Fazit lautet, dass sie furchtbar aussah. Gänzlich durchnässt, das dunkle, lange Haar feucht und strähnig, der weiße Pullover und die graue Jeans mit Straßendreck und schwarz getrocknetem Blut befleckt, die weißen Sneaker mit gelblichem Erbrochenen bedeckt, das Gesicht bleich wie eine Leiche, mit geröteten Augen und einer Platzwunde an der rechten Augenbraue, die frisch genäht war, und der linke Oberschenkel war stark einbandagiert. Jetzt, als der Generalstaatsanwalt seiner Wut Luft gemacht hatte, konnte er das beklemmende Gefühl nicht verleugnen, das ihn bei ihrem Anblick überkommen hatte. Wieder strich er über seinen Walross-Schnauzer. „Und überhaupt, warum sind Sie nicht im Krankenhaus? Ihre Kopfwunde sieht übel aus, ganz zu schweigen von Ihrem Bein. Schussverletzung?“

„Armbrust“, antwortete Elizabeth monoton und noch immer mit gesenktem Haupt. Ihre Stimme klang leer, klang tot, ganz und gar vernichtet.

„Armbrust?“, wiederholte Stratford nach einem Moment des Zögerns irritiert.

„Armbrust“, sagte sie wieder.

Der Generalstaatsanwalt blickte erst Dent, dann den Commissioner an. „Was hat das zu bedeuten, Gillian?“, fragte er.

Loeb nahm seine Worte zum Anlass, sich vernehmlich zu räuspern und die Hornbrille zurechtzurücken. „Über Folgendes sind wir im Bilde: Gegen 2 Uhr heute Nacht ging der erste Notruf bei der Feuerwehr in Midtown ein, dass drüben im alten Hafen, direkt an den Docks, ein Feuer ausgebrochen sei. Gemäß der neuen Richtlinie für den Einsatz der Polizei und Feuerwehr in den Narrows und im Distrikt des alten Hafens wurde der Notruf an das GCPD weitergeleitet, um den Feuerwehreinheiten Polizeischutz gewähren zu können. Als Sergeant Eskelson mit seiner Einheit dort eintrat, stellte sich der Notruf als zutreffend heraus. In unmittelbarer Nähe des Komplexes der Lagerhallen, die in Flammen standen, war einer unserer Zivilstreifen geparkt, neben der der enthauptete Leichnam Detective da Cruz‘ sowohl die bewusstlose Miss Fairchild lagen. Eskelson verständigte daraufhin die Ambulanz, die Miss Fairchild entsprechend notversorgten.“ Hier machte der Commissioner eine Pause, in der er Elizabeth mit einem kurzen Blick würdigte. „Da sich der Brandherd über ein so großes Areal von einander abgetrennten Lagerhallen erstreckt, geht der Sergeant und die Feuerwehr von gezielter Brandstiftung aus. Forensische Ergebnisse liegen selbstverständlich noch nicht vor, sofern die Forensik überhaupt noch etwas finden wird. Aktuell richtet sich das Augenmerk der Feuerwehr darauf, den Brandherd einzukesseln, da sich das Feuer als nur schwer löschbar erweist, mutmaßlich aufgrund der verbrennenden Chemikalien.“

Stratford nickte knapp. Zugleich war er noch immer ratlos und konnte den Zusammenhang zwischen seiner verletzten Staatsanwältin und dem Feuer nicht begreifen. „Haben Sie dazu etwas zu sagen?“, sprach er in Richtung Elizabeth.

„Es war die Whisper Gang. Sie dürften das Feuer gelegt haben“, antwortete sie schließlich.

„Wer soll das sein, diese Whisper Gang?“

Da sie wieder in Schweigen verfiel, wandte er sich an Loeb. „Gerüchten zufolge sollen es Schmuggler sein, aber man weiß nichts Genaues. Sie agieren sehr diskret und wechseln ihre Ausgangspunkte ständig zwischen Gotham und Metropolis“, erläuterte dieser. „Was ich allerdings ebenfalls nicht verstehe ist, was diese Whisper Gang mit WellZyn zu tun haben soll …“ Diese Worte, unterstrichen mit einem durchdringenden Blick, waren an Elizabeth adressiert.

„Miss Fairchild?“ Der Generalstaatsanwalt sah sie abermals verwirrt an.

„In … in einer der Hallen waren Kisten und Behälter mit dem Logo von WellZyn“, erwiderte sie leise. Auch dieses Mal hatte sie den Kopf nicht gehoben.

„Ach so, Sie haben sich also einfach die Freiheit genommen, fremdes Eigentum zu betreten? Abgesehen davon ist Ihre Behauptung absurd. Als eine Tochterfirma von Wayne Enterprise ist allein die Mutmaßung, dass WellZyn illegale Geschäfte betätigen könnte, sowohl lächerlich wie auch schädlich für den Ruf unserer Behörde“, konterte Stratford, dessen Zorn durch ihre Worte wiederentflammt war. „Und wagen Sie es ja, so die Augen zu verdrehen!“, raunzte er, als sie leise, aber deutlich entnervt geseufzt hatte. „Ich hätte nicht übel Lust, Sie hier und jetzt ganz zu suspendieren! Seit ich Sie am Hals habe, haben Sie mir nur Ärger bereitet! Den Fall sind Sie ganz klar los und wehe, Sie leisten sich noch einmal den kleinsten Verstoß gegen die Dienstvorschriften! Dann können Sie Ihren Schreibtisch räumen und zwar dauerhaft! Und jetzt sehen Sie zu, dass Sie verschwinden! Gehen Sie ins Krankenhaus und lassen Sie sich ordentlich verarzten.“

Elizabeth entgegnete nichts, was nicht hieß, dass sie ihn ignorierte. In dem kurzen Moment, als sie das Haupt erhob, konnte man einen Ausdruck in ihren Augen wahrnehmen, der an Widerspenstigkeit nicht zu überbieten war. Dent war der Einzige, der es sah; dementsprechend beeilte er sich, eine weitere Eskalation zwischen Stratford und ihr zu verhindern. Sie flüsternd bittend, sie ins Krankenhaus bringen zu dürfen, half er ihr aufzustehen. Ihren Bemühungen zum Trotz schaffte sie es nicht, alleine zu laufen. Auf dem verletzten linken Bein, dessen Muskulatur hart und verkrampft war, humpelnd, stützte er sie auf ihrem Weg hinunter ins Foyer des GCPDs, wo es, verglichen mit den Stoßzeiten tags- und nachtsüber, relativ ruhig war, denn die Nachtschicht neigte sich dem Ende entgegen, ohne dass schon viele Angehörige der Tagschicht anwesend waren.

Als sie das Gebäude verließen, dämmerte es bereits; rosa-goldene Streifen zogen sich am blassen, östlichen Himmel entlang. Elizabeth ließ sich von Harvey beim Einstiegen in seinen Wagen behilflich sein. Kaum hatte sie Platz genommen, sank sie in sich zusammen. Sie hatte sich nicht anmerken lassen, wie viel Kraft es sie gekostete, Selbstbeherrschung zu üben, Haltung zu bewahren. Wäre ihr Stolz nicht so groß und bestimmend gewesen, sie war sich sicher, dass sie dann andersfall schon längst in Tränen ausgebrochen sein würde. „Geht schon“, murmelte sie, als Harvey, nachdem er eingestiegen war, ihr zärtlich über die Wange strich.

„Lizzy, bitte … du musst mir nichts vormachen … Pass‘ auf, wir fahren jetzt zu dir, damit du einige Sachen zusammenpackst, und dann bringe ich dich ins Gotham General, ja?“

Ihr Seufzen als Zustimmung interpretierend, fuhr er schließlich los. Da es nur wenige hundert Meter bis zu dem Hochhaus waren, in dem ihr Apartment lag, und der morgendliche Berufsverkehr noch nicht begonnen hatte, waren sie schon in gut zehn Minuten dort. Dent parkte den Wagen am Straßenrand und beeilte sich, ihr beim Aussteigen zu helfen, da sie schon angesetzt hatte, sich alleine aus der sportlichen Limousine herauszuquälen. Er hätte sie auf Händen noch oben getragen, doch sie gestattete ihm nur, ihr seinen Arm als Stütze anzubieten. In ihrem Apartment angekommen ließ sie sich auf einen Küchenstuhl sinken. Als Harvey sie fragte, was er einpacken solle, hob sie die Hand. „Ich möchte nicht ins General. Mir geht’s gut.“

„Elizabeth, ich bitte dich. Du kannst doch kaum noch laufen, dein Bein muss untersucht werden, ob der Knochen oder irgendwelche Sehnen verletzt wurden.“ Auf ihr Schweigen fuhr er fort: „Bitte, Liz, sei vernünftig. Da Cruz wird auch nicht wieder lebendig, wenn du dich selbst mit Schmerzen bestrafst …“ Sie atmete scharf ein und hielt den Atem so lange an, bis sie die aufsteigenden Tränen wieder hinuntergewürgt hatte. Mühsam stand sie auf und humpelte ins Badezimmer. Bevor er weiter auf sie einreden konnte, schloss sie die Tür hinter sich.

Unentschlossen ließ sich nun Harvey auf den Küchenstuhl sinken und stützte den Kopf auf der geballten Faust ab. Das schwache Geräusch der Dusche, das monotone Raschen des Wassers, ließ ihn von Zeit zu Zeit einnicken. Um nicht ganz einzuschlafen, stand er auf und trat auf den schmalen Balkon hinaus. Die spätherbstliche Morgenluft war eisig und köstlich klar, reingewaschen durch den Regen der vergangenen Tage. Von seiner Position aus konnte er unmittelbar in die aufgehende Sonne blicken, deren Strahlen einen blutigen Schein über die Stadt ergoss. Auf ein Geräusch, ein leises Klappern, hin wandte er sich herum. Elizabeth war aus dem Bad gekommen und hatte auf der Bettkante Platz genommen, wo sie ein Erste-Hilfe-Set öffnete. „Komm‘ rein. Ist doch so kalt“, sagte sie, was Harvey aus seiner Starre riss. Im roten Sonnenlicht hatte sie ausgesehen, als sei sie über und über mit Blut bedeckt, ihm einen grausig-schönen Anblick bietend.

Er beeilte sich, hereinzukommen und die Glastür zu schließen, denn sie saß nur mit ihrem leichten, kurzen Nachthemd da und war damit beschäftigt, eine Mullbinde um ihren linken Oberschenkel zu wickeln. „Mein Gott …“, stieß er erschrocken aus, als er verletzte Stelle zum ersten Mal saß. Es war eine tiefe Fleischwunde, die durch das Bein hindurch ging und mit rund einem Dutzend Stichen genäht war. „Soll ich dich nicht doch-“

„Nein.“

Wieder setzte sie an, die Mullbinde fest und zugleich akkurat über die Wundauflagen an Vorder- und Rückseite des Schenkels zu wickeln. Wortlos nahm er ihr die Binde aus der Hand und kniete vor ihr nieder, sodass sie nur noch die beiden Wundauflagen auf die entsprechenden Stellen drücken musste. Er ging behutsam und langsam vor; nicht nur, um ihr so wenig Schmerzen wie möglich zuzufügen, sondern auch, weil es sich allzu gut anfühlte, die warme, weiche Haut ihres Schenkels zu berühren. Schließlich befestigte er das verbliebene Stück der Mullbinde mit einem Heftpflaster. Sie hatte während der Prozedur kein Wort und keine Regung von sich gegeben, und als Harvey sie nun fragte, ob er ihr noch etwas Gutes tun könnte, schüttelte sie den Kopf. So nahm er neben ihr auf der Bettkante Platz, hilf- und ratlos, bis einzelne Schluchzer in ihrer Kehle aufstiegen und die ersten Tränen über ihre Wangen rannen. „Oh Liz … Lizzy …“, sprach er leise, während er sie in seine Arme zog. Die Tränen wurden nun zahlreicher, das Schluchzen heftiger, als sie den Kopf an seiner Schulter barg und ihren Körper gegen seinen drängte. Er presste sie fester gegen sich, seine Hände wanderte über ihre unbedeckten Arme, über ihrem Rücken hinab zu ihrer Taille und den weiblichen Rundungen ihres Beckens. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Brust und ein noch viel wärmeres in seinem Unterleib. Unwillkürlich fiel sein Blick auf die Ansätze ihrer vollen Brüste und das Grübchen dazwischen, das durch den tiefen Ausschnitt des Nachthemdchens sichtbar war, und seine Augen blieben verräterisch lange auf ihren Brustwarzen ruhen, die sich unter dem Satinstoff abmalten. Er wusste selbst, wie unangebracht seine Empfindungen in diesem Moment waren, er schämte sich dessen, schämte sich seiner Lust, seiner Triebhaftigkeit, ohne sie zügeln, sie beherrschen, sie bemeistern zu können. _Großer Gott, jetzt nimm‘ sie doch_ , knurrte es in ihm, knurrte dieses Andere, das in ihm hauste. _Nimm‘ sie, sie will es, sie will dich, sie will uns, also gib’s ihr, gib‘ ihr, was sie will, was sie heimlich will-_ „Nein“, stieß Dent laut, heiser aus.

„Harvey?“ Elizabeth sah zu ihm auf. Als er nicht reagierte, legte sie ihre rechte Hand auf seine Wange, um seinen Kopf zu ihr zu drehen. „Was ist?“, fragte sie leise. Zum ersten Mal seit vergangener Nacht vergaß sie ihr eigenes Elend. Dent versuchte, den Kloß in seiner Kehle hinunterzuwürgen, während er den Kopf schüttelte. „Was ist denn?“, begann sie erneut. Ihre Augen huschten über seine bebenden Lippen, seine mit kaltem Schweiß bedeckte Stirn. Zur Antwort küsste er sie, presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Fast hatte er erwartet, sie würde ihn zurückstoßen, wieder zurückstoßen, doch stattdessen zog sie ihn näher heran. Ja, dieses Andere in ihm hatte Recht gehabt. Sie wollte ihn, wollte seine Stärke, seinen Schutz, seine Kraft. Doch es hatte ihren Stolz unterschätzt, den Stolz der Elizabeth Fairchild auf ihre Unabhängigkeit, den Stolz, der nicht zuließ, dass sie sich von einem Mann abhängig machte.

Also löste sie die innig körperliche Verbindung zwischen beiden auf. Sie sprach kein Wort und sie brauchte keines zu sprechen, um Harvey zu signalisieren, dass sie allein sein möchte. Auf seine Frage, ob er nicht doch noch ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten solle, schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie wolle nicht, dass ihr hier sitzen und sich langweilen müsse, lautete ihre Antwort. Sie wusste nicht, dass er eine Ewigkeit hier neben ihr hätte sitzen und ihre Schlaf bewachen können. Aber was konnte er schon erwidern, dass einen so starken Willen wie den Elizabeths umgestimmt hätte? Harvey Dent konnte nur mit Worten argumentieren und Worte hätte sie nicht überzeugt. Taten, Handlungen hätten sie überzeugt, doch Taten, Handlungen waren nicht seine Stärke. Es war die Stärke des Anderen in ihm. _Siehst du_ , knurrte es wieder, als er ihr Apartment verlassen hatte und den langen Flur zum Aufzug entlangschritt, _siehst du, sie hätte gewollt, sie hätte dich jämmerliche Pussy gewollt, wenn du nur endlich mal die Initiative ergriffen hättest! Stattdessen kriechst du vor ihr, springst wie ein Schoßhündchen! Kein Weib will einen solchen Schwächling, einen, der sich von den Weibern herumkommandieren lässt! Du bist noch weniger Mann als sie, warum sollte sie also für dich die Schenkel spreizen, dir erlauben, in sie einzudringen?_ „Sei still“, wisperte Harvey, als er hektisch den Knopf für den Fahrstuhl drückte. _Sei still, sei still_ , äffte ihn das Andere nach. _Meine Fresse, jetzt sieh‘ dich doch mal an!_ Dents Blick fiel beim Betreten des leeren Fahrstuhl unwillkürlich in den Spiegel an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Ja, er sah schwach aus mit den hängenden Schultern, den niedergeschlagenen Augen, den traurig-ernsten Gesichtsausdruck, seine ganze Körperhaltung zeugte von Nachgiebigkeit und Resignation. _Du kannst dich schon deinem Weibchen gegenüber nicht durchsetzen, glaubst du dann wirklich, du könntest **mir** Befehle erteilen?! Vielleicht sollte ich mal die Führung übernehmen, wenn wir sie wiedersehen? Was glaubst du, Harv, du kleine Fotze, würde ihr das gefallen? Es mal mit einem richtigen Mann zu tun zu haben?_ Dent war plötzlich, als durchströmte eine große Kraft seinen Körper, der sich aufrichtete und seine ohnehin nicht kleine Statur befremdlich einschüchternd wirken ließ. Noch befremdlicher war allerdings seine Mimik, während er wie ferngesteuert seinen Krawattenknoten fester zog und das Jackett glattstrich. Ein harter, finsterer Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht, das sonst so offen, so freundlich war, und allzu rasch wich dieser einem Grinsen, einem grausamen, sadistischen Grinsen. _Ja, Harv, sie würde es genießen. Mach‘ dir nichts vor, für so ein Weibchen ist eine Pussy wie du nicht geschaffen. Aber ich … ich würde sie zähmen, auf die ein oder andere Art. Und ging’s nicht im Guten, so ging es im Bösen, aber ich würde sie mir zu eigen machen. Und sie würde es genießen. Sie würde es genießen, geliebt zu werden, und noch viel mehr würde sie es genießen, wie die letzte Nutte gefickt zu werden, und ihre größte Fantasie wäre es, dazu gezwungen zu werden, mit Gewalt gefügig gemacht zu wer-_

Der Spiegel zersprang, als Harvey die Faust in sein Abbild schlug. Mit asthmatisch-abgehacktem Keuchen sank er nach hinten und barg sein Gesicht in den Handflächen. Das habe nichts zu sagen, gar nichts habe das zu sagen. Er war erschöpft und übermüdet, das griffe doch jedermanns Nerven an, nicht wahr? Nicht wahr? An diese Worte klammerte er sich, diese Worte wiederholte er mit der Verzweiflung eines Menschen, der ahnte, wie schlecht es um seine psychische Stabilität stand. Elizabeth dürfe davon nie erfahren, schwor er sich. Sie würde dann nichts mehr von ihm wissen wollen, und sie täte gut daran.

Während er aufrappelte, bemerkte er, dass die Fingerknöchel seiner rechten Hand aufgeschrammt und geschwollen waren. Als einzelne Bluttropfen über seinen Handrücken rannen, wickelte er improvisatorisch ein Taschentuch um seine Hand. Kaum war der Aufzug im Erdgeschoss angekommen, verließ er ihn überstürzt und mit gesenktem Kopf, um den Blicken seiner Mitmenschen auszuweichen. Doch keiner würdigte ihn eines Blickes, als er das Gebäude verließ.

 


	24. Verschwörungen

Der weiße Raureif krachte unter ihren langsamen, trägen Schritten, als sie durch den spätherbstlichen Wald ging. Die Bäume trugen noch ihre rotgelben Blätter, doch überzog sie eine zarte, kristallene Eisschicht. Der eisige Tod ließ sie schöner aussehen, als sie es zu Lebzeiten je vermocht hätten. Doch Elizabeth hatte kein Auge für die erfrorene Pracht; unbeirrbar festen, zielgerichteten Schrittes folgte sie einem Weg, den man nur kennen konnte, wenn man ihn oft genug gegangen war. Schließlich gelangte sie ins Freie und trat auf eine Wiese, die mit kurzem, gräulichem Gras bewachsen war. Es war ein schmaler Abschnitt, der den Wald vom Ufer seines schmalen Flusses trennte, der in einem tiefen, mit harten, scharfkantigen Steinen gefülltem Bett rasch dahinfloss und dabei spritzte und schäumte wie ein Gebirgsbach. Zwischen den Felsen spielte ein kleines Mädchen, dessen mahagonirotes Haar von der Gischt des Flusses feucht und kraus war. Während es damit beschäftigt war, diesen und jenen Stein in eine kleine Umhängetasche zu stecken, sang es mit lieblich-süßer Kinderstimme: _Hüte dich vor dem Rat der Eulen, er behält dich stets im Blick. Er herrscht über Gotham von schattigen Ästen und hinter dicken Mauern mit großem Geschick. Sie beobachten dein Herz, sie beobachten dich in deinem Bett. Sprich über sie keinen Ton oder der Talon kommt dich hol’n_. Kaum hatte sie geendet, begann sie von Neuem, die Verse zu singen. Elizabeth beobachtete ihr jüngeres Ich. Plötzlich, als habe das Mädchen einen Ruf vernommen, wandte es sich ab und lief die Böschung hinauf, wo sie im aufkommenden grauen Nebel verschwand. Sie folgte ihr den steilen Abhang empor und einen schmalen, weißen Kiesweg zu einem altehrwürdig anmutenden Herrenhaus aus roten Klinkersteinen. So sehr sie sich bemühte, ihr jüngeres Ich einzuholen, desto schneller schien sich die junge Elizabeth von ihr zu entfernen. Das kleine Mädchen lief die Eingangstreppe hoch und klopfte an der mahagoniroten Tür, über der, eingraviert in einem Sandsteinquarter, eine stilisierte Eule mit überdimensional betonter Augenpartie prangte. Unter ihr war in Kapitalschrift folgender lateinischer Spruch geschrieben: Dum spiramus tuebimur.

Die Eingangstür öffnete sich mit einem leisen Quietschen, gerade weit genug, um einen Spalt zu bilden, durch den das Mädchen huschte. Unter Elizabeths Hand schwang die Tür weit auf. Die Eingangshalle war verwaist, doch oben am Absatz der Treppe, die in den ersten Stock führte, fand sie ihr jüngeres Ich stehen, als habe es auf sie gewartet. Wieder folgte sie dem kleinen Mädchen mit Bewegungen, die in Zeitlupe zu erfolgen schienen. Oben angekommen blickte sie die lange Galerie entlang. Am Ende des düsteren Flures, in eine schattige Ecke gedrückt und nur erkennbar durch den Streif hellen Lichtes, das durch den Türspalt neben ihr auf ihr Gesicht fiel, stand die junge Elizabeth und hielt den erhobenen Zeigefinger vor den Mund, bevor ihr Blick zur Seite fiel, um durch den Spalt linsen zu können. Endlich ihrem jüngeren Ich gegenüberstehend, blickte das kleine Mädchen sie erneut an, erneut die Geste des Schweigens machend. _Sprich über sie keinen Ton oder der Talon kommt dich hol’n_ , sprach sie flüsternd. Doch Elizabeth streckte die Hand aus und schob die Kleine beiseite, um selbst in das Zimmer hineinspähen zu können. Es war eine Bibliothek; Regale aus mahagonirotem Holz mit in rotem Leder eingebundenen Büchern zogen sich die Wände entlang, deren Borte von einer tiefroten Tapete bedeckt war; in der Mitte des aus Mahagoniholz gefertigtem Boden lag ein blutroter Teppich, auf dem sich rote Ledersessel um einen Mahagonitisch gruppierten. Die Elizabeth gegenüberliegende Wand war jedoch frei von Regale und wurde stattdessen von einem ausladenden Familienportrait bedeckt, das sich aus patriarchisch anmutenden Greise und frommen Mütterchen, tatkräftigen und in der Blüte ihrer Zeit stehenden Herren und distinguierten Damen, von denen einige Kinder auf dem Arm hielten oder an ihre Seite drückten, zusammensetzte. Das Gemälde musste bereits viele, viele Jahre alt sein, denn die Farben waren teils stark nachgedunkelt, sodass nicht wenige Personen, besondere jene im Hintergrund, kaum noch zu erkennen waren. Für das Alter des Porträts sprach auch die Kleidung der Abgebildeten, die allesamt puritanisch schwarz war, nur durchbrochen durch goldene Strickereien sowie weiße Manschetten und gewaltige Halskrause, die groß wie Mühlstein schienen. Bevor Elizabeth das Gemälde noch genauer betrachten konnte, wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit von zwei Männern abgelenkt, die in ihr Sichtfeld traten. An der Art ihres Ganges und der Gestik, wie sie miteinander sprachen, erkannte sie, dass es ihr Vater Peter und dessen Bruder Frank waren. Beide trugen weiße Masken, die ihre Augenpartie bedeckten und ihnen das Aussehen von Eulen verliehen. Während sie miteinander scheinbar lautlos sprachen, betrachteten sie wieder und wieder die kristallene Statue, die Frank in Händen hielt.

In dem Augenblick, als sie die Hand auf die Tür legte, um sie ein Stückchen weiter zu öffnen, erklang eine dunkle, leblose Stimme hinter ihr: _Elizabeth Gordon …_

Panik durchflutete sie, als sie kalten Stahl an ihrer Kehle spürte. Abrupt drehte sie sich um und fand sich einem schlanken, hochgewachsenen Mann in Schwarz gegenüber, der ebenfalls eine Maske um die Augenpartie trug, die jedoch schwarz und raubvogelähnlich war. _Elizabeth Gordon_ , wiederholte er, _der Rat der Eulen beobachtet dich …_ Und wie er das letzte Wort ausgesprochen hatte, schlug er ihr den Kopf ab.

Nach dem abrupten Hochschrecken aus dem Schlummer, der sie nach der zermürbenden Nacht übermannt hatte, war sie auf dem Bett liegen geblieben, von wo aus sie mit halbgeschlossenen Augen verfolgte, wie die Sonne unterging, wie sich der Horizont rot, tief rot färbte, bis sie im roten Licht wie in Blut zu baden schien und sie sich schlagartig ihres Traumes bewusst wurde. „Das ist doch Schwachsinn …“, flüsterte sie in den leeren Raum. „Es war ein Traum, nur ein Traum …“ Das sagte sie sich, als sie schließlich aufstand und sich anzog, als sie die Wohnung verließ und sich auf den Weg zum nächsten Lebensmittelladen begab, und das sagte sie sich noch immer, als sie, aus dem Fahrstuhl tretend, den Flur entlang zu ihrem Apartment humpelte, beladen mit Plastiktaschen, während sie nach ihrem Schlüssel kramte.

„Miss Fairchild?“

Sie hob ihren Blick, der gedankenlos dem Muster des Teppichläufers gefolgt war. Die Stimme war ihr vertraut vorgekommen.

„Was wollen Sie?“, fragte sie. Der Blick, mit dem sie Officer Harson musterte, war nicht gerade freundlich. Aber auch seine Miene hatte etwas Hartes, Dunkles, und das lag nicht an der Flurbeleuchtung, die schon seit Wochen mal flackerte, mal ganz defekt war. Unwillkürlich trat sie einen Schritt zurück.

„Wir müssen reden“, sagte er stattdessen knapp, während er sein nasses, dunkelblondes Haar nach hinten strich. „Unter uns“, setzte er nach, da sie einzig die Arme verschränkt hatte.

Es gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht, dass er hinter ihr hereinkam und die Wohnungstür ins Schloss drückte, doch sie traute sich auch nicht, ihm ins Gesicht zu sagen, was ihr gerade durch den Kopf ging: Nämlich dass sein Verhalten, sie abends in ihrer Wohnung aufzusuchen, schon an einer Belästigung grenzte. „Also, was ist?“, wiederholte sie ihre Frage von zuvor, während sie sich ans Auspacken der Lebensmittel machte. Doch ihr scheinbar geschäftiges Treiben konnte ihre offenkundige Unbehaglichkeit nur unzureichend überspielen.

Die nasse Lederjacke ausziehend nahm Frank Harson am Küchentisch Platz. „Ich habe gehört, was passiert ist“, sprach er dann, direkt und ohne zu zögern. „Sie verletzt und Hectór tot.“

Die Erwähnung da Cruz‘ kam ihr wie ein Peitschenhieb auf den Rücken vor. „Ich bezweifle, dass Sie der Einzige sind, der das gehört hat. Das macht doch bei Cops bestimmt schnell die Runde, ein einer der ihrigen stirbt.“

„Getötet wird, meinen Sie. Aber ja, das tu’s.“ Er atmete tief durch, biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass Hectór mich erwähnt hat.“

Sie hielt einen Moment inne, bevor sie ihn anblickte. „Ja …“, antwortete sie gedehnt. Ihre erhobenen Augenbrauen waren eine unmissverständliche Aufforderung, dass er fortfahren solle.

„Ich bin nicht im Bilde, was Hectór Ihnen sonst noch mitgeteilt hat, deshalb lege ich die Karten offen auf den Tisch: Wir – wir alle, die gegen die Mafia und den ganzen Abschaum kämpfen – wir brauchen Sie. Und wir brauchen Sie erfolgreich. Deshalb müssen Sie weitermachen. Dieser Fall … er bietet alles, damit Sie sich einen Namen als Staatsanwältin machen können, damit Sie in der Stadt bekannt werden …“

„Und dann?“ Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte sich gegen die Küchenzeile.

„Der Posten des stellvertretenden Generalstaatsanwalts soll in Kürze wieder besetzt werden. Und mit jemand wie Ihnen in der obersten Führung der Justiz … dann könnten wir hier in Gotham aufräumen.“

„Aufräumen?“

„Aufräumen. Selbstverständlich“, setzte er nach, wobei er ein hämisches Grinsen nicht unterdrücken konnte, „soweit es das Gesetz zulässt.“

Elizabeths Miene blieb stattdessen abweisend-hart. „Das glaube ich Ihnen nicht“, sagte sie nach einem Augenblick des Zauderns.

„Dass wir aufräumen wollen? Oder dass wir das Gesetz nicht übertreten werden?“ Harson hatte sich nach hinten gelehnt, seine Hände ruhten vor ihm auf dem Tisch, und doch hatte seine ganze Haltung noch Gelassenes, nichts Ruhiges an sich.

„Letzteres.“ Elizabeths Stimme war beinahe so leise wie ein Flüstern. „Ein Gefühl rät mir, Ihnen nicht zu trauen, Officer.“

Es zuckte in Franks Miene, bevor ein kaltes, wütendes Grinsen seine so jugendlichen Gesichtszüge verzerrte. „Sehen Sie, Ma’am, wenn ich dadurch für Gerechtigkeit sorgen kann, indem ich das Gesetz überschreite … nun, dann sei es so. Und wagen Sie jetzt nicht zu behaupten“, fuhr er fort, da sie zu einer Erwiderung angesetzt hatte, „Sie würden es nicht auch tun. Nicht, wenn es die letzte Möglichkeit wäre, die Ultima Ratio.“

Ihre Wangen bekamen eine rötliche Färbung. Nicht vor Scham. Vor Aufregung. „Das Gesetz ist da, um eingehalten zu werden“, entgegnete sie. Dass ihre Antwort nicht mehr als eine Plattitüde war, zeigte Franks Schmunzeln.

„Sagen Sie das mal denen, die es tagtäglich mit den Füßen treten, und damit meine ich nicht Falcone, Maroni und Konsorten. Ich meine unsere Leute, den Commissioner, den Generalstaatsanwalt, den Gerichtspräsidenten, den Bürgermeister und die Stadträte und einfach nur jeder, der in dieser Stadt etwas zu sagen hat.“

„Gerade deshalb dürfen Sie sich nicht auf dieses Niveau herablassen, wenn Sie Gotham wirklich helfen wollen.“

„Uns auf dieses Niveau herabzulassen ist der einzige Weg, Gotham zu helfen. Von einem reinen Gewissen können wir uns nichts kaufen, und je mehr wir unsere Hände in Unschuld waschen, desto mehr waschen unsere Gegner ihre Hände im Blut der Stadt. Fiat iustitia et pereat mundus, das war Ihr Wahlspruch, als sie Ihre Rechte erhoben und Ihren Amtseid geschworen haben!“ Seine Stimme war bei seinen letzten Worten erheblich lauter geworden.

Sie trat von einem Bein aufs andere. Der dumpfe Schmerz, der vom linken Oberschenkel ausging, verwandelte sich abrupt in ein pulsierendes Pochen. „Warum sind Sie ein Cop geworden? In einer Stadt wie dieser, wo es doch so viel attraktiver ist, einfach wegzuschauen oder lieber die Hand aufzuhalten?“

„Zweifeln Sie an meinen Beweggründen, Ma‘am?“

„Ich zweifle an Ihrer ganzen Person, Officer.“

„Wirklich? Nun, dann lassen Sie uns mal sehen … Die Geschichte meines Vaters kennen Sie ja, es sei denn, Sie haben sie schon längst vergessen, und Ihrem Blick nach zu urteilen, haben Sie das.“

Diesmal war es in der Tat Scham, die Elizabeths Wangen rötete. „Ihr … Vater war ein Cop, der bei einer Fahrzeugkontrolle erschossen wurde.“

„Ja, mein Vater war ein Cop, dem man das Gesicht weggeschossen hat, weil man mit ‘nem geklautem Auto unterwegs war und andernfalls in Blackgate eingefahren wäre.“ Wieder verzerrte das wütend-kalte Grinsen seine Züge. „Und meine Mum, die hat man wegen ihres Portemonnaies abgestochen, wegen lausigen zwanzig Dollar, die sie dabei hatte. Sie war Sozialarbeiterin, hat bei der städtischen Wohlfahrt gearbeitet und sich um Junkies und Nutten gekümmert. Der Lohn war ein erbärmlicher Tod in einer versifften Seitenstraße. Und

meine Schwester, meine kleine Schwester, die erst gottverdammte vierzehn Jahre alt war, hat man in einen Müllcontainer entsorgt, nachdem sie von ‘nem halben Dutzend Männer vergewaltigt worden war!“ Elizabeth fuhr zusammen, als er mit der geballten Faust auf die Tischplatte schlug. Es dauerte einen Moment, in dem er, schwer atmend, sie mit glühendem Augen anstarrte, bevor er nach hinten gegen die Stuhllehne sank, matt und müde, als habe ihn dieser Gefühlsaufbruch alle Kraft gekostet. „Und jetzt wagen Sie’s noch einmal, meine Beweggründe anzuzweifeln …“, wisperte er. Das Erschallen der Türklingel entband Elizabeth von einer Antwort. Sie warf Harson einen fragenden Blick zu. „Erwarten Sie Besuch?“, erwiderte er mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. Als sie den Kopf schüttelte und zur Tür hinüberging, konnte sie aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie seine Hand zu der Pistole an seinem Gürtel wanderte.

„James“, stieß sie aus, kaum dass sie geöffnet hatte.

„Hey“, sagte er. Ohne dass sie ihn aufgefordert hatte, trat er ein und nahm sie in den Arm. „Ich wäre eher gekommen, wenn ich gekonnt hätte. Dent hat mich ja schon heute Morgen angerufen, aber ich bin nicht eher losgekommen.“

„Glaub‘ ich. So bei der Mordkommission läuft man ja sonst Gefahr, dass einem die Leiche davonlaufen könnte …“

Irritiert von ihrem bissigen Tonfall blickte Jim sie fragend an und bemerkte schließlich Frank Harson, der beide Gordon vom Durchgang zur Küche aus beobachtet hatte. „Ist noch etwas passiert?“

„Nein. Officer Harson hat mir nur meine Tasche aus dem Büro hergebracht, die ich heute Morgen dort vergaß“, antwortete sie schnell und knapp. „Officer, das ist Bruder, Detective Gordon“, sagte sie an Harson gerichtet.

„Ich weiß. Habe damals Ihr Bild in der _Gazette_ gesehen, als Sie die Wayne-Morde aufgeklärt haben. Frank Harson, Wachschutz Justizpalast.“ Er hielt Jim seine Rechte hin.

„Schön, Sie kennenzulernen, Officer.“ Beide Männer schüttelte die Hand.

„Wenn Sie gestattet, werde ich mich jetzt verabschieden. Miss Fairchild. Detective.“ Er nickte beiden zu, bevor er die Tür öffnete und das Apartment verließ.

Jim wartete mit verschränkten Armen, bis Harson die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte. „Also, weshalb war er wirklich da?“

„Bitte?“

„Komm‘ schon, Lizzy, du bist wirklich ‘ne miserable Lügnerin. Wie bist du denn heute Morgen in die Wohnung gekommen, wenn du deine Tasche mit deinem ganzen Krempel vergessen haben willst?“

„Sind Sie von der Arbeit nicht ausgelastet, Detective?“

Elizabeth ließ ihn bei der Tür stehen und ging in die Küche hinüber, wo sie fortfuhr, die eingekauften Lebensmittel auszupacken. Jim sah ihr eine Zeitlang dabei zu, während er im Türrahmen lehnte, doch seufzte dann leise auf. Es war klar, dass sie ihm etwas verheimlichte, doch es genauso klar, dass sie nicht reden wollte. „Was hast denn da angestellt? Die Schrauben nicht richtig angezogen?“, sagte er dann, als sein Blick am gestrig zusammengekrachten Bücherregal hängen blieb. „Hast du ‘nen Werkzeugkasten da? Dann baue ich es schnell auf.“

„Natürlich. In der Küche, unter der Spüle.“ Während Jim das Werkzeug holte, machte sie sich daran, die Bücher einzusammeln, die verstreut auf dem Boden und zwischen den Regalböden gelegen hatten, und stapelte sie entlang der Wand auf.

„Waren die alle für die Uni?“, fragte er beiläufig, als er zurückkam.

„Nicht alle. Viele waren auch Geschenke von den Fairchilds. Hab‘ als Kind viel gelesen, weißt du …“

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über seine ernste Miene. „Ich hatte nie viel fürs Lesen übrig. Wir hatte zwar auch Bücher, dort im Heim, aber na ja … hab‘ mich damals lieber geprügelt …“

Innehaltend sah Elizabeth ihren älteren Bruder an. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er ihr jemals etwas aus seiner Zeit im Heim erzählt hatte. Vorsichtig berührte sie seine Schulter. „Ich wünschte, die Fairchilds hätten dich auch adoptiert“, sprach sie leise. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum sie’s nicht getan haben …“

„Ich kann dir sagen, warum. Der gute Major Fairchild hat keine Lust, sich mit einem pubertären Jungen herumzuärgern, der ständig wütend ist, die Schule schwänzt und sich andauernd in Prügeleien verstrickt. Ich war dann, als sich auch noch Mum umgebracht hat und Onkel Frank so einfach verschwunden ist, eine Zumutung für jedermann.“ Zur Antwort streichelte sie wieder seine Schulter. Jim schwieg aber, während er sich daran machte, die schief sitzenden Schrauben herauszudrehen, und so fuhr auch sie fort, die Bücher zusammenzusuchen. „Hey, du hast ja noch unser altes Märchenbuch“, sagte er plötzlich. Diesmal war es ein echtes, ein aufrichtiges Lächeln, das seine Mundwinkel anhob. Er zog einen dicken Band aus dem Stapel. Seine Finger wanderten langsam, tastend über das rote Leder des Einbands, in das der Titel des Werks, die _Gotham City Tales_ , gepresst war, und er blätterte dann durchs Buch. Elizabeth hielt inne. Auch sie lächeln, genauso ehrlich wie Jim und genauso wehmütig, wie sie ihm zusah. „Die hast du noch von Archie, oder?“ Er zeigte ihr eine lange, dunkelbraune Feder, die zwischen den Seiten gelegen hatte.

„Archie?“

„Sag‘ bloß, du weißt nicht mehr, wer Archie war. Archibald, den Uhu von Onkel Frank. Du hast doch immer mit ihm gespielt, wenn wir wochenends bei Frank auf Steel Manor waren.“

„Hmm“, machte sie mit geistesabwesendem Blick. Als Jim weiterblättern wollte, zog sie ihm abrupt aus den Händen. Die aufgeschlagenen Seiten, zwischen denen die Eulenfeder gelegen hatte, waren auf der linken Seite mit einer Illustration bedeckt, die eine mit einer schwarzen Kutte gekleideten Gestalt zeigte, deren Gesicht von einer weißen, eulenhaften Maske bedeckt war, und in der rechten Hand die Gründungsurkunde von Gotham City hielt, während auf seinem angewinkelten linken Arm eine schneeweiße Eule saß. Auf der rechten Buchseite stand hingegen in verschlungene, verschnörkelten Buchstaben der Titel der Erzählung, die _Gotham – Stadt der Eulen_ hieß, unter dem sich der alte, wohlbekannte Kinderreim in Form eines Vierzeilers befand. „Hüte dich vor dem Rat der Eulen, er behält dich stets im Blick. Er herrscht über Gotham von schattigen Ästen und hinter dicken Mauern mit großem Geschick. Sie beobachten dein Herz, sie beobachten dich in deinem Bett. Sprich über sie keinen Ton oder der Talon kommt dich hol’n“, las Elizabeth vor. Ihr Mund kam ihr plötzlich so trocken vor, ein kribbelndes Gefühl, verbunden mit dem Gefühl von abwechselnd Hitze und Kälte, wanderte ihrem Rücken hinunter.

Jim sah sie von der Seite her an. Er glaubte, ihre Reaktion resultiere aus der Flut der Erinnerungen an ihre Kindheit. „Ich weiß“, sagte er daher leise, während er seinen Arm um sie legte. „Als ich nach meiner Zeit bei der Army hierher zurückkam, da war’s auch ein komisches Gefühl …“

Elizabeth antwortete nichts. Beide fuhren fort, das Regal ordentlich aufzubauen und schließlich einzuräumen. Dass sie die _Gotham City Tales_ aber nicht zu den anderen Büchern stellte, sondern in der Schublade ihres Nachttischchens verschwinden ließ, blieb von Jim nicht unbemerkt, doch er sparte sich einen Kommentar. „Willst du was mitessen?“, fragte sie dann. „Habe vorhin Steaks gekauft und auch ‘n paar fertige Fritten mitgenommen …“

„Gerne.“ James nahm am Küchentisch Platz und lehnte sich entspannt zurück, während er ihr zuschaute, wie sie die Steaks briet und zwischendurch den Tisch deckte.

„Auch ein Glas?“ Sie zeigte ihm die Flasche Whiskey, die sie vorhin ebenfalls gekauft hatte.

„Ich dachte, du trinkst keinen Alkohol?“, entgegnete er erstaunt.

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln, als sie zwei Gläser einschenkte. „Vielleicht bin ich auf den Geschmack gekommen …“

„Das hat diese Stadt an sich, dass man Geschmack an so was findet …“ Jim stieß ein Schnauben aus, den Blick auf die goldfarbene Flüssigkeit gerichtet, die er im Glas schwenkte. Es war sein erstes Glas Whiskey, das er heute trank, aber beileibe nicht das erste Glas, dass er in dieser Woche schon getrunken hatte. Seit Barbara weg war, hatte das gelegentlich genossene Glas Whiskey die Form eines alltäglichen Feierabendrituals angenommen, und mit der Anzahl der Tage, in denen er nichts mehr von Barbara gehört hatte, war die Anzahl der täglich konsumierten Gläser sukzessiv gestiegen. Er atmete tief durch, bemüht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als Elizabeth die Steaks aus dem Ofen holte, wo sie nachgezogen waren.

Schweigend machten sich die Geschwister dann ans Essen. Es war das, was man sich unter einem typischen Männeressen vorstellen: Viel Fleisch mit Fritten und natürlich keinem Salat und dazu starken Bourbon. Dementsprechend gut schmeckte es Jim, und Elizabeth, die Fleisch am liebsten blank aß, schmeckte es noch besser. Ihn irritiert einzig, wie blutig ihre Steaks waren; es wirkte beinahe, als sei das Fleisch von außen nur minimal gebraten, während der gesamte Kern roh war. Es war in der Tat ein befremdlicher Anblick, einer so jungen Frau, einem halben Mädchen noch, dabei zuzusehen, wie sie dieses vor Blut triefende Fleisch verspeiste.

„Du, James“, sagte sie auf einmal. „Hast du eigentlich jemals … was von Onkel Frank gehört? Hat er sich je einmal gemeldet oder so?“

Jim schüttelte den Kopf. „Nie. Warum fragst du?“

Elizabeth zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur so … war ja immerhin unser letzter Verwandter.“ Von den verwirrten-bedrückenden Träumen, die sie in letzter Zeit peinigten, schwieg sie aber, so wie sie ihm alle anderen Ängste und Sorgen verschwieg. 


	25. Diese dunkle, zerkratzte Seite von uns

Am nächsten Morgen war Elizabeth schon früh ins Büro gekommen, nachdem sie in der vorhergehenden Nacht von einem unruhigen Traum in den anderen geglitten war. Menschen mit Eulengesichtern und ein alter Herrensitz inmitten dunkler Wälder hatten sich unzusammenhängend mit Puppen, die aus den von Thommy Saw ausgeschlachteten Leichen bestanden, zusammengesetzt, dazwischen da Cruz‘ Kopf, der ihr wie ein Basketball hinterherhüpfte. Nur der letzte Traum, der sie schweißgebadet hatte erwachen lassen, war anders gewesen. Was genau sie geträumt hatte, wusste sie nicht mehr, aber sie konnte sich sehr gut an das alles betäubende Gefühl der Angst erinnern, und an Wasser, das sich von Blut rot färbte.

„Ach, guten Morgen“, trillerte eine helle, schrille Stimme und riss Elizabeth aus trüben Gedanken. Miss Whitestar, beider Sekretärin, hatte an die Scheibe der Bürotür geklopft, bevor sie hereinkam. Ihr immerfröhliches Gemüt hätte keinen größeren Kontrast zu Elizabeths grimmiger Miene bilden können. „Wie geht es Ihnen denn? Mr. Dent sagte doch, Sie seien erstmal krankgeschrieben“, plapperte sie los, während sie ihren mit Kunstpelz besetzten Mantel auszog.

Elizabeth musterte sie, musterte ihr in Locken gelegtes platinblondes Haar, musterte ihren grellrosa Lippenstift, dann reichte sie ihr die Akte, die vor ihr aufgeschlagen gelegen hatte. „Faxen Sie alles an die MCU, einmal an die Detectives Allan und Montoya, und einmal an das Büro ihres Vorgesetzten, diesen Lieutenant Stone.“

„Ist das der Fall mit dem … enthaupteten Cop?“

„Gibt es damit ein Problem?“

Sie zuckte halbherzig mit den Achseln. „Es hieß doch, dass der Chef Ihnen den Fall entzogen hat …“

„Ich weiß von nichts“, erklärte Elizabeth so lapidar wie wahrheitswidrig. Zwar **hatte** ihr Stratford den Fall noch nicht entzogen, aber sie erinnerte sich sehr wohl seiner Drohung diesbezüglich. Außerdem konnte sie sich gut vorstellen, wie er reagieren würde, sollte er von ihrer eigenmächtigen Entscheidung erfahren, dass sie sich bezüglich des Mords an da Cruz an die Abteilung des Schwerverbrechens gewandt hatte. Mochte sie damit auch keine Dienstvorschrift überschreiten, da sie schließlich nur ihrer Amtsaufgabe der Strafverfolgung nachkam, so ahnte sie zu recht, dass man diesen Fall nur allzu gerne unter den Teppich gekehrt hätte.

„Aha …“, machte Miss Whitestar. Sie klang nicht sonderlich überzeugt. „Aber ich halte nicht den Kopf hin, ja?“, setzte sie auf Elizabeths unerbittlichen Blick nach.

„Damit kann ich leben.“ Tief durchatmend sank zurück gegen die Stuhllehne.

„Brauchen Sie noch etwas, Ma’am?“, hakte ihre Sekretärin nach.

Elizabeth schnaubte. „Wie wär’s mit einem Wunder? Vergessen Sie’s“, denn Miss White hatte sie irritiert angeblickt. „Ist nicht persönlich gemeint.“ Als Miss Whitestar das Büro verließ, drehte sie sich in ihrem Bürostuhl wieder in Richtung Fenter, wo sie die herabrinnenden Regentropfen beobachtete. Dabei spielte sie gedankenverloren mit dem massiv-goldenen Eulenanhänger an ihrer Kette. „Sprich über sie keinen Ton oder der Talon kommt dich hol’n …“, wisperte sie vor sich hin. Ein Kribbeln fuhr ihrem Nacken hinab, das sich zu einem Schauer steigerte, der ihren ganzen Körper ergriff und ihre Zähne klappern ließ.

„Was machst du hier?“ Elizabeth schoss abrupt auf. Ihr erschrockener Blick traf auf einen erstaunt dreinblickenden Harvey Dent mit der Aktentasche in der einen und dem schwarz-weißen Pappkaffeebecher in der anderen Hand. „Bist du nicht krankgeschrieben worden?“, fuhr er fort, während er beides abstellte und den klatschnassen Mantel auszog. „Oder sag‘ bloß, dass du noch immer nicht bei einem Arzt warst?“

„Können wir das Thema lassen? Ich lebe und damit ist’s gut. Und außerdem gibt es Wichtigeres.“ Sie warf ihm ihren Notizblock hinüber auf seinen Schreibtisch.

„Was ist das?“

„Als ich mit da Cruz auf den Weg zu den Lagerhallen war, da hat er mir erzählt, dass der ganze Komplex Sal Maroni gehören würde …“

„Ja, und?“

„Weißt du, wer offiziell der Eigentümer ist? Diese Logistik-Firma da“, sie deutete auf den Notizblock, „Atlantic Shipping Corp. Und jetzt rate mal, wo diese Firma ihren Sitz hat?“

„Auf den Caymans oder den Bahamas“, antwortete er zu ihrem Erstaunen. „Was? Glaubst du, du bist die Erste, die das Wirtschaftssystem der Mafia durchschaut? Dass ihre Betriebe über Scheinfirmen in den karibischen Steueroasen laufen? Offenbar hältst du uns alle für nicht gerade schlau, was?“ Sein linker Mundwinkel zuckte, verzog sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen.

Scham darüber, ertappt worden zu sein, hauchte eine rosa Farbe auf ihre Wangen. Zugleich war sie von Harveys überraschend kühl-herablassenden Antwort irritiert, da er ihr gegenüber noch nie einen derartigen Ton angeschlagen hatte. Allerdings hatte sie sich schon viel zu sehr daran gewohnt, dass er ihre Launen brav und wortlos ertrug. Dass er aber nach ihrer erneuten Zurückweisung am gestrigen Tag und dem daraus entstandenen Widerstreit mit diesem Anderen in ihm, der ihm den größten Teil seiner Nachtruhe gekostet hatte, nicht mehr gewillt war, weiterhin klein beizugeben, das spürte sie nun zum ersten Mal. Und sie wusste nicht im Geringsten, wie sie mit ihrem Zorn über seine arrogant-kühle Art und ihrer Bewunderung über sein selbstsicher-männliches Auftreten umgehen sollte.

Wortlos schnappte sie sich ihren Notizblock und stopfte ihn in ihre Aktentasche. Wenn er nun glaubte, sie würde ihn weiter in ihre Ermittlungen einweihen, dann hatte er sich aber gehörig geschnitten! Schließlich gab es nichts, was sie nicht auch mit den Detectives Allan und Montoya bereden konnte, die sie nachher treffen wollte. Geräuschvoll kramte sie in ihrer Tasche herum und wurde umso lauter, als dass Dent, der mittlerweile an seinem Schreibtisch Platz genommen und seinen Terminkalender gezückt hatte, keine weitere Notiz von ihr nahm. Verärgert darüber, dass er sie derart ignorierte, warf sie ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Auch das entging ihm – oder wollte von ihm nicht wahrgenommen werden. „Was hast du denn?“, fuhr sie ihn schließlich an.

Harvey, der sich mit dem Textmarker einen Termin anstrich, sah überrascht auf. „Was hast **du** denn?“, gab er dann, deutlich verärgert, zurück. „Hör‘ mal, wenn du Schmerzen hast und es dir nicht gut geht, dann lass‘ dich krankschreiben oder geh‘ gleich ins Krankenhaus, aber halte mich nicht noch mehr von der Arbeit ab, als du es sonst schon tust. Durch deine Alleingänge schadest du uns nämlich mehr, als dass du hilfst, und was dabei herauskommt, hast du ja gesehen. Hättest du die Ermittlungen da Cruz überlassen, wäre es vielleicht gar nicht so weit gekommen, dass ein Mensch hat sterben müssen.“

Elizabeth starrte ihn mit dem Gesichtsausdruck eines Karpfens, den man abrupt aus dem Wasser gerissen hatte, an. Doch als ihre Augen schließlich feucht zu glänzen begannen, wandte sie sich ab. „Hätte ich da Cruz helfen können, ich hätte es getan“, wisperte sie mit erstickter Stimme. „Glaubst du, ich bin mir nicht bewusst, dass sein Blut an meinen Händen klebt? Und dass ich es auch nicht mehr gutmachen kann, selbst wenn der Mörder gefasst wird?“ Sie wischte flüchtig über die Augenwinkel, schniefte und räusperte sich dann. „Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du mir solche Vorwürfe machst, ausgerechnet du mit deiner fanatischen Jagd nach Lovecraft.“ Ihr Blick, dem sie Dent zuwarf, drückte Wut und eine große Verletztheit aus. Daraufhin schwieg er, nur sein linker Mundwinkel zuckte ein wenig. „Ich hätte allgemein nicht gedacht, dass du so eine Seite an dir hast“, setzte sie nach. Wieder schwieg er, wieder zuckte einzig sein Mundwinkel. Seine linke Hand spielte währenddessen mit seiner Silbermünze, die er zuvor gewohnheitsmäßig hervorgeholt und auf ihren Stammplatz, vor der kleinen Justitia-Figur, gelegt hatte.

„Jeder Mensch hat zwei Seiten“, sprach er dann endlich, als habe er sich lange dazu durchringen müssen. Er konnte ihr dabei nicht ins Gesicht sehen.

Elizabeth, die schon ihre Aktentasche gepackt hatte, da sie zur Gerichtsmedizin und Forensik ins GCPD hinübergehen wollte, hielt inne. Sie betrachtete ihn einige Augenblicke, bevor sie auf ihn zuging und sich vor ihm auf den Schreibtisch setzt. Harvey verkrampfte sich, als sie ungefragt seine Münze nahm. „Nur du nicht. Du hast nur eine Seite, eine helle, eine strahlende.“ Ihr Daumen strich beim Sprechen über das massive Silber, bevor sie die Münze zurücklegen wollte. Sie zuckte zusammen, als er ihr Handgelenk abrupt umfasste.

„Nein …“, flüsterte er. Seine gequälte, verzerrte Miene verursachte ein Stechen in ihrer Brust, einen physisch wahrnehmbaren Schmerz; seine Stimme, rau und knurrig, war so fremd, als spräche eine andere Person zu ihr. „Auch ich … ich habe diese andere Seite, diese dunkle, verkratzte Seite …“

„Das kann ich nicht glauben …“ Sie strich über seine glatt rasierte Wange, und als Harveys Miene nur noch gequälter wurde, beugte sie sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. Dass er sie aber von sich wegdrückte, damit hatte sie sicherlich nicht gerechnet.

„Nein“, sprach Harvey leise und ungewohnt heiser. Er strich über ihre sanftrosa Wangen, die er hätte schlagen mögen; er strich über ihre blassen Lippen, die er hätte blutig beißen mögen. Die zarte Liebe, die er für sie empfand, lieferte sich einen aussichtslosen Kampf mit der brutalen Begierde, ihren Körper in Besitz zu nehmen. Seine Hände wanderten tiefer, über ihr Dekolleté, das stets züchtig bedeckt war, bis sie auf ihren Brüsten lagen. Ein leiser, undefinierter Laut entwich Elizabeth. Ihr Brustkorb hob und sank schneller; seine Hände auf ihrem Körper erschienen ihr schwer wie Mühlsteine. Starr, als sei sie gelähmt, verfolgte sie, wie er seine Hände zurückzog, nur um ihre weiße Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Ihre Brustwarzen verhärteten sich, als seine Finger in ihren Büstenhalter schlüpften. Ihr helles Wimmern und sein rauhes Stöhnen hallten in der Stille des Büros erschreckend laut wider. Abwechselnd heiße und kalte Schauer liefen ihr über den Rücken, während er ihre vollen Brüste mit kräftigen Bewegungen durchknetete. An der Grenze ihrer Wahrnehmung, wohin ihr kritisch-kalter Verstand verdrängt worden war, wuchs das Erstaunen über Harvey ins Grenzenlose. Nein, diese Seite von ihm hatte sie in der Tat nicht gekannt. Aber war es nicht genau die Seite gewesen, nach der sie verlangt hatte? Natürlich nur insgeheim, nachts, wenn sie kurz vor dem Einschlafen ruhelos in ihrem Bett gelegen und sich selbst berührt hatte. Dann hatte sie Harveys Zaudern verflucht und sich gewünscht, nicht mehr tun zu müssen, als sich zurückzulehnen und ihm die Führung zu überlassen. Und war die augenblickliche Inbesitznahme ihres Körpers nicht genauso, wie Elizabeth sie sich ausgemalt hatte? Stürmisch, rücksichtslos, mit diesem vulgären Gefühl des Grabschens, ein Lustobjekt zu sein, herabgewürdigt und benutzt zu werden? Ihr Kopf sank nach hinten, der Mund weit geöffnet, als seine Linke unter ihren Rock griff und ihr Geschlecht umfasste. Als seine Finger die Konturen ihrer Schamlippen nachfuhren, packte sie sein Handgelenk – und presste, ihre Schenkel spreizend, seine Hand fester auf ihren intimsten Bereich. Wieder stieß sie ein Wimmern aus; ihr Becken nahm den Rhythmus seiner Handbewegungen auf, mit denen er ihr Geschlecht massierte. Ihre geschlossenen Augen und der entrückte Ausdruck, der ihr Gesicht überzog, verzehrten seinen Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Harvey …“, keuchte sie, als seine Hand innehielt. „Harvey, bitte …“ Sie drängte ihr Becken nach vorne, ihm entgegen; krallte ihre Hand in sein Hemd, um ihn zu sich heranzuziehen. Als sie aber die Augen öffnete, seinen Blick suchte, erstarrte sie förmlich, als sie sein Grinsen sah, dieses dunkle, arrogante Grinsen, das Grinsen eines Mannes, für den Frauen zu besitzende Objekte waren, ein Grinsen, das sie ganz und gar vernichtete. _Sieh‘ dich an_ , schien ihr dieses Grinsen zu sagen, _sieh‘ dich an, wie du hier sitzt, die Bluse offen, die Titten entblößt, die Schenkel gespreizt, während deine Fotze nur so trieft, wie bei einer guten Schlampe. Wer hätte gedacht, dass unsere frigide Staatsanwältin so ein Flittchen ist, das sich auf ‘nem Schreibtisch flachlegen lässt? Du hast es anscheinend nötig, Kleines, mal wieder geknallt zu werden, was? Kannst es wohl nicht erwarten, endlich mal wieder ‘nen Schwanz in der Möse zu haben!_

Ja, Elizabeth fühlte sich bis zum Grund ihrer Seele gedemütigt, denn dieses Grinsen schien das offen zu legen, vor dem sie sich am meisten schämte: Ihre eigene Sexualität, zu der sie nie einen adäquaten Zugang gefunden hatte. Seit ihrer frühen Pubertät ohne weibliche Bezugsperson aufgewachsen, hatte sie nie gelernt, mit ihrer sich entwickelnden Weiblichkeit umzugehen, noch hatte sie die Veränderungen akzeptieren können, die ungewollt und unkontrolliert mit ihr vonstattengegangen waren. Sie hatte sich geschämt, als ihre Brust sich langsam zu wölben begonnen und schließlich die beiden vollen, handflächengroßen Bälle gebildet hatte. Sie war vor sich selbst in Verlegenheit geraten, als ihr einst knabenhaft schmales Becken breit, ihre einst kleinen Hinterbacken rund und ihre einst dünnen Schenkel fleischig und weich geworden waren. Und sie hatte sich von ihrem Körper verraten gefühlt, als er begonnen hatte, Monat für Monat Blut, Sekrete und Gewebe abzusondern und sie mit zuvor nicht gekannten Gefühlen konfrontiert hatte. Sie hatte sich vor sich selbst geekelt, sie hatte sich verabscheut, voll hilfloser Wut über sich selbst. Und so, wie sie einst mit den pubertären Veränderungen ihres Körpers gehadert hatte, so haderte sie heute, gut zehn Jahre später, mit ihren ersten sexuellen Gefühlen, welche für Elizabeth, die von Major Fairchild im Geiste der Verachtung von Schwäche und der Vergötterung von Disziplin erzogen worden war, den ultimativen Kontrollverlust über sich selbst bedeuteten.

Als sie seine Lippen auf ihren spürte, seine Zungenspitze die ihrige anstupste, wurde sie aus ihrer Starre gerissen. Ihr ganzer Körper brannte, ihr ganzer Körper schrie danach, sich in die Arme dieses unbekannten Harvey Dents zu werfen, sich ihm hinzugeben, sich fallenzulassen in den herannahenden Orgasmus. Doch zu tief war die Angst, sich zu offenbaren, ihre abgründige Seite zu zeigen, zu der – neben einem narzisstischem Stolz, einem moralischen Rigorismus und einer Neigung zur Gewalt – eine masochistisch geprägte Sexualität mit einer Neigung zum Vulgären gehörte. Und so holte sie aus und gab ihm mit aller Kraft eine schallende Ohrfeige. Harvey taumelte zur Seite, die Hand auf die linke Wange gepresst. Sein Blick war verschwommen, wie in Trance, dann, langsam blinzelnd, sah er auf, als erwache er aus einem tiefen Schlummer. Fragend befühlte er die gerötete Haut seines Gesichts und nicht minder erstaunt sah er zu Elizabeth hinüber. Seine Verwirrung war aufrichtig und arglos, als könne er sich nicht erklären, womit er diese Ohrfeige verdient habe. Wie konnte Elizabeth auch nur erahnen, was in Harvey vorging? Woher sollte sie wissen, dass seine Verwirrung nicht gespielt war? Dass die unmittelbar vorangegangenen Minuten nicht mehr als kognitive Bruchstücke waren, deren fragmentarischer Charakter einem Traum und nicht der Realität entsprach? Und dass er Angst hatte, furchtbare Angst, weil er in seinem Innersten ahnte, was gerade geschehen war? Dass sie diese Seite von ihm gesehen hatte, die er so fürchtete? Diese dunkle, zerkratzte Seite …

„Elizabeth …“, sprach er leise, kläglich, als sie sich wortlos Mantel und Aktentasche schnappte und das Büro verließ. Dabei warf sie die Tür hinter sich so heftig ins Schloss, dass er unwillkürlich zusammenfuhr. Ratlos stand er mitten im Raum. Dabei bemerkte er, dass sein Hemd am Rücken und unter dem Achseln völlig verschwitzt war. Langsam, beinahe bedächtig nahm er dann an seinem Schreibtisch Platz, verwundert dafür, warum darauf alles in Unordnung war. Die dort auf der Schreibtischplatte sitzende, halbnackte, laszive Elizabeth existierte doch schließlich nur in seinen Träumen … Als wolle er sich dessen versichern, griff er in die Innenseite seines Jacketts und holte ein Tablettendöschen mit der Beschriftung Seroquel hervor. Wie jedes Mal, wenn er die kleine, weiße Tablette hinunterwürgte, beschloss er von neuem, sich ab heute auch ganz bestimmt an den Medikamentenplan zu halten. Und wie jedes Mal sollte er diesem Vorsatz auch heute nicht treu bleiben.

Behutsam strich er über seine Silbermünze, dieses Objekt seiner familiären Hassliebe, bevor sich seine Faust darum so fest schloss, dass seine ganze Hand schmerzte. Ihm war, als brenne sich das Silber in seine Haut ein, als fresse es sich bis zu seinem Handknochen durch. Er wollte schreien, wollte diese Münze, diesen Fetisch weit von sich werfen, wollte sie und damit seinen Vater und noch viel mehr diesen Anderen in ihm ein für allemal loswerden. Stattdessen führte er sie an seinen Mund, presste seine Lippen auf das kalte Metall, bevor er sie in die Innentasche seines Jacketts steckte.

 


	26. Schachmatt

Elizabeth sah weder nach links noch nach rechts, als sie die marmornen Treppen hinunterlief. Die Pfennigabsätze ihrer Schuhe schienen ihr furchtbar laut durch das Foyer zu hallen; ihr war, als ruhe jedermanns Blick auf ihr, um sich an ihrem beschämenden Zustand zu weiden. „Hi“, klang es plötzlich hinter ihr.

„Sie“, stieß sie aus, als ihr Blick auf stets schwarz gekleideten, stets breit grinsenden Victor Zsasz fiel, der einige Stufen über ihr stand und ihr offenkundig hinterher geblickt hatte. Sie hielt inne, wartete, bis er zu ihr heruntergekommen war. Beide musterten sich abschätzend. Scharfäugig wie Victor war, fielen ihm alle Details auf, die die Ereignisse der letzten Minuten verrieten. „Weswegen sind Sie hier?“, fragte sie schließlich. Dabei erahnte sie schon, dass es um ihre Person ging. Und auch wenn sie es nicht eingestanden hätte, so hatte die Aussicht auf ein Treffen mit Falcone etwas Erleichterndes. In diesem Sumpf aus unerklärlichen Verbindungen und seltsamen Andeutungen schien er der Einzige zu sein, dem sie ehrliche Frage stellen und von dem sie ehrliche Antworten erwarten konnte.

Zsasz antwortete er mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung, die man als Aufforderung zum Mitkommen interpretieren konnte. Sie schnaubte abfällig, ging nichtsdestotrotz voran. Auf den Weg hinunter ins Foyer vermied sie es, irgendjemanden anzublicken. Was mochten die anderen nur von ihr denken? Dass sie sich wieder mal Ärger mit Falcone eingefangen hatte? Oder – und sah es nicht viel eher danach aus – dass sie einer Privataudienz bei ihm geladen war? Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, sodass Zsasz, der ihr stumm und genauso unerbittlich wie der Tod folgte, sich beeilen musste, ihr zu folgen. Als sie das Foyer durchschritten, begegnete er den Blick der Polizisten, diesem feigen, vor schlechtem Gewissen nur so triefenden Blick. Er grinste. Insgeheim hoffte er darauf, dass sich einer von ihnen in den Weg stellen würde. Selbstverständlich würde er ihn dann töten. Allerdings mit dem Respekt eines Kriegers einem anderen Krieger gegenüber. Doch wie es aussah, würde ihm heute keiner diese Ehre erweisen.

Kaum hatten sie das große Portal des Justizpalastes durchschritten, schlug ihnen der spätherbstliche Wind entgegen, gemischt mit Regen, dessen Kälte sich auf dem Gesicht wie Nadelstiche anfühlte. Victor beeilte sich, um Elizabeth die Wagentür aufzuhalten. Sie reagierte mit einem erstaunten Blick. Wie jedes Mal, wenn ihre kaltblauen Augen auf seine trafen, durchlief ihn ein aufpeitschender Schauder. Er wartete, bis sie eingestiegen war, bevor er die Tür schloss und den Wagen umrundete, um selbst einzusteigen. Während er losfuhr und sich in den morgendlichen Berufsverkehr einreihte, beobachtete er sie aus den Augenwinkeln. Zu Victors Belustigung quittierte sie seine Blicke mit einem grimmigen Ausdruck, der sie wie ein schmollendes Mädchen wirken ließ. Lange wurde sie ihrer impulsiven Art aber nicht Herr. „Was schauen Sie so?“, fauchte sie schließlich.

„Ihre Bluse ist schief geknöpft“, antwortete Victor.

Seine zur Schau gestellte Gelassenheit wirkte auf Elizabeth wie Benzin in offenes Feuer geschüttet. Die tiefe Falte, die sich zwischen ihren Augenbrauen bildete, war wie die Prognose einer heraufziehenden Gewitterfront. „Und?“, erwiderte sie. Ihre Stimme sollte gefährlich ruhig klingen. Stattdessen war sie gepresst und knirschte vor Gereiztheit.

„Ihr Haar“, seine schlanken Finger in den schwarzen Lederhandschuhen strichen über ihren Nacken, was ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken rinnen ließ, „ist am Ansatz ganz verschwitzt. Und Ihre Wangen glühten zuvor …“ Er ließ den Satz bedeutungsschwer ausklingen, bevor er seine fehlenden Augenbrauen demonstrativ hob. „Ein Schelm, wer da was Böses denkt, was?“

Hätte ein Mensch je im Erdboden versinken wollen, so war es in diesem Augenblick Elizabeth. Eine brennende Hitze überzog ihr Gesicht. „Leck‘ mich doch!“, giftete sie in Ermangelung einer schlagfertigen Antwort.

Victors Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter. Diese Empörung, die nur ihre Verlegenheit übertünchen sollte, machte einen der Reize von Elizabeth Fairchild aus. „Darf ich das als Angebot verstehen?“, raunte er zurück.

Elizabeth war, als klänge seine Stimme tiefer als zuvor. „Verstehen Sie es als Todesdrohung.“

Er begann zu lachen; nicht laut oder gar überschwänglich. Es war ein leises Schmunzeln, dessen Aufrichtigkeit sie seltsam berührte. „Dafür liebe ich Sie“, sagte Victor schließlich. Sie warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu. Wie süß das doch immer war, wenn sie seine Ironie nicht einzuordnen vermochte, wenn sie so gänzlich spaßbefreit und miesepetrig reagierte … dafür liebte er sie wirklich.

„Nicht herschauen!“, motzte sie, als er, entspannt zurückgelehnt, sie aus seinen Augenwinkeln betrachtete. Sie hatte begonnen, die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse korrekt anzuordnen; da sie sich allerdings nicht die Blöße geben und die Bluse ganz öffnen wollte, wurde die Sache derart wirr, dass Victor wiederum lachen musste.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe bisher keiner Frau was weggegluckt. Höchstens was abgeschnitten … Jetzt kommen Sie“, setzte er auf ihren empörten Blick nach, „der war nun aber wirklich lustig …“

„Großer Gott …“, murmelte sie kopfschüttelnd. Dennoch glaubte Zsasz, er habe ein Zucken ihrer Mundwinkel erkennen können.

Bedingt durch den Stop-and-Go-Verkehr, der heute Morgen wieder einmal endlos schien, kamen sie nur abschnittsweise, von Ampel zu Ampel, voran. Elizabeth hatte es in der Zwischenzeit geschafft, ihre Bluse korrekt zu schließen, und lehnte ihren Kopf nun entspannt nach hinten. Victor sah, dass sie immer wieder in den Nacken griff, um die dortigen Muskeln zu massieren. Schließlich zog er seinen rechten Handschuh aus und griff hinüber. „Schhh“, machte er leise, als sie bei der Berührung ihrer Haut mit seiner Hand zusammenzuckte. Mit offensichtlichem Unwohlsein rutschte sie ein wenig hin und her und konnte sich nicht recht entspannen. Er verstärkte den Griff seiner Hand, bis sie die Augen schloss und ein Seufzen ausstieß, das Victor grinsen ließ. Dieses leise, sanfte, langgezogene Seufzen schien so gar nicht zu dieser spröden Frau zu passen. Wer weiß, vielleicht versteckte sich unter diesem unterkühlten Panzer eine große, lüsterne Sinnlichkeit … diese Vorstellung gefiel ihm.

Er fuhr mit der Massage ihres Nackens auch dann fort, als sie schon zu dösen begonnen hatte. Ihr Kopf war leicht zu Seite geneigt, eine kleine Falte befand sich zwischen ihren Augenbrauen, die aber dieses Mal von Wohlbefinden und nicht von Empörung kündete. Rund eine halbe Stunde dauerte es noch, bis Zsasz endlich zur Auffahrt zum Highway gelangte, der sie aus der Stadt in Richtung Süden führte. Von diesem fuhr er kurz nach der Stadtgrenze wieder ab und bot nach rund einer Viertelstunde Fahrt über eine breit ausgebaute Landstraße in eine asphaltierte Einfahrt ab. Am schmiedeeisernen Tor, das den weiteren Weg versperrte, hielt er an und betätigte die Klingel an der Sprechanlage. Während er wartete, hob er den Blick in Richtung einer der Kameras, die sich leise schurrend fokussierten. Wenige Augenblicke später klickte das Schloss des Tores, das sich vollautomatisch öffnete. Victor kurbelte das Fenster wieder hoch und folgte dem Weg, der in einer weiten Schleife um das Herrenhaus führte. Als er vor dem Haus anhielt und den Motor abstellte, döste Elizabeth noch immer, den Kopf in seine Richtung geneigt. Es drängte ihn, sie zu berühren, erneut ihre warme, weiche Haut unter seinen Finger zu spürten. Sie gab ein Brummen von sich, als er über ihre Wange streichelte, ohne aber aufzuwachen. Sie musste wirklich schlafen; andernfalls hätte ihm eine Frau wie Elizabeth Fairchild für diese unerlaubte Berührung schon längst eine geleuchtet. Victor grinste für einen Moment, ohne zu wissen, warum. Dabei gab es in diesem Augenblick doch nichts Lustiges. Eigentlich war er doch ganz erstaunt, wenn er ehrlich war. Wie lange mochte es her sein, dass ein Mensch es gewagt hatte, in seiner Gegenwart die Augen zu schließen? Jedermann wusste doch schließlich, wer und was Victor Zsasz war: Ein Mörder, der nicht nur kein Gewissen, sondern auch keine sozialen Bindungen hatte. Wie konnte man auch Mitleid mit anderen Menschen empfinden, wenn man über keine Bindung an andere Menschen verfügte? Selbst die anderen Mitglieder der Falcone-Familie wussten, dass er sie von einer Sekunde auf die andere töten würde, wäre die Loyalität, die die Familienzugehörigkeit bedingte, nicht vorhanden. Und wenn ihn schon die Mafia so sehr fürchtete, hätte diese junge Staatsanwältin einen nicht noch viel größeren Grund, vor ihm auf der Hut zu sein? Stattdessen wagte sie es doch, in seiner Gegenwart die Augen zu schließen und tatsächlich zu schlafen! Ihr Verhalten erstaunte Victor von Augenblick zu Augenblick mehr. Wieder streichelte er über ihre Wange. Ihre Haut musste wohl einen Suchtstoff enthalten, der ihn verlockte, sie immer wieder zu berühren. Ja, es wäre wirklich eine Schande gewesen, hätte Falcone damals ihre Exekution angeordnet. ‘ne schnelle Kugel in den Kopf und dann Feierabend. Damals hätte es ihn nicht gestört, aber jetzt … das war doch wirklich keine angemessene Exekutionsart für eine solche Frau, ihr so einfach ein Loch in das hübsche Köpfchen zu schießen … Nein, sollte doch noch einmal die Todesorder für Elizabeth Fairchild bei ihm eingehen, dann würde er ihr einen sanften, einen süßen Tod schenken, das hatte Victor schon für sich beschlossen. Zugegeben, es hätte schon seinen Reiz, ihr weißes, weiches, warmes Fleisch mit seinem Messer zu zerschneiden, bis nur noch lauter kleine Stückchen übrig wären. Aber er war doch kein Kretin, Kunstwerke zu verschandeln war nicht seine Art, und ihr Körper war zu schön, um daran herumzuschneiden. Sein Messer würde schlicht und einfach keinen höheren Grad an Perfektion erlangen. Und noch etwas würde ihm dabei den Spaß verderben: Der Blick aus ihren blauen Augen, den sie ihm dabei zuwerfen würde. Bisher hatte es ihm nie etwas ausgemacht, ihm etwas angehabt oder ihn berührt, wenn die Menschen ihn flehentlich anblickten, während er sie folterte oder ihre Ermordung vorbereitete. Aber diese kleine Staatsanwältin … bei der ging es ihm durch und durch, wenn er in ihre Augen sah. Immerhin, er könnte er ihr die Augen verbinden. Oder gleich ausstechen. Warum nicht sogar sorgfältig entfernen und in Alkohol konservieren? Aber ob sie dann auch ihren funkelnden Glanz bewahrten? Victor kratzte sich unschlüssig über den kahlen Schädel. Ach nein, das war doch alles doof. Müsste er sie töten, dann doch am besten mit einen starken, in seiner Wirkung aber sanftem Gift. Sogar es so ein Gift gab. Giftmorde waren schließlich nicht so sein Ding. Dann doch besser eine Überdosis Heroin. Sie würde einfach einschlafen. Außerdem verunstaltete Heroin die Toten nicht, brachte keine hässlichen Verfärbungen oder unappetitliche Überbleibsel des Sterbens mit sich. Ja, wenn er sie eines Tages töten müsste, dann auf diese sanfte Art. Er könnte sie dann in seinen Armen halten, wenn sie einschliefe … Aber eigentlich war er ganz froh, wie die Lage augenblicklich war. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Don Falcone ihr auch weiterhin gewogen blieb, denn im Grund … wenn er ehrlich darüber nachdachte … es war nicht zu leugnen … auch wenn es ihm selbst unerklärlich war …

Er wollte sie nicht töten.

Diese Worte erschreckten Victor. Wenn er klug wäre, würde er sie nun mit einem groben Schütteln wecken, sie mit harten, grimmigen Worten anfahren, dass der Don bestimmt schon warte, und in Zukunft tunlichst Distanz zu ihr halten. Stattdessen beugte er sich näher heran, bis beider Nasenspitzen sich berührten. Ihr warmer Atem strich über sein Gesicht und gab ihm die Illusion, dass beide wie zwei Liebenden eng umschlungen im Bett lagen. Seine dunklen Augen wanderten tiefer, fokussierten ihre zartrosa Lippen. Sie würde es nicht merken, es nie erfahren, wenn er jetzt einen Kuss von diesen Lippen stahl … Aber was für ein Kuss würde das sein? Wäre es nicht so viel süßer, so viel triumphaler, würde sie ihm einen Kuss aus freien Stücken schenken? Aber konnte er damit nicht genauso gut bis zum Sankt-Nimmerleins-Tag warten? Zsasz nahm seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung zusammen und sprach schließlich leise: „Mach‘ die Augen auf …“ Tatsächlich erwachte Elizabeth augenblicklich. Sie wirkte ganz und gar nicht schläfrig, aber recht verwirrt darüber, wo sie sich befand. „Wir sind da. Don Falcone wird schon warten“, fügte er erklärend hinzu.

„Ja … natürlich.“ Sie blinzelte mit schweren Lidern, dann stieg sie abrupt aus dem Wagen. Sie ließ einen erleichterten und zugleich enttäuschten Victor zurück, der nach einem Moment ebenfalls ausstieg. Er folgte ihr die Stufen hinauf zur Eingangstür, die ihnen geöffnet wurde, noch bevor er klingelte. Zsasz nickte dem dunkelgekleideten, jungen Mann, der zu Falcones Wachschutz gehörte, knapp zu, woraufhin dieser rasch zur Seite trat und sie hereinließ.

„Wo befindet sich der Don?“, fragte Victor im Vorbeigehen.

„Bei- bei den Hühnern.“ Der Bursche, ein halber Junge noch, vermied es, ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken, was Elizabeth sehr wohl bemerkte. Seine Antwort irritierte sie jedoch mehr.

„Hühner?“, fragte sie leise an Zsasz gewandt, während sie ihm folgte.

„Hühner“, wiederholte er. Ihren ungläubigen Blick quittierte er mit einem Grinsen. „Er hat wirklich Hühner. Ist so ‘n Steckenpferd von ihm.“ Ihr ungläubiges Kopfschütteln ließ ihn lautlos schmunzeln. Er führte sie einen bekannten Weg durch das leere Esszimmer in den Salon. „Ich werde gleich zu Falcone gehen“, sprach er dann.

„Tun Sie das.“ Sie sah sich beiläufig um, beiläufig strichen ihre Finger über das schwarze Holz des dortigen Grandpianos. „Was?“, fragte sie, als Victor noch immer im Türrahmen stand und sie betrachtete. „Oder wollen Sie lieber meinen Aufpasser spielen?“

„Das würde mir gefallen“, konterte er mit einem Zwinkern.

Sie errötete, doch hielt seinem Blick eisern stand. Als er das Zimmer verließ und dabei spürte, dass ihr Blick ihm folgte, überkam ihn der alberne Stolz eines High-School-Jungen, der zum ersten Mal die Aufmerksamkeit des Mädchens seiner Träume erlangt hatte. Elizabeth sah ihm nach, bis er um die Ecke verschwunden war, und wandte sich wieder dem edlen Piano zu. Es war makellos, sein Holz blitzblank poliert, allerdings war die Klaviatur abgeschlossen. Ihr Blick wanderte weiter über die hohen Bücherregale in den Ecken, die in edles Leder gebundene Bücher beherbergten, und die Gemälde, die in einem überraschend volkstümlichen Stil gemalt waren. Die Motive waren verschiedene Ansichten eines kleinen Dorfes, das auf einem Klippenvorsprung direkt am Meer lag. _Montagna dei falchi_ , konnte sie mit schwarzer Kohle an den unteren, rechten Bildrand geschrieben lesen.

Nach einigen weiteren Minuten ließ sie sich in einen der beiden gewaltigen, mit nussbraunem, glatten Leder bezogenen Ohrensessel plumpsen, zwischen denen ein Tischchen mit Schachbrettmuster und Spielfiguren darauf stand. Nicht nur das Spielfeld, sondern auch die Figuren waren aus schwerem, weißen oder schwarzen Marmor gefertigt und wiesen kunstvolle Verzierungen auf. „Es freut mich, dass Sie meine Einladung angenommen haben“, hörte sie hinter sich.

Elizabeth stand auf und strich ihr Kostüm glatt. „Hätte ich sie denn ablehnen können?“, erwiderte sie kühl, aber ohne jene Herablassung, mit der sie ihm bei ersten Treffen begegnet war.

Der Don antwortete ihr mit einem leisen, hintergründigen Schmunzeln und signalisierte ihr dann, Platz zu nehmen. „Liza, meine Liebe“, sprach er zu der jungen Frau, die behutsam am Türrahmen geklopft hatte, „bring‘ uns zwei Espressi.“

„Natürlich.“ Ihr entging nicht das zuckersüße Lächeln, das sie dem alten Mann zuwarf. Liza winkte ihr zu, bevor sie verschwand.

„Ich mag eigentlich keinen Kaffee“, meinte Elizabeth.

„Sie meinen, Sie mögen jenes Heißgetränk nicht, das in Dinner als Kaffee tituliert ausgeschenkt wird. Ich spreche aber von caffè, l'essenza dell'Italia.“ Darauf wusste Elizabeth keine Erwiderung. „Erweisen Sie mir die Freude eines Spiels? Sofern Sie Schach spielen.“

„Ich spielte es früher, mit meinem Adoptivvater …“, entgegnete sie zögernd. Da die Figuren noch von der vorherigen Partie verstreut auf dem Brett gestanden waren, ordnete sie diese in die Ausgangsposition an. Da Elizabeth weiß spielte, begann sie die Eröffnung mit einem Königsgambit. Nach diesen offensiven Zügen, um das Zentrum zu besetzen und ihren Läufern die Linien freizuräumen, hielt sie sich bedeckt und agierte primär mit ihren Bauern und Pferden, während sie die wertvollen Figuren im Hintergrund hielt.

„Sie spielen überraschend defensiv“, sprach Falcone schließlich, den Blick aufmerksam auf das Spielbrett gerichtet. „Ich hätte von Ihnen temperamentvollere Züge erwartet. Für gewöhnlich sind agieren Sie doch auch nicht mit so viel Bedacht.“

Sie hob demonstrativ die Augenbrauen. „Worauf spielen Sie an?“

„Das wissen Sie nicht? Ich meine Ihren kleinen Ausflug in den Hafen der Narrows, der recht unerfreuliche Folgen nach sich gezogen hat.“

„So“, machte sie. Ihre Lippen kräuselten sich verächtlich. „Der Generalstaatsanwalt hat sich wohl über mich beschwert, was?“

„Das hat er, doch ich messe Mr. Stratfords Entrüstung weitaus weniger Bedeutung zu als den Zorn von Salvatore Maroni, den Sie sich mit Ihrer investigativen Recherche zugezogen haben.“ Der Don blickte ihr nun unverwandt ins Gesicht. Ihre Miene, gerade noch die eines halben Mädchen mit großen, blauen Augen und zart geröteten Wangen, war kalt und abweisend geworden, was ihren Zügen etwas Hartes und sogar Grausames verlieh.

„Ich habe das Feuer nicht gelegt, wenn Sie das meinen“, erwiderte sie dann.

„Natürlich haben Sie das nicht. Dennoch war der Auslöser Ihr dortiges Erscheinen, was Sie für Sal Maroni zu Schuldigen macht.“

Wieder kräuselten sich ihre Lippen in dieser spöttischen Manier. „Würde er keinen kriminellen Machenschaften nachgehen, müsste ich gar nicht in Erscheinung treten.“

„Sie spotten mit dem Kopf unter der Guillotine“, antwortete Falcone mit einer Ruhe, die ihm viel Beherrschung kostete. „Diesen Fall ad acta zu legen wäre zu Ihrem eigenen Wohl.“

„Das kann ich nicht. Dahinter steckt zu viel.“

Beider Gespräch wurde von Liza unterbrochen, die den Kaffee brachte. Aus den Augenwinkeln verfolgte sie die Interaktion zwischen dem Don und der jungen Frau. Es war nicht das typische Verhältnis von Arbeitgeber und Arbeitnehmer, von Hausherr und Dienstmädchen. Anderes mochte sich Elizabeth jedoch lieber nicht vorstellen. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass sie seine Geliebte war? Nein, das wäre doch zu grotesk! Und dazu passte doch auch nicht der Art von Blicken, die beiden wechselten. Zuneigung mochte sehr wohl im Spiel sein, aber keine Sexualität.

„Ich verstehe“, fuhr der Don fort, „dass Sie diesen Fall, als Ihren ersten, nur widerwillig aufgeben wollen. Sie glauben, Sie bräuchten einen Erfolg, um sich zu beweisen, um sich womöglich für das Amt des stellvertretenden Generalstaatsanwalts zu qualifizieren. Aber das wird nicht nötig sein.“

Sie dachte an Vorgestern, als Zsasz ihr ebenjenes Angebot von Falcone überbracht hatte. Vorgestern, vor zwei Tagen erst. Da war noch alles in Ordnung gewesen, da Cruz am Leben und sie noch nicht auf der inoffiziellen Abschlussliste von Stratford gestanden hatte. „Weil Sie mich unterstützen?“, hakte sie dann nach. Der Don nickte. „Ich bin die denkbar schlechteste Wahl für jemanden wie Sie. Ich würde keinen Handel mit Ihnen eingehen, Ihnen kein einziges Stückchen entgegenkommen. Mich in die Führungsebene des Justizpalastes zu heben würde Ihnen nur noch mehr Ärger bescheren.“

„Sie werden nicht um meine Billigung herumkommen, wenn Sie jemals aufsteigen wollen, weder Sie noch jemand anderes.“

„Dann werde ich darauf verzichten müssen.“

„Sie reagieren wie ein trotziges Kind“, erwiderte Falcone, was sie noch grimmiger dreinblicken ließ. „Elizabeth, Sie wissen, wen man andernfalls befördern würde?“, sagte er nun eindringlicher. Sie schüttelt stumm den Kopf. „Ihren Kollegen Ethan Haskins.“

„Den?“, stieß sie exaltiert aus. „Das einzige, wofür der steht, sind möglichst viele Kaffeepause.“

„Vielleicht. Aber ist er bequem, stellt keine Fragen und versteht es, wegzusehen, wenn es geboten ist.“ Sie war immer noch fassungslos. „Er wäre Maronis Wunschkandidat, wie Sie sich denken können. Und gewiss können Sie sich ebenso denken, wie es dann um die Strafverfolgung von Seiten des Justizpalastes bestellt wäre.“

„Sie wollen mich mit dem Argument ködern, dass ich also aus reinem Edelmut den Stellvertreterposten annehmen solle?“ Elizabeths Mundwinkel zuckte. Dieses spöttische Lächeln von zuvor trat wieder zur Schau, das sich Falcone unter anderen Umständen, wenn er nicht genötigt wäre, sie zu diesem Schritt zu überreden, sicherlich nicht gefallen ließe.

„Nicht ködern, sondern Sie daran erinnern, dass jede Macht ihren Preis hat“, warf er ein. „Sie können sich auf eine so selbstgerechte wie bedeutungslose Position zurückziehen, die Hände in Unschuld waschen und sich sagen, Sie haben Ihre Ideale um jeden Preis verteidigt. Oder Sie können die Realität akzeptieren und die Tatsache, dass Ihre schuldigen Hände der Garant für die Sicherheit der Menschen von Gotham sind.“ Nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens setzte er wohlkalkuliert hinterher: „Ihr Vater hat das gewusst.“

Dieses Argument verfehlte nicht seine Wirkung. Grübelnd starrte Elizabeth auf das Schachbrett. Dann machte sie plötzlich einen Zug und setzte ihn Schach. „Ich mag hier sitzen und mit Ihnen Kaffee trinken wie mein Vater und Schach spielen wie mein Vater“, sprach sie langsam, als sie aufblickte, „aber ich bin nicht mein Vater. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass mein Vater gewollt hätte, dass ich diesen Pfad beschreite.“

Beider Augen führten ein stummes Duell, doch letztendlich unterlag er ihr. Das Stahlblaue und Stahlkalte ihres Blicks war zu schwer zu ertragen. „Nein“, entgegnete er dann, „Peter Gordon hätte diesen Pfad für Sie nicht gewollt, Aber jetzt beschreiten Sie ihn. Und Sie können eine Entscheidung letztendlich nicht vermeiden.“ Noch während er sprach, war sein Blick hinab zum Spiel gewandert, wo er sie nach einer kurzen Analyse der Spielsituation mit nur einem Zug Schachmatt setzte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie die Lage begriffen hatte. So kurz vor dem Ziel verloren … Sie sah wahrlich überrumpelt aus, was Carmine insgeheim eine Genugtuung war. Wieder Herr des Spiels und Herr des Gesprächs lehnte er sich bequem zurück. „Denken Sie darüber nach, Elizabeth. Es wäre eine Win-win-Situation, wie ihr Amerikaner so gerne sagt. Sie würde schon in Ihrem jungen Alter einen Posten bekleiden, der Sie einmal dazu prädestiniert, in ein paar Jahren für das Amt des Generalstaatsanwalts selbst zu kandidieren. Und für die Bewohner Gothams gäbe es dann endlich wieder einen Anlass, in die öffentliche Institutionen Vertrauen zu setzen.“

Sie war noch immer beschäftigt, die Figurenkonstellation auf dem Brett zu betrachten, ganz als könne sie sich ihre Niederlage einfach nicht erklären. „Und was wäre Ihr Gewinnanteil in dieser Geschichte?“, gab sie angesäuert zurück.

Als ein zu guter Menschenkenner ließ sich der Don von ihrer schlechten Laune nicht beeindrucken, hatte sie stattdessen doch wieder einmal den für sie typischen Fehler gemacht, sich sogleich anmerken zu lassen, wenn ihr Stolz gekränkt war. Ja, Elizabeth Fairchild war eine schlechte Verliererin. „Nun, ich hätte jemanden im Justizpalast, der berechenbar ist“, antwortete er nach einer Bedenkminute. „Sie mögen mir vielleicht keine Gefallen erweisen, doch werden Sie es ebenso wenig Maroni oder jemand anderem. Bei Ihnen kann ich darauf vertrauen, dass Sie dem Gesetz gemäß handeln, was Sie für mich zu einem kalkulierbaren Faktor werden lässt.“

„Hmm“, machte sie nur. Abrupt stand sie auf und ging zum Fenster hinüber. Die Sekunden, die sie hinaus auf den Garten starrte, kamen ihm wie Stunden vor. „Wenn Sie mich auf diese Position hieven wollen, dann ist das Ihre Sache. Aber ich werde meine Ermittlungen nicht einstellen“, sagte sie endlich.

„Wenn Sie sich unbedingt beweisen möchten, werde ich Mr. Stratford anweisen, dass er Ihnen einen Fall zukommen lässt, der Ihnen zu entsprechendem Prestige verhilft, ohne dass Sie Ihr leibliches Wohl riskieren.“

„Nein“, gab sie nach einem Moment zurück. „Dieser Fall …“, sie warf ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu, „er scheint lauter lose Enden zu haben, die sich nicht verbinden lassen. Er …“ _Sprich‘ über sie keinen Ton oder der Talon kommt dich hol’n …_ Jene obskure Person kam ihr in den Sinn, die den Detective ermordet hatte und sie bis in ihre Träume verfolgte, und ihre Gedanken wanderten zurück zu gestern Nacht, als sie, schon im Bett liegend, die Legende des Rats der Eulen gelesen hatte. Es klang alles so fantastisch … und hätte sie die Verbindungen zwischen ihren Erlebnissen, ihren Träumen und ihren Vermutungen nicht selbst gezogen, so würde sie alles für zu weit hergeholt halten. Der Don sah, dass sie etwas bewegte, also signalisierte er ihr, weiterzureden. „Der Rat der Eulen … sagt Ihnen das was?“, fragte sie schließlich und mit großem Zögern.

Falcones Miene gab keine Regung von sich. „Sie meinen die hiesige Stadtlegende? Diese illuminati-ähnliche Geheimgesellschaft, die angeblich die Geschicke der Stadt leiten soll?“

„Ja …“ Seine ruhige, nüchterne Antwort ließ sie sich selbst dumm vorkommen. „Verzeihung. Mir ist manchmal, als …“ Ihr Blick schweifte ein ums andere Mal hinaus auf den Garten, der nun, Mitte Oktober, schon völlig kahl da lag. Ein grauer Schauer, halb Regen, halb Eis, ging über der Landschaft nieder. „Aber das ist unerheblich.“ Sie strich ihre Kostümjacke glatt, als wollte sie damit alle Zweifel und alle wirren Träume abstreifen, und setzte eine energische Miene auf, bevor sie sich ihm zuwandte. „Ich kann Ihnen keine abschließende Antwort auf Ihr Angebot geben.“

Falcone nickte langsam, da auch er in Gedanken versunken war. „Victor wird Sie zurückfahren“, sagte er dann, bevor er sich erhob.

Noch nie zuvor war er Elizabeth so alt und müde vorgekommen. Für einen Moment fühlte sie sich gar schuldig dafür, ihm all die Probleme zuzumuten, die durch ihre stolze und halsstarrige Art entstanden waren. Doch sofort war ihre Selbstgerechtigkeit zur Stelle, um sie eindringlich daran zu erinnern, dass er sich alles selbst zuzuschreiben habe. Wer seit dreißig Jahren die Stadt regierte, brauchte gewiss kein Mitleid. Mit gemischten Gefühlen nahm sie seine ausgesteckte Hand entgegen. „Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?“, sprach sie, einer plötzlichen und äußerst unangenehmen Eingebung folgend.

„Selbstverständlich.“

„Meinen Vater … haben Sie auch seiner Karriere nachgeholfen? Haben Sie ihn zum Generalstaatsanwalt gemacht?“ Angespannt bis zum Zerreißen erwartete sie jene Antwort, die sie so sehr befürchtete.

„Nein. Ich habe ihn erst persönlich kennengelernt, als er diese Position bereits innehatte.“ Sie nickte. Inwiefern sie ihm aber glauben konnte, wusste sie nicht. Sie wusste nur, dass sie ihm allzu gerne glauben wollte. „Passen Sie auf sich auf, Elizabeth.“ Wieder nickte sie, schenkte ihm ein mattes, abgeschlagenes Lächeln. Schließlich verließ sie den Salon.

Carmine hörte die gedämpften Stimmen von Zsasz und ihr auf dem Flur, wo Victor lesend auf sie gewartet hatte, bevor sich ihre Schritte, die durch ihre Pumps deutlich vom Parkett widerhallten, entfernten. Dann verließ auch er den Salon und ging in sein Arbeitszimmer hinüber, wo er sich einschloss. Das schwere, antiquierte Telefon wurde mit jedem seiner Schritte in Richtung des Schreibtisches zu einer größeren Drohung. Mit heftigem Widerwillen nahm er den Hörer ab und wählte eine Nummer, die er nirgendwo festgehalten hatte. Nach einigen Tuten wurde abgenommen. „Sie melden sich früh“, sagte eine kühle, tiefe Frauenstimme.

„Es gab nicht mehr zu bereden.“

„Hat Miss Gordon zugestimmt?“

„Nein. Wenngleich sie nicht endgültig abgelehnt hat.

Die Dame am anderen Ende der Leitung ließ sich mit der Antwort Zeit. „Dann überlassen wir es Ihnen, die entsprechenden Schritte bei Bürgermeister Aubrey und Generalstaatsanwalt Stratford einzuleiten.“

„Ich verstehe.“ Carmine zögerte mit den nächsten Worten. „Sie ist misstrauisch geworden, außerdem durfte ich mir die Frage gefallen, ob mir meine Organisation namens Rat der Eulen etwas sage.“

Die Frau schmunzelte leise und geziert. „Ihrer Stimme kann ich ein gewisses Maß an Missfallen entnehmen.“

„Wenn Sie planen, Elizabeth Gordon in ihre Organisation aufzunehmen, dann sollten Sie es auch vollständig tun, anstatt ihr vage Andeutungen zukommen zu lassen.“

„Alles zu seiner Zeit, Don Falcone. Noch wissen wir nicht, ob Miss Gordon für eine Verantwortung dieser Art geeignet ist.“

„Ich bezweifle, dass sie überhaupt interessiert ist“, wandte er ein. „Sie ist nicht in Gotham aufgewachsen. Ihre einzige Bindung zu der Stadt besteht über ihren Bruder und über die Erinnerungen an ihre Familie.“

„Ihr Interesse ist ohne Belang“, entgegnete die Dame autoritär. „Wir tolerieren nicht, dass man sich uns widersetzt. Aber das wissen Sie bereits.“ Ihre letzten Worte waren von jener Art, die wie ein Schlag in die Magengruppe wirkten. „Informieren Sie uns, wenn der Weg für die Inauguration von Miss Gordon frei ist.“

Ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten, legte sie auf. Mit dem Gefühl, die ganze Last der Welt auf den Schultern zu tragen, legte auch Falcone auf. Sein müder Blick wanderte durch den leeren, düsteren Raum, jenen Raum, der für so viele Funktionsträger der Stadt der inoffizielle Thronsaal des Königreich Gothams war. Wer war hier nicht schon alles vor seinem Schreibtisch gestanden, gestanden, nicht gesessen, wie es sich vor dem König Gothams geziemte: Bürgermeister Aubrey, Commissioner Loeb, Generalstaatsanwalt Stratford, Gerichtspräsident Abberton, Senator Elliot, der den Staat Gotham im Kongress vertrat, Harold Fields sr., Inhaber und Chefredakteur der Gotham Gazette, dem wichtigsten Meinungsorgan der Stadt … die Namen waren schier endlos. _Wenn die alle nur wüssten_ , ging es Carmine unwillkürlich durch den Kopf. Wenn er wirklich der König von Gotham war, dann waren die Mitglieder des Rats zugleich seine Götter, launische, erbarmungslose Götter, deren willkürliche Zuteilung ihrer Gunst er mit teuren Opfern immer wieder aufs Neue erkaufen musste. Es war eine grausame Ironie, dass alles, worum er von so vielen und am meisten von Salvatore Maroni beneidet wurde, zu einem Dolch in seinem Rücken geworden war. Wie gut es der Rat verstand, alles, dass ihm lieb und teuer war, gegen ihn zu verwenden, hatte er an jenem Tag vor zwanzig Jahren erfahren müssen, als ein unerwarteter Gast in seinen Salon getreten war. Selbst jetzt, in diesem Moment, griff eine eisige Faust nach seinen Inneren, wenn er an Frank Gordon dachte, an diesen kalten Mann mit den stahlblauen, stahlkalten Augen, wie er mit kalter Stimme den Mord an seinem jüngeren Bruder befohlen und mit kalter Hand die Instruktionen überreicht hatte. Tausend Einwände und Überlegungen hatte Carmine damals angeführt, und tausend Flüche und Verwünschungen gegen den älteren Gordon ausgestoßen, der keine Gnade kannte und auch keine Pietät, denn wie sonst hätte er es gewagt, auch noch der Beerdigung beizuwohnen, seine weinende Schwägerin Caroline zu stützen und die Kinder zu trösten. Da war ihm klar geworden, dass dieser Mann keinerlei Anstand, keine Moral und nicht das leiseste Gewissen hatte, und als er ihm auch noch am Grabe die Hand zu schütteln offerierte, hatte sich Carmine nicht mehr zurückhalten können. _Sie haben Ihren nächsten Blutverwandten ermordet_ , hatte er ihm ins Gesicht gesagt. _Möge Ihnen dasselbe Schicksal widerfahren_. Frank Gordon Blick war darauf so kalt wie eh und je, ohne eine Regung gewesen.

Mühsam stand Falcone vom Schreibtisch auf. Er warf einen Blick hinüber zu der gläsernen Vitrine, die neben den vielen Familienfotos auf jenes von ihm und Peter Gordon enthielt, worauf er Elizabeth beim letzten Mal aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Jetzt kam es ihm wie eine drohende Verkörperung des sprichwörtlichen Damokles-Schwert vor, das ihn unablässig an seine Schuld erinnerte und an seine moralische Verpflichtung gegenüber den beiden jungen Gordons. Und mochte er Elizabeth zuvor im Spiel geschlagen haben, so fühlte Carmine deutlich, dass doch er es war, der von allen Seiten Schachmatt gesetzt worden war.

 

Zur gleichen Zeit befand sich Elizabeth schon wieder auf den Rückweg. Ihr Handy in Händen tippte sie hektisch eine Nachricht an Allen, der sie schon einige Male angeschrieben hatte, da er und Montoya schon auf sie warteten. „Sie können mich nachher beim Justizpalast absetzen“, sagte sie dann zu Victor. Die Seitenblicke, mit der er sie beobachtete, ignorierte sie eine Zeitlang. Als sie aber schließlich, kaum dass sie den Highway hinter sich gelassen hatte, bereits wieder im zähflüssigen Stadtverkehr steckten, verlegte er sich darauf, sie unverwandt anzustarren, was Elizabeth nicht wenig reizte. „Was ist denn?“

„Don Falcone“, sprach er schließlich, „hat sich bezüglich Ihrer Sicherheit recht besorgt gezeigt und mich angewiesen, ein Auge auf Sie zu haben.“

„Sie?“ Einen Moment glaubte sie, es sei ein weiterer Scherz seinerseits. Als er aber schwieg, begann sie sogleich zu protestieren: „Niemals! Sie sind ein Psychopath und Sadist. Oder haben schlicht und einfach ‘nen Sprung in der Schüssel und wissen wirklich nicht, was Sie tun. Zu Ihren Gunsten nehme ich mal letzteres an“, schob sie sarkastisch hinterher.

Mit aller Ruhe, als handele es sich um Smalltalk wie über das Wetter und andere Nichtigkeiten, überlegte er. „Nein. Ersteres ist zutreffender.“ Dabei grinste er dieses breite Haifischgrinsen.

Über so viel schonungslose Direktheit sich selbst gegenüber war Elizabeth, die ihre dunkle Seite nur zu gerne verleugnete, zuerst sprachlos. „Was sind Sie für ein Mensch …“, sagte sie dann in Ermangelung eines Arguments und in dem Bedürfnis, sich moralisch über ihn zu erheben.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung seiner Hand umfasste Zsasz ihr Kinn und nötigte sie, ihn direkt anzublicken. „Ich bin einer, der wenn tötet, bewusst tötet … und der, wenn küsst, bewusst küsst …“ Langsam strich sein Daumen über ihre Unterlippe, während er sich näher heranbeugte, bis er nur noch eine Handbreit von ihrem Gesicht entfernt war. In ihren Augen lag eine widersprüchliche Mischung aus Ablehnung und Neugierde. Doch anstatt sie zu küssen, zog er sich wieder zurück. „Aber da Sie zuvor das Dornröschen spielten und sich wachküssen ließen, weiß ich ja schon, wie süß Ihre Lippen sind …“, sagte er dann.

Elizabeths Wangen nahmen eine tiefrote Farbe an. „Das haben Sie nicht …“, wisperte sie, obwohl sie das Gegenteil befürchtete.

Victor genoss es, sie zappeln zu lassen. „Nein“, entgegnete er endlich. „Aber ich hätte zu gerne.“

„Ich dachte, Sie wollen mich töten …“, gab sie an einem Augenblick zurück. Dabei musterte sie ihn, als sähe sie ihn heute zum ersten Mal.

„Wollte ich auch. Aber jetzt hätte ich Sie lieber nackt in meinem Bett.“ Für einen unbeteiligten Beobachter musste sein ernstes Gesicht ihrer entgleisten Miene gegenüber gewiss sehr amüsant sein. „Obwohl … ich könnte Sie auch nach dem Sex töten. Oder währenddessen. Eine Strangulation gilt als einmalige, aber unübertreffliche Intensivierung des Orgasmus.“ Hier konnte Victor seine gespielte Ernsthaftigkeit nicht mehr aufrechterhalten und schenkte ihr ein breites Grinsen. Dass sie ihn aber keineswegs über seinen Scherz mitlachte, sondern äußerst befremdet dreinblickte, verwirrte ihn. Diese Gordons waren aber auch humorlos … Sie hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit abgewandt. Genau ihre Reaktion beobachtend ergriff er ihre Hand und drückte sie behutsam. „Ich könnte Ihnen nichts tun.“

„Und das soll ich glauben?“

„Ja“, antwortete er schlicht. Was könnte er denn auch mehr sagen? Es lag nicht in seiner Natur, seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen, am wenigsten mit Worten. So beugte er sich zu ihr hinüber, um sie dieses Mal endlich zu küssen. War es der Kuss, den er erwartete hatte? Nein, wenngleich es weder an ihr noch an ihm lag, denn sie fuhren abrupt auseinander, als etwas gegen den Wagen knallte.

An der Fahrerseite stand ein junger Mann, ein blasses Bürschchen, dessen weite und nicht gerade gepflegte Hip-Hop-Kleidung ihm wohl einen coolen Anstrich geben sollte, wäre sie nur noch so traurig an seiner schmalen Statur herabgehangen. Er schien sich mächtig aufzuregen, gestikulierte durch die Luft und trat erneut gegen die schwarze Limousine. Mit tödlicher Ruhe, die Miene finster und unheilkündend, betätigte Victor den Fensterheber, um die Scheibe herunterzufahren. „Hey, Alter, fahr‘ deine Scheißkarre weiter, ja? Deine Tusse kannste immer noch abschlappern“, motzte das Bürschchen los. Seine Aussagen unterstrich er mit allerlei hektischen und übertriebenen Gesten, von denen er offenkundig zu glauben schien, sie entspräche irgendeinem Gangsta-Style. Da Zsasz, ihn von unten bis oben musternd, einzig die nichtvorhandenen Augenbrauen erhoben hatte, lümmelte er sich gegen den Wagen und grinste frech herein. „Was glotzt du so, Glatzkopf? Boah, ach du Scheiße …“ Er begaffte Elizabeth so aufdringlich und ordinär, dass sie sich schämte, ohne recht zu wissen, wofür eigentlich. Sein übertrieben lässiges Auftreten war sicherlich auch eine Folge der ermunternden Zurufe anderer junger Männer aus dem Wagen hinter ihnen, die durch ein nervtötendes Dauerhuben signalisieren wollten, dass Zsasz endlich weiterfahren möge. „Auf die fette Alte haste es abgesehen?“, lästerte der Kerl weiter. „So ‘ne ungebumste Jungfer? Bei der kriegste doch nie ‘nen hoch …“

Victor grinste auf seine Worte hin, dann zückte er seine Pistole und schoss ihm in den Kopf. Elizabeth brauchte zu lange, um zu schreien; stattdessen verfolgte sie, wie der leblose Körper in sich zusammensackte und auf den Asphalt aufschlug. Sie hörte nicht das Schreien mehrerer Passanten, achtete nicht auf andere Verkehrsteilnehmer, die aus ihren Autos ausgestiegen waren. Sie war gelähmt von den leeren Augen des Toten, in die sie einen Sekundenbruchteil geblickt und darin grenzenloses Erstaunen gesehen hatte, bevor der Leichnam umgefallen war. Zsasz hatte hingegen mit tiefer Befriedigung verfolgt, wie die Kugel den Kopf durchschlagen und die hintere Schädelwand zur Explosion gebracht hatte. Die Folge war ein Regen aus Blut und Gehirn, der an die Beifahrerscheibe des Nachbarwagens geklatscht war. Ein Stückchen Gehirnmasse klebte dabei an der Scheibe wie jene Kügelchen aus Papier und Spucke, die man früher in der Schule verschossen hatte. Dieser Vergleich ließ Victor wie einen kleinen Jungen kichern. Mit einiger Mühe beherrschte er sich aber und fuhr los.

Der Stau vor ihnen hatte sich so weit aufgelöst, dass er mit passabler Geschwindigkeit vorankam. Elizabeth blickte noch immer mit leere Miene vor sich hin. Um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, strich er beiläufig über ihre Wange. Der Drang, einen weiteren makabren Witz über das eben Geschehene, verschwand in jenem Moment, in dem er erkannte, von welcher Art der Ausdruck in ihren Augen war: Entsetzen und Ekel und ein Mitleid wie jenes, das man mit Menschen hatte, die nicht zurechnungsfähig waren. Kurzum ein Blick, der Victor verletzt und zugleich in einem Maß beschämte, wie er es seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nicht mehr empfunden hatte. Es war definitiv nicht der Blick, den er von ihr bekommen wollte. Warum war sie auch nicht stolz auf ihn? Er hatte diesen Kerl doch allein ihretwegen umgelegt, und ihretwegen würde er jeden töten, der sie in Frage stellte. Das musste ihr doch klar sein. Nur warum freute sie sich darüber nicht? Sie konnte doch nicht wirklich glauben, all diese Leben hätten einen Wert. Kein Leben hatte einen objektiven Wert; wertvoll war ein Leben einzig aus subjektive Perspektive, weil einem diese oder jene Person etwas bedeutete. So war es mit ihrem Leben gewesen, das ihm erst nach und nach als beschützenswert erschienen war. _Hab‘ keine Angst, Beth, ich passe auf dich auf_ , sprach er lautlos, während er ihre Hand ergriff. Sie verkrampfte sich, zog ihre Hand aber nicht zurück.

Am Justizpalast angekommen stieß sie die Tür auf und sprang wortlos aus dem Wagen. Ihr Abschiedsgruß bestand aus dem lauten Zuknallen der Tür. Er sah ihr hinterher, wie sie die breiten, flachen Stufen zur Vordach hinauflief, wo zwei bekannte Detectives standen und miteinander redeten. Ihm war klar, dass sie, nunmehr im Fokus der Öffentlichkeit, auf keinen Fall mit ihm gesehen werden wollte. Es kränkte ihn nichtsdestotrotz. Er wartete, bis sie und die Detectives aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden waren, dann startete er seinen Wagen und fuhr los. An der nächsten Straßenkreuzung sah er Elizabeth noch einmal. Sie schien energisch mit den Polizisten zu diskutieren. Plötzlich blickte sie zur Seite, ihn unmittelbar an, als er vorbeifuhr. Nichts regte sich in ihrem Gesicht. Dafür sollte ihm noch so lange hinterhersehen, bis der Wagen in den Straßenschluchten von Gotham City verschwunden war. 


End file.
